Pokémon Ranger: Caught Between Worlds
by German Storyteller
Summary: Two years have passed since the Go-Rock Squad was defeated. Solana and Lunick lived their calm lives, but when suddenly a stranger arrives, they have to face yet another danger. But not only that, our favorite ranger team has to face multiple obstacles as they are put to the test by the memories of their past... My very first FanFic! LunickxSolana
1. Chapter 1: Overtaken by Memories

**Me:** Hello, people, and welcome to my very first Fan Fiction ever!

 **Lunick:** Lame excuse, so they won't judge you to harsh.

 **Me:** You... * _death stare_ *

 **Lunick:** * _gulp*_

 **Me:** Anyway.. welcome! The story should explain itself, if there are any questions however, feel free to write them down! Oh, and don't forget to review! :D

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not, never did and never will own Pokémon and anything concerning it, but this story._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1 :_ _Overtaken by Memories_**

 ** _._**

Two years have passed since the Go-Rock Squad was defeated. It has been mostly peaceful since then and Fiore was returning to it's former beauty, leaving only the memories of a once battle-scarred land. Our journey begins on a sunny spring day in Lyra Forest as we see four beings at a river, two of them sitting in the shadow of a tree while the other one's were playing in the water. However... This peace was soon to be disturbed as a new danger was slowly rising in the darkness...

"I still can't believe, that Spenser finally gave us a day off!" said a teal haired girl, who sat underneath the tree, "but I'm still wondering why and why exactly now, you know," continued the girl, "Usually Spenser had his reasons to give us a day off... I wonder what he's up to.."

"Don't worry too much about it," The boy replied, smiling calmly, "At least I don't, and if he decided to give us a day off, who am I to judge? Also, I don't think, that he plans something, I think he's finally realized, that we were working our butts off lately!"

The girl sighed "You're probably right, Lunick. I should just enjoy our day off and don't think about it anymore."

The girl smiled, looking at her dark-blue haired friend, who had his hands behind his head and leaned at the tree.

"Of course I'm right, Solana, have I ever been wrong?" Lunick replied, closing his eyes.

"Well... Do you remember this one time when we had to find a way out of that one labyrinth and we were close to the exit, when you decided to go the other way around because it could be a dangerous trap." said the girl chuckling lightly.

"First, I don't sound like that, second, yes, I may have been wrong about that one, but -"

He was interrupted by a Taillow flying to their direction followed by the screams of what appeared to be a slightly... temparamental man who was shouting all over the place calling for help.

Solana und Lunick both sighed in slight annoyance and amusement.

"It's your turn, Sol, I did it last time" „sigh Really?"

he nodded with a calm but playful grin

"oh well... I'll be right back then. Plusle, come on!" Followed by her electric-type partner pokémon, Solana quickly ran over to the pokémon taking out her styler and getting ready for a capture.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Meanwhile in Fall City...**_

 **.**

"We've just arrived at the port of Fall City, everyone! We thank you for choosing our transport service and wish you a nice stay and hope to see you again!" This was the announcement of the captain, which initiated the arrival of the ferry. Many people left the ship making their way to the harbour. Some children could be heard cheering in excitement, some of them seem to never have been here before.

We see a man with a long black coat with rolled up sleeves, showing a bandage on his right arm, leaving aswell. When he stepped out of the ship, he exhaled in relief.

"Finally here..."

His black hair waving in the wind as well as his coat. The man had a clean trimmed beard. He wore a belt, which was outside of the coat, surrounding it, it had quite a few pouches. Underneath his trenchoat he wore a black shirt and slightly ripped jeans.

All in all, he didn't look like something special, the only thing, that made him stand out was his guitar, which he wore on his back.

Relaxed, the man walked towards the city gate, making his way out of the city. As much as he wanted to stay, he had to hurry... at least a bit... because there was something.. or better someone, he intended to meet.. The black haired man tried to avoid any contact to the people around him. He heard a few of them whispering and talking about him. He decided to ignore it and walked a bit faster. He pulled the hood on his coat up and put mirrored sunglasses on with the hope of not to drawing any more attention.

"Now, in which direction do I have to go...? Argh, where is my damn map... Must have forgotten it one the boat.. Oh well, looks like I gotta ask someone, how embarrassing, and this on my first hour of arrival."

The man sighed in annoyance, yet he seemed like he wasn't really affected by it, he was pretty calm about the situation.

He saw a man in a purple uniform with blonde hair and glasses walking across the street, he was wearing a ranger badge.

"Uhm, hello? Excuse me, sir, I seem to have gotten lost, I have to get to Ringtown, I have to get there fastest way possible. Could you show me the way, please?"

The blonde man looked at the man, eyeing him up and down, something was suspicious about him. After a brief pause the ranger told him where to go. Afterwards the man thanked an continued to move on.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Back in Ringtown...**_

 **.**

The too rangers were on there way back to the base. Solana eventually captured the bird-like pokémon and handed it over to it's owner, Larry.

"I wonder if he'll ever manage to keep his Taillow under control, so it won't run away all the time." Lunick said.

"Yeah, me too, but then again, it's always a good test for rookies to show their abilities and get experienced." she said with a fair bit of sarcasm. They both laughed.

As they entered the town they were greeted by an elderly couple, which they knew since they both first arrived to start their carreer as pokémon rangers. It was alway heartwarming to look at the two and occasionally listen to their storys, about how they have been together for about 60 years and how they grew up togehter and how their love for each other never left them since day one.

Lunick and Solana never grew tired of their story, on the inside, they wanted the same and had the same feelings for eacht other since they first met. But they never managed to confess this, because they didn't know how the other one felt and they didn't want to risk their close friendship because of one's feelings, which might not be shared.

Yet all the other rangers in Fiore already saw them as a couple, since they spend almost all the time they had together. Their friends were also trying to convince them to tell the other one about their feelings, yet the two friends always denied their love for each other and they just liked being aroung the other one and spending their time together. While Solana managed to be calm about this, Lunick had a hard time, especially after.. this one time...

So, the two of them walked to the base, their partner pokémon, Plusle and Minun, on their respective partners' shoulders when they suddenly heard someone coming towards them.

A strang voice called for Lunick. Not knowing, who the person was they turned around to see a hooded man wearing a black coat walking towards them.

"Looks like I finally found you.."

Solana had a strange feeling looking at them man. But when she looked at her friend, she could feel a cold running down her spine. He was completely unable to move and just stood their with an open mouth and even wider opened eyes. He just stood their in complete shock.

"Lunick, d-do...do you.. do you know this guy...?" she asked nervously.

"Do I know him...?"

Lunick uttered almost inaudible. A lot of memories flew through him, his entire past, in front of him. He shed a tear, which didn't go unnoticed by either Solana and the man. While the man started to laugh, the teal haired ranger continued to look at her friend... her best friend, completely frozen, as she grabbed his hand, worried of what is about to happen.

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Me:** So, that was the first chapter of my first story, _Caught between Worlds_! Tell me, what do you guys think of it so far! Critics are always welcome, as long as they stay polite, if not... well, who knows, what might happen... Oh and I forgot to mention, that english is not my native language, which means, if you find any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, tell me about them and I will proceed to correct them.

With that being said,

Thanks for reading and _Auf Wiedersehen!_ and don't forget to review!:D

 _._


	2. Chapter 2: A Bond Never to Be Broken

**Me:** Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to yet another chapter of _Caught between Worlds_! And before anyone asks, why I uploaded the first couple of chapters: I had them done already and just wanted to publish them!

 **Solana:** Hey guys, Solana here, I hope you enjoyed it so far! Get ready for some foreshadowing about the evil bad guys at the very end of the chapter!

 **Me:** Yep, what she said! Also, you won't here much about them until chapter six, with _not much_ meaning nothing. I think, this story is going to be pretty long, because I want to have everything cleared up and soo, yeah, I'll take my time for everything! Now, have fun with the second _Chapter: A Bond Never To Be Broken_!

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Pokémon or the games what so ever, I only own this very story of mine!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: A Bond Never To Be Broken_**

 ** _._**

"Who the hell are you?!" Solana yelled at the figure in front of them. „Answer me! I swear if you don't tell me who you are, I'm going t-"

"Solana.." Lunick cut her off, "it's okay..everything's fine..."

And with that Lunick let go of her hand and stormed towards the beared man, a smile spreading across his face.

"Lupine! Oh my God, it's so good to see you again!"

Tears of joy began rolling down his face as he embraced the stranger who put his hood down in a big and warm hug.

"Hey, little brother. Oh man, it's so great to see you too. You can't tell how much I've missed you since you left! It was such a shame, that I never managed to visit or contact you.." replied Lupine as he closed his eyes.

Solana could feel the embarrassment and started to blush, her jaw dropping in complete confusion.

"And I can see that you still got that guitar with you." Lunick smiled as he took a glance at the instrument on his brother's back.

"Why, of course, I would never get rid of her, you know that" They both chuckeled, when they let go of each other.

"clears throat Uhm.. Lunick, buddy... would you care to tell me what's going of?"

Said a confused Solana, who still stood in the back. The worries left her and she smiled slightly nervous of the embarrassment. But this feeling was soon replaced by the warmth at the display of the sibling's reunion. Solana had to keep away some tears of happiness while talking.

"Oh, yeah of course, sorry,"

Lunick slightly blushed as he turned around to his partner, a big grin on his face.

"You see, this is my older brother, Lupine. Lupine, this is my best friend and ranger partner, Solana!"

Lupine smiled and waved at the girl

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Solana! A friend of Lunick will alway be a friend of mine aswell!"

It was then, that he whispered something to his brother.

"Damn, brother, you've got yourself a most beautiful of girlfriends over there.."

Lunick's face turned red like a tomato,

"We are not, I mean, she's.. um.. I'm not..."

"Oh? Well then it's soon-to-be girlfriend, I guess"

A wide grin spread across Lupine's face, he chuckeled at the sight of his completely red-faced brother, who turned even redder.

"Hehe, thanks, it's a pleasure to meet you too! Lunick told me quite a few things about you." replied the young ranger

"Oh did he?" He glanced at his brother still smiling, but slightly blushing aswell. Lunick rubbed the back of his head, chuckling.

.

It was just at this moment, that the doors of the ranger base opened and two rangers stepped out. One had green hair, and looked like he was in his late twenties. The other one was a bit wider, he had brown hair and hazel brown eyes.

"What is going on here?! We heard you screaming, Solana and ran out immedialty. So what is the meaing of this?" The green haired one asked. He two looked at the heavily grinning ranger and the stranger.

"Oh, hey Leader, hey Murph." Solana replied „Heh, about that, it just happened to be a false alarm, sorry." Solana blushed while explaining the situation she wispered to Lunick „...care to help me, will ya?"

"Hm? Oh, sure, uhm, yeah, what she said. We were returning from our day off and were on our way to the base when we suddenly heard a man screaming my name, so we turned around... and it turned out to be my older brother, Lupine."

Lupine stepped in „So you are this Spenser, I have heard so much about? The one my little brother here totally adored and looked up to back in the days?"

Lunick's eye's snapped open and he again blushed intensely

"Well, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, your's too...Murph, was it?"

The brown haired ranger smiled „I'm happy to meet you too, Lupine!"

It was at this moment, that the three rangers realized, that they talked to Lupine Kazuki. _The_ Lupine Kazuki. The same one, that saved the Hoenn region not once but twice from total destruction. The same one, who was a member of **Dead Silence** , one of the most well known rock bands of the world.

All three of them became horribly nervous, their jaws dropping to the ground, anime-style. After an akward moment of silence, Lupine was sweatdropping and sighing in realization, that they knew who he was. Of course they did, that's why he wanted to avoid too much contact in the first place..

It was Murph, who broke the silence: "You.. you.. you.. ar..are...-" but he was cut off by a high pitched scream and a girl running towards the black haired man

"OH MY GOOOD! You... are... Awesome! I love your music and all you did.. all the things you did in Hoenn, did for Hoenn, for the entire world!"

She soon came to realize, that she had.. overrun him.. she had jumped towards him, Lupine being able to catch her, stood there with a red face, similar to his brother's before.

"Uhm.. thank.. you, I guess" The older brother was sweating at the sight of a blue haired girl totally adoring him. He decided to let her down, to end this moment of akwardness and red faces.

Finally Spenser raised a word:"clears throat Well, hello then, Lupine, I didn't think, that I would ever be able to meet you in person, but I have heard quite the tales about you. It looks like I'm not the only one being looked up to by Lunick."

He looked at the young ranger, who started to turn even more red. The embarrassment was clearly notable. Spencer and Lupine started to laugh, soon joined by Solana.

Later, the group went inside the base, where an old white haired professor was waiting. "Spenser, finally you've returned, I was starting to get worried!"

"Oh, don't, there was nothing going on, just a family reunion between Lunick and his older brother Lupine over here."

"Lupine? Lupine Kazuki? I'm honored to finally meet you!"

"The honor is all mine, professor Hastings." He said calmly while nodding towards the professor.

"You heard about him before?" Solana asked, slightly confused.

"Of course I did, as you all, I suppose, but besides of the stories Lunick told us, Lupine here is a fairly known ranger throughout the entire Union. He is also in a band, but I think, this you already knew. But I thought you worked in Hoenn region, so what brings you to Fiore?"

"Many things, professor, many things. Firstly, I was transfered over here to Fiore, for reasons unknown to me," he frowned and let out a sigh „secondly, I have buisiness here, but that is mostly of lesser importance, since it's mostly concerning my band. Thirdly I used the chance of my transfer to Fiore, to Ringtown actually, to visit my brother and it looks like this visit will be of a longer period!" He smiled

"Oh, another thing, but this is something, that I shall discuss with you in private."

"You are the one, they send over here? Well, that's great, but I actually expected a rookie, they didn't tell me much about this thing anyway. Other than that, I was expecting you to arrive tomorrow and not today." Before the leader continued, he looked at the watch on the wall, which also displayed the current date. It was the 23rd of March.

"Anyway, since you're here, we can get to it even quicker. Solana and Lunick will both show you too your room, which is **35D** , and show you everything at this base, so you get acquainted with everything and everyone." The three nodded. Lastly Lupine thanked Spencer and they made their way to the dorm.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **In the Meantime at a place unknown...**_

 **.**

"He arrived today, master. My scouts saw him leaving the ship and entering the harbour making his way to a place not known as of now, he is really good at making us lose sight of him. But don't worry, for I sent three of my best men to track him down and... get rid of the problem.." A man in a dark robe kneeled in front of another figure sitting on a chair, a desk before him.

The second man, who was mostly covered in a veil of shadows, since the location didn't seem to be lit very well, wore a black suit with a red rose attached to it.

"Fine, I can say that you accomplished the least, far less then expected of you, but seeing, that you seem to speak the truth I shall not judge over this mistake... yet. I want him dead by the end of the next month, if this should not be the case, then you know, what is to happen to you and your beloved.." The man in the suit had an intimidating voice, which he knew how to use just perfect to spread fear amongst people, as was seen in the face of the man kneeling before him in shock. „You may rise know, for you are dismissed, but report anything to me regarding this matter. I will not have any of those puny, spoiled teen rangers cross my plans. The defeat of the Go-Rock Squad was truly a big loss and all because of two kids. I shall sent out someone to get rid of them aswell, just to be sure. Gordor failed misserably, he was weak, full of failures, and way over himself but we shall whipe out those mistakes, starting with one particular person...

.

Lupine Kazuki...

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Me:** Uuuuh, evil guy with red roses attached to their suits... Scurry! Well, what has our dear Lupine done to anger such bad people? Will we ever find out about that? Will I ever stop asking questions? Let's find out as the story progresses!

 _Auf Wiedersehen!_

Also, don't forget to review! :D

 _._

 _._


	3. Chapter 3: Calm before the Storm

**Me:** Hey, hey, hey, fellas! Welcome back to yet another Chapter of _Caught between Worlds_! Oh, little warning, there will be a bit of swearing in here. This might happen in the other chapters aswell. I as the writer don't want to use to many swear words, I try to keep it a mininum, I won't be able to avoid them totally, because, and this you will see in the next chapter, they sometimes underline the plot, making it more... realistic, I guess.

 **Lunick:** Oh, look, Mr Nice Guy over here doesn't want to swear, yeah, as if! If you could, you would put the f-word in every sentence..

 **Me:** Hey! You know, that that's not entirely true! Besides, I'm the author, I can do whatever I please _*insert evil laugh*_

 **Solana:** Hey, guys! Since the Disclaimer has gone of to... somewhere.. we don't know, I'm going to do his job! _*clears throat* German Storyteller does not own Pokémon in any way!_

How was I?

 **Lunick & Me: **_*thumbs up*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3:_ _Calm Before The Storm_**

 ** _._**

It was the 24th of March, one day after Lupine's arrival. Solana and Lunick had shown him arround the base and made him acquainted with everyone around.

Solana finally got over her celebrity crush for Lupine, as she came back to her real one. It was about a dark-blue haired ranger, that she knew for almost three years.

It was a peaceful saturday and we see our favorite teal haired ranger in Fall City, followed by two other rangers, seeing their badges, which rangers always had to wear, it was notable, that those two were from other bases, Summerland and Fall City...

"Soo, how was your.. special day off with Lunick yesterday?" asked a blonde haired ranger, who was on Solana's right side, with a slight smirk on her face. „God, Aria, how often do I have to tell you? There is nothing going on between us!" Solana couldn't keep a slight blush, but she was still sure, about what she said... or was she..

"Aw, come on, give yourself a little push, if you won't do it, then we'll have to, and we will, you know that, Sole." another girl replied, she had darker skin. „Leil, not you too, again.." Solana sighed annoyed but with a light chuckle.

"You know, we're right, everyone knows it, Sole, it's just so obvious, that you two have feelings for each other." said Aria smiling

"Well, anyway, to get back to the topic, it was great! We went to Lyra Forest, talked laughed, you know, those things," said Solana, with an innocent intent, yet the other two girls couldn't keep a quiet chuckle. „Hmpf.. Uhm.. yeah, so after that we went back to the base and this is where it became interesting" Aria's and Leilani's eyes widened in expectation.

"You won't believe, who I've met! I met Lunick's brother... Lupine Kazuki..." Both girls gasped loudly when they heard this name „YOU DID WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" The two yelled in unision.

"And how have we never realized, that Lunick is related to him before anyway.." wondered Solana, both girls became quiet and one could see the confusion on the three faces.

Aria was totally lost in her thoughts when she heard this name.. Lunick Kazuki.. all of she could think was his black sidecut, his perfectly trimmed beard, the dark brown beady eyes and his tattoos on his fit body, which he shows, when he takes his shirt off on stage and throws it into the crowd. The blonde girl remenbered catching one last year on her visit in Hoenn. She kept the shirt and framed it.

No joke. She did that.

Leilani and Solana however started to laugh at the completely off-minded Aria. They talked about multiple things on their way through the Mall, laughing and just having a good time.

* * *

.

We see three boys walking through the city aswell, one of them being Lunick, who had his Minun sitting on his shoulder.

"How come, that I wasn't informed about your brother, Lunick?" said a boy with light brown hair wich an arched eyebrow. „Yeah, um, sorry, Percy, It didn't have the time and the time I did have was spent with my brother and Solana. But I'm sure, that you'll meet him soon." Lunick smiled looking at his friend.

"But seriously, how have we never realized, that Lupine Kazuki is your brother.." Murph wondered.

"Yeah, I mean, I didn't tell you that much about him, but you knew his name and you know my last name, you could have guessed that." Lunick actually never realized, that nobody thought about that before, but he didn't want to show that.

"So," started Percy, „where is he now?" „Dunno, he said, that he had to meet up with his band members, he didn't say where though."

"Quite understandable, considering everything" Percy let out a disappointed sigh.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The three boys heard screams and immediatly turned around to see four men running away from a horde of even louder screaming girls. Lunick couldn't help but laugh, when he saw, that one of those men was, in fact, his brother, totally panicking and running for his dear life.

The horde of people ran past them continuing to scream, this sure was nothing close to a... Dead Silence.. (not in the face.. please. **.** )

Before Lunick could start to speak, five men climbed down a tree next to them and started to whipe the dirt of their clothes.

Heavily panting, Lupine looked at his brother, his face red of exhaustion. "Hey.. Lunick... how... how is...is it going, brother...fuck me.. I'm done for it..." "Hi, guys. Looks like you've made quiet the run, from where are you comming anyway?" One of the band members, a guy with short green hair and a ripped shirt, supposebly torn apart from some of their fans, pointet towards the cities entrance, panting heavily aswell.

"We... came from a meeting.. we were heading towards Ringtown" started a man with long brown hair, another one with spiky, red hair continued „We almost made it, when it...when it began, when the first screams... began..." The last one sat down on the ground before them „Arceus, they are more persistent, than a horde of Tauros on a red flag day" „And faster aswell" Lupine continued.

Three young men stood before them, Lunick, who couldn't stop chuckling, Murph, who still was realizing the situation and a completely stunned Percy with wide and shining eyes. The young ranger slowly walked towards the band taking out a pen and a picture of the band. He held the two in front of them, waiting for them to sign.

When Lupine looked up at the ranger and saw the picture, he took both the pen and the picture and started to sign, eventually handing it towards the other members who signed as well

.

 _"To Percy,_

 _our ranger buddy from Summerland from:_

 _Lupine, Brock, Jimmy and Todd!"_

.

Still panting, they handed back the items to the ranger, who looked at them with big eyes before returning to his friends with a big smile.

"HEY! THERE ARE THEY, GIRLS, I FOUND 'EM" the five turned around with anime-style horror'd faces.

"Oh, Shi-" began of them but was interrupted by another one pulling him while already running.

Lupine managed to say goodbye to Lunick and his friends and told him, that they would meet up later at the base. The three waved at them while laughing at the sight of those five guys running away from a horde of fans.

* * *

.

A few hours passed and the sun went down slowly announcing the arrival of a beautiful star-filled night sky. We see two figures on their way through Ringtown, two pokémon sitting on their shoulders.

"Maaaai" yawned Minun, who sat on Lunick's shoulder. Soon joined by Plusle's yawn the two rangers smiled at their partner's. The two rangers were walking closely side by side, talking about the events that happened today and about their friends. Lunick glanced at his best friend, the dimming light of the sun made her look even more beautiful than she already was, which said a lot to him – he already thought, that Solana was one of the prettiest girls in the entire world. He couldn't help but smile while he blushed at the thought.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her, her shining blue hair, which she wore openly so it could be seen in full length, it went all the way down to the middle of her back. Her sparkling red eyes stood out of the rest of the world, he would be able to recognize her through tousands, just because of the glow in her eyes... this wonderful glow.

Being with her always made him happy, but it has been different lately, he felt a strange feeling in his stomach, which left him wondering and questioning his feelings towards her and if she would feel the same.

Well, what he didn't notice was, that those eyes turned towards him and looked at him, with slight confusion.

"Uhm.. Lunick? Is there something in my face?" She started to chuckle lightly but didn't know the actual reason for him staring at her. What she did notice, though, was the suddenly burning red face of the dark-blue haired ranger who stood next to her, with wide opened eyes.

"Uhm, what? Me, I, uuhh.. I was just... um..." He felt completely embarrassed. The fact that Solana was looking directly in his eyes didn't help either. But before he went down in shame he was interrupted by the voice of a green haired ranger leader coming out of his styler. „Lunick, Solana, to the base, asap!"

The two nodded looking at each other and ran towards the base not knowing about what would await them inside...

.

* * *

 **Me:** So, that's it for now! Now, I want you to give me your opinion about the last part, where Lunick thinks about Solana. This is the first time I wrote something like that... ^^ Lupine, buddy, would you like to say goodbye to the audience?

 **Lupine:** What?! Are you sure? Oh... this is the first time I ever did something like that.. I'm so excited.. _*clears throat*_ Au-

 **Me:** _Auf Wiedersehen!_

 **Lupine:**... You are a cruel person...

 **Me:** I know. Please review!^^

.


	4. Chapter 4: A Wolf's Howling

**Me:** _Hello... It's me.. I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to read.._

 **Solana:** _To continue the storyy.._

 **Lupine:** _They say times supposed to heeal ya, but my hand ain't done much heealiing!_

 **Audience:** _*sobbing*_ He's got the voice of an angel...

 **Disclaimer:** _I have never ever had ownership concerning anything that stands in relation to Pokémon but this very story._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4:_ _A Wolf's howling_**

 ** _._**

As soon as the two arrived they saw Professor Hastings, Spenser and Lupine standing in the room, awaiting them impatiently.

They saw something on a monitor, but couldn't really see what's on it, with Spenser standing in front of it.

Lupine walked in front of them with a noticable concern on his face.

"Two things," he began "First, I'm really happy to be here, to be welcome'd this way and all but, and coming to the second point.." he sighed looking kind of guilty

"it looks like I brought kind of a new dangerous threat with me when I arrived, completely unintentional, really," he reassured.

"There is an evil evolving, rising to become a great menace. I thought that I finally defeated them in Hoenn, well looks like I didn't..."

"What our friend here is trying to say here," Hastings interrupted, "is that your break is over, because members of the Go-Rock Squad were seen walking through the Lyra Forest."

Solana and Lunick's eyes opened in shock as they gasped. „We didn't believe it either, really, but have a look at his," he pointed towards the monitor, "we sent out Spenser's Fearow, equiped with a camera to give us a view over the situation."

The monitor showed two Go-Rock grunts standing in the forest, it looked like they were arguing about something. While they were still looking at the monitor in total disbelief, Spencer started to assign the missions:

"I want the three of you to go out there and check if something happened, simultaniously, I want you to look for those grunts and... make them talk." The last part of the assignment coming from Spencer sounded almost intimidating, sending down shivers from Solana's and Lunick's spines, Lupine however didn't seem to bother.

* * *

 **.**

 **About twenty minutes later in Lyra Forest...**

 **.**

"Ugh, this is such a drag, why are we here anyway?!" This came from the man of the two, who seemed really annoyed.

"Put a sock in it already, gosh.." said the woman, who was annoyed aswell, but probably more about her comrade. „And have you actually forgotten our target? Ugh, you are something else, Brad.." grunting, the man called Brad turned around.

He was looking down at a rugged and hurt looking Mightyena. It was completely stunned in fear.. He then took a glance at him „dumb beast".

"Now how 'bout that, look who we've found!" a deep voice was talking to the two grunts, who turned around in shock.

In front of them stood three rangers, a dark-blue haired one, with a Minun on his right shoulder, a teal blue haired one with amber eyes and a Plusle on her left shoulder and a black haired man with a black coat who crossed his arms and had put on an eager, almost intimidating grin.

"I thought, we defeated you two years ago!" said Lunick.

"What do you want here? And why exactly now?" Solana shouted.

"Hmpf, like we'd tell ya! You better make a run for it, 'cause I don't think, you know who you're messing with!" shouted the man. "Let's go, Mightyena!" but the pokémon didn't move, because it was already injured and exhausted.

"ARGH! Stupid beast!" he yelled at the pokémon before kicking it towards the rangers.

It screamed in pain and agony, and Solana ran immediatly towards the poor one. „Why would you do such a thing?! You can't just hurt pokémon like that, you asshole!"

"Oh shut it, missy, this is none of your business, it's best if you and your friends run away befo-"

The grunt couldn't finish because he suddenly felt an immense pain in this gut. As he looked down, he saw the tattoo'd arm of an angry ranger, who then proceeded to attack the grunt, striking him with marvelous blows, every single kick, every punch hitting it's target.

None of them even saw, that Lupine ran towards the man before he fell to the ground, being paralyzed by the attack. The girl shrieked up in panic. She looked at the scene in complete shock. She didn't even see, how the man in the black coat moved, he was just there, suddenly, without a noise.

"Lunick," he yelled, „Take care of them, make sure they won't run away." Lupine looked at his stunned brother, who nodded at him and came running towards the grunts.

The woman, being paralyzed just from the sight of that spectacle immediatly submitted, there was no way, she would escape!

Brad, who was already in chains, looked at the bearded man and asked "Wh..Who are y..you..?"

Lupine just looked at him coldly, revealing his necklace which had a wolf-head-shaped pendant. "I'm no one.." Brad's eyes widened at the side of the pendant, he knew what it was, what he was... The Wolf of Hoenn.

Lupine then made his way to Solana, pushing her gently aside. He took out a few herbs of one of his pouches on his belt and put them on to the wounds of the pokémon. He lifted it up and turned around towards the others.

It was then, that Solana first noticed the bandage on his right hand.

"We should return. Solana, Lunick, you get those two immediatly to the base." He looked at the Mightyena "I'm taking this one here to the pokémon center."

The two nodded and made their way to Spenser and the others.

After the two of them arrived they informed their leader aswell as Hastings about what happenend and left the two grunts there, because Spenser wanted to have a word with them.

The two rangers where then dismissed.

* * *

 **.**

 **Outside of the base...**

 **.**

"Damn, I didn't know, your brother could kick ass like this" Solana said.

"Me neither, well, I always knew, he was though and all, but this.. I didn't even see him move, he was just there and beat the crap outta that grunt."

Lunick was surprised but clearly felt some pride for the bad-assery of his brother. Solana heard the admiration in his voice and started to smile.

They made their way to a hill and watched the sun go down as they continued to talk.

"How did he move so fast? Oh man, I gotta ask him, to teach me that! Just think about it, Sole, how awesome would it if I could fight like my brother did." Lunick said with sparks in his eyes.

"Wow, you must really look up to him." Solana said.

"Look up to him? He is my hero, he's like a role model to me, you know, he always has been. He was always there for me, he lifted me up, when I was down and always found a way to make me smile. Something our father clearly couldn't..." He started to frown.

Solana looked at him, noticing the sadness in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked „Have I never told you?" Solana shook her head

"Oh well then, looks like I should tell you." he smiled weakly but insecure.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _ **.**_

It was a quiet evening in Mauville City, until...

"You stupid bitch, come back here! I ain't done with you yet!" a man yelled, he sounded drunk.

"But I am done with you, you asshole! You did it again! This is the last fucking time, that I will tolerate your behavior!" a woman yelled even angrier than the man. Footsteps could be heard becoming louder and faster, it sounded like people running.

We see two people running through a house, a panicked woman and a drunk man with a knife in his hands. They both yelled at each other in a furious rage.

Suddenly two kids came down the steps, they were siblings. One of them was about eight years old and the other one about five. They were awoken by the screams of their parents.

But hey had other concerns, because the screams suddenly stopped. The only noise was the sound of angry panting and quiet slicing. The two boys, not knowing what happened, decided to follow the noise only to find the bleeding body of a woman laying on the floor. She looked at the two boys, who were paralyzed and shocked at the same time.

The woman started to cry, as the boys came running towards her.

One of them spoke "No! No! No, nonono, this can't be happening! Mother, NO!" tears started to roll down his face.

The other boy was still completely stunned. The woman looked at the two in deep pain. "I'm so sorry... Lupine..Lunick.. get out of here... I...love..you..." Those were her last words..

The two boys started to cry. They suddenly panicked when they heard the voice of angry panting behind them.

As they turned around, they saw a man standing in front of them, holding a bloody knife in his hands.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO CRYING ABOUT?! Huh?!" He bellowed at the two boys. „What? Is it because.. of your mother? HUH?! Yeah, I know, this looks bad, but I'm sure, we can talk about this right? I'm your father after all, hehe..." The man reached for the younger one but was interrupted by the other boy, who looked at his father with sheer horror but also anger.

"You dare to slap me?! Don't EVER do that again, you little shit! I just want to whipe the tears of your brother's little fa-"

"Don't touch him!" the boy shouted.

"What was that?!" „You heard me, don't you ever touch him ever again, understand!" The younger brother was totally terified by his father but looked at his brother in awe.

The man raised his hand and slapped the boy so hard, he fell to the ground. "Now, where was I..." He reached for the boy but stopped when he spoke, "Why...? Why did you kill mother, dad?" the boy looked at him in disbelief and shock, which only angered the father more and more.

"You shut up! I will not tolerate such questions anymore! It looks like I have to get rid of you aswell!" He then reached out with his knife. The young boy flinched but was suprised, that it didn't hit. He took a glance at a boy who stopped the knife... with his right hand! The knife pierced through it but the kid resisted. He then made a swift move and removed the weapon from the father's grasp. Instinctivly but not knowingly he then struck with it. When the boy reopened his eyes, he found the knife in his father's throat. He was already dead.

In complete horror, the two boys ran out of the house, but they didn't know were to go. Until they found shelter in a warehouse...

 _._

 _ **-End of Flashback-**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Me:** And here we are at the end of yet another chapter! I have a lot of fun writing those, meaning, that I will definitly continue, even though it should lack some kind of attention, I'm doing this for fun after all. Oh yeah, um, there was this swearing part I warned you about earlier in the last chapter, hope it wasn't that bad. ^^

 _Auf Wiedersehen!_ And don't forget to review! ;D

 _._


	5. Chapter 5: For the Hope dies Last

**Me:** Bonjour! Welcome to the fifth chapter of _Caught between Worlds!_ This is the most romantic chapter, that I wrote so far, I hope you had at least some kind of fuzzy feeling, 'cause I did. ^^

 **Lunick:** Come on, it won't be that romantic..

 **Solana:** Yeah, I won't even feel any kind of feeling probably..

 **Me:** Just do the disclaimer, you heartless meanies!

 **Solana & Lunick: **_German Storyteller_ _doesn't own Pokémon in any way! Oh and REVIEW!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5:_ _...For the hope dies last_**

 ** _._**

"Oh, god Lunick... I.. I didn't know about that... I'm so sorry..." A few tears rolled down her eyes. She came closer towards Lunick, embracing him tightly. She suddenly felt his arms surrounding her, causing her to blush lightly.

"It's okay, Solana, actually, it was good getting that off my chest, you know.." he felt her grabbing tighter onto him, this must have really taken her.. Her head rested on his chest. Now Lunick aswell started to blush, but he aswell held her tighter.

"This has got to be one of the saddest things, that I've ever heard. How..how did you manage to survive?" She looked up to his best friend with tears in her eyes causing Lunick to do something out of nowhere;

He cupped her face with his hand and whiped the tears of her face. They both smiled at each other and looked deep in their eyes before Lunick continued.

"Oh well.. you know, it was mostly because of my brother, he first had to learn everything by himself just so he could teach me, that was until I was able to do it myself. But Lupine.. He's always been one step ahead of me and helped me out, when I was struggling with something. He was always able to give me tips on how to improve, he was always there to support me, he stood up for me. And when I had a hard time, like sometimes I would be sitting on a bench just crying, because I couldn't take all of this anymore, he was there to lift me up. We moved to Slateport City all on our own. Soon after that he decided to become a ranger, so he could not only protect those close to him, but everyone. This was his passion, a passion which I soon discovered for myself. I will always remembder the day I received an invitation from Spencer, when he told me that I was accepted as a ranger and would go to Ringtown..."

He sighed of nostalgia, with a smile on his face, while a single tear rolled down his face. "He said, that.. he never had felt more proud about me and he said that I would become the greatest ranger of all time. He told me, that I would save the world one day, he believed in it."

Lunick took his bag and took a picture out of it, showing to young boys smilling and waving at the camera, while one had his arm around the other's shoulder. Solana recognized the smaller one as Lunick, he wore his ranger uniform.

"This was the last picture we took together before I left for Fiore, it was taken at the Slateport harbour just half an hour before I sailed off." Lunick didn't notice his one hand slowly moving forward to Solana's, grabbing it, which she did aswell.

"I can only imagine how it must have felt to see him again after all this years.. I'm just so happy for the both of you!" Solana and Lunick smiled at each other. But Lunick suddenly stopped and started to blush as he felt a pair of soft lips on his just gave him.. a kiss!

This had to be on of the best days for a long time and he decided to just enjoy it, while it lasted...

* * *

 **.**

 **At the Pokémon Center...**

 **.**

Lupine had been waiting for about three hours now, he grew nervous and impatient. He hasn't left since he brought the Mightyena there. The man was worried if something major had happened to the wolf-like pokémon.

Twenty minutes later, a nurse went towards him "Excuse me, are you the one, who brought the Mightyena here earlier?"

He nodded quickly.

"That's just great! I have good news for you."

His eyes widened at her words, which made her smile „The little guy is going to recover soon, in about two weeks, he will be at his former strength and can be released, but until then he has to stay here."

"That's fantastic, thank you! Thank you very much" Lupine almost jumped out of his seat to give the nurse a warm hug.

"Can you... um... can you tell me what happened exactly, like what is the cause of his injuries?" she nodded.

"Well most of it's injuries seem to be of abusive nature, maybe it was beaten often or something like that. Two of his rips cracked, but not severly, due to the way his body is built, which is typical for a pokémon, you know.. to be more resistant. He has quite a lot bruises and is limping on one leg. Other than that, he is just exhausted and needs to rest. If you want, I could bring you to him, but not for long."

Lupine had a frown on him while listening to the nurse about his injuries. He agreed to give the Mightyena a quick visit, for he too had to go report to Spencer and Hastings. He stroked the pokémon's head and looked at him. As soon as it recognized him, it started to smile warmly and left out a happy bark. A few minutes later he said goodbye and made his way back to the base.

It was just then, that he noticed two blue-haired rangers sitting on a hill, hugging each other deeply. Warmth began to fill his body and evolved into a wide smile and he quietly moved on, trying not to draw any attention.

Back at the base he reported what happened and was dismissed shortly after, the two grunst were interrogated by other rangers. Lupine then decided to take a walk in the Lyra Forest, to clear his mind. The young man eventually came to a river with a tree. He decided to sit down and look at the sunset, then he picked up his guitar and started to play a romantic and bitter sweet tune. He felt all the memories running through him, like he would lieve those moments, for another time...

Later, our two favorite rangers made their way to Lyra Forest aswell, to spend the rest of the evening at their favorite spot with their pokémon. The closer they came, the louder became the music they heard.

"Lun, do you hear that? I think we are not quite alone here." Solana asked.

"I know who that is... it's Lupine, I would recognize the sound of him playing the guitar everywhere." he said quiter, almost whispering.

"Why are you whispering?" Solana asked, lightly confused

"There is a thing with my brother and his music, especially when it comes to moments like... this. He would look for a quiet spot, to settle down and play the guitar. Now, he does that often, but when he plays this exact melody, that means, that he's thinking, he is basically lost in his thoughts, in his own world kind off, and I wouldn't mind not disturbing him while he's at it, ok?"

"Understood!" said Solana quietly.

For a long moment there eyes met, they were caught in eacht other's stare. It was one of those moments, when everything seemed peaceful. The only thing the saw was each other, everything else became non-existent. Before they knew it they were back at it embracing each other, still looking at their... best friend.. their secret crush..

* * *

 **.**

 **Lunick was battling with his thoughts;**

 **.**

"Come on, now, make a move, do it, this moment won't last forever!"

"Shut it, will, ya? I don't know if I should do it, I wouldn't want to risk our friendship because of me being to fast at it!"

"Ugh, whatever, but don't say I didn't tell you, to do it."

"But... maybe you are right.. maybe I should make the move, that I wanted to do for so long..."

"What was that...?" If his thought's had a face, they would be smirking all over the place.

"You know what, I'm going to do it! Now! Finally, at last, I will kiss her... now... right here where we stand... and if it's the last thing I'll do, me Lunick Kazuki will ki-"

"You won't do it, will ya?"

"...no...I won't"

"Wuss.. Ah, whatever, do you."

 **.**

 _ **End of mind battle**_

 **.**

* * *

Solana sighed while looking at her watch, noticing, that it was already dark. It was 9:20.

"Oh, it's so late already? We've got to get back, Lun." she said.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, you're right, we're better not missing tomorrow." He smiled happily.

They made their way back to the dorms, not noticing that the music had stopped and brown eyes have been looking at them.

"Oh, Lunick Kazuki... looks like I would have to give you another lesson in terms of making the right move and using the perfect moment.." he shook his head while sighing, yet he wasn't able to hold back a warm smile "Pff, like I wouldn't notice you two.."

Lupine then made his way back aswell, thinking about the two...

.

smiling about the thought...

 _._

* * *

 **Solana & Lunick: **_*hugging and crying*_ This was... _*sniff*_ so sweet!

 **Me:** Told ya. ^^

Anyway, there's nothing much to say as of now... so until next time and _Auf Wiedersehen!_

 ***Note*:** I changed the rating to M, not because of that scene in the last chapter, but because I think, that it could get a bit more bloody, also I'm not quite sure, if there will be a bit of... _something..._ I'll have to decide to that later on! Also, I can now swear how much I want! ;D

.


	6. Character Description: Dead Silence

_Caught Between Worlds:_ _Character description_

 _._

The title should explain itself pretty much. I'm going to describe some of the characters from the story, featuring the members of _Dead Silence_ , since they are all entirely fictional, created by me and never had nothing to do with anything regarding any other story ( _pretty obvious, since this is my first story ever and I thought of them myself_ ).

Other than that, you could just google for pics of Solana and Lunick yourself and visit Bulbapedia or something like that. ;D

Also, I think, that I will write a chapter, which contains a concert of the band. Additional to that, some of the characters, especially _Lupine_ , will sing from time to time. The songs, they perform are already existent outside of this story, but I will write it so, that it looks like, they wrote the songs by themselves, unless I said something regarding the actual musician.

This has two purposes:

1) I'm too lazy, to think of songs myself, well at least the texts. ^^

2) Immersion; eventhough some brands in this story, if featured, I'm not sure about that right now, may exist in the real world, it would be strange if they suddenly mentioned locations that are non existent in the Pokémon world

I mean, how strange would it be, if a famous band would only play covers of already existent songs and not have their own ones! :D

Anyway, let's begin with the description:

.

.

 _ **Lupine "The Wolf" Kazuki:**_

 _ **Age:**_ 21

 _ **Appearance:**_

He has a black undercut, of which the hair on the top of his head is combed down, which makes it look like a sidecut, actually (If you don't get the picture just google _Josh Mario John_ and look up the pictures EDIT: Or Uta from Tokyo Ghoul, works aswell! ^^). He has a trimmed full beard, not too short, not too wild. His eye colour is a deep brown, which makes them look a bit like buttons. He wears a lot of leather bracelets, six on the right arm and four on the left together with a black watch. Some of them have a few iron and steel features. Other than that, he always wears a silver necklace, which has wolf pendant, which again has red rubies as eyes.

The coat, he wore in the beginning, is his signature outfit, together with black boots, a slightly ripped pair of jeans and a black or sometimes white longsleeved shirt with button tape. Both his coat's and his shirt's sleeves are rolled up to above his elbow. Additional, he wears a belt outside of his coat, which has a lot of pouches.

Lupine's right arm is almost completely tatoo'd, leaving out a few spots,where his bracelets begin. Well, I could go into detail, what his tattoos look like, but that could lead to a spoiler and I don't want that. They shall be described in a _Flashback_ later in the story. As you can probably guess, he has a very well trained body, _a rockstar's gotta keep himself in shape!_

 _ **Behavior and traits:**_

Lupine is a very caring and protective person, he is mostly calm and relaxed about the things around him. But on the other side, he is stubborn and very eager to achieve his goals, he is always there to help and to lift someone up. Other than that he has a pretty _cynical_ sense off humor, don't know how to describe that, you will see that later on! Needless to say, he is a virtuoso in terms of music and is the frontman of _Dead Silence_ , while playing the lead-guitar. He sometimes can be very temparamental, even pretty hot-tempered, which goes along with his stubborn-ness.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jimmy Letter:**_

 _ **Age:**_ 20

 _ **Appearance:**_

Now Jimmy looks like a real punk rocker! He's got short, messy green hair and has no beard. He mostly wears dark grey ripped jeans with a few patches here and there. He's 'signature outfit' consist of the before named jeans, a black sweat jacket, with rolled up sleeves as well, which has a red skull logo on it's back. Underneath it, he wears a white slim fit tank top. He too wears quite a few bracelets, four on each arm. Jimmy wears black high-top sneakers.

Jimmy has not so much tattoos like _Lupine._ He only has a saying tatoo'd on his left sleeve which reads ' _Live for the moment, not for others_ ' and the bands name underneath it. He is pretty skinny, not so ' _muscular_ ' like Lupine for example.

 _ **Behavior and traits:**_

First, he's the rythm guitaris of _Dead Silence_. He's very friendly, but kinda shy all the same, even if he might not look like it. However, he has an uplifting spirit and always manages to cheer people up. He too is quiet the virtuoso on his guitar. Jimmy lacks a bit of self-conciousness, but further explaining regarding this shall happen in the story later on aswell! Not spoilin' and shit!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Brock Tara:**_

 _ **Age:**_ 22

 _ **Appearance:**_

Brock has long and wavy brown hair, which he sometimes ties to a ponytail. He has full beard, like Lupine, but his is longer and wilder. He has light brown eyes. Brock is tattoo'd on his entire upper body, which is because of the passion, he has and he wants to express that way. I won't go into detail here aswell, it's just so much! ^^

He mostly wears black jeans, a chain belt and black boots. To that, he mostly wears grey T-shirts, or black hoodies. Brock wears about three bracelets on his right arm and has a silver watch on his left.

 _ **Behavior and traits:**_

Now Brock here is the drummer of _Dead Silence_. He is a very peaceful and calm person, he doesn't seem to get upset by anything. He always harbours a slight smile likes to talk with people. He likes to stay in the background, not because of shyness, but of pure laziness, yet he can be very energetic, as seen on concerts.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Todd „Blaze" Hardy:**_

 _ **Age:**_ 19

 _ **Appearance:**_

Tood has spiky, flaming red hair, no beard here. He has steel-blue eyes, which light up with passion and energy. He wears a bright red hoodie with a jean vest above it. The vest has a lot of patches on it, featuring band logos, brands etc. He wears casual jeans and dark-grey shoes. He has a black flame tattoo'd on his right arm, which goes up his entire sleeve, winding around it and stuff. He has ' _Fire_ ' tattoo'd on his right hand aswell.

He wears no bracelets at all but a necklace with the letter ' _A_ ' in a circle.

 _ **Behavior and traits:**_

Todd is the bassist of _Dead Silence._ As his nickname may suggest, he is a very energetic person. He has a flaming, passion-filled heart and is a motivating spirit because of it. He seems to always be hyper, like he wouldn't need sleep at all. Eventhough this can be uplifting, it can be pretty annoying at times. Also, you could say, that he is pretty sloppy.

.

.

* * *

And this is about it! As you probably noticed, I wrote more about Lupine, than about the others. This is mainly because he will have a bigger role in the story, while the others will be of less importance. Oh, prepare for a bit more swearing. I set the rating to M, and this has something to do with that, you know, _Rockstar attitude_ and stuff. Yet I will try to keep it a minimum, I will not over do it with heavy language, don't like that myself. But nonetheless, just look up a concert of.. dunno, the Foo Fighters for example, when I'm talking about ' _Rockstar attitude'_ I'm talking about the extensive use of a lot of _fucking_ swear words, not insults, because this could be at times very immersion-breaking in my opinion.

I hope, you have a more-or-less clear picture of how they look! If now, feel free to ask me about anything. I'm happy to answer all of your questions!

'Til the next chapter and as always, _Auf Wiedersehen!_

 _._


	7. Chapter 6: Battle-Hardened

**Me:** Helloo! Welcome to yet another Chapter, which is called _Battle-Hardened!_ Today, you will be get a slight teaser about some hidden powers..

 **Solana:** Didn't you want to announce something?

 **Me:** Hm? Oh right, I'm going to upload the chapters weekly from now on.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon, never will and never have, I merely own this story.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6:_** _ **Battle-hardened**_

.

It was a calm, sunny morning when two blue- and red-eared electro-type pokémon woke up. Their two partners have been sharing a room for about five months now, because of an.. 'accident'..

Anyway, there they were, waking up next to each other, they started to stretch a bit. They found themselves in an empty room, with no one but them inside. The two mouse-like pokémon were left wondered,where their partners were when they heared sounds from outside...

On a training field two figures stood next to each other while a third one sat on a rock and watched the other ones. Then, one of the two ran towards the second person, who wore a dark-grey longsleeved shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and simple jeans, aswell as short dark-brown shoes. The person running towards him wore a black Tank Top and training pants aswell as black and white sneakers. The person on the rock wore a turqoise tube top, jeans shorts and short black boots.

.

"Too slow!" One of the person standing on the field shouted, while dodging the attack. „You wanna go again?" he asked.

"Of course, I'm gonna train, until I get to be as fast as you were just yesterday!"

Lunick was full of enthusiasm and made himself ready for another try.

But he was interrupted by his brother throwing a bottle of water towards them.

"Fine, but drink first, don't want you collapsing before noon." Lupine being very careful, not to overpower his younger brother threw a calm smile at him, before they continued.

"Come on you can do it, Luni!" Solana was cheering, while watching the two siblings train together.

Lunick looked towards her, smiling, before he focused on his brother again. He inhaled and exhaled deeply never leaving his brother out of his sight. Lupine crossed his arms, an eager expression on his face, he was awaiting the attack. But what Lunick never knew, was, that his brother always had an ace up his sleeve.

.

Lupine had an ability, which allowed him to analyze his surroundings up to the smallest detail. For example, the second in which Lunick looked at Solana, he saw everything, her smile, his smile, how Solana's her waved in the wind, how the trees moved. He noticed about fifteen leaves falling down to the ground. Behind Lunick was a river, a few Mudkips playing in it. There were three rocks on his left side, one of them about twenty inches, while the others were about twenty-two inches big. Behind him in about seven feet was a wall with eight training dummies lined up in a row. Lunick was ten feet away from him. He also noticed the two pokémon watching them from inside the building. Everything he saw happened in about five seconds.

Solana then noticed a weak red glow on Lupine's right arm aswell as in his right hand, which faded quickly after wards, leaving her wondering, what that was about.

Before his brother even moved, Lupine had thought of fourty ways, his brother could charge at him. Yes, this seemed unfair, he knew that, but if his brother wanted to surpass him, he had to get past his vision.

.

Suddenly Lunick shot towards him at an insane speed, Solana could barely follow him with her eyes, leaving her jaw dropping and her eyes widening.

'This time he'll make it, I know it' she thought to herself.

But before she knew what happened, Lunick was already sent to his feet, Lupine had only moved to the side and had his right leg extended, making Lunick fall over it.

Solana gasped suprised, how was Lupine able to dodge Lunick's attack? She didn't even see, how he moved, it was like he suddenly appeared at another spot.

Lupine extended his hand towards his little brother, offering to help him up. Lunick then grabbed his hand and was pulled up.

"How do you do that?" asked Lunick confused „I thought I finally had you this time..." he looked on the floor, disappointed, when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, he saw a calm and warming smile, looking back at him. „Don't be sad, man! I swear, you almost had me, really! Next time, you'll get me, I'm sure of it."

"Are you sure...?" Lupine saw a flame burning up in his brother's eyes, who found new courage from his older brother's words, causing his smile to extend.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't have said it, if it wasn't true! Now, get yourself cleaned and all, we shall continue later." Lunick nodded and ran inside.

.

Then Solana joined Lupine „He wasn't close in any way, was he?" sheasked.

"Not one bit." replied a chuckling Lupine. „But he has to be lifted up from time to time. All the failures do no good to no one and discouraging him will only make it worse. It's not like I would let him strike me because of brotherly love or something, no, he has to do that on his own. But I am always trying to keep him motivated, so he would be at least a bit more self-concious. I just don't stand seeing sad people, I always want to find a way to put a smile on that face."

"You really are a great brother, Lupine." Solana smiled at him. „Lunick can be lucky to have someone like you."

"Oh, I think he is more happy, to be around you, Sole," Lupine turned towards the blue-haired ranger, who began to blush lightly, with a slightly confused expression, „What do you mean by that?"

"Ah, c'mon, you know what I mean." he smirked at her.

"Wha.. Uhm.. I.. you.. what? I mean, I get your point, but it's not like it's true, you know. We don't have that kind of feeling for each other, I don't understand, why everyone keeps bugging us with that."

"Solana, he's all over the place for you, I know my brother and I know how he is, when he is around someone... special.." she punched him playfully on the shoulder with a light smirk on her face.

"Also, I've come to believe, that you feel the same. By the way, whispering and being less noisy always sounded a bit different to me, you know, more quiet." He winked at her, seeing that she blushed because of the embarrassment.

"You.. you heard us? Oh.. I'm sorry, we didn't want to disturbe you, really." "It's okay, Sole, I'll make an exception, this time. But you should improve on your sneaking skills."

They laughed at each other. After that Lunick returned, wearing a navy blue shirt and casual jeans.

.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" He asked, still smiling.

"Oh, nothing, Luni, nothing." replied Solana chuckling a little.

She then noticed the two pokémon sitting on Lunick's shoulder, a Plusle jumping over to Solana hugging her cheeringly.

"Oh hey, you! Hehe, sorry, we didn't want to wake you two up." said the teal-haired girl.

.

It was then, that Lupine suddenly received a call on his styler, it was Todd, the bassist of his band.

"Hey Todd, what's up...hm.. ah... Well ok, then 'til later! Sorry guys, gotta hit it, the guys want to meet up with me in Ringtown, bye then, you two lovebirds!" He then ran off, heading towards the village's entry, leaving to blushing rangers behind.

"Did he just call us lovebirds...?" „Yep..sigh, he did." They both sighed slightly annoyed.

"Mai mai, mai mai mai!" (He's right, though, they should really give it a shot!)

"Plah, plah plah, sighs plah..." (He is, and he is so hot aswell...)

"Mai.." (Women..)

.

"Solana, Lunick, come over here!" a green haired man walked out of the base, calling for the two. They nodded and ran towards him. When they entered the base, Spencer lead them to a room, with a tab, the professor was standing next to it, impatiently waiting for the two.

"Ah, there your are!" the professor started, "Would you please hand me your stylers?"

"Sure, professor, but why exactly?" Lunick asked.

"I merely want to update it, equiping it with new features I developed." After the professor finished he handed their stylers back to them. While the stylers were updated, he informed the two about the features.

"The newly added content features an instant-voice-translator, programmed to recognize over four-hundred different languages, pokémon language included, a health check, which is connected to the application in your wristbands. It's purpose is to check on your vitality, your stamina and the energy left for you to use before you would collapse. It can also tell you about your body heat. In case of an emergency it can also be used as some kind of defibrillator giving the wearer a few shocks, just like an actual one, only that it works automatically, this is connected to the health check feature aswell. In order to use this, the styler will use up a bit of the charge per shock. I've also added a flashlight, which is integrated into the camera. And.. well, that's about it, so far." He then straitened out his glasses and handed the stylers back to Solana and Lunick.

"Thanks, professor!" The two said in unision.

„Good, so after that's done, I want you two to patrol around the town, you know the routine. After you reported to me, you are free to spend the rest of the day off your work. I've noticed your training, Lunick, let me give you a small tip, you'll need more than just speed and strength to perform such attacks and act with that kind of movement." And with those words, the leader sent them of to their assigned mission.

.

"What did he mean with I need more than strength and speed? I'm quite sure, that this is the only thing I need to do, I just have to improve more." Lunick said as they walked through the streets.

"I don't know either, you should ask your brother about that.. Sorry, I'm totally lost regarding this topic" Solana replied.

.

* * *

 **In Fall City..**

.

"Hey guys, sorry, I'm late, got distracted on the way." Lupine rubbed the back of his head, while smiling embarrassed at his fellow band-members.

The others then stood up, walking towards their frontman, „No biggie, there, we've just arrived aswell," said Todd „Yeah, been pretty busy myself lately. Anyway, how's your brother's training going so far?" asked Jimmy, the light green haired one,

"Oh well, he need's to practise way more, but he is very eager to achieve his goal. Still, he is learning really well, he improved a lot, considering, we just started yesterday with the training."

"C'mon, it's not like you've managed to do it just by training." said Brock, who made a ponytail out of his long brown hair.

"True, but I will not let him do that... I won't let him suffer like this." Lupine looked at his right arm, frowning "But considering his progress, I think, he'll manage to get at least half of it, of that I'm sure!" he smiled, while raising his arm to a 'thumbs up'.

"So, why did you guys want to meet again?" he asked „Forgot that photo shoot, have ya?" this came from said the flame-red haired Alex

"That was today? Man, I totally forgot.. Anyway, we should get going before... something happens..." The black haired man looked around, to see if they were watched by some fans, who would outburst in screams.

Everything seemed calm, so the five made their way to the place of the shooting.

.

* * *

 **At another place some time later...**

.

"Photo-shooting, huh? Hmpf...pathetic. Well I don't mind, this will only give us more time to gain strength.. Did anything else happen? WHAT?! Those two imbeciles! How could they have been caught so easily? … what do you mean 'They didn't even fight'?!.. I shall see to them but not now.. looks like they will be off for quiet some time. ...Ok, good, then, inform me immediatly if anything else should happen, you now the procedure."

With that the man hung up and sat back in his chair, mumbling a few insults about the two grunts, that he sent out to Lyra Forest. He became angry, knowing, that this was a great set-back in his plan..

He then pushed a button, which activated a speaker..

"Bring him up here, now." A few moments later a man, wearing a dark grey uniform entered the room, he wore an eyepatch on the right side of his face, a scar could be seen beneath it. He also wore a badge with the head a skull on it with the letters 'Brotherhood of Blood' written on it.

"You have summoned me?" asked the man, he had a very rough sounding voice „Indeed, I want you to bring someone to me, two rangers. You will receive pictures and other information on your styler. That's everything, you may leave." The man nodded looking at his wristband, on which a styler-like device was placed.

The files showed the profiles of two persons: A girl with red eyes and teal-blue hair and a boy with dark-blue hair and blue eyes. Both of them wore a red ranger uniform. He then proceeded to leave the dark room, mumbling their names,

"Solana... and Lunick.."

"Roland," called the man in the seat "Yes, sir? Is there anything else?"

"Yes, if it should somehow not be possible to bring those two to me alive, I want you to kill them, understood?" The man turned around, awaiting the answer.

"Understood, sir." Roland saluted before leaving the room.

"Let's hope, that he's more competent than those Go-Rock imbeciles.."

.

.

* * *

 **Me:** Uuuh, foreshadowing.. And I know, 'Brotherhood of Blood' sound super stereotypical, but I don't care, I thought it sounded fitting. Why? Well, this you shall learn next time!

 **Lunick:** _*panting heavily*_

 **Me:** Are you still training?

 **Lunick:** I'M GOING TO DO IT!

 **Me:**... Anyway... _Auf Wiedersehen! :D_


	8. Chapter 7: Scars Of Pure Hatred

**Me:** Hey folks, I welcome thee to another chapter of _Caught Between Worlds_! This time it's getting quiet bloody. Oh and I think, that I forgot to mention, that everything could happen in this story, meaning that every one can die here. Like Game of Thrones, but with less sex.

 **Lunick:** Well you're gonna leave the two main characters alive, are you?

 **Me:** I don't know, you tell me... Now do the disclaimer and I might think about it..

 **Lunick & Solana: ***gulp* _The Author_ _does not own Pokémon in any way!_

 _._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7:_** _Scars of pure Hatred_

 _._

A few days went by without anything big happening. Lunick and his brother continued training, making progress, slowly but steady. The two blue-haired rangers went on a few missions, but those were not that special. Lupine and his band went to the photo-shoot and talked to their manager to arange a concert in Fall City.

We find ourselves in Lyra Forest, where two rangers were patrolling when suddenly...

"Looks, like this is going to be another day without incident." said one of them „Yeah, but I don't mind. It can be boring, but at least we're safe!" said the other one. "I guess, you're right, Sarah."

The two turned around when they heard heavy footsteps coming towards them...

"Hmm... No, your not the ones I'm looking for," the footsteps came from a man who wore a dark grey uniform with a badge on his right arm. He had an eyepatch above his right eye and a long scar underneath it. His middle-long dark-grey hair was waving in the wind. „sigh, I should be on my way then.."

"Wait mister, maybe we can help you find them." said one of the two rangers.

"Yes, yes, that would be just great. I'm looking for So.. Solana and.. Lunick." The man looked briefly at his styler.

"Oh, sorry to say that, but they are off duty right now, they've got a day off, something because of a special training, I think." The boy replied "But why are you looking for them anyway?" asked the girl of the two with slight suspect. "James, I don't trust this guy," she wispered, while still focusing on the stranger. "You're too paranoid about things, Sarah, chill out a bit." James replied.

"You see, I have a meeting with them. I am.. a military instructor and.. I'm here to ask the two of them about their way to keep on track and how they gain there strength and that sort of thing.."

"You somehow don't seem trustworthy, Mr 'instrucor'.. We won't tell you anything!" Sarah shouted at the grey haired stranger.

"Damnit, Sarah, calm down, why do you think is he suspicious?" "Look at his badge, he seemed to have forgotten about it... Brotherhood of Blood.. You better get lost, before we arrest you, assassin!" Roland's eyes widened but soon his expression changed into a deeply manecing grimace.

"You are quite smart, girl, I give you that. But seeing, that you know too much, I will have to make you... vanish..." The man then charged at the two rangers with very high speed causing the confused boy to be hit grievously. The boy then fell to his knees, gasping for air, as a cause of the super-strength-punch to his gut. The girl however managed to dodge the attack at the last moment.

She jumped away, now being in mid air. When she landed on the floor, never losing sight of the assassin, she took out her styler, to warn the others and request aid, but suddenly..

.

 _BANG!_

.

A loud shot could be heared throughout the entire forest, causing a few Spearows and Pidgeys to fly out of their trees.

"Pathetic, little kids.. Now you will die.." he said with a grim grimace and a threatening tone to his voice.

Sarah had an expression of complete shock on her face, she was shivering, but couldn't move, before she fell to the ground. She looked down at her and noticed a heavily bleeding wound in her stomach. A few tears ran down her face, when she looked at the blurred figure of a man holding a gun in his right hand coming towards her.

He then aimed at her head, getting ready for another shoot.

.

 _BANG!_

.

Her head fell immediatly to the ground, capturing her last expression; She had tears in her eyes and looked completely terrified, as she was facing her inevitable death. This expression was soon replaced by an expressionless face, but the tears and the horror was still noticable. Blood ran down from her head, creating pool of blood around it. Eventhough she thought, that she dodged his attack, her body, especially her arm looked very bruised.

The scream of a young ranger boy could be heared, it too expressed the horrors and the pain of the sight, that he just witnessed. Looking at the assassin he started to crawl back fast.

But this was of no avail. Another shot was heard, but followed by yet another painful scream. Roland shoot gave off a shot to James' left leg. The boy held his wound, sobbing in pain and horror.

"Only one bullet left? Argh.. nevermind, I shall spare this one for a special occasion. You will have to another way then." Roland then took out a knife and stabbed it into the boys left shoulder, causing him to scream awfully, "But first, you will suffer. As I can see, you already did by just seeing your friend over here dying in front of you! Helpless.. terrified... And you couldn't help here, because of your cowardice. How disgraceful.. Pathetic to even think, that you stand a single chance against someone of my kind." said the assassin, "Take a look at my right arm," James then noticed a blood red glow underneath the assassin's clothes,

"this very special mark is what gives me power, it let's my strength aswell as my speed rise to another level, one you would never even dream of achieving. Now look at your arms," The young ranger then looked at his arms, seeing were harshly bruised, probably a few broken bones beneath it. His eyes then widened in shock, "You see now, I didn't lie to you.."

Before James could even look the murderer in the face, he felt a sharp pain in his face caused by a heavy boot, he was kicked unconcious and fell to the ground aswell.

"Unconcious... with those wounds, you won't survive much longer anyway.. And I have other appointments to get to."

Roland then holstered his gun and ran off, not noticing a blinking styler lying on the ground next to an unconcious ranger.

.

* * *

.

Short afterwards a ranger followed by two field medics sprinted trough the forest to the destiation of an emergency call. But when they arrived, they couldn't believe, what they saw; Two rangers were on the ground, not moving a bit, both of them surrounded by a lot of blood. The girl had two wounds, in her head and in her stomach and was covered in bruises. The sight was utterly horrifying. Her blonde hair was soaked in her own blood, as she faced the ground revealing only little of her face. The wound was very big, it looked like a small explosion had occured. When the medics turned around, they immediatly stepped back in horror. The shot went right through, leaving a big hole just underneath her eye, which looked glassy but still expressed a sense of fear and sorrow.

The medics frowned deepily, but were interrupted by the ranger who called for them.

"Guys, come over here! He's alive, but he's losing a lot of blood," The two medics then ran towards the other body. They noticed the boy breathing weakly again. James then slowly opened his eyes, looking a the blurry figures hovering above him. „Brotherhood of Blood...warn Solana.. L..Lunick..." After he uttered his last words he then drove back into unconciousness. The three then looked concerned at each other.

Afterwards the ranger alarmed the base of Ringtown and Fall City and informed them about what happened. Spencer then ordered Lunick and Solana to get to the base, now!

"I'm sorry to interrupt your day off, but we have a situation," started Spenser, "A murder occured in the Lyra Forest, two of our own rangers were attacked while on patrol, one of them being hurt severly and the other one..." he paused for a moment, before looking at the two rangers, „..dead. Two clean shots to the head and stomach. We don't know who did this, but we know, that it was about you, at least that is, what the first one said, before he was brought to the hospital."

The two ranger's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. This couldn't be happening! „Oh my god... why would someone do something like that just out of nowhere?!" Solana asked completely shocked.

"As I said, we don't know yet, we are awaiting further informations from James, the injured ranger, but he's not awoken yet." Spenser replied, noticably sad.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's look for this guy and arrest him!" Lunick shouted,

"No. It's too dangerous, especially for the two of you. This person, whoever it may be, is looking for you and, considering his actions regarding James and Sarah, I don't think, he only wants to talk with you." Spencer returned to his cold and commanding self, "But don't be afraid, I have sent some rangers into the forest to investigate on that matter, Joel did that aswell and we also informed the police, who are scouting for the murderer right now."

"And what exactly are we supposed to do then?" Solana asked.

"You will stay here inside the base and not leave until I tell you otherwise. It's for your own safety. Now, I don't have any doubt, that the two of you would be able, to handle someone like this, but he used a gun to kill Sarah. And considering the little gun training, we have had, I will not risk to lose anymore of my rangers. Especially not you two."

Suddenly a medic bursted throught he doors of the base, sweating with fear in his expression. He ran towards Spenser: "Leader! Leader! James woke up!" Spenser looked at the man, awaiting response "Did he say anything regarding this incident in Lyra Forest?" He asked worried

"He did. He said that the attacker had an eyepatch on his right eye, with a big scar underneath it. He wore a dark-grey uniform with a red badge, that said 'Brotherhood of Blood'." Spenser's eyes then widened purely shocked and he became a bit pale, like he's seen a ghastly.

"Leader, do you know, what that means? What is the Brotherhood of Blood?" Solana asked.

Spenser then replied, uttering his words still shocked and noticably afraid, "The.. the Brotherhood of Blood is an organisation, which inherits only the most skilled, merciless and most cold-hearted assassins. They count themselves to some of the most well-trained killers and bounty hunters in the world. If what James says is true, than we have to retreat every ranger, immediatly," the Area-leader then took out his styler to inform every ranger in the area, "I want every ranger to get back to their respective bases now! Come immediatly no detours, what so ever! This is an order!" he yelled into his styler.

Lunick's eyes widened as he looked towards his leader, he's never seen him like that before.. "And what are we going to do about this guy then?! We can't just sit here, waiting until he comes!" he shouted "We have to do something. I say that we go out there and face him. Hell, I'll do it, if no one volunteers!"

Solana looked at Lunick with concern, she imagined, what would happen if this assassin got him.. what he would to him.. She would never stand it, how is she going to go on without her partner.. her best friend... her...

"No," her thought's were interrupted by Spenser, who shouted back at Lunick, "I'll think of something, but first I want everyone to attend here. And if we should send someone to face him, it would not be you, nor Solana, because you two are his targets. We don't even know, what he's exactly up to yet."

Lunick became silent and calmed down, he knew, that there would be no point in protesting. And Spenser was right; If they were his targets, then they were the last ones to face him.

About ten minutes later the base was filled with Ringtown rangers, who were talking and discussing the situation. Spenser held a clipboard in his hand and checked if everyone was there, he sighed relieved, „Looks like everyone is here."

Lunick then asked something, which made Spenser turn pale again; Where was Lupine?!

.

* * *

.

"Strange.. where is everyone, I mean at least two should be patrolling right now. Argh, I knew it was a bad idead, to leave my styler back at the base.." He thought worried.

Lupine was walking through the forest, his hands in his pockets. He suddenly stopped when he heard heavy footsteps behind him. The suspicion ran down his spine, leaving him cold.

"Well, you are definetly neither Solana nor Lunick, but I can still deal with you. We still have something to... discuss.. after all, am I right." Lupine instantly recognised the voice, his eyes opened in shock. „Impossible..." he mumbled to himself.

He then turned around, hiding his fear and looked at the stranger with disinterest, „What are you doing here?" he asked calm, while his eyes narrowed a bit, „Thought I wouldn't have to see you ugly-ass face ever again after our last encounter."

"Funny, I thought the exact same, Wolf." the assassin said.

"Oh and you still have that little souvenir I gave you. Damn, Roland, you look terrible, time hasn't been nice to you, has it?" Lupine smirked, giving Roland a mischievous look.

This obviously angered him, "Argh! I'll have to be a bit more precise this time then, but don't worry, I'll take my time, when I cut you open and spread your limbs all over the floor."

The two then stormed towards each other, revealing their glowing arms. A series of masterly executed punches, kicks and spins followed, either being dodged or countered by them. Lupine then jumped away from his opponent, looking at the murderer who, again, looked back at him.

"You are porely armed for a professional killer, Rolly," mocked him Lupine.

Roland then drew a knife, as soon as his enemy landed on the floor. "Stop calling me that, hound!" „C'mon, if you're gonna call me by my nickname at least use the right one, 'cause your poor insults are just amusing."

The two then again charged at each other, Roland preparing to strike with his knife. The strike, however, was dodged by Lupine, who then grabbed his arm, while Roland grab Lupine's other arm. Both of them looked at each other, pure hatred in their eyes.

The assassin somehow managed to get lose of his opponent's grip and instantly struck with his knife, hitting Lupine's face. They separated from each other, leaving a wounded Wolf screaming in pain and holding his wound, as he fell to to his knee, now with one knee on the ground.

Roland let out a menacing laugh, „What is it, Wolf? Are you hurt? Hah, pathetic! You are weak, especially compared to the last time we fought." Blood drippled out of the wound, „It looks like I've got the upper hand this time!" The assassin then came towards Lupine and pushed him, causing him to fall on his back. Looking directly at his opponent with an evil grin, he then pulled a gun out of his dark-red holster, aiming directly at his enemy... They looked each other directly in the eyes, until...

.

 _BANG!_

 _._

* * *

 **Me:** Told ya. Anyone can die. Ok, then, that was it for this time, I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review, please! ^^

And as always, you know it by now, _Auf Wiedersehen!_ :D

.


	9. Chapter 8: A Promise Once Given

**Me:** I greet thee to another Chapter of Caught Between Worlds! This time we have a flashback going on, just to worsen the cliffhanger from the last chapter. I am so evil! Anyway, you are probably wondering why I'm uploading this now, on a Friday.

Well, first I'm pretty inconsistent and decided to upload two chapters a week. Furthermore I'm currently writing the 16th chapter, so before I lose myself too much in the story, I want to keep up with uploading, at least a bit.

Also, I decided to write something like a prequel at one point. This one will be about Lunick and Solana saving the world, as it was teased before.

And now, Solana, dear, care to do the disclaimer?

 **Solana:** Of Course! _German Storyteller_ _does not own Pokémon in any way and even though he would love to have it, he would never attend at stealing ownership!_

 _._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8:_** _A Promise Once Given..._

 _._

 _ **-Flashback-**_

.

„Come on, Lunick, we have to hurry! You wouldn't to miss the ferry, that leads you to your future!" a young man shouted from the kitchen, keeping a wide smile on his face.

„Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, give me two minutes, man!" Lunick said coming down the stairs. He looked like he just go out of bed.

„Well, fine then, we have another hour before we have to be there anyway." replied his brother, still smiling at him.

„Great, let's go get some breakfast then!" said Lunick. „Oh, I already did that," replied Lupine, „Why don't you get dressed and all, while I prepare breakfast, what do you say?" „Sounds good to me! I'll see you then at the table in no time!" a wide grin spread across the young soon-to-be ranger as he made his way to the bathroom. Lupine then went to the kitchen.

About ten minutes later a boy came out of the bathroom, he had dark-blue hair and wore a red ranger uniform, with an eager smile on his face. „Now would you look at that. You look great, Luni!" said his brother while putting the food on the table. The two then sat down to eat.

„I can't believe, that it's today, I'm so excited, man." said Lunick, picking up his bread. „Me too, I'm so happy for you, that you got invited and from the great Spenser too!" Lupine smiled at his brother, „Mother would be so proud.." he then slightly frowned. They tried to avoid this topic as good as possible, meaning, that they didn't talk about all that, to no one. „Yeah.." Lunick sighed, seeing the memories of that day before him.

„But let us not think about those things today!" Lupine tried to cheer him up and loosen the situation, „My brother's becoming a Pokémon Ranger today! Man, I've never been more proud of you, Lunick." Lupine said, trying to keep back a tear of joy.

„Oh Yeah, and once I've saved the world a couple of times, everyone will look up to me, so no one will be mean to us ever again!"

„Us?" asked his brother, raising an eyebrow.

„Of course us! You are my brother and I wouldn't have made it without you. Hell, I don't even want to imagine, what might have happened to me if it wasn't for you, I friggin' owe you everything." Lunick said. Lupine's smile then widened even more and he shed a tear of pure happiness while looking towards the floor. He then whiped it away looking back a his younger sibling.

„And maybe you're gonna find yourself a girl; a pretty one, prettiest of 'em all! She would be smart, nice to everyone, she would always stay on your side and all that stuff! The entire package!" Lupine said, still grinning.

„Ah, give it some time, brother," Lunick started, „But I don't know, maybe you're right about that, at least I hope so, considering how my last relationship ended.." The two then started to laugh.

„Lunick, I'm sure you'll find the perfect one for you, maybe she's going to be a ranger aswell, who knows, then you could go on adventures together and save the world together, as a team! Haha, the perfect match!" Lupine was sure of what he said, like he always was. He was very confident, always has been.

.

After that, the two then made their way to the port. Their it was, the ship, the ticket for a new future, free of all the sorrow, of all the resentment that they had to endure. The daily struggle of two siblings, ending just today.. at least for one of them, the other one had yet to make his fortune.

„There it is. Your future lies ahead of you!" the older one said.

Lunick looked at the ferry, not responding. Eventhough he was eager to live his life as a ranger, he was nervous and afraid all the same. He started to shiver, which didn't go unnoticed by his brother. Lunick's eyes shot wide open, he didn't feel afraid anymore, he felt... warm.. safe, like nothing could hurt him. He felt the warmth of his brother around him, when he hugged him. Lunick couldn't hold the tears back anymore..

„Don't.. don't be afraid, Lunick. I know, the start might be difficult, because this is going to be a whole new world, but you'll make it, you'll prove everyone wrong, who was mean to you! You.." he paused, because he had a hard time holding back his tears aswell, „You'll show the world, that nothing can stop you! You are Lunick Kazuki, the greatest Pokémon Ranger of all time!" Lunick then held tighter onto his brother and started to cry..

„It won't always be easy, we both know that, but never forget who you are, never forget your friends and let no one ever hurt you with what you are! You have nothing on you, that could be held against you, if you don't let it. Lunick, promise me, that you will always protect the ones, you hold dear. Promise me, that you will always be confident, always eager to achieve your goal, no matter the situation. I know, you can do it, you always could.. Damn, I'm going to miss you, Lunick!"

„I'll miss you too, man... And I promise you, that I will become the greatest ranger ever, I will make you proud and I swear, that I will protect everyone, no matter the person or pokémon." The both brothers then held onto each other for another moment, before they heard the horns of the ship, signalizing the soon departure of it.

The siblings then made their way to towards the ship. „Hey, Lunick, I want you to have something of me," started Lupine. He then took out bracelet with an openable pendant. In it was a picture of the two siblings, it was taken a few days ago at the harbour.

As soons as Lunick opened it, he shed another tear, then he looked at his brother, „I'll always wear it, I promise!" the boy then entered the ship, which took off soon afterwards, leaving a waving and smiling young man back at the port.

.

A few hours passed and we see a young man walking through the streets. The sun was already going down and the streets were mostly empty. Here and there walked a few people, making their way to whatever they were headed. He didn't bother, he only thought about the memories, the good and the bad times he had with his brother.

It hasn't always been easy, but they managed to survive, to get through the worst. This was the first time, they parted since.. well, ever.. The thought made him frown, but this was soon replaced by a weak smile as he looked at the ground. The young man spend the rest of the day thinking; About the things, the two have seen, have lived through and what they did together. He also thought about the things, that will happen in the future. His brother is going to become a marvelous ranger and he? Well he'd already become a ranger a two years ago. He had a band, which started to get bigger and his life has become easier since he started it.

He remembered the multiple times, they were pushed around, yelled and had to run away. They lived in constant fear every day, not knowing what might happen the next day. And you now what? They made the best out of it, never let anyone bring them down, always on the fast lane, working hard to become stronger each day.

All in all it was a good time, even if it was difficult. They had their fair share of fun and luck and now they went separate ways. He knew, that they would meet again one day.

But before that happened they would live their lifes on their own. Lunick would rise to become a pokémon ranger, who is known throughout the entire world, he would save Fiore and would go beyond that to save the whole world. He would find the girl of his dreams, if yet unknowing. He would protect the people, the pokémon – everyone!

And Lupine? Well, he'd also get his share of recognition, his band would become more and more famous and admired. He would do great things as a ranger aswell. He'd proceed to get stronger and wiser each day, every day being a new adventure for itself.

On their paths the two would meet new friends, but foes aswell. They would have many adventures, making them stronger and bolder. They'd have to face threat after threat, obstacle after obstacle not knowing, what would await them behind the next door.

They were two souls, separated, but always connected...

Two spirits, not present, but always there for each other.

A bond, so strong that nothing ever might even try to break it...

a bond of brothers, sealed with a promise once given...

.

...never to be broken...

 _._

* * *

 **Me:** I hope this was at least a bit sad and melancholic. I myself had a warm feeling in my stomach and a bit of a heart ache while writing it, okay, listening to sad anime soundtracks probably helped, I give it that.

In the next chapter we will get to know what happened and what will happen after this sudden ending. And I can tell you that much, one lives and one dies, but who is still to be found out next time! _Auf Wiedersehen!_

*Oh and I've changed the title to **_Pokémon Ranger: Caught Between Worlds_** but this is only so it could be found easier and hopefully more often. ^^ And please review! xD

.


	10. Chapter 9: Never To Be Broken

**Me:** 'sup, next chapter, guys! Today we get a small look at the brother's backstory. Also, I have no other idea what to write right now, so let's just start directly!

 **Disclaimer:** _Imagine, I still don't own pokémon!_

 _._

* * *

 _Chapter 9: ...Never To Be Broken_

.

We see two figures. One figure was lying on the ground, it's life leaving it.. Suddenly three rangers arrived at the scene. None of them could trust their eyes. One of them immediatly ran towards one of the bodies lying on the ground, looking at it in total fear and shock.. The second person stood their, with tears in their eyes, she couldn't believe what she was witnessing..

„We need two medics here, now!" yelled the third one, that stood in the background, „We have an emergency, a wounded ranger of ours, he's losing a lot of blood. He has a lot of bruises and a cut on his right eye! Hurry, this is a lethal situation!"

„Nooo! Brother! Please, wake up! Please!" cried the first one, „Solana!" the second person shook her thoughts off and looked towards her best friend, he had tears in his eyes and looked completely destroyed.

„Solana, come over here! You have to help me!" She instantly ran towards Lunick, who held his brother in his arms.

Lupine then slowly opened his eyes and looked at his brother. A weak smile came across his face, „He.. hey, Luni..." he began, almost inaudible, „Sto..stop crying... wi..will ya," It was obvious, that he suffered through a lot of pain, „It's.. not like.. I'm going to die or anything.." He then looked towards Solana, „Oh, hey.. you're here too.. how nice of you.. to come.. for my rescue and all..hehe" he laughed weakly. Solana noticed, that Lupine held a gun in his right hand, she then looked quickly over to the other person lying on the floor; It was Roland! And he had e bullet hole in his chest, directly above his heart.

She then looked shocked back to Lupine, „Have.. have you shot him?" She teared up, not only at the thought, but also at the look of the deadly hurt brother of her best friend.

„I have.." he said, „I know, how this might look... but he would.. have done the same.. It was self defense.. Look, I'll explain after they got me patched up, allright." the two rangers couldn't believe, that he was still smiling at them as he drove into unconciousness.

Lunick then bursted out in tears, crying.. He couldn't stand the sight of his older brother.. being wounded and at the edge of life and death..

Shortly after the medics arrived, picking up Lupine and transporting him to the nearest hospital. They were followed by Lunick, Solana and Spenser.

.

Two hours passed, while the three were sitting in the waiting room, awaiting a response from the doctor, who then walked in. Lunick immediatly jumped up and ran towards him: „How is he, doctor?" he asked..

„Well, he's got of far better than we expected. His eye wasn't hit suprisingly, but he has a scar underneath it, which will last from now on. Other than that he has a few bruises, nothing to serious. It is a wonder, that he got out of this so lightly, considering his opponent. Speaking of which, do you happen to know anything regarding a Roland Kedami?"

Lunick's eyes shot wide open when he heard this name, „No way.. he.. he was dead!" shouted the young ranger.

„Well, he sure is now, clean shot to the heart, dead after a total of two seconds, executed by a 44. Magnum, used by your brother." all three of the rangers frowned, knowing what might happen to Lupine after he recovered.

„Seeing, that this is bad news for you, let me cheer you up a bit!" They looked at the doctor, who smiled back at them. „What do you mean?" asked Spenser, arching his eyebrows.

„Now, you see, after Mr Kazuki, here was brought to this hospital, the two medics reported the other body, that was found at the scene, told us what happened. Shortly after that, we informed the police, naturally. Since another ranger of your unit is here aswell, we asked him about this person. As soon as Mr Kazuki wakes up, we will ask him about his point of view aswell. If they should match, the police will leave him for now, under the declaration, that this was not only self-defense, but defense of multiple beings, you two included," the doctor looked at Solana and Lunick, who were the main targets of Roland, „This means, that your brother may keep his ranger license and he doesn't have to face a prison sentence aswell."

Lunick could jump through the air because of how happy he was at the sound of those news. The other two sighed in relief aswell.

„That's very good to hear doctor, thank yo-" Spenser was interrupted by Lunick, „May we visit him?" he asked.

„In fact, you may, his wound is threated, meaning, that he may leave in about three days, because of the treatment, we've undergone with his eye. Well," started the doctor, „If you wanna visit him, come with me." Spenser and Solana stood up and then the three followed the doctor to Lupine.

.

He sat on his bed, drinking water, while he had one of his hands behind his back and was looking in a mirror, looking at his... condition..

„Lupine, you have visitors." called a nurse from outside, „Good, let them in." he said.

„Heeey, you!" Lupine welcomed his three visitors, smiling. The three looked at him, confused, that he was still smiling, after everything that happened. „Yeah, I know, I look terrible right now, didn't have any time to make my hair.. Oh well, at least I'm getting to keep both of my eyes, eventhough an eyepatch would look totally badass, I've always pictured me, wearing one, you know!"

„And that's my brother for you, always making the best out of the worst." said Lunick, while stepping forward to give his brother a hug.

Solana and Spenser smiled at the sight of the two, „*clears throat* Well, looks like you're well on your way to get better, so that's great. You got us pretty worried back there." Spenser said, obviously filled with joy.

„I know, right, must have been terrible, to find me lying there, sorry about that, by the way..." Said Lupine, while slightly frowning.

„Don't apologize, you've saved us from a dangerous man, your brother and Solana here especially." replied Spenser,

„Yeah, not to imagine, what he'd done to us if he'd have gotten to us. What was he up to anyway?" asked the blue-haired girl.

„You see, Roland here, for that's his name, is an old... acquaintance, you could say. Lunick, you remember ol' Roland right?" the boy nodded, „He seemed to have gotten up in rank and became of member of the Brotherhood of Blood. Last time I saw him, he was nothing but a simple bully, a gang member of a gang of mere robbers and thugs in Hoenn. Now, Lunick and I had found word about their plans, which consited of drugs, weapons and lots of other terrible things, so we decided to give them a little visit. We managed to destroy their hideout and crossed their plans." he paused for a moment, when he noticed the frown on his younger brother's face, he remembered that day and all those terrible things that happened there.

„Anyway, long story short; On our way out of the base we met him and we fought," Lunick interrupted him, „You fought, remember? You told me to go ahead and that you would join me afterwards." Lupine nodded, „Right. Anyway I thought, I'd never have to see him again. Last time he was chained to a wall, I have managed to leave him behind me, leaving a mark," Lupine pointed at his right eye, „before I ran out of the base, which soon exploded afterwards. All the years, I thought he was dead..."

„Well.. now he is.." said Solana, sighing.

„About that, first, I have a gun license, I can show you. Second, it was either life or death, he was gonna kill me and I had to react quickly. Believe me, I didn't want to do it, but I didn't want to die either, leaving him alive."

„Don't worry, I believe you," replied Solana, „It's just, that I never saw something like that before in my entire life."

„And I hope none of you ever has to again." said Lupine worried.

Suddenly a man in a trenchcoat entered the room; „Lupine Kazuki? I'm inspector Tanaka, and I would like to ask you a few questions, in private." the man then showed his badge.

„So be it then," Lupine said, „Sorry, guys, I'll talk to you later, ok! Oh and be sure to give that Mightyena a visit and say hi from me, it should soon be released from the pokémon center." With that the three left and returned to Ringtown. Lupine had remembered the little wolf-like pokémon and payed him a visit every day, talking to it, playing with it, etc.

.

After they returned, Solana and Lunick were dismissed by Spenser, who then went back to the base. The two friends decided to take a walk through the town, to get their minds free.

„Why would anyone send an assassin to kill us? Last time I remember, we saved the whole region." said Solana, „And the whole world after that." continued Lunick.

„Looks like we pissed off the wrong guy somehow.. Maybe one of the Go-Rock Sqad? Or maybe a sympathizer of them." said Solana.

„Could be, who knows..." Solana noticed her friend frowning, he's been quiet for almost the entire time. „Is everything ok, Luni?" she asked, looking at him.

„It's just... I almost lost my brother today.. I was so afraid, that he'd die back there in the Lyra Forest.." said Lunick worried.

„But you didn't and that's what counts. After everything you lived through, do you really think that he would go down that easy? C'mon, you know better than that, Luni!" she said, punching him playfully on the shoulder.

He smiled weakly, „I guess.. I guess you're right..." „Of course, I'm right, who do you think I am!" she replied.

„Heh, you sound just like my brother, Sole!" Lunick chuckeled and put his right arm over her shoulder, not noticing. This caused Solana to blush a bit, but she didn't mind.

„Ugh, please" she started, „I'm not half as confident as your brother. You remember that time when I went to the Go-Rock hideout two years ago? I was so afraid, that I wouldn't make it, until you showed up." Lunick too blushed a bit. Of course he remembered that...

.

* * *

 **.**

 **-Flashback-**

.

He was out in Wintown at the time, when he received a message on his styler, that Solana went to infiltrate the hideout all by herself. Lunick was supposed to go after her as reinforcement. When he caught up to her, he couldn't trust his eyes; There she stood, worn out and in lightly torn up clothes.. But the most shocking was in her eyes.. The light, all the sparks, that she always had, all the eager, the happines.. gone. She had tears in her eyes and looked, like she was at the complete end of her power. She was broken...

Lunick also remembered what happened...

„Solana.." this is the only thing he could say before she ran towards him and held tightly onto him. She then started to cry. Lunick, who was still shocked, put his arms around her aswell, embracing here tightly.

„I'm afraid... I'm scared, that I won't make it.." she whispered to him.

„You don't have to be, I'm here, I'm there for you. As long as I got your back, nothing will ever happen to you, no matter the situation, I swear that I will protect you with my life." said Lunick, still holding onto her..

.

 **-End of Flashback-**

 **.**

* * *

„Of course I remember," he said calm, while looking at her. Solana was facing the ground. It was then, that he noticed, where his right arm was, but he didn't care right now, as she didn't seem to mind either.

„I panicked, you know.. But holding onto you made the fear go away, I felt calm again, I felt.. warm..." she said.

„I know just, what you mean.." said Lunick. They then stopped only to hug each other. Lunick felt Solana's head on his neck, she was shivering. He held tighter onto her and which caused her to stop. He could feel tears running down on him. When Lunick looked down, he noticed Solana crying.

„I know, I never lost someone, I never lived the life you and your brother did and I can't even imagine, what it felt like, seeing him like this today. But seeing you like this was so painful, Lunick.." Lunick then slightly frowned, he could feel a tear running down his face aswell.

„Don't worry, I'll make sure, that nothing like that won't ever happen to you, Solana! I'll alway be there for you, like my brother was for me. And I will make sure, that I'll never have to see you like this again. I will make that the only tears, you cry are tears of joy! I will make that you'll never be alone, as long as I live and beyond that."

„I'm just so afraid, to lose you.. I don't know, what I would do without you.." Solana grabbed tight onto him and pressed herself closer to him.

„You don't even have to think about such things because you never will be without me, Solana.."

Lunick's thoughts overcame him, it felt like the time was standing still. Was he going to confess his love for her? Was this the right moment? He wanted to tell her so bad, what he felt for her, but what would happen if she didn't feel the same? This would mean the end of their friendship. And this is the last thing he ever wanted.

.

* * *

 **Me:** C'mon, as if I would kill a character, that I put so much thought into just like that. This waas too obvious, probably, but still I thought it would be a good idea! :D Oh and what is this...? I see something igniting between the two.. or am I just totally wrong.. hmm. xD

Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! _Auf Wiedersehen!_ :D

.


	11. Chapter 10: Right Or Wrong?

**Me:** Hello, fellow readers, welcome the chapter 10: Right or Wrong? The title is a working title, I didn't think of a better one, so live with it, I do that aswell.

 **Lupine:** We are giving our first concert in Fall City!

 **Me:** Yes! First song to be present in this story, it sure isn't the last one! What do you think about the formating style of the lyrics, let me know in your thoughts, because you apparently don't want to review anything. ;P

 **Solana & Lunick: ***clear throats*

 **Me:** Hm? Oh right, there's something going on between our two favorite rangers, I didn't want to postpone that, so here they go! Have Fun!

 **Disclaimer:** _This one does not own any rights for anything but this story and it's non-before-existent characters._

 _._

* * *

 _Chapter 10:_ _Right or Wrong?_

 _._

„Solana.. I..." Lunick, who was looking down at his best friend was interruped by a sudden movement. His eyes widely opened as he felt her lips pressed against his. After a brief moment of realization he let it go and closed his eyes. He then cupped her face and they continued to kiss. A minute later they let go and looked directly into each other eyes. They were speechless for a moment.

 _ **.**_

 _ **In Solana's mind:**_

„ _Too fast?" she asked to herself._

„ _I think I overdid it.. What am I going to say to him?!"_

„ _Stupid Solana, stupid!"_

„ _Well, he kissed back, so it didn't seem to be entirely bad..."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **In Lunick's mind:**_

 _A firework started in his head._

„ _Wow... she.. and I.. I didn't even.."_

„ _Give up a warm round of applause for our fellow ranger here! He managed to get kissed by his ultimate crush and love of his life without even saying a thing, now that's impressive!"_

„ _I tell ya, if I had a body and wasn't just a manifestation of your thoughts, I would so high-five you right now."_

„ _Anyway, you better say something, before she decides, that it was a bad idea."_

 _._

 _But then a thought crossed both their mindes simultaniously:_

„ _What if it is bad idea...? What would have this for an effect on our future? God, what will happen if didn't work out?"_

 _._

„Solana..." he started, „Sorry," interrupted him Solana, „I shouldn't have done that.. Oh god, I just couldn't hold it back anymore after everything you've said..I didn't want.. well, I did want to bu-"

„I love you." he said.

„Wha-what? You..you what...?!" she asked hesitantly. A few tears rolled down her face, this time tears of joy.

„I do, with all my heart and soul!" said Lunick. He just said it out loud, not thinking about anything. Anything but her.

„Oh my god, Lunick! I love you too!" she said and they shared yet another kiss. Suddenly a brown haired ranger walked towards the two.

„Oh.. ah, sorry if I disturbed you." said the person. They both then turned around with wide opened eyes and immediatly let go of each other.

„Oh, uhm.. hey Murph! Wha- what.. are you doing here so late..?" asked Solana blushing.

„Well, you know, just taking a walk. Wanted to get my mind free after what I heard. But what were you two doing out here...?" he couldn't help but smile at the two, who now had faces as red as fire trucks.

„We? We are.. not.. no.. I mean.. we aren't like..you know.." stuttered the two.

„Don't worry, guys. My lips are sealed." interrupted them Murph, noticing how embarrassed they were.

„Whew.. Thanks, buddy.." said Lunick.

„Nah, not for that." he smiled. „Well, I'll be back on my way then, see you guys tomorrow!"

„Bye, Murph!" said the two in unision while making there way back home.

.

The next few days were calm, nothing big happening, a few missions here and there, but mostly normal ranger's work. Lunick and Solana started to date, hidden from their friends' eyes, their love for each other growing more and more each day.

We find ourselves in Fall City in the middle of a small concert. We hear a crowd full of cheering people, applauding the playing band. It was a Dead Silence concert.

„Thank you, thank you very much!" yelled Lupine in the microphone, he held a violinburst-coloured guitar in his hands, with a guitar belt attached to it, hanging around his shoulder. The guitar had two 'f-holes' on either side of it.

„Fuck me..! It's been so long since we last played! We fucking missed you guys!" he shouted. The crowd then screamed and applauded.

„I now, I've been better, especially when it comes to my eyes, but that won't stop us from having a good time, will it!" again the crowd cheered. Before Lupine continued, he looked into the crowd, spotting two blue-haired rangers standing next to each other and cheering aswell.

„Ok, guys, this is our last fucking song, it's called 'Wrong Side Of Heaven'! It's a song about the decisions we face and the consequences, wether it's right or wrong, but let me tell you; There is no such thing, the only one to decide on that is you, and you alone! You live your lifes and no one else, no matter the fucking person!" Then the crowd started to scream and cheer a last time before the song started..

 _._

Then they started to play, with the guitars beginning to introduce a slow-paced song:

('Wrong Side of Heaven' – originally by Five Finger Death Punch)

 _ **First Verse:**_

I spoke to God today

And she said that she's ashamed.

What have I become? _  
_What have I done? _  
_I spoke to the devil today

And he swears he's not to blame.

And I understood, _  
_'Cause I feel the same.

 _ **Chorus:**_

Arms wide open, _  
_I stand alone. _  
_I'm no hero, and i'm not made of stone. _  
_Right or wrong, _  
_I can hardly tell. _  
_I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell! _  
_The wrong side of heaven

And the righteous side,

The righteous side of hell!

 _ **Second Verse:**_

I heard from God today

And she sounded just like me, _  
_What have I done,

And who have I become? _  
_I saw the devil today

and he looked a lot like me. _  
_I looked away, _  
_I turned away!

 _Now the entire crowd started to sing along:  
_ _ **Chorus:**_

Arms wide open, _  
_I stand alone. _  
_I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone. _  
_Right or wrong, _  
_I can hardly tell. _  
_I'm on the wrong side of heaven

And the righteous side of hell. _  
_The wrong side of heaven,

And the righteous side,

The righteous side of hell.

 _ ***Guitar Solo***_

 _Lupine backed away from the mic-stand and started to play the solo, causing the crowd to scream even louder.._

 _ **Bridge:**_

I'm not defending,

Downward decending,

Falling further and further away.

Getting closer _  
_EVERY DAY!

I'm getting closer every day,

To the end, to the end,

The end, of the end _  
_I'm getting closer

EVERY DAY!

 _ **Chorus:**_

Arms wide open, _  
_I stand alone. _  
_I'm no hero, _  
_And I'm not made of stone. _  
_Right or wrong, _  
_I can hardly tell. _  
_I'm on the wrong side of heaven _  
_And the righteous side of hell and the righteous side of hell. _  
_The wrong side of heaven,

And the righteous side of hell. _  
_The wrong side of heaven,

And the righteous side righteous side of hell.

.

„Thank you! You were awesome, guys!" said Lupine whiping sweat off his forehead, „It' pretty hot don't ya think..!" He then took of his shirt and threw it into the completely escalating mass of people, having especially the female spectators scream the loudest.

„Dead Silence loves Fall City! You guys were awesome, and we'll be sure to come along another time to play for you!" shouted Todd, the then made their away off stage.

„Great show, you guys! You really now to entertain people!" said Solana, who was walking behind the stage aswell, followed by Lunick, there partner Pokémon following them. With them were two other girls; Aria and Leilani.

„Thanks, Sole, positive feedback's always the best, right!" he said chuckling.

„AAAAAHH! OH MY GOD! It's them!" the two girls ran towards the band, screaming loudly. Aria almost fainted at the sight of a shirtless Lupine and Leilani couldn't keep her eyes off of him aswell. The two just stood there staring at the five men.

„May I have an autograph?" asked the two in unision, holding a pen and a picture of the band in front of them.

„Could you please behave, girls, ugh, you are so embarrassing!" said Solana, glaring at the two, who still looked at the band with sparkling eyes.

„It's okay, Sole, that's part of the job aswell." said Lupine smiling, while he signed the pictures.

„He's right, Solana, a friend of you is also a friend of us!" added Jimmy.

„Mai Mai!" „Plaah!" cheered the two pokémon, complimenting the band.

„Hehe, thanks, you two." replied Lupine calm like always.

„This last song, man," started Lunick, „it was just.. wow. I could totally feel what you meant! All the feelings, the regrets, the conflict between good and evil, right or wrong, and how it those two are not always clear, perfect! It became so clear, that there in fact isn't always right and wrong, sometimes the two can just look the same, it always depends on your point of view!" said Lunick, admiring his brother.

„Wow, I didn't know, you were that much into music!" said Solana, smirking at Lunick. She almost kissed him, but realized that her friends were all there. Lupine then gave a quick look at the two, eventually meeting Solana, who was then blushing a bit. They started to laugh warmly, leaving the two wondering, what was going on. Solana herself was a bit surprised aswell, she had the feelling, that Lunick's older brother knew about them.

.

Later that day, when Lunick and Solana were walking to their favorite spot in Lyra Forest hand in hand Solana asked him about today:

„Luni, have you happen to be telling your dear brother about our relationship..?"

„No, I haven't. I thought, we agreed on telling nobody?" he replied, a bit confused.

„Exactly, that's what I thought. But I somehow have the feeling, that he knows." she said suspiciously.

„Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he did. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised, if he knew before us that we are together." „And why is that?" she asked surprised, „Well, you know, he's always been very good at finding out such things, you could say, that he's a pretty 'romantic' guy, you know."

„Well, even if he is, how would he find out? Murph surely didn't tell him." said Solana, still wondering how Lupine would've found out.

„I honestly don't know, he always knew such things. I guess, he's just good at it."

Lunick replied, smiling carelessly.

The two then continued to walk through the forest, hand in hand, talking, laughing and eventually kissing each other from time to time, there two pokémon always at their side as they spend the entire evening together before they went back to the base. They then walked into their room to end this day. It was the first time, Solana's ever been to a concert and Lunick wasn't at one for a long time aswell, leaving them very tired from all the cheering and partying, so they quickly fell asleep lying next to each other, holding onto each other...

.

* * *

 _._

 **Meh:** Hope this was cute enough, I didn't want to go all over the place with love-stuff, because I already did that and it will be featured in the following chapters, I think. Next up we have a _double-chapter_! It consists of two parts, but it's basically one chapter written on two perspectives. The second one might be a bit... _special_ because the translator will come to use for the first time, but you shall see to that for yourself next time!

 _Auf Wiedersehen!_ :D

.


	12. Chapter 11: A Normal Day Part 1 - Lunick

**Me:** Hello and welcome to the next chapter of _Caught Between Worlds!_ Today we will see the first part of the chapter: Lunick's Day. I hope that I can give you some kind of a fuzzy feeling here, at least a bit! Oh and I'm currently at the 21th chapter in the writtings and I've decided to write a kind of spin-off story to this. This story will contain some backstories on the characters in this story regarding some of the here mentioned things, you will see what I mean, when we get there. So the main purpose of this story, which will be called _Origin Stories_ , is a bit explaining and giving you a deeper look into some parts of the main characters past. The first chaper, however, will be uploaded when the story catches up, so that will have to wait a bit.

Anyway, let's get started, have fun!

 **Disclaimer:** _I still don't own Pokémon, suprise, suprise._

 _._

* * *

 _Chapter 11:_ _A Normal Day Part 1 – Lunick_

.

It was a sunny day in Fall City. Solana's been off to a mission and Lunick decided to plan a romantic evening with her. He only had to get everything, so he went to the Fall City Mall, accompanied by Minun and his friend Murph. Lunick even prepared a list with things, he had to buy and prepare:

.

 _-Roses_

 _-Candles_

 _-Chocolate_

 _-Picnic blanket_

 _-Get Lupine to play_

 _Love Songs on his_

 _acoustic guitar_

.

„Ok, then, Murph lead us to the nearest flower shop!" Lunick commanded playfully.

„I think, you know the way, there aren't too many flower shops in Fall Ci-" Murph said but was interrupted

„Shh! Don't spoil it." said Lunick.

„Mai Mai!"cheered Minun. The three then went off to the flower shop. Lunick went in to buy the prettiest roses they had in stock. In the meantime Murph and Minun waited outside.

When the blue-haired ranger returned, he let out a deep sigh, „Since when are roses so expensive..Oh well, the best for the best, I guess.." Murph then chuckeled patting his friend on the back. After that they had to get some candles, Lunick wanted only the best smelling candles, you know put-someone-in-the-mood smelling candles. Unfortunatly neither of them had any knowledge regarding such candles. But as on cue, Lunick's brother came along the way.

„Hey, Lupine!" he called for his brother, running towards him followed by his Minun and Murph.

„How has thine day been thus far, son of our mother? How can I assisst those fine gentlemen on a lovely day as such?" he asked mimicing a british accent.

„Pretty good, but what's this horrible accent about?" he asked confused. „Eh, just felt like it. Anyway, I believe you didn't just come to me to say hi?"

„You just know me too well!" Lunick said, „I wanted to ask if you could help us to get some candles, you know, for a romantic evening."

„Oh la la! Looks like my brother 'as finally found 'imself a girl.." This time he mimiced a french accent, he then looked at Murph, slightly confused, „Or is it.. for you and your friend over here?" he pointed towards the brown haired ranger. The two then gave out a loud scream, „God, no!" yelled the two in unision, „Well, for whom is it then?" asked Lupine with a smirk on his face. „Uhm, I would rather not tell you.." replied Lunick, followed by a sharp answer of his brother, „Yeah, nevermind, I know who it is anyway, you don't need to hide it from me, 'cause it's no use anyway" Lunick's eyes widened.

How could he know it?! Anyway that didn't matter right now, he had more important things to do.

„So are you going to help me or not?" he asked unsurely.

„Why, of course I'll help you, I'm your brother, you wouldn't even have to ask me!" After that the now four made their way to a candle shop. After Lupine had a quick talk with the vendor, he came out of the shop with six candles.

.

They already smelled fantastic when he left the shop.

„Wow, they smell great!" said Murph.

„Straight outta Hoenn's most romantic city! They give off an arousing scent, when lit." Lupine gave his brother a quick smirk

„Thank you, so much! They must've costed a fortune, I really owe you." said Lunick.

„Don't worry about it." Lupine reassured, „Let's just say, it's great being a famous rockstar." said Lupine chuckling.

Next on the list was chocolate, but this was something, Lunick could take care about without any special help.. or can he? „Damn, they look so delicious, I'll never be able to decide.." he sighed anime-style.

„Now it's my turn to shine!" said Murph. The other two then looked at the young ranger, who had a wide smile on his face and an eager expression.

Murph then entered the shop, only to return ten minutes later, in his hands a box of chocolate. „The chocolate's on me, I mean, that's what friends are for, right!" Lunick then smiled, „You rock, man! Great, then let's move one!"

„Now, next on the list is a picnic blanket, but I already got one myself. Ok last but not least.." he began and looked at his brother, who again looked inside a magazine, which featured him on the cover.

„Do you guys have any idea, how weird it is, seeing yourself in a magazine? I tell you, it's damn weird.. But what's even weirder is, is seeing yourself on posters, for example, when we were promoting our latest album.. that was fucking weird, I tell you.."

„Uhm.. yeah, Lupine?" Lunick looked back at this brother, who then did the same, „Would you mind to play a bit romantic music, while Sol.. um.. While I'm at the date?" Lupine just nodded briefly, before looking back at the magazine, „Sure, I can do that. But I'm going to leave, as soon as it starts to get... *clears throat* you know.."

„Yeah, I get it.. spare me the details, please, you only have to set the mood, after that you can leave." reasurred Lunick.

.

The three and Minun then made their way back to Ringtown. A few hours passed and the sun was already setting. Lunick send a message via his styler to Solana, that she should get dresses in something nice but comfortable and meet up with him at their favorite spot in Lyra Forest. A bit confused Solana did as she was told. She dressed herself in a black mini rock and a navy-blue tube top. She also wore simple black high-top sneakers. She didn't want to do too much, because she was tired already and didn't want to get into something too fancy.

She then made her way to the forest, with Plusle on her side. When she came closer to the spot, she could swear, that she started to hear an acoustic guitar, playing a latin-like romantic tune. She didn't mind, in fact, she liked the sound of it. She saw a light and started to smell something.. it was indescribable but kind of arousing nonetheless. A light scent of sweet chocolate came towards her, she heard someone whisper,

„Get behind the tree, she's coming, damnit!"

„Chill, I'm on my way, man."

.

When she arrived, her eyes shot open and she started to smile widely. What she found was a blanket lying on the floor, a basket filled with some chocolate inside above it. There were a few candles inside of small red-coloured glasses. Rose leaves were spread in a heart-shaped way on the ground. From behind a tree came a young dark-blue haired man towards her, holding a bouquet of roses in his one hand. The music then changed from a latin tune to a slower, more romantic one.

Solana couldn't believe it; Lunick organized a date all by himself only for her, and he didn't save one coin! Her heart fluttered and she had to hold back the tears, as he came towards her extending his empty arm towards her.

„Would you like to dance, my love?" he asked with charming sound to his voice, which only made Solana get more.. in the mood...

The girl then took his head and they started to dance to the music, slowly and never losing sight of each other.

„Wow, Lunick..." she started, „ I'm.. I'm stunned! Really, you didn't have to do all this," she said, „True, but I wanted to. Do you know, what day it is? Today is our anniversary, we are now for one month together." he replied, still looking in her eyes, as they danced. „Wow, how time passes, right? It feels, like it was just yesterday, that we defeated the Go-Rock Squad.."

„Yeah.. But I want this evening with you to be timeless, I want this day to be in our memories, so we can always think back to this moment. The last month was the best month in my entire life, in fact, every day, I spent with you was the best day, I just didn't know it. But now I do and I'm so happy about it. Solana, I want to spend my whole life with you and go beyond that. I love you so much, that nothing could ever break this feeling, I have for you. My love for you is eternal, everyoung and is only growing bigger from day to day, and I want you to know that. Also I want you to know, that I will always be there, if not physically then spiritually, I'll always be on your side, I'll always protect you from any harm this world and any other has to offer."

Solana couldn't hold it back anymore, she pressed herself against Lunick and started to cry of pure joy. Lunick only held tighter onto her.

„You are the only one for me, baby, I want you to know that.." This was the sign for Lupine, to change the track yet again. This time it was supposed to have vocals..

When the music started, Lunick let go of her and began to get something out of his back.

In the meantime his brother started to sing:

.

(Only you – originally by The Platters, Cover by Reid Jamieson)

.

 _ **First Verse:**_

Only you

Can make this world seem right,

Only you

Can make the darkness bright,

Only you and you alone

Can Thrill me like you do

Oh, and fill my hear with love

For only you

.

 _ **Second Verse:**_

Oh, Only you

Can make this change in me

For it's true,

You are my destiny

Now when I hold your hand,

I understand the magic

That you do

You're my dream come true

My one and only you

.

Lunick then came towards her, taking a necklace out of his bag. It was a silver necklace with saphires on it. The pendant was heart-shaped and openable. It contained a picture of Solana and Lunick laughing towards the camera, holding hands. On the pendant itself was something engraved, that read 'I love you, always have, always will'.

„Oh my god, Lunick, it's so beautiful, thank you so much." she went towards her boyfriend and hugged him deeply. They then shared a kiss, „I'm happy, to see that you like it, it wasn't cheap you know" he said.

„Like it? I love it, baby!" Lunick then noticed a lustful sparkling in her eyes.

„Uhm.. Lupine, you.. you may leave now. C'mon, hurry" he called to his brother.

„Don't worry, I'm already gone, good evening to you two!" Lupine then made his way back to his room.

„Now, that he's gone, do you know, what I really want to do..?" Solana had a lustful expression on her face and looked directly at Lunick, whose expression turned from widely opened eyes to a wide grin as he fell to the ground.

„I fucking love you, brother!" He thought to himself while at his aroused girlfriend.

The two then continued spend the rest of the night together, mostly making out. Looks like Lupine was right about the candle's scent!

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Me:** And that was that, I hope you enjoyed the first part of _A Normal Day._ The second one will contain a bit more action, also I'm trying to include a bit more actual ranger work, well, I hope so at least, but I really got lost in the story, so yeah. xD

Anyway, next time you'll see the translator coming to use, finally! Also buckle up for some more despair and stuff like that in the upcoming chapters, I had my reasons to change the tags from 'Romance and Adventure' to 'Romance and Drama'. This is because this is the main focus on the story, the characters feelings and so on. I will include more action, but this is not the main focus of the story.

And that's that from my side so _Auf Wiedersehen!_ :D

And before I forget it, you should really look the cover from Reid Jamieson up on YouTube, I think he did a great job and it served as some kind of inspiration for the story. ^^

.


	13. Chapter 12: A Normal Day Part 2 - Solana

**Me:** Heeey, guys next chapter! The reason why I'm uploading it today, eventhough I've already one, is because I'm an inconsistent piece of shit, haha. ;D

I thought that there would reason to stick to an upload plan, since I would break it anyway. Now, I'm going to upload every now and then, whenever I feel like it! Still, I'll upload at least one chapter each week. Anyway, enough of that already, let's get started, shall we!

 **Disclaimer:** _You guessed it, I still don't own Pokémon, nor Pokémon Ranger and I'm not likely to do so any time soon._

 _._

* * *

 _Chapter 12:_ _A Normal Day Part 2: Solana_

 _._

It was early in the morning when our favorite female ranger got out of bed, her boyfriend lying next to her. He then woke up aswell, and they gave each other a good-morning kiss, before Solana started her daily routine, while Lunick started to make breakfast. Solana first did some stretching, then some workout. After that she got in the shower and made herself ready, Lunick already waiting for her. He packed something to eat for her in her backpack, because unlike him, she had to work today. Lunick had overtime and decided to take a day off.

„Enjoy your day, babe," he said lovingly giving her her backpack.

„You too, Luni," she replied as her partner, Plusle jumped on her shoulder. Then they kissed before Solana left the room.

Solana then made her way to Spenser to get her mission from him. When she arrived at the main entrance of the base, Spenser was already waiting for her, Murph stood at his side.

„Good Morning, Solana!" said the young ranger.

„Good Morning, Solana, ready for your mission?" asked Spenser.

„Morning, Murph, morning leader! And I'm so ready to get stuff done today and Plusle here is aswell!" she replied eagerly.

„Plah Plah!"

„That's the right attitude!" complimented the leader, „Now your mission is consists of multiple things for you to do: First you've got to go to Lyra forest, there is a group of Murkrow, that's causing some trouble. Go there and calm them down. Second, which is also in Lyra Forest; Larry's Tailow has run off again, but further than last times, go and find it, no big deal on that one, I suppose. Lastly, I want you to go to Krokka tunnel, Hastings says, that he's got a mission for you, thus you will receive further instructions there. Go now, after your report you are free to go. Good luck, ranger!"

.

Solana nodded quickly and made her way to Lyra Forest.

She thought that the first two parts of her mission were somehow connected with each other, because Larry's Tailow would always get into trouble. It would be no surprise, if it pissed of those Murkrow.

When she arrived, she could already here the screams of the crow-like pokémon.

„Ok then, let's do it!" she said eagerly, running towards the noises. She saw about seven Murkrow attacking a few Zigzagoon, who were runnig uncontrolled and scared around the forest.

„Ok, Plusle, let's start by doing a thundershock on the Murkrow, and watch out not to hit the other pokémon!" she pointed towards the attackers and Plusle ran towards them, charging the electricity in her cheeks.

„PLAAAAAAH!" screamed the red eared mouse-like pokémon as it let out a powerful strike. She hit five of the Murkrow, who screamed in pain and fell to the ground paralyzed while the other two flew away.

Solana then took out her styler, preparing to finish it.

„Capture On!" she shouted.

The blue-haired ranger then started to drew the capture-line around all of them at once. It was no big challenge for her, especially because they were still paralyzed by the shock from Plusle.

„Capture Complete!" she said, signalizing that she accomplished the first part of the mission, well almost. She wanted to find out, what caused the trouble just now, also the other two Murkrow have gotten away. So the young ranger made her way deeper into the forest.

Solana suddenly heared the scream of a Hunchkrow, it sounded, like it was giving orders. She again ran towards the source of the noises, preparing for the next capture. When she entered the clearing she saw something that looked like some kind of throne made out of twigs, with a Hunchkrow sitting on it, with an all too familiar Tailow standing next to it.

„There you are..." she said, while hiding in a bush, „So, my guess was right after all. How do you even manage to get in trouble so often?" she sighed a bit annoyed.

The young girl then went further towards the two pokémon.

„Craah, craah!" screamed the Hunchkrow.

„I think, this is a great opportunity, to try out this instant-translator, the prof gave us!" she then activated the feature on her styler:

.

'Stranger! Go attack her!' ordered the Hunchkrow.

„Wait! I'm not here to fight you, can you please tell me, why you are attacking the other pokémon?" Solana asked, trying to negotiate with the pokémon.

'How can you understand us, ranger?' asked the crow-like pokémon, with a confused look.

„You see this thing in my hand? It's called a styler, and we made it so, that we are able to understand almost every pokémon language."

'Interesting... Anyway, we won't use it, because we don't need to, simple as that. But to answer your question: This Tailow here, next to me, told us, that those pokémon here attacked a few of our own, and that they would steal from us. Also he said, that he has broken free from the fangs of his human.' said the pokémon.

„Yeah, I'm not even surprised about that" she mumbled to herself.

'What was that?'

„Uh, nothing!" Anyway, this Tailow needs to get back to his owner, who is worried sick, because he tried to fly away again. Also, I have another thing to do, so I would be happy, if we could agree on something and not fight... please?"

She really was tired, because the last days have been pretty exhausting, for both Lunick and her. Damn this headache, she had the other day. This would be the one day, that she had to work, to get her overtime, but now she's just in the regular schedule.

'Why don't we ask our good friend over here?' The Hunchkrow looked towards the bird-pokémon, who then whispered back to it.

'Is that so? I can't believe it! Ranger,' it then looked back at Solana, 'I have made a decision, but I don't think, that it will be to your liking...'

„Yes, of course not, why would it be.." she thought to herself..

'Murkrow.. Attack the intruder!' ordered Hunchkrow, then a big bunch of Murkrow flew towards the young ranger and her partner pokémon. There must be around twenty of them! Solana was completely shocked, she just stood their and looked at the giant flock of pokémon, when suddenly...

A few shadow balls flew towards them, causing them to split and flying around wildly. Solana looked towards the direction, the attacks came from and noticed a Mightyena standning on the other side of the clearing. It was the same Mightyena from the day, those grunts were caught in the forest! It barked happily at the young ranger and her partner, as it saw them looking at it.

Solana then used her chance to capture the troubled pokémon: „Capture On!"

With the big confusion it was easy to capture them, even in bigger groups. In no time the Murkrow flew away, after they were released by Solana.

„Capture Complete!" she shouted eagerly.

Then the Mightyena charged at the Hunchkrow, while Solana focused on capturing Larry's Tailow. The wolf-like pokémon used a Hyper Beam while running towards it, simultaniously Plusle charged a Thunderbolt at it aswell. It was a direct hit, that sent the crow-like pokémon into a deep slumber of unconciousness.

„Thanks, buddy, we wouldn't have made it without you!" said Solana while she was patting the Mightyena on the head. It replied with a cheerful bark: 'No problem, you have helped me out aswell, and for this I owe you!'

She then chuckeled happily, before turning her translator off. The two then said good bye and moved on. Now she would have to get to Larry, to give him back the Tailow.

It was a calm walk through the forest with nothing happening. When she arrived at the villages entrance, Larry stood there waiting for them impatiently.

„Tailow! There you are, oh I was so worried, that something happened to my precious little baby! Thank you ranger, for bringing the little guy back to me!" he said, actually being nice for once, that didn't happen too often..

„No problem, Larry, that's my job. Ok, then I've gotta go, I've got another thing to do, so se-" she was interrupted by Larry didn't seem to be listening to her at all, „Yeah, yeah, see ya, stacy."

„My name is... *sigh* whatever.." she was sweatdropping, anime-style, „Let's get to professor Hastings, shall we?"

„Plaaah!" cheered the little pokémon.

Solana and Plusle arrived soon after at the Krokka tunnel, were Hastings was already waiting.

„Ah, Solana, I've awaited you! Now, without further-a-do, let's get straight to the point, so we get this done real quick, shall we!" he seemed motivated.

„Sure, professor, lead the way, then!" she replied smiling.

„Now, what I want you to do is look for those gems," Hastings showed her a picture of glowing green gems, that kinda looked like emeralds, but only more fluorescent, „After you've found such, I want you then to take a sample of them, using this," he handed her a glas and a tiny pickaxe, „Simply put them in the glas and give it to me afterwards. We'll do this for... let's say twenty minutes, then we'll have to work with what he have, or I have to work with what we received, because you are then free to go."

Solana was quiet happy about this mission, nice and easy, simple job, twenty minutes then it's done. The three then went looking for those gems. The young girl decided to get into places, that are a bit darker, because the glow of the gems would then be better to be seen. About five minutes later, Solana saw a green glow at a wall, she then made her way towards the location.

„Professor, I found something!" she called for Hastings, who quickly came to her. „Are those the gems, we are looking for?" she asked.

„Yes, yes they are! What a marvelous found, Solana! And how much you've found! Eventhough it looks like it isn't much, it is more than enough! Now, let's get this stuff out of there, shall we?" he was cheering like a small child over a new toy.

.

Getting those gems out of the wall approved to be harder than it looked, they were so hard. The pickaxe would break first, before they would even move a bit. They had to think of another way. Then, like on cue, a Graveler was walking past them, on it's way to turn into a stone, but before that, Solana had already started the capture. Again, it was no big deal, since she captured many Gravelers before. She then told the rock pokémon to break the gems off of the wall without damaging them too much. And it did so with ease.

After professor Hastings put the gems into his glas, Solana released the pokémon, saying thank you to it, before it left. On there way out Solana was wondering, what those gems are for anyway: „Professor, what do you need this gems for?" she asked.

„Oh, multiple things, and I suppose that most of them are quite uninteresting for you. It's mostly research, but those gems are a huge resource of power, I aim to implement them into my new styler, I'm currently working on, to max out the charge by a total of up to 300%, making it way more efficient, of course." the doctor replied.

After the two said goodbye to each other, Solana made her way back to the base to report to Spenser. She then made her way to her and Lunick's room, before that she received a message on her styler; It was from Lunick, she told her to get dressed in something nice, but comfortable and that she should then come to their favorite spot...

.

* * *

 _._

 **Me:** I hope that the use of the translator hasn't been too weird, hehe. ^^'

And I don't know how I should sum up the next chapter, so just wait until you can read it yourself! :D I can only tell you that it's going to have a pretty dark turn at the end.

Also I don't think that I have much more to say so until next time, _Auf Wiedersehen!_ :D

.


	14. Chapter 13: But A Simple Rose

**Me:** Hey hey hey! Next chapter! Today we'll finally get to know a bit more about the big evil. Also the first reveal about.. something. You'll read into that. ;P

And.. uhm... I swear, I wanted to say something, but it looks like I forgot. xD

Anyway, let's just start with the Disclaimers, have fun!

 **Disclaimer:** _Ze German Storyteller doe_ _s not own any of ze pokémon, nor ze pokémon games._

 _._

* * *

 _Chapter 13:_ _But A Simple Rose..._

 _._

 _ **A few days ago...**_

 _ **.**_

A man in a light grey suit walked out of a building. He walked towards the city, to take a walk in the park. From there he wanted to get further to another place. On his way, this man saw children laughing and playing, he saw couples kissing and holding hands. He saw parents, who bought ice for their children... Ugh, he hated it. He was a man that liked control and order, silence... peace. All this happiness... disgusted him. It was all but a veil of lies and empty promises to cover up the huge void of the inside of an individual.

This might seem grim and depressing, but he also was never able to watch someone cry. He was a man that had been on a long road full of suffering. His life was nothing close to easy or comfortable, even though one might think that.

The thing this man was longing for the most was control. He wanted to control the world, to make it peaceful. Underneath his reign, there would be no sadness, everyone would be the same and no one would have to be alone ever again. But at what cause?

He didn't waste time to think about such things, he was a business man, and as such had more important things to do, that to judge one's own decisions and to question what is right and what is not.

In his hand he held a red rose, of which he cut the thorns off. He made his way through the park ignoring the people around him. When he left it, he wandered towards an empty road, that led to a small clearing. There were no people around here, and if there would, they wouldn't be happy like before. This man's target location was the cemetery. He went straight to a grave that read 'Timothy Lapan' and put the rose on top of it. After that he stood there for a moment, thinking about some things, some memories.

„Hello, child.. I've come closer to accomplish my target, my revenge. Don't worry, I'll make him suffer. I'll take my revenge on him, in your name, for his shall be written in blood on the walls of his home with his body underneath it." he mumbled to himself.

He then got back to the building from which he came from. One hour has passed since then. He walked towards the elevator with a few employees greeting him. The man pressed the buttons and the elevator started to bring him to the highest floor. He was brought directly to his office. He sat down on his black leather seat and looked out the window, when he took out a cigar from a dark wooden box and lit it. His office was dark, the blinds were almost every time down and the lamps were turned off. The only light came from the small spots on the windows and a lamp on his desk or occasionally his computer which was turned off at the moment. On his desk was a frame with a picture, that showed three people, a man, a girl and a boy. The man wore a grey suit, had black hair and a moustache. The girl had dark-brown hair and green eyes, she wore a blue dress with white dots. The boy was wearing a violet hoodie, had black hair and green eyes aswell. All of them were smiling widly, they looked like a happy family.

Suddenly a woman in a black suit with a skirt entered the room.

„Mr Lapan, news arrived us, regarding Roland Kedami." she said fast.

„*sigh* I hope it's good news, I don't have use for anymore problems.."

„Well.. I'm sorry to say that, but Mr. Kedami died yesterday, in Lyra forest." she said slightly nervous.

„WHAT?! How?!" he shouted angrily jumping out of his seat and walking towards his worker.

„He was shot after a battle with..." she was interrupted after a brief pause.

„By whom?!" he was furious.

„Lupine Kazuki, sir. He was injured though, but he is recovering from this fight."

„This goddamn bastard.. He once again crossed my plans... You should better be going now, this could be ugly..." he said with hatred in his voice.

With that the woman hurried out of the room. When the doors of the elevator closed she heard a lot of muffled but loud swearing followed by the sound of some things breaking and falling to the ground. It has been some time since he was this angry..

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Back to the recent time..**

 **.**

Lunick went to an ATM, he wanted to get some money to buy food, because he and Solana had very little left and it was his turn to get the groceries. Suddenly he felt cold iron on his back..

„Easy now, kid... You better give me all of your money, and while we're at it, why don't you get some more so nothing bad will happen." the stranger said.

Lunick's eyes widened in shock and he stood still, he would ask his partner for help, but he decided to leave Minun at home today.

„Let's not rush things, ok? I'm going to turn around now and give you the money, but put your gun down.." he suggested.

„I somehow don't trust you, I will not let my gun down, just put the money in this back" he held a back towards Lunick, who looked at it. It was a light-brown roughspun sack.

„Hurry up! I'm starting to get fucking impatient, kid!" the robber became angrier.

„Won't someone call the police? Help! This man has a gun and is wielding it at other people!" a woman shouted from behind them. He then pointed his gun towards the woman, about to shoot it. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach. While he turned around, Lunick did so aswell and kicked the robber in the stomach, causing him to collapse.

„Argh, now you die!" he shouted. But when he wanted to aim his gun back at the ranger he noticed, that it wasn't in his hand anymore. When he looked back at the young man, he saw the gun point directly in front of him.

„Now you can call the police, time to arrest this guy!" Lunick said. The police arrived shortly after, arresting the robber and taking the gun. They thanked Lunick and praised him for his bravery. A few people applauded him then.

„Such a brave guy!" „This was awesome, man!" „That's why rangers are called the saviors of people! Those guys really kick-ass!"

Lunick blushed a bit, smiling. He then looked at his hands with sparks in his eyes.

„Looks like the training is starting to pay off!" he eagerly said to himself.

.

„Now would you look at that, my dear brother dealing with criminals like a professional." Lunick recognized the voice as the one of his older brother, Lupine!

„Hi, Lupine! Yeah, it starts to kick in and I kick-ass! Thanks to your training." Lunick said.

„That's fantastic to hear, man! But how did it feel?" he asked, sounding serious.

„What do you mean? Like the kick, I gave him, or the gun on my back?" Lunick was confused at his brother's question.

„Both. It must've been quiet the shock right? To feel a gun at one's back.. I hate that feeling, I had it often enough in my life, you know that.. But what about your experience?"

„Well.. yes, it was shocking. I only felt the cold gun point at my back, send the shivers down my spine. Then again, I felt more safe standing on the other side of the gun, holding it away from my body." he replied.

„You should stop thinking that. I know just what you mean; Holding a gun in your hand.. It gives you a feeling of power, it gives you the power to decide wether one can live or has to die, but in the end you will always feel bad, it's like a drug, first the kick then the fall, and it's a long way down, once you've pulled the trigger for the first time. And trust me, there's nothing heroic in shooting people, no matter who the target is." said Lupine coldly.

Lunick then remembered the day, when his brother was fighting Roland and what the doctor said to them in the hospital. He couldn't belive it for a moment, but he knew it had to be done. Besides Lupine shot with a gun earlier, when they were in Hoenn, but they never killed anybody. He however doesn't know, if Lupine has ever killed someone after that. Until this one time.

„I know, you're thinking of Roland right now," Lunick looked back at his brother, „The police thanked me afterwards for my service towards the community of Fiore, that I eliminated a deadly murderer. But what better am I if I killed a killer? Not one bit, the only things that are different are the people, and how they talk about it."

„Can we.. can we change the subject?" Lunick asked, not liking where this conversation went.

„Oh, sure.. sorry!" Lupine smiled at his brother, rubbing the back of his head, „Looks, like I've been getting myself too much into it, hehe."

„So, about the feeling, when I kicked him in the stomach: At first it was kinda strange, I just reacted, didn't even think about it, and in the next moment I felt sure about the situation and before I knew it, he was bowing in front of me and I had his gun. All in all it felt great, being so fast and powerful!" Lunick cheered.

„That's great to hear! Just as I thought, you're making great progress with your training, we've gotta keep going on like this and you're going to overcome me one day." Lupine then patted his brother on the head.

„By the way, Spenser told me, that to accomplish your level, I would need more than just speed and strength, what did he mean by that?" he asked when he remembered what his leader told him some time ago.

„Oh? Did he..." Lupine seemed to get a little nervous, „Um.. well, you'll need...um.. passion! Yes, passion is key! But it looks like you've got the heart, to do that!" replied he sweating.

„Lupine, tell me the truth, I know when you're hiding something." said Lunick coldly.

„Oh, boy... I thought, that I wouldn't have to.." he began sighing, „Now you see, some the tattoos on my right arm start to glow, whenever I activate one of my.. special 'powers', when you can call it that."

he showed him his right arm and pointed out the location of the marks, they were not very recognisable, because they were mostly covered with other tattoos.

„Now, they start to glow red, at times. Like when we trained? I analyzed my surroundings, using my power. When I do that it's like the time would almost stop, five seconds are like an hour. I can only do that, while I stand still, I cannot move while doing this. Solana has already noticed that, but I guess, she thought, that it was only her imagination, she would've talked to me about that, I think. And the other one is my speed-thingy. I start to move at an enormous speed, while my strength rises aswell. I move at three times the speed I normally have and twice the strength. Then there are some other things but I'm not quite sure about those myself, since I never use them. Now, this may sound all great but in or-" he was interrupted by his brother, who had sparks of admiration in his eyes.

„How is this bad? I so need to do this, just imagine the things, that I could do! I would be able to do so many great things! How come that you've never told me about that bef-"

„No! Full stop, I will not let you do this." he answered coldly.

„Why?! What can be so bad about it, that you won't let me do it?" he asked angrily.

„The process and the ritual to obtain it and the following regrets and the burden, you'll have to live with for the rest of your life. In order to obtain it, you'll have to live a life in suffer, sorrow, or hatred, not on an average base, but that kind, that only makes you feel like you would die a bit more from day to day. Those things mentally consume you from time to time. In my case it was about our father and... some other things." Lunick's eyes opened in shock.

„This was the day when it began. My first kill, I will never forget this horrible day. The marks are on my body, as a reminder, about what I did. I had to undergo so much physical and mental pain for those marks to cover my arm. They are not simply tattoo'd but burned on it, while you're imagining what lies in front of you, in death. Will you meet all the ones, you've hurt? Killed? You will see all the memories of it. This event will scar you for the rest of your life, this is why we have the powers. They are some kind of.. reward, for those people going on like this. With this daily torture, this killing burden. There are only four people in the whole world, who posses such things. Well.. three considering most recent events."

.

Lunick was shocked. He didn't want to believe, what his brother just told him.. He lived all day in sorrow and depression with the memories of all the horrible things he did in his head. Those marks were nothing but scars of pure hatred and Lunick didn't want something like this, eventhough it would grant him immense powers.

„Lupine... I didn't know...," he became sad at the thought.

„You couldn't have, and probably shouldn't.. Oh well, it's too late now, is it. How 'bout we get those things on your shopping list and talk about happier things?" Lupine suggested.

„Great plan!"

And with that the two brothers went to get the groceries, talking about other things, happier things. Still, those thoughts never really left Lunick's mind for the rest of the day.

Later on, it was already sunset, Lunick made his way to Solana's and his' room to spend the rest of the day just relaxing with his girlfriend. Lupine had gone off to somewhere to talk a walk or something.

.

* * *

.

„Hi, Honey, how was your day?" asked Solana, who welcome'd him with a kiss on the cheek as he entered there room.

„Exciting! This must have been the most adventerous shopping tour ever." he replied smiling, „I'll tell you about that later, but how was your day, Sole?"

„Oh, you know, nothing special. I had to do a few deliveries, carry around a few things, you know, this stuff." she replied.

After the two put everything in the kitchen they went to the couch and made themselves comfortable. „So," started Solana, „You wanted to tell me about your adventure?" she asked, while putting her head on his chest.

„Right, now first I went to an ATM to get some money when suddenly a robber appeared behind me, aiming a gun right at my back. But I managed to disarm him at an instant and he was soon after that arrested. First I was scared, you know, the cold iron sending shivers down my spine. But the feeling afterwards was great, I felt so strong!" he said eagerly.

„Oh, you are strong, Luni.." said Solana in an flirtuos way.

„Hehe.. Anyway, after that I met Lupine, who helped me on my shopping tour.." he then continued to tell her what his older brother had told him before. About those marks and the burden that comes with them.

„Whoa... I actually can't believe it.. I mean, like, he's so happy and relaxed all the time, how can he be filled with such depression.. And he never wanted you to suffer like he did.."

„I know.. I feel so dumb, that I even considered it. Well, I couldn't have known. But then again, I really admire him for being this strong and how he kept going after all that.. Well you know the saying: 'The lonliest people are the kindest, the saddest people smile the brightest, the most damaged people are the wisest and all because they don't want anyone to suffer like they did'. After what I heard today, I think it really describes him well.." he sighed sorrowly.

„You know what? He's always been there for me, always got my back, he was the one who helped me through tough times and now I'm going to repay it! It's only fair, that I do it, he was the best brother for me and now I'll be the best brother for him!" Solana then hugged him and they shared a kiss.

.

Meanwhile, a few hours have passed and we see a young man sitting on a hill underneath a tree. A few tears rolled down his face, as he touched the scar underneath his right eye. He looked at his right arm, at the marks on it..

He waited for someone, in his hands he held nothing but a simple rose..

.

* * *

 _._

 **Me:** Curse Marks? Sounds horrible. Anyway, what do you think is this rose about? There is some evil-knevel forshadowing going on. I can only tell you that much: It's going straight downhill with the mood. Tears and Despair incoming, so buckle up for this, next time! I hope you liked this one and the story so far and as always, _Auf Wiedersehen!_ :D

.


	15. Chapter 14: Torn Apart

**Me:** Hi, welcome to the next chapter. I'm not going to do any great joking today because this chapter is focused on despair, as I said before.

So, as alway have fun, and please review!

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Pokémon, not the Games, not the Anime, not the Manga, not even the trading card games._

 _._

* * *

 _Chapter 14:_ _Torn Apart_

 _._

('Everlong' – originally by The Foo Fighters)

 _._

 _*guitar starts quietly...*_

 _*Drums join*_

 _._

 _ **First Verse:**_

Hello, _ **  
**_I've waited here for you... ** _  
_**Everlong. _ **  
**_Tonight, ** _  
_**I throw myself into, _ **  
**_And out of the red, out of her head she sang. ** _  
_**Come down _ **  
**_And waste away with me, ** _  
_**Down with me... _ **  
**_Slow how, ** _  
_**You wanted it to be, _ **  
**_I'm over my head, out of her head she sang.

.

 _ **Chorus:**_ _ **  
**_And I wonder when I sing along with you, ** _  
_**If everything could ever feel this real forever. _ **  
**_If anything could ever be this good again, ** _  
_**The only thing I'll ever ask of you. _ **  
**_You gotta promise not to stop when I say when.

She sang

.

 _ **Second Verse:**_ _ **  
**_Breathe out, ** _  
_**So I can breathe you in, _ **  
**_Hold you in, ** _  
_**And now, _ **  
**_I know you've always been ** _  
_**Out of your head, out of my head I sang.

.

 _ **Chorus:**_ _ **  
**_And I wonder when I sing along with you, ** _  
_**If everything could ever feel this real forever, _ **  
**_If anything could ever be this good again. ** _  
_**The only thing I'll ever ask of you, _ **  
**_You gotta promise not to stop when I say when. ** _  
_**She sang:

And I wonder... ** _  
_**If everything could ever feel this real forever, _ **  
**_If anything could ever be this good again. ** _  
_**The only thing I'll ever ask of you, _ **  
**_You gotta promise not to stop when I say when.

.

„Thank you, Thank you! You guys are awesome!" a wolf cheered.

The crowd cheered in enjoyment and applauded them.

„We hope you enjoy the rest of the evening, the night is still young! Dead Silence is done for today, but we will return, Bye!" cheered Todd. And with that the five men left the stage while the crowd applauded them and screamed happily.

„Hey, Lupine, are you okay, you seemed a bit worried. Is something bothering you, man?" asked Jimmy concerned. Lupine however didn't say anything at all he just nodded his head weakly.

Something has been on his mind recently all the time, something, that he thought, he would never think of again. He tried to forget everything and he managed to do it, until this day.. This rose, this goddamn rose.. He should've burned it right away, but he kept it, he just couldn't do it, not after all that time.

„Don't mind, guys, I'm fine, really. I think I'm just gonna take a walk to get my mind free, see ya."

.

Lupine then made his way out of the building, putting on his black coat. This evening was quiet cold, considering the time of the year. It was almost summer..

A wolf walked down a lonely road, only by himself. The streets were completely empty, don't know where the people went. They were probably inside their homes or outside, doing something with other people. Some probably were with their loved ones or on their way to them. He could hear laughing and cheering in the distance behind him, which made him smile weakly. He thought of the things those people were doing or talking about.

Yet the wolf was happy, to be alone. At the moment he didn't want anyone to bother him with.. well anything. No fans who were screaming their faces off, because they saw a famous person they liked, no paparazzi bothering him with some fucking gossip someone had heard about from someone they know, who knows someone, who then again 'knows' about everything like he would stick to everyone like a second skin or something.

Also, even though he liked them, well, loved them like family, he didn't want his friends around him right now aswell, he just wanted to be alone.

He thought of many things, about Lunick and Solana, who's relationship is still held a secret somehow. He thought of his band and the concerts they would play in the next couple of months. He thought of about everything to get his mind off of... her.

Her face, her body, her hair... everything. He couldn't stand it, eventhough she was everything he ever wanted. Everything he ever needed.. She was his everything, she gave him everything he could ever dream of.

The thought killed him.. he thought of what happened back then. But Lupine also wondered how this could all happen right now. What was the meaning of this.. Lupine needed to do something to get his head free of all that... of her. He tried so much to do so: Drank himself thoughtless, thought of everything else to forget it, he even smashed his head against the wall so many times. But it never worked. And just when he thought he had it, it hit him even harder than before.

Suddenly he felt something behind him. He turned around and for a brief second he saw someone, a blurry dark figure, which vanished immediatly.

'Just my imagination.. Damn, am I going insane?' he thought.

„Ok... what can I do to get my head free.. I don't want to get drunk now, don't want to have this headache the next day or to vomit.. Also I wouldn't do it alone.." he said to himself, „What else we got.. think Lupine.. think.." he looked on the floor, on the streets and towards the street lamps. This road seemed to be unending..

When he looked back up he saw the same figure like before and, like before, only for a brief moment.. He then recognized this person.. it was her!

„Not again.. Fuck.. I am going insane, am I." the wolf suddenly heard someone whisper his name..

'Lupine... come to me.. come..' he didn't know why, but he started to run towards the voice, he noticed someone vanishing behind a corner and proceeded to follow him or her.

'Come wolf.. Come and play with me. It has been so long since we last met.. since our last kiss..' It was driving him crazy but he couldn't stop.

After about three minutes he found himself in a dark, poorly litten alley.

„No way.. Now way! This.. how.. Argh, come one, why does this happen to me?!" he yelled towards the wall. He punched it once and fell towards it. Lupine then let out a painful scream, which really captured his current suffering and all the despair going through him every day.

A few tears rolled down his face. He only wanted to get rid of this thought. It killed him just to think of it. He wanted to forget everything about her, everything they have done together and everything that happened..

...or did he?

In fact, this was just another thought aswell.

What he really wanted was to be with her, to hold her tightly. He wanted to kiss her and never let go. He would do everything to be with her again, reunited again. Lupine wanted to relive those memories once again. He wanted to go on adventures with her again. He just wanted to do something fun, like they had done before so many times. He could almost feel her at his side, lying in his arms. Those moments felt like nothing in the world was wrong, nothing could ruin this, nothing could seperate them.

Then he remembered something: three days ago he sat on a hill holding a rose in his hands.. this rose.. it was the reddest rose that he'd ever seen, there were no thorns on it and it was shining in the sun. It's beauty was reflecting in the water. This rose was just beautiful as her with it's eternal blossoms, which would always shine in this bright red... He then remembered the time when they first met, it was one of the best days ever in his life..

.

* * *

.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _ **.**_

It was a summer day in Slateport City, one week after Lunick had left for Fiore to become a ranger. A young man was walking on the streets at the harbour, not worrying about a single thing.

„What a great day! Gotta love those sunny days in Slateport." he said to himself. As he was walking down the streets with his hands in his pockets, he noticed a girl sitting at the edge of the pier. She looked sad. Lupine walked towards her and, like he always did, tried to cheer her up.

„Hey, you. I happened to notice you sitting here all by yourself on this sunny day and I wondered.. why? You sure could use some company, not that I would want to imply something!" he mimicked a macho, trying to be funny.

„What do you want? Don't you see, that I'm sad and want to be alone.." she replied. Her voice was so soft sounding, yet rebelish also she was, obviously, pretty upset about something.

He then noticed her beauty. She had black hair and light blue eyes. The girl wore a black denim jacket and dark grey, ripped jeans aswell as long black boots. Underneath her jacked she wore a white top. On her arms she had multiple bracelets, like him, and she also wore a necklace. She had a silver ring on her right hand and black painted fingernails. Her belt had chains hanging down from it. This must've been the prettiest girl he'd ever seen.

„Sorry about that," he started, talking with his normal voice and sat down next to her, „I just can't stand the sight of someone being sad and I tried to cheer you up. Meh, it was probably the wrong way to start, but hey, do I get a second chance for trying?" he asked softly, while looking at her. The girl hesitantly looked at him, not meeting his eyes.

„Sure, it's not like I have anything else to do right now, so.. go on ahead." she replied with a weak smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Lupine.

„Awesome! Ok, so, not going to do any more of those 'accents', heard they can annoy people." he said chuckling.

„So.. uhm, well I'll try to be straight forward, what's bothering you anyway? If you tell me, we sure could work something out to put a smile on that pretty face of your's!" he didn't want to be THAT straight forward with saying, that she's pretty, it just came out of his mouth, which made him blush a bit.

„Oh, well.. first, thanks for the compliment, I guess," she said looking at him, causing Lupine to blush a bit more, „And secondly, straight forward is totally fine with me. So, to answer your question, I've been thrown out of my parents home. This time it's probably forever..." she sighed.

„Why would they do something like that? Are they, like, retarded or something?" he asked trying to cheer her up.

„Hmm.. kind of. It's been like this for about three years. They've been getting on my nerves all the time, I've been getting on their nerves, you know, that stuff. The reasons are mostly because of my.. behavior." she said

„Your behavior?" he asked raising an eyebrow, „Go on, lady, tell me more."

„You've probably noticed by now, that I'm not your average always-nice-and-innocent girl. I just hate to be like this. It feels so stupid, you know."

„I now just what you mean." he replied warmly.

„Yeah.. anyway, I've been caught spraying... again, for the fifth time I guess... this week.. I've been doing some 'decoration' on this rich-kids building over there," she pointed towards a mansion like building.

It was an elite school for people, who have way too much money to spend. Lupine hated it, he did since he first saw it. In fact, two years ago he and his brother were doing just what she did... decoration.

„Ugh, this fucking building. I've never stood the sight of it. It disgusts me.. 'Oh, look how rich we are, we can afford super expensive rich-kid schools like this' so stupid." he replied grunting.

„Just my thoughts exactly!" she said, „But to get back to the topic.. Long story short; I've done a lot of bullshit and got in a lot trouble so my super rich parents kicked me out, forever. So, I'm basically homeless right now.. Yeah, go me...!" she said with sarcastic enthusiasm and frowned.

„Idiots," he was about to say something that should change his life, „I would never do that, especially not to my own child, like, what the hell is wrong with them?! You, miss, are coming with me!" he said.

„What do you mean by that...?" she asked confused.

„Well, you're gonna live at my place now! Don't want you sitting in the corners begging for anything, so what do you say?" he asked motivated.

„Won't.. won't your parents be mad at you?" she asked hesitantly.

„Naah, you know, I've been living on my own since I'm eight years old, both of them are dead. My brother and me, we survived on our own all the time. But he left a week ago to become a pokémon ranger in Fiore, so I'm all by myself now. Besides, some company couldn't hurt, especially not when it's someone like you." Lupine smiled warmly.

The girl was about to ask about his parents, but immediatly shrugged it of. Maybe this was some kind of sore spot and she didn't want to ruin this right now.

„What do you mean, 'like me'?" she asked suspiciously.

„Uhm..." he started to blush, damn, why does he always have to be so straight forward, „I.. I mean like.. well, like you; pretty, smart, funny. And I love your style, always had something for this rebelish stuff." he said nervously and blushing even more.

„Why, thank you, good sir!" she chuckeled, „I accept. I like you, you know. By the way, what's your name anyway?" she asked happily. She could kiss him for what he just did, offering her shelter after cheering her up like that.. No one has ever done something like that before. In fact, no one has ever been this nice to her before..

„I'm Lupine Kazuki, and it's a pleasure to meet you!" he said happily with a wide grin on his face and started to bow down, making her laugh a bit.

„Well then, I'm Aiyana Morino, and I'm happy to meet you aswell, Lupine Kazuki!" the two of them then shook hands while smiling at each other. They then made their way to Lupine's home together

„Eternal Blossom, huh? Sounds very beautiful, fitting if you ask me!" 'Stop Lupine, not now, too early' he thought to himself.

„Oho, now someone here seems to know quiet a lot about names, I'm impressed, Mr. Kazuki." she said laughing.

„Well, Madame Morino," he started, „You have to get acquainted with pretty much everything there is to know, when you have to teach yourself and your little brother everything." he was mimicking an old professor this time. Somehow he managed to make her laugh, which gave him a warm feeling in his stomach.

After they arrived, Lupine opened the door for her, allowing her to enter first.

„And here we are, my pretty little empire! Well, our's from now on." he said chuckling, „I know, it's not the best, probably not like the mansion you used to live in before, but you've got a roof over your head and that's what counts right."

„It's perfect! Not too big and just enough for everyone. I love it." she said amazed.

„Well, I'm glad to hear that, Aiyana," he replied, it made him happy to see her like this, „Ok then, how 'bout you get yourself comfortable and everything while I cook something for us, how does that sound?" he asked sounding like some kind of father.

„Just perfect," she said calmly, „And.. thank you.. for all this, I owe you big time." she said

„Naah, that's no big deal, I wanted to-" he then felt something on his cheek. A pair of soft lips was touching him tenderly. Aiyana then walked of happily, making herself comfortable on the couch.

„...get some company.. anyway..." he mumbled to himself, being paralyzed. A wide grin spread across his entire face. This was the best day ever!

.

 _ **-End of Flashback-**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Back in the alley, Lupine was crying. He was afraid and sad at the same time, he didn't know why and why right now.. It just happened.. everything came to his mind. It almost seemed like it was connected with his marks, because they started to glow aswell. Like it would be a message, that this would be some kind of next step or something..

He felt himself almost collapsing, when he heard footsteps behind him.

„Hey, Lupi."

* * *

.

 **Me:** Well, that was that. ^^

I really tried to capture this depression, this sadness that Lupine harbours inside him, and I hope that I did a good job, hehe. ;)

Anyway, you know how you can let me know, guys. Also if there are any questions regarding.. well anything, fell free to ask and I will answer them! :D

And since I've got nothing more to say now, be sure to check out the next chapter, and _Auf Wiedersehen!_ :D

.


	16. Chapter 15: Two Souls

**Me:** Next One! Let's get some happiness after that depressing last chapter, shall we? *sigh* I had a hard time lately, with people treating me like shit and all that, but nevermind, I shall not be brought down by this. I will of course continued writing. Thing is, stuff like this is a great inspiration and a great catalysator for some of those chapters, you know, when there are more sad ones, which will definetly come, and it's going to hit you hard!

Anyway, let's get goint with the next one and as always, Have Fun!

 **Disclaimer:** _This one does not own Pokémon. no, I still don't... yet..._

 _._

* * *

 _Chapter 15:_ _Two Souls_

 _._

„Hey, Lupi..." he heard someone behind him.. the voice was so soft.. yet it sounded hurt.. and sad..

He immediatly recognized the voice, but he couldn't believe it.. was this another mind game?!

Then the steps came closer towards him, becoming louder. Lupine didn't dare to turn around.. he couldn't.. he was too scared of who it might be. Suddenly the steps stopped right behind him and Lupine could see the shadow of a woman behind him.

He exhaled heavily, sounding broken and totally devastated. The person sat down behind him, it was then that he noticed, that he was sitting on the floor.. He didn't even notice, that he fell to the ground.

Lupine then felt the touch of a hand behind him. Two arms made their way around him, hugging him tightly. Lunick's eyes shot wide open as he noticed a silver ring on one of the hands and black painted fingernails.

„Shh.. it's okay.. everything will be alright..." Lupine felt some pain in his chest, he could barely talk.. it was her..

„Ai... Aiyana..." he uttered almost inaudible.

„Hey, missed me.." she said warmly, putting her head on his shoulder.

Lupine immediatly turn around and wrapped his arms around her, he wanted to see her. The wolf saw long black hair. He felt her soft skin and when he looked in her face, he saw the same light blue eyes, that he's fallen in love with. They were teary and she also looked pretty worn out.

Lupine couldn't believe it.. Was this just another imagination?

„I love you.." he whispered.

This was the only thing that came to his mind when he moved his head further to her's so they could kiss. Aiyana's grip became tigther and Lupine cupped her face, he noticed tears running down from it. After that they let go of each other and just stared into each other's eyes, while Lupine whiped the tears of her face.

„I love you too.." she said quietly..

„It's been such a long time.. I thought, that I would never see you again...I thought you were dead... Oh god, I'm so sorry for everything that happened.. It was all my fault.. I could ha-" Lupine was interrupted by another short kiss from her.

„Don't apologize, it was our both's faults, you don't always have to be so hard to yourself, I've told you that often enough." she replied motherly.

„I... I don't know what to say.. You have been on my mind all the time.. every single day. The thought killed me.. I thought, I'd lost you forever.." he had a hard time keeping it together.

„Believe me, I thought the same.. But I've always watched you, well your band, as you grew more and more popular.. I was just never brave enough to meet up with you, eventhough I had so many opportunities, I just couldn't do it.." she said worrily.

„But how did you know, that I would be here..? We haven't announced anything and I didn't tell anyone but the guys, that I would be.. well walking around the streets at night.." he asked confused.

„Did you forget?" she asked while she held her necklace towards him. Both ot the pendant's eyes started to glow, „.. Besides I could hear you screaming, so I ran towards you until I found you." They then stood up. Then Lupine noticed a weak glow at Aiyana's right arm, she too had those curse marks.

„Those fucking marks.. I should have never done that, nor told you to do so aswell.. It was just stupid.." he was really punishing himself about that.

„Come on, it was me who agreed to do that, you didn't force me. And they have helped us out some times, remember." the girl chuckeled weakly, which gave Lupine a warm feeling in his stomach. That kind of warmness, that he had missed ever since they were separated.

The two then shared another kiss and made their way out of the alley, holding each other's hand. Lupine still couldn't completely believe it.. But he didn't bother, he and Aiyana were reunited, and that's all he cared about.

Suddenly Lupine remembered something, this voice in his head from earlier, eventhough it was here voice, it wasn't Aiyana herself, and then there were those silhouettes, which he saw for only a few seconds. This too was another side effect of the marks, the suffering can drive one into insanity, if one was too weak at times. He had to never let this happen again, but he also didn't want to tell her, especially not right now.

.

They then made their way to Lupine's new house, which he had bought a few days ago, since he didn't want to live in the dorms of the base anymore. The house was not too big, it was comfortable and really cozy. Here and there were still a few boxes, but nothing too important. Plus it was close to the base, so he could be there fast if something should happen.

„Wow, this reminds me of our old home back in Slateport.. It looks awesome, Lupi!" she cheered.

„It sure does, that's why I purchased it. But were do you live right now, you haven't told me." he asked calmly.

„uhm," she started nervously, „Well, you remember, the first time we met?" she asked.

„Of course, I could never forget this best day of my life, 'yana" he replied happily. She chuckeled sweetly.

„Well, same situation, I'm homeless right now.." she said nervously laughing, „I used to live with some friends but they threw me out for, you guessed it-"

„Your behavior, yeah I know that part, what did you do this time?" he asked grinning, while raising his eyebrows.

„Well.. maybe, but only maybe, I stole... some thingsfromthemarketandgotcaught..." she blushed nervously.

„This again? C'mon, baby, I've taught you all my tricks, how did you manage to get caught?" he started to laugh, „Did you want to get caught or what?"

„Mean," she replied playfully, „And no, I wasn't alone, a friend was with me, but she's still in Hoenn, I was left alone by the police for this last time." she replied.

„That's my baby, always knew how to get out of trouble.. Ah, I've missed that, 'yana." he smiled brightly and put his arms around her. He then kissed her on the forehead, „I love you." he whispered.

„Oh and before you ask, 'cause I know this question will come," he started, letting go of her, „You may reside at my place, my house has always been your house and that won't change anytime soon. But try to keep it down a bit with getting in trouble, wouldn't want the police standing at my door, you know. Can you promise me that?" he asked looking deep in her eyes.

„I promise, Lupi! You're the best, that's why I love you, baby!" she then kissed him on his cheeks.

„'kay then, how 'bout we get ourselves comfortable on the couch and watch a movie or something?" he was so happy right now, he shrugged of every kind of concern, right now, he only wanted to be with Aiyana.

„Sounds great!" the two them then went to the couch and relaxed for the rest of the evening, while Aiyana was lying in Lupine's arms. They started to talk about the things that happened in the meantime, when they were separated..

„..And then I told Brock to talk to her," he said laughing.

„And what did he do?" asked Aiyana happily.

„Well, he walked up to her, his head red like a tomato and he said, pretty straight forward: 'Hey, girl, I noticed you eyeing me up and down and I wanted to know if..' and then he fell to the ground. Of course he stood up immediatly. Then he started again 'I wanted to know, if you and I could do... something together.. Hehe, my friend told me, you know.'"

„What happened then?" she asked.

„Well, she emptied the glass in her hand at him, punched him in the face and ran off. He then made his way back to us, he looked like he didn't even realize what happened." They laughed.

„Oh man, Brock hasn't changed a bit! Always the silent guy, who gets active with a few to many drinks!" she said laughing, „So, how's your brother doing? You said that you came to visit him, so how's it been?" she asked smiling while putting her head on his chest.

„He's been doing just great! He and his now-girlfriend saved this region from the Go-Rock Squad and the world after that from another deadly threat. They even have some kind of fan base themselves. You can't believe how proud I am!" he cheered.

„I can imagine!" she kissed him on the cheek, „You know, I never got to meet him in person, you think you could introduce us?"

„Yes! Great idea, we can do that tomorrow! And while we're at it, I can show you around, show you all the fine places in Lyra Forest and Ringtown. After that I could introduce you to everyone. I'm sure you'll like it here, 'yana!" he said smiling.

.

* * *

.

The next day began early when Lupine heard someone knocking at his door..

„Heey! Heeey! Lupine, Come out, we wanted to train today, remember!" shouted Lunick, while knocking at his door.

„Don't rush him, he's been out yesterday, he's probably gotten home late, maybe he's still sleeping." he heard the muffled voice of Solana through the door.

Lupine, who was lying next to Aiyana then stood up and opened the door, trying not to wake her up. „Good morning, you too!" he said smiling. He was still wearing only a pair of boxers, since he didn't dress up and just stood out of bed. Lupine noticed Solana's eyes widening and her head turning red.

„And of course, Luni. I'd never forget this! But just give me some time to get ready, also I want to introduce you to someone!" Lupine then made his way back upstairs to get dressed, Aiyana was already at it, she's always been pretty fast at that. After about ten minutes the two then made their way downstairs back to the young ranger couple.

„Lunick, Solana, Plusle, Minun, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Aiyana!" he cheered.

„Hey guys, that would be me, I'm so happy to finally meet you!" she replied.

„Hey, Aiyana, I'm Solana and this is my partner Plusle and we're sure happy to meet you, suprised, but still happy. I'm sure we'll get along well!"

„Plaah plaah!" cheered the little electro-type pokémon.

„Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straigt, you have a girlfriend? And you didn't bother on telling me? Since when?" Lunick asked confused.

„You see, we've met one week after you had left for Fiore, but we were separated some time ago and I didn't want to talk about that time so much.. I..It's a long story, and I didn't bother you with it." replied his brother.

„If you say so.. Anyway, I'm nevertheless happy to get to know you! And Minun here is aswell, am I right buddy!" cheered the blue haired ranger.

„Mai maaai!"

.

After this quick introduction the four made their way to the training field, where Lunick and Lupine continued their training. In the meantime the two girls sat down in the shadow of a tree and talked about this and that. They really got along well, which made Lupine really happy.

„You ready, Luni?" asked the black haired man eagerly.

„As never before, brother!"

Lunick was eager to finally take his powers to the next level. But he also remembered what his brother told him some time ago about those marks. He knew, that he never would be able to get to his power, but he wanted to get as close as possible. He also wondered if Aiyana had those marks, and so did his girlfriend.

„So, Aiyana, Lunick told me about some curse marks on Lupine's right arm," he then pointed towards the glowing spot on Lupine's right arm, when Lunick approached him, „and he said, that, with Roland's passing, only three other people on this planet posses those and I wondered if you were one of them." she hoped that she hadn't been too straight forward, as she saw the confusion on Aiyana's face.

„Um.. yeah, I am. Here, take a look," she then showed Solana the marks, which started to glow a bit, „And Roland's dead? Good to hear, actually. Never liked this douche." the two girls then chuckeled and continued to chat.

Meanwhile Lunick charged at his brother for the third time now. He was super fast, again. He was focused like never before, this time he would do it! Lupine looked at him, he didn't take a stance, he just stood there, looking at him with his glowing marks.

Lupine noticed Murph coming through the door, he looked exhausted. He noticed that the ranger was about to run towards them and interrupt them, because he had some news about something. Lupine then heard a loud battle scream in front of him, his brother was inches away from his face, with his fist storming towards it.

It actually came as a suprise, that he was already there, but Lupine managed to dodge the blow at the last second, „Woah! Damn, that was way close, Luni! Great job!" he exhaled suprised.

„Hey guys, I have important news, especially for you, Solana and Lunick!" Murph ran towards them panting, he must've run quite a bit.

As soon as Lunick stood up, the two girls made their way to the three boys.

„Hey, Murph, what's up." greeted him Solana.

„Oh, hey, Solana! I've got some news, Spenser told me to send you two on a mission in Summerland, he didn't say what exactly. This he will tell you as soon as you join him in the base. Something that Cameron told him about and wanted you to investigate or something."

The boy then noticed another girl, with black hair next to Solana. He'd never seen her before, but he kinda felt like she was a nice person. Murph had an eye for such things.

Aiyana noticed the boy looking at her, „oh, um, hi, I'm Aiyana, Lupine's girlfriend, I just arrived here yesterday. It's a pleasure to meet you!" she said happily.

„And I'm happy to meet you, I'm sure we'll be good friends!" he cheered.

Solana and Lunick then made their way to Spenser to receive their mission. They were eager to go on a bigger mission together again. Maybe it was a great adventure or some action, they could really use this after the last missions, which were mostly calm and really uneventful.

.

* * *

 _._

 **Me:** Ouh, finally some more action! And our favorite ranger couple is going to Summerland to attend to it!

Well, what will this mission be and what possible dangers might the two face? We'll find out next time!

But until then, take your time to review please! xD I know, I'm saying this a lot, but guys, this is the fucking 15th chapter and the only kind of feedback I received is the Trafic Graph to see how many people read that stuff. xD

Anyway, until next time, _Auf Wiedersehen!_ :D

.


	17. Chapter 16: Ringtown To The Rescue!

**Me:** Hello, readers! It's time for another chapter of _Caught Between Worlds_!

This time we see our ranger couple going on a mission which is in Summerland! Furthermore we come near to the first chapter of the 'spin-off' _Origin Stories._

As I said earlier, I will release those chapters more irregular. It's main purpose is to fill in some gaps and to explain some stuff, so I wouldn't have to do that in the story with too many flashbacks. ^^

So without any more talking, let's get to it, shal we? Have Fun! :D

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Pokémon, I don't own the Pokémon games or anything else regarding this fine franchise._

* * *

.

 _Chapter 16:_ _Ringtown To The Rescue_

 _._

Solana and Lunick entered the base, where Spenser was already awaiting them. What would this mission be about? Murph said it was some serious business, which meant that they would finally get some action!

„Hello, you two. I've already awaited you, as you could probably guess," started Spenser, who had a cup of coffee in his hand.

„Good morning, leader!" replied the two in unision. Spenser then nodded.

„So, about your mission: You've got to get to Summerland, Cameron told me that Percy and Leilani found something suspicious deeper in the jungle. They also reported that the pokémon were kind off going crazy, like they were furious about something, so beware when you get there. Rangers," Something bothered the green haired leader,

„I don't know, what will await you, but I don't have a good feeling about it. Contact me when you get there and proceed to tell me about the things and events you see. Anything that is even a little suspicious is to report to me, understand?!" ordered Spenser.

„Understand!" replied the two, „You can count on us, leader!" added Lunick eagerly.

„I know. Okay then, get going you two, and good luck!" after that Solana and Lunick made their way to the Dragonite bus upstairs with their two partner pokémon sitting on their shoulder.

.

The flight to the base was calm as ever, yet a thought of suspicion overcame them.

„I think, Spenser's right, something is super fishy about this whole thing." said Lunick while looking towards the jungle.

„I've got the same feeling. But at least we know, that it won't be boring!" replied Solana chuckling.

The two then landed in front of the base where Cameron was already awaiting them.

„Hey you two, how's it going?" he asked, being calm as ever.

„We're doing pretty good." said Solana „And we're ready for some action!" added Lunick eagerly.

„That's good to hear! So, I suppose that Spenser has informed you about your task," the rangers nodded, „Good. There is not much to add, only that I want you two to check on the pokémon, something has made them downright furious and we don't know what. Okay, good luck, you two!"

„You can count on us, that's for sure!" cheerd Solana with eager burning in her eyes.

.

After they greeted Percy and Leilani, some of the Summerland rangers, and close friends of them, they went to the jungle. After about five minutes they encountered three Mankeys and a Primeape. The same one's, that they usally met when they went to Summerland. But this time something was different... normally they would greet them and they would want to have a fight with them. But now their eyes were filled with anger, not the usual anger and rage you'd expect, but hatred. The anger also seemed to be caused by some severe pain.

„Shall we, Luni?" asked Solana battle-ready.

„After you, Sole!" replied Lunick with the same eager.

„You take the Mankeys and I'll get to the Primeape." said Solana looking to Lunick, who looked back at her nodding. They then took out their stylers and ran towards the pokémon.

„CAPTURE ON!" yelled the two in unision.

The Primape became a bit red from all the rage when it saw the young ranger running towards it. The pokémon stormed towards her but was interrupted by a capture line, which swung around it. One, two, three.. the line was very quickly on it's way. Before the ape-like pokémon even realized what happened it was already captured.

„Capture Compl-" Solana was interrupted when she saw the primeape running towards her, pushing her to the ground and...

hugging her. It greeted it's friend, happy to see her finally again. In the meantime Lunick returned with three Mankeys climbing on and around him.

„Hehe, yeah, we've missed you guys aswell." said Lunick who tried to get the Mankeys off of him. The Primeape then let go of it's sky-blue haired friend and looked at the two with a big smile on it's face. The four then greeted Plusle and Minun who were cherring aswell to see them again.

Solana then stood up and started to whipe the dirt off of her uniform, „Hey, do you know, what happened here?" she activated the translator in her styler.

'No,' replied one of the Mankeys, 'We only heared a few booms this morning, like some things were exploding somewhere. After that all the pokémon went totally nuts!'

'Including us,' continued another one.

'We don't know how, but suddenly we all felt super angry,' said another one.

'We just wanted to wreck stuff, destroy something. We were totally in the mood to go full ape!" continued the first one.

„You have to do something about this,' started the Primeape, 'We don't know what caused all this, but I have the feeling that we weren't hit that bad from.. whatever it was. All of the pokémons are in grave danger and I think that you two are the only one's, who might help us out of there.'

„Damn, this is even weirder than i expected it to be.. At least it's working, I guess.." thought Lunick to himself.

„We will find out what's causing this madness and then we will stop it, believe it!" shouted Lunick with burning enthusiasm.

.

After that the rangers made their way further into the jungle. On their way they encountered a few pokémon, which they captured. But this proved as even more difficult than before, sometimes they had to capture a pokémon two to three times until it calmed down. Something was terribly wrong.

Suddenly a violet smoke came out of nowhere. It circled around the couple, shrouding them in this poison-like smoke. They suddenly felt weak and became tired, their two pokémon already fell to the ground unconcious.

„Lunick.. wha..what's.. happening..?" whispered Solana weakly as she slowly fell to the ground aswell.

„Solana.." this were the last words Lunick uttered before they fell down unconcious next to each other. The last thing they heard was an evil laugh and they saw a threatingly looking figure coming towards them.

Some time later woke up, but something was strange.. he woke up alone. Neither Solana, nor Minun or Plusle were present, they were completely gone, they vanished. Lunick felt a sharp pain on his forehead like he was hit by something.

„Ou.. my head! Ugh, how long have I been gone..?" he looked around with his still blurry vision. The fog was gone aswell and he found himself sitting on an empty clearing in the jungle, the exact same spot where he went unconcious. The young ranger suddenly heard something falling to the ground behind him and sobbing. He recognized the voice; It was Solana!

„Solana?!" he quickly turned around and stood up, „Oh god..." he was paralyzed, completely shocked at what he saw. In front of him was Solana, lying on the ground, she was covered in blood and looked severly hurt. The girl looked like she was on her way to death.

Lunick quickly ran towards her, „Solana! Solana! Oh god, no no no, please NO! Please, this can't be happening!" he started to cry, Solana didn't move, but she was breathing weakly. She extended her hand towards Lunick's face, but it fell down immediatly to the ground. She was now completely motionless, even her breathing stopped. Lunick was holding the dead body of his girlfriend in his arms.. he couldn't believe what happened. Was this real?! No, this couldn't be! It just couldn't!

Suddenly Lunick heard a loud roar behind him, it was a rhydon, which had fire red eyes. It looked like it was in a total rage, about to destroy everything in it's way. Unfortunately for Lunick, this is exactly what he was, in it's way.

Lunick pulled reached for his styler, to start the capture, but it was out of charge, so Lunick was completely defensless. Lunick was again shocked, his eyes shot wide open and he became a bit pale. But in the last moment, he managed to grab Solana and jump out of the pokémon's way, which then proceeded to storm into the jungle. The dark blue haired ranger made his way towards a calm spot in the jungle, hidden in a few bushes.

He gazed at her.. with tears in his eyes. He never felt more pain in his entire life, he never suffered this much ever before. It felt like his heart would be pierced by tousands of knifes at the same time. Lunick wasn't able to talk, his throaht felt like it grew tighter and tighter, making him almost unable to breath. This pain, this suffering, was this how his brother felt all the time with those marks? The young ranger has never been able to understand the pain, his brother had, or had told him about, but if it was even close to this, he would never want to trade with him. This feeling killed him, Lunick didn't know how he should move on now. „How in the name of hell did Lupine do it?! This is impossible! How does he manage to keep this positive all the time, when he has to live like this every day?!" he yelled sorrowly. His face was filled with tears, which were drippling down on Solana's motionless face.

.

Lunick felt his body becoming weaker and weaker. He looked around, there was no smoke, there was nothing at all, only the bushes. This must be another side effect of his pain. He had so many questions, like he'd never been more confused in his life.

But still, something was strange about the whole thing. This didn't feel real, and not only because he didn't wanted it to be. Something was really odd about this place. Like, he should have at least encountered a few pokémon on his way to this hideout, but there were none, also he didn't here any noises, not even the wind going through the leaves.

Lunick decided to scout a bit through the jungle. Eventhough it hurt him, almost killed him, he left Solana's body in the bushes, she would only be in his way.

And his suspect was true, the entire jungle seemed to be empty, no pokémon anywhere, not even their noises. And another thing, where were Minun and Plusle? Have they met the same fate as Solana? And how did she die anyway?! Those wounds couldn't have come from nowhere and if they came from the fog, he would have had them aswell.

Lunick suddenly felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and fell to the ground, everything around him faded into darkness and he became unconcious again.

He found himself lying in a cell in a dark cave. There where only a few torches to enlight the room, but their light was very weak. He looked around the cave, while rubbing his head, which hurt again. He then saw something which made his eye shoot wide open...

„Solana!"

.

* * *

.

 **Me:** I hope none of you actually thought that I killed her. :D I'm pretty sure they will get through all that, I'm not George R. R. Martin after all. ;D

And somehow I have difficulties to include the actual Pokémons, but I hope that this is no big problem, hehe. ^^' But I'm trying to do more of that, promise! ;)

Looks like I have nothing else to say as of now, so get ready for the next chapter, and until then, _Auf Wiedersehen!_ :D

.


	18. Chapter 17: Enlighten The Darkness

**Me:** I greet and welcome thee to yet a further expansion of this humble story of mine. * _clears throat*_ Sorry, 'bout that, hehe. ^^'

Anyway, this time the mission on Summerland continues! Prepare for some action, finally! Oh and death. Death will be there too, this time not anything shady or delusional like before, but actual, blunt death. I told you that death will be more common in this story.

Also, I want to announce that I'm going to upload the first chapter of _Origin Stories_ when the next chapter launches! However, those will be uploaded less common because it's not something to put the main focus on, as I said many times before, it only fills in some gaps and is a replacer for Flashbacks, but way more detailed and longer.

Was there anything else...?

 **Lunick:** The stuff in the chapters maybe?

 **Me:** What of _Origin Stories_? Nah, I'm going to talk about that next time. Anyway, let's get started with this chapter, shall we? And as always, Have Fun! :D

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Pokémon, no, I still don't, suprise suprise._

.

* * *

 _Chapter 17:_ _Enlighten The Darkness_

 _._

The young ranger immediatly got up and ran to his partner, she was lying on the ground aswell, but she seemed fine.

„Lu..Lunick..?" she woke up and turning towards the voice, she then saw him holding her in his arms and hugging her tightly.

„Oh god, I'm so happy to see you, Solana! I had a dream, that you died in front of me, it felt so real... I was so scared to lose you.." he began to cry, when Solana held tighter onto him.

„Lunick..." she uttered weakly while shedding a tear. She smiled.

„I love you." said Lunick. He then kissed her before they both got up.

„Where are Plusle and Minun?" he asked.

„Or where are we anyway?" replied Solana.

„Do you remember anything after this thing with the fog happened?" asked Lunick while holding his forehead.

„Well," she started, „I don't remember much, only that I heard someone laugh.. Oh and I saw a strange figure coming towards us."

„Yeah, I think I remember that aswell.." Lunick was still a bit off from that illusion. He tried to shrug those thoughts off, but it still bothered him.

.

The two then looked around for their stylers, they were just out of reach, outside of the cell. They were lying on a wooden table with a candle on it. Solana was looking around the room, she noticed keys lying on the table aswell.

„Hey, Lunick, Look!" she pointed towards the table, „There are our stylers aswell as some keys!"

„Great job, Sole! Now we only have to find a way to reach them.." he thought of possibilities to reach them. He then noticed a wooden broom next to cell, the stick should be long enough to reach the table.

Lunick then grabbed it and tried to get to the keys first.

„Wait," said Solana, „What if someone sees us? Maybe someone is just around the corner."

„If that would be the case, they probably would've heard us by now." he was right about that, Solana had to admit.

Lunick managed to grab the keys with the stick of the broom. After that he took the keys off of it and opened the door. The two rangers then picked up their stylers. They were still charged, but they had no signal.

„Well, the option to contact Spenser just died in front of us.. great." complained Lunick and let out a sigh.

„We have to find Minun and Plusle, come on!" Solana didn't even listen to what Lunick had said.

.

The couple looked around the place together. It was lit better in the following rooms. Some looked like cell blocks, one even looked like some kind of kitchen. But the worst room had to be the torture chamber. It was reeking of the blood and the horrible things that had been done here..

When they entered it they saw some human corpses aswell as pokémon corpses. Solana almost had to vomit at the sight and smell of it.

„This is horrible.. how can someone do something like that?! Lunick, we have to stop who ever did this at all cost!" she ordered horrified. Lunick only nodded silently. He too was completely shocked at the sight of those horribly tortured pokémon and human.

„Let's get out of here. We have to finde Minun and Plusle and then we have to leave immediatly and call reinforcement. We also have to inform everyone about.. this.." said Lunick calm but still shocked.

The two then made their way further into the cave. Lunick noticed Solana shivering a bit and he stopped walking.

„Solana, it's okay, we will get the ones who did this, together, but now you have to be strong. I now this was horrible to look at, but we have to keep going." he said warmly while putting his arms around Solana. The young girl started to cry and held tight onto him.

„It's just.. I've never seen such a thing ever before, how could someone do this...? Oh god, what if something like this happened to Minun and Plusle aswe-" she was interrupted by Lunick, who kissed her.

„Don't even think about that. Don't do that ever again okay? Solana you are the strongest and bravest ranger that I've ever met before, don't let some thoughts get you down that easily, you are better than this."

„You.. you are probably right.. Lunick.." Solana stopped crying, being encouraged by her boyfriend's words.

They then got to a room which looked like some kind of lab. They heard voices coming from inside it.

„Ok, professor, how is it going so far?" they heard the raspy voice of a man.

„Well, pretty good. I've managed to spread the smoke around the entire area. The pokémon are going crazy by the sounds of our bineural amplifiers, as planned and now some of them fall asleep. I heard that some of our men managed to capture two rangers and their pokémon. They are currently being held in the keep." the professor sounded like an old man, he had a deep voice aswell.

„So it's also working on humans.. perfect." the man laughed a bit evily.

„As of for the pokémon, they are being held right here, I thought that I might use some electricity to continue on my latest research, so I've decided to keep them in this cage, which is draining their energy as we speak."

Solana peeked into the room and looked for the cage. It was in the far right corner of the room and was quite huge. There were a lot cables attached to it. Inside it were two electro-type pokémon who looked weak.

„Lunick, look!" whispered the young girl to her partner while pointing towards the cage which had their partner pokémon inside them. „We have to get them out of there now!" Solana wanted to burst into the room to set the two pokémon free, but she was stopped by Lunick, who grabbed her arm and held her back.

„Wait, this is too dangerous right now, look," he pointed towards the cameras which were located in every corner of the room, „running into the room just like this would be more than just a bad idea. We would cause the entire base to be alarmed immediatly, let's just think of something before acting."

.

Solana was impressed how grown up Lunick sounded. Normally he would've run into the room without even considering such things.

„Ok, yeah, you're right. Have you got a plan then?" she looked towards the room before looking back at Lunick.. or at least where he was..

Lunick already sneaked into the room avoiding to get into the cameras view. He made his way to the cage and observed it. It had some kind of code lock.

„Damnit!" he whispered angrily. The young ranger was soon joined by his teal blue haired ranger partner.

„What do we do now..?" he asked

„Don't worry, I got this." replied Solana eagerly.

„What do you have in mind?"

„Oh, you'll see. Just wait here, will ya."

.

Lunick looked as Solana sneaked towards the table where the two men were talking. She then looked towards him making a sign to activate the jammer, which Spenser had implemented into their stylers for such missions, to deactivate the cameras. Lunick silently nodded and did as he's been told.

The red lights on the cameras went off signalizing that they were turned off. Solana then immediatly jumped over the table kicking the professor in the face, knocking him to knock him off his feet.

Lunick immediatly sprinted towards the other one jumping towards his back with his knee extended. He screamed out in pain but was soon after silenced by another punch to the back of his head.

„This went smoother than expected." said Lunick reliefed.

„Yeah. So let's free Minun and Plusle and get out of here!" the two nodded at each other and searched the two unconcious men for the code.

„Found it!" Lunick held an ID card in his hand, „3476."

The code was soon after entered in the box and the cage opened. The two electro-type pokémon jumped towards their partners cheering grateful.

„Shikuri! Reply, did something happen?!" they all turned pale and looked towards the unconcious body of one of the men. The voice came from his communicator!

„Damnit!" with that the communicator went off and the alarm turned on. A loud sirene sounded through the entire base.

„Not good."

„Uhm.. We better run."

The four then stormed towards the exit of the room and ran down the hallway, there was only one problem; They didn't know where to go!

„Luni, you don't happen to have a map of this place?" asked Solana sarcastically while continuing to run.

„Sorry, but it happens that just today I forgot it." replied Lunick joking.

„Hey! There are the intruders! GET THEM!" a powerful voice blasted through the hallway, followed by many steps and angry shouting behind them. The two turned around to see about twenty men in dark-grey and red uniforms behind them, some even had guns. At the other end of the hallway stood a man with a blood red cape and a military hat, this must be the chief of this base!

Lunick's eyes widened and he grabbed Solana's arm and ran even faster than before.

„Solana, we have to get out of here, NOW!" he yelled with a bit of fear in his voice. Solana was shocked aswell as confused, what was this about? Another 'acquaintance' from the past?!

They managed to get into a locker room unnoticed. For the moment the two could cool down a bit.

„Lunick," started Solana panting, „Who was that? You were so scared all of a sudden."

„Let's just say, I knew him. He was one of Slateport's gang bosses, together with Roland. His name is Okami. You've probably heard the nickname of my brother? The 'Wolf'? Well, he was the old Wolf, before Lupine took his place together with me. The scar across his face? That was me." explained Lunick worried.

„Wait, you where in a gang?! Like robbers and stuff like this?" asked Solana slightly shocked.

„Even worse under Okami's reign. The thing cooled down a bit, but I'll explain later, right now we have to get out of here!" Solana noticed, that Lunick was really nervous and tried to avoid talking about this. Was it really that bad?

„Eventhough I wonder why suddenly every underground gang boss from Hoenn seems to be around again, even if some of them were pronounced dead. Guess I've got a few questions for my dear brother when we get out."

The two suddenly heard heavy footsteps behind the door of the locker room, which stopped. A raspy voice could be heard.

„I thought you were dead, little Luni. Well well, looks like Roland did a horrible job, sloppy like he always was. I guess this was what had him killed after all, eh. But would you look at yourself, Luni, how you've grown up. Quite the respectable ranger, you've become. How sad that you have to die now!"

Lunick's eyes shot wide open and suddenly a strong, metallic arm pierced through the door, grabbing Lunick's jacket and pulling him out of the room. Okami changed his grip to grab the young ranger's throat.

They now looked each other in the eyes.

„You're probably wondering, what happened to my arm," Lunick looked at the metallic limb, „After you two tried to destroy my hideout you first gave me this scar on my face, but you also managed to rip of my arm while running away like cowards. This iron pipe fell straigt down on it, crushing it, ripping it of."

Lunick tried to stay calm, or at least to pretend he was, man, how did his brother do that?!

„This really must've been a bad day for you, Okami." he didn't notice it but he was shivering on his entire body, „How unfortunate, that I have to go now, maybe we can talk about the past in, dunno, about a few weeks with a cup of coffee maybe?" he was sweating aswell, Okami noticed his hand getting a bit wet.

„Kid, I'm not buying it. Like before, you should really let your brother do the talking. Your little attempt at playing cool doesn't work if you're shivering like you would've spent two weeks in Wintown's wilderness in winter." Solana would have laughed her ass off, if she wouldn't be so scared and shocked right now.

Lunick turned a bit pale. Suddenly Okami threw him towards the wall behind them, the young ranger screamed out in horrible pain. The wall even cracked at the impact.

„Lunick!" screamed the girl out in horror.

„So.. Solana.." Luick was noticably hurt. He looked at his girlfriend and extended his hand towards her, on which Okami stomped, causing Lunick to let out another chilling scream.

„You monster!" yelled Solana at the man, who after that hit her hard.

„Shut your stupid little mouth! I'll get to you after I'm finished with this one-" he was turning his head back to Lunick but was stopped on his way by his fist. He didn't even see it coming. The strong man stumbled back a few steps and held his face. He grunted furiously.

„Go, Minun, Thundershock!" Lunick pointed towards Okami, sending his partner to him, which let out an electric burst, hitting him directly. The former Wolf screamed out in pain and anger. When he looked back to the rangers, they were already running further away from him.

.

Okami sprinted after them, but he wasn't fast enough, so he pulled out his gun.

.

 _BANG!_

.

The first shot had missed them by an inch, which made him grunt again.

.

 _BANG!_

.

„Aaargh!" Lunick fell to the ground, the shot hit him in his upper leg, it wasn't lethal but it caused him to bleed heavily.

„LUNICK!" Solana was completely shocked and ran towards him and looked at his leg.

„Plusle, Minun, Thunderbolt!" she send the two pokémon towards the man to take care of Lunick's wound and stop the bleeding.

She took out a bandage of her bag and bound the wound. The bleeding was stopped, but it still hurt, the bullet didn't go through all the way, but they had no time for that, a medic would have to take care of that afterwards.

Solana put Lunick's arm around her and they stood up to make their way to the exit. They managed to grab a map of the base in the locker room. The exit was close, she could already feel the wind stream coming from it.

Minun and Plusle followed her quickly, Okami was paralyzed from the attacks, he had a hard time moving forwards, or reaching for his gun for that matter. He however did manage to grab a remote, which had many buttons on it, one said 'Self Destruct'. He locked the doors with another button, so no one would escape and activated the self destruction.

.

„Self destruction has been activated. Termination will be executed within in two minutes." said a voice out of a speaker.

.

Solana and Lunick looked around shocked to find a way to open the doors.

„Why do those bases always have to have a god damn self destruct button?!" grunted Lunick while trying to open the door. They then heard someone shouting behind them:

„You will not leave this place alive, even if it costs me my life and the one's of the soldiers!" Okami was really angry. He had his gun in his hand and was ready to let out a final shot. But before he could, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down, with wide eyes, to see a dark-blue haired ranger who burried his fist deeper and deeper in his gut. The impact caused Okami to spit blood.

„You.." he coughed as he stumbled back a few feet, „You really have some nerves, kid! But now you die!" he wanted to shoot his gun at the ranger but noticed it missing in his hands. Lunick had it and threw it away, towards Solana.

„I won't make it that easy for you, Okami." Lunick was really angry, he didn't even care about his leg right now.

„How did you get here so fast?!" asked the man shocked.

„Training." replied Lunick mischieviously.

.

Okami then stormed towards him trying to punch him, but Lunick easily dodged and managed to land a kick to his opponents' chest.

Solana couldn't believe what she saw, he was so fast, she didn't even see him! But her admiration was soon replaced with shock, as she saw something glowing on Lunick's right arm. Did he too get those curse marks?!

„Lunick," she yelled, „Come on, we have only about a minute left!" the boy nodded and sprinted towards Okami, taking his remote and pressing the button to open the doors again. He also tried to deactivate the self destruction, but this didn't work somehow.

The two rangers sprinted out of the base to a safe distance, their two pokémon grabbing their shoulders.

„Self destruction in five... four... three... two... one-" the base immediatly blew off in a huge explosion, which could be noticed through the entire jungle.

.

Shockingly, they even saw the burning bodies of partly still living people flying out of the base.

„Oh god... how many died..?" asked Solana, heavy hearted.

„Don't think about that, it's better that way.." replied Lunick sadly.

The two turned around, because they heard something, they saw a man in a dark-grey uniform with a torn cape stormed towards Lunick, pushing him on the ground.

„Okami!" Lunick was completely shocked, he noticed, that he had a knife in his hands and was about to stab him with it.

„NOW YOU DIE!" Okami rushed the knife down towards the young ranger...

.

 _BANG!_

.

He stopped his movement shortly before he hit Lunick and fell to the ground, next to him. Lunick looked at the spot where Okami was seconds before, his expression of complete shock, he noticed Solana standing in front of him with a gun.

She dropped it immediatly and started to cry. Lunick stood up and ran towards her.

„I..killed him..." said the young girl while shivering, she was noticably terrified. Lunick hugged her tightly, which she did aswell.

„Shh.. it's okay, you had to do it, Solana.. you saved me." he really tried to calm her down.

„But I could have found another way.. I am a murderer.." her crying intensified.

„No, you're not, you did it to save me. If you hadn't done it, he would've killed me. You are no murderer, Solana, please don't say that."

„I'm going to lose my job, everyone will think I'm a monster.. I'll get locked up in prison..!"

„No!" yelled Lunick, causing Solana to get afraid, her eyes widened and she held tighter onto him, „Don't you ever say or think that again. Nothing will happen to you, Solana." his voice calmed down and they looked each other in the eyes. Lunick then whiped the tears off of her face, before cupping it.

„Nothing will happen to you, because you acted in self defense and defense of others, for example, Lupine didn't have to face any consequences aswell." he noticed that she seemed to calm down, her shivering stopped and her grab loosened.

„I.. I guess you're right.." she was still feeling very insecure, but tried to hide it.

„Ok then," said Lunick, „let's get back to the base and report to the others, Spenser is probably worried sick." he chuckeled a bit and they then made their way back to the ranger base.

.

* * *

 _._

 **Me:** _Where death was, will always be death._ I think that's from Men In Black 3, hehe. :D

Horrible things people do, huh? Torture humans aswell as animals, or in this case Pokémon for experiments, truly a cruel world we live in.

Anyway, as I announced some time before, the focus of this story is on psychological base. That means that the action is only on the second spot. The obstacles are somewhere else, in the minds of the characters.

Depression is a real thing, you will see what I mean next time.

I can tell you from personal experience, the worst pain that one can ever have is the one that doesn't make you bleed. It leaves wounds and scars deeper than any knife could cut.

So, see you next time, when it's getting sad again, but don't worry after that it'll get to a lighter mood, promise! :D

 _Auf Wiedersehen!_ :D

.


	19. Chapter 18: Falling Deep

**Me:** Bonjour, ¡Hola, G'day, Moinsen, привет, Salve, مرحبا, 你好, もしもし and every other language of this fine world! I welcome you to the next chapter of this humble story of mine, but now, let us dip back into the world of Pokémon ( **Disclaimer:** _Which I still don't own_ )!

This chapter is mostly very sad. Depression and stuff.

And I have to admit that I'm not _that_ happy with it, I would be able to express the feelings better with actual voices, rather than to only describe it with words, but I'll get used to that. :D

But today is the day that the first chapter of _Origin Stories_ shall be released!

 **Audience:** *cheering* _Yay! Finally!_

 **Me:** I hope you like it, aswell as this one! Now, let's start, shall we? Have Fun! :D

.

* * *

 _Chapter 18:_ _Falling Deep_

 _._

When Solana and Lunick returned to the base they found Spenser walking around the base nervously, Cameron tried to calm him down.

„Hey guys," said Lunick.

Spenser immediatly ran towards the two and hugged them warmly.

„I was so worried, that I lost you two, I came here to check the situation and then I heard a loud explosion, I was so afraid, that something happened." the leader was on the edge of tears but he tried to stay calm.

„Don't worry, we're fine, well exept for my leg." Lunick showed them his wounded leg and Cameron send a medic to take care of it afterwards.

The two rangers then noticed Lupine standing in the corner of a room. He looked concerned and made his way to Lunick and Solana. His seriousness was alsmost unsetteling for the two, for they had never seen him like this.

„Did it work?" he asked while looking at his younger brother, who then nodded.

„It did, wow, I really felt powerful!" replied Lunick cheering.

.

„What have you done to him?!" shouted Solana at Lupine, who looked at her confused but cold.

„Solana, calm down, he did nothing." Lunick tried to calm his girlfriend down, why did she behave like this all of a sudden?

„It's okay," said Lupine calm, „You must've have noticed a glowing spot on Lunick's right arm, right?" he didn't seem to care about the medic, who was tending to Lunick's wounds.

„Yes, the same one as with your curse marks!" Solana was really angry.

„Lunick, would you care to show her." he looked at his younger brother, who then nodded and took of his jacket. He wore a brown leather bracelet with a pendant around his biceps.

„You see," started Lunick, „this is the bracelet, that Lupine gave me on the day I left for Fiore. A few days ago, we came up with the idea of a way to transplant a bit of Lupine's marks, or at least it's powers into it, so I wouldn't have to carry those marks. And to our luck, this bracelet has an openable pendant, which has this picture of us, so Lupine transformed it into some kind of vessel for the powers. Of course I had to learn how to control it, but that was pretty easy. Now I can activate the powers everytime I wear this bracelet." explained Lunick.

Solana felt embarrassed about yelling at Lupine before without knowing anything.

„Oh.. Man, this is akward.. I'm so sorry for yelling at you and judging you without knowing.. I was just so scared because of the things that Lunick told me."

„Don't worry, Solana, I would've acted the same way, so no hard feelings." replied Lupine while smiling warmly.

„Anyway, I'll get back to Spenser and tell him that everything's fine, I'm sure he and Cameron can't wait to learn what you found out. Must've been quite the adventure, right?" he then returned to the main room of the base. Soon after Spenser and Cameron entered the room.

.

The two leaders were then informed about everything from the crazy behavior of the pokémon to the explosion... and Okami.

„Don't worry, Solana," said Spenser, „You won't have to face any big consequences, you acted in self defense and Lunick would've died if it wasn't for you. It's basically the same thing like with Lupine, you are more likely to be praised." he said chuckling.

Lunick and Solana sighed in relief,

„That's good to hear leader..Thank you." said Solana.

Lupine then returned to the room.

„Okami? I thought he was dead. Lunick, looks like we weren't working clean enough." he said jokingly.

„But why does every former gang boss appear just yet one after another?" asked Lunick confused.

„Frankly, I have no clue, but we'll sure find out and stop them!" replied Lupine. He then looked at Solana who looked completely devasted. Something was wrong..

.

After that they returned to Ringtown...

.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **A few days later...**_

 **.**

„Guilty! Murderer!... YOU KILLED HIM!... You monster! You should be ashamed!" Solana heard a loud crowd yelling at her, she was standing in the middle and was surrounded by a huge amount of people. They all looked angry.

She looked around and saw her parents standing in front of her. Her mother was crying while her father looked sad and disappointed at her.

„How could you have done this, Solana?" he asked.

Solana wanted to speak but she couldn't, she felt a deep pain in her chest. She started to cry while the crowd was still yeeling at her.

She then heard a scream.. It was Okami's scream, the one he let out when Solana shot him. It became louder and louder and repeated all the time.

When she looked up she saw him standing in front of her. She could see the bullet whole. Okami was grinning at her menacingly and started to laugh madly.

„You killed me! You killed me! YOU KILLED ME! YOU FUCKING KILLED ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the screams of the crowd began to get louder and louder aswell as they came closer to her, some of them grabbed her and started to rip of her limbs. Solana cried out in pain as she felt her arms and legs being ripped off of her.

.

* * *

.

„AAAAAHH!" Solana's eyes shot wide open. She was sitting on her bed, sweating and panting. She looked around and saw Minun and Plusle lying in a basket and sleeping next to each other. Then she saw Lunick. He was sleeping next to her and somehow didn't wake up from her scream, he must've been really exhausted from this adventure.

Solana however couldn't sleep, she put on a pair of jogging pants, a shirt and a jacket and decided to take a walk. When she walked towards the forest she noticed that there was no one in the streets of Ringtown. Well, it was pretty late, so this was no big suprise. But Solana welcomed it because she just wanted to be alone right now anyway.

When she walked to her favorite spot, she noticed someone already sitting there, leaned against a tree, it was Lupine. Solana decided go and sit down next to him.

„Didn't sleep well?" he asked warmly while looking at the stars.

„Yeah, and you?" she asked sad.

„Just wanted to get my mind free, this is the perfect spot to do that, but you probably know that by now." he replied calm, „So, what's wrong, Solana? You can tell me everything, you know that."

„I just had a bad dream.."

„About?"

„I was in the middle of a crowd of people shouting at.. me calling me guilty and murderer and all that... Because that's what I am, I killed Okami!" she started to cry a bit but tried to shrug it of.

„It's okay, let it out, you'll feel better afterwards, believe me." said Lupine.

Solana then cried painfully.

„I feel so guilty... I shouldn't have done that.. This feeling is killing me, I thought that I would never have to do something like this..."

„But you did, and there's no way to change that. It's better if you accept that, trust me, I know how this feels."

Solana thought about his marks and the burden he had to carry around with him, all this suffering.

„The worst thing you can do is to blame yourself" he continued, "You might think that everyone else does that, but that's not true. You don't have any guilt on you, you had to do it. See, Lunick would be dead now if you hadn't done that. I know that this feels terrible, but you have to live with it." Lupine put his arm around Solana's shoulder and pulled her to him to hug her. He could feel her shiver.

„Lupine, I don't understand.. those marks.. all those things that you have to live with for the rest of your life, how do you manage to do it?" asked the young girl.

"I've got no other choice. You know, my life consisted of so many things and so many people wanting to see me on the ground, broken and at one point they almost managed. But I decided that I will be stronger than they are, show them that I can beat them. I've been to Rock Bottom and I don't intend to return ever again. And I don't want to see any of my beloved ones there, Solana." replied the Wolf.

„Wow.. that sounds so brave, I don't think that I would ever be able to do that.. I don't want to live with this guilt anymore.. I've had the same dream for seven days, you know, since we returned from Summerland. I can't take it anymore..."

Solana started to cry again. Lupine could really feel the pain, he wanted to do something. He looked back up at the stars, like he did before.

„Hey, look!" he pointed towards the sky.

„What? What is it?" Solana looked at the spot he pointed at.

„Nothing. But you should take a look at yourself."

Solana looked in the water to see her reflection. A white rose was in her hair, it was shining in the moonlight.

„Wow, how did you do that? It looks so beautiful!" said Solana admiring the flower.

„Oh, I'm a man of many mysteries. But when did you get this necklace..?" he said grining.

Solana's eyes opened again and she looked down at her and noticed a silver chain hanging down from her neck. It had a saphire pendant in form of a rose. It was glittering aswell and had an emerald in it's middle.

„Wow, it looks so pretty. You really need to tell me how you did all that, Lupine!" she said laughing warmly.

„A magician never reveals his tricks. But I can tell you about this necklace. You see, it's purpose is to help you get through this. And it looks like it's working." said Lupine chuckling.

Solana noticed just now that she was smiling from ear to ear, she felt great.

„I.. wow.. Lupine, this.. Thank you!" she ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

Lupine laughed, „Don't thank me, it was Lunick's idea, I just made it real."

"Then I better thank him aswell! I've gotta go, see you, Lupine!" said Solana happily.

"'til tomorrow!" replied Lupine.

Solana then went back to the base, to her and Lunick's room. This conversation really lifted her up and she was filled with courage and happiness again. Lunick was already waiting for her.

„Hey, baby." he said warmly.

„I love you!"she ran towards him and kissed him lovingly.

„I love you even more, Sole." replied the young boy.

„Sorry, that's impossible, Luni." said Solana smiling.

The two then went to back to sleep.

Solana slept really tight, feeling warm and secure. It was like this entire guilt, all this suffering dropped off of her and she felt strong again, couraged.

Lupine was still sitting underneath the tree with a wide smile. Sometimes all it needs is a small lie. Of course the necklace wasn't blessed, nor were any of the stones on it. It was handmade by himself, that was true, but that was it. It wasn't even Lunick's idea entirely. Lupine talked with him about that and he was worried, but the idea with the necklace came from the older one.

And how did he do it? Well, a magician never reveals his secrets, not even if they glow brightly.

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Me:** Now wasn't this a heart warming ending? :D

Anyway, the next chapter was really akward for me to write... Yep, it was, well at least the end, which I had to change a bit so I wouldn't die of said akwardness. :D

And as promised, it will be lighter, we're getting away from the sadness and despair and get some laughter! :D

Now, since there's nothing else for me to say, be sure to check out the next chapter and _Auf Wiedersehen!_ :D

.


	20. Chapter 19: Conversations

**Me:** Yo, 'sup, brah? Back in da hood wid sum sick story tellin', fo' shizzle!

*clears throat* Well, that was strange.

Anyway, welcome to chapter 19! This time happy and probably even akward to weird! I had fun writing this one with a bit of akwardness, but fun nonetheless!

Now, let's get to it and as always, have fun! ^^

 **Disclaimer:** _Pop Quiz: There is a thing connected to the story that the German Storyteller doesn't own, or has the rights to, what so ever. What would that be?_

 _A) The FanFiction 'Caught Between Worlds'_

 _B) The writer's Steam account_

 _C) The Pokémon franchise_

 _*Hint: The answer has the letter 'P' in it and ends with 'okémon franchise'._

 _._

* * *

 _Chapter 19:_ _Conversations_

 _._

Lunick felt strange this morning, kind of nervous. Maybe the look of Solana working out as usual. She behaved strange in the last days, since she had this conversation with his older brother. She jumped from time to time pushing him on the bed where they made out. They way she talked to him.. so flirtuos, so unusual.

The young ranger had no clue what was going on and decided to go the only person who he thought could him right; Lupine. In the meantime Solana and Aiyana decided to spend the day together aswell, they've become really good friends over the last couple days.

The ranger couple made their way to Aiyana's and Lupine's house to get going.

Lunick knocked on the door.

„Coming!" replied Lupine from inside, he sounded really happy, which was not really unusual.

A minute later he opened the door and they welcomed the young rangers. Aiyana wore a red checkered flannel shirt and a black top underneath it. She also wore dark-grey denim shorts and black high top sneakers. To that the girl wore her bracelets and the necklace, which she always wore.

Lupine wore his usual outfit consisting of his black coat, a white button tape shirt, his ripped jeans and his boots, aswell as his bracelets and his necklace.

„Are you ready?" asked Lunick happily.

„Yeah, let's go!"

„Solana, shall we?" asked Aiyana.

„After you, 'yana!"

.

 **The four then went separate ways after they arrived in Fall City..**

 **.**

„So, uhm Lupine..?" asked Lunick a bit nervous.

„Yes, what is it?" Lupine was grinning, he could think about what this was going to be about.

„So.. uhm.. Solana, you know, she behaved.. uhm strange since you two talked.. What did you say to her?"

„Well, I kind off helped her with her building depressions, doing my best to prevent that," he pointed towards his weakly glowing arm, „And gave her a necklace. Oh and maybe have I told her, that everything was your idea." Lupine's grin wided.

„You... what?! How? And why didn't you tell me?" asked Lunick completely lost.

„First, I did tell you, or at least I tried. I told you, that I would do something about that. The necklace is made out of stones that I carried around for quite some time. And the fact that I told her that it was your idea might have... dunno caused her to madly fall in love with you.. even more."

„How did you do it? Does this have to do something with your marks?"

„More or less, too much to explain right now. Anyway, it was killing her you know. Someone like me can easily take it, I have way worse things to be sad about. Nevertheless, doing this, you know, transmitting the pain onto myself, is quite painful, luckily she didn't notice the bleeding on my arm. Also it's not taking the pain from her entirely, that would be too easy, but it make's me see what the person is going through, which again helps me to.. well help her, to understand her."

.

Lunick was completely stunned. His brother saved her from the terrible things that went through her just like that.

„Wow.. I.. You are awesome, man, I really owe you!" Lunick hugged his brother who was just smiling.

„Nah, it's okay, it was my idea after all, but don't tell her."

„Ok, I my lips are sealed! But to get back to topic, Solana has been flirting with me way more often and gave me...strange signals. What does all that mean?"

Lupine bursted out in laughter, „Oh, Luni.. I think we have to talk." he had a hard time keeping it together, while Lunick was just confused.

„What do you mean 'we have to talk'? I don't get it, do you want to tell me that Solana wants to-" Lunick freezed, his eyes opened widly. His face became red like a fire truck, while Lupine's laughter only became bigger.

„Yep, just that." he was almost lying on the ground because of the laughter. Lunick could feel himself becoming red of embarrassment.

„What do I do?! LUPINE HELP ME!" he panicked, his brother just laughed harder.

„I know, this is your first time, but c'mon, how could you not notice that? Anyway, what do you think, ready or not?" Lupine calmed down but still had a mischievious grin on his face.

„I don't know. I mean, I think I am, but I'm not sure. Tell me, how was it with you?" Lupine became red and freezed aswell.

„Lunick, you can tell me anything, talk to me about everything, but that doesn't mean, that I will tell you everything, especially such private matter.." he looked at his brother with an arched eyebrow, „*sigh* It was one week after you left, on the day Aiyana moved in." he said sighing.

Lunick's head shot up, „Tell me about it!"

„Uhm, no details. It felt good, you don't have to know more."

„Did she behave so strange aswell?" Lunick wanted to know everything, he wanted to know what he needed to do.

„Well, she pushed me on my bed and we just let it happen, I won't tell you more than that, Lunick."

„Ok, I get it. But I'm not sure if I can just let it happen." he felt kind of insecure.

„You can't know if you're ready, it just happens. And you sure as hell shouldn't refuse, man!" Lupine chuckeled again.

„I guess you're right."

„You know, I am."

.

Suddenly the two heard a bunch of screams behind them. Lupine rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. He then grabbed his brother's arm and they stormed off to the harbour, the crowd following them.

There was no point in running away, the brothers were surrounded.

„Ok, I see that we won't get out of this so... what now.." he mumbked.

„I don't know, man, maybe we should just-" Lunick couldn't end his sentence, he was pushed into the horde of screaming girls... and to his suprise.. Percy..

"What are you doing here, Percy?!" asked the young ranger confused.

"Is that not obvious? We want to hear Lupine!" replied the Summerland ranger cheering.

Lunick then felt a hand pulling on his shirt and he was pulled onto a small plattform of crates.

"Hey, wasn't that this Percy guy from Summerland?" asked Lupine.

"Yep.."

"Anyway, I don't have any guitars or other musical instruments, so I won't be able to do anything. That normally calms them down."

"Not good," said Lunick, "And what now?"

Suddenly one of the girls threw a dark brown guitar at them, which Lupine caught.

„*sigh* Ok, one song, understood? One song!" Lupine turned towards the fans and jumped down the crates, he sat down on a bench next to them and started.

"Let's get it on then.."

.

 **...**

 **.**

„Wow, that was just magical!" said a girl in the crowd. A few civizilians joined the group while he played and applauded the young man.

„Such passion. Magnificient."

After the Lupine signed a few pictures and magazines the crowd cleared up and the siblings made their way along the city.

„You've got to teach me how to play the guitar one day!" said Lunick eagerly.

„Sure, I can do that. So, what do you want to do now?"

„How 'bout we get something to eat?"

„Great idea!"

.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 **.**

„So, Solana, what do you want to do?" asked Aiyana.

„Can we talk about something?" asked Solana nervously.

„Sure, go on ahead."

„Well, I really want Lunick to.. you know.." she started to blush.

„Yeeees?" a wide grin spread across the girl's face.

„to.."

„Yeeees...?"

„havesexwithme." she became redder and redder by the second.

„So what? What's the big deal?" Aiyana was noticably amused.

„I don't know how to get him to. He doesn't seem to realize it, eventhough I make it totally obvious."

„Maybe he isn't ready."

„Are you sure? I think he is, he's been asking me when I wanted to have my first time since we got together. He's been pretty straight forward about that, you know."

„Just like his brother." the two girls laughed.

„So, how was it with you and Lupine?" asked the ranger.

„Uhm.. it just happened, hehe." Aiyana tried to dodge it, which made Solana grin.

„When..?" her grin widened.

„*sigh* It was on the day I moved in at his place. He's been so cute and nice to me and he asked to live with him.." she then told her the story of how Lupine and Aiyana met.

„This sounds so sweet, 'yana. You can really count yourself lucky to have someone like him."

„Well, I'm more than happy that we are finally back together, I'm sure he told you, that we've been parted for a long time."

Solana nodded silently.

„Anyway to get back to the topic; I was so.. well you could say loaded, it just overcame me and we let it happen."

„You know what, I'm going to try it today again, maybe I'll finally get him to!" said Solana eagerly.

„That's the right attitude!" The two girls then went shopping. They suddenly heard loud screams from afar.

„I've found the boys." said Aiyana. The two then laughed happily.

The girls proceeded to buy some clothes, make up and some other things, girl stuff, you know.

( **Author's Note:** I'm a male being and as such I do not know about the things women purchase and frankly, I would like to keep it that way.)

Eventually they joined the boys at the caffee where they were sitting. The four then ordered something to eat.

.

 _ **Some time later at Lupine's and Aiyana's house...**_

 **.**

They were sitting on the couch and talked about their day. The last thing they said before turning on the television was a cheerful „Mission succeeded!".

Solana went to the bathroom to shower, while Lunick tried to get his mind free, he knew what would happen when she came out of there. He was nervous and yet he wanted it, he was ready!

Solana came out wearing black lingerie, which she bought earlier, she looked at him very lustrous. The lingerie really emphasized with her body, all her curves.

Lunick was starting to sweat, she looked so hot, so sexy. He had a hard time keeping it together, but he remembered, what his brother told him, „Let it happen".

 _._

 _ **And the rest is up to your imagination...**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Me:** I JUST COULDN'T, OK?!

I had something written halfway, but it was way to akward and I felt horribly uncomfortable writing that part, ok?! xD

You have probably read such.. passages in other stories, so you should be familiar to how akward this can sound and I tell you, writing about sex is even weirder.

So... yeah.. See ya next time, I hope ye had fun and _Auf Wiedersehen!_ :D

.


	21. Chapter 20: I Knew It!

**Me:** 'sup, next chappy!

Haven't got much else to say now, so let's get to it and have fun!

 **Disclaimer:** _.yaw yna ninomékoP nwo t'nod llits I_

 _._

* * *

 _Chapter 20:_ _I Knew It!_

 _._

The next days where filled with smaller missions, nothing big happened since the events on Summerland and... this other thing between our favorite ranger couple..

Speaking of which, it was their day off and they decided to meet up with their ranger friends Aria, Leilani, Percy and Murph. The group were at the fountain in Fall City and talked about this and that, mostly ranger stuff and something from their missions, the main topic being the summerland mission to which Solana and Lunick attended.

„I can't believe that someone would do such a thing! And that thing with the torture chamber?! Oh my god, this is so horrible, we have to find those guys and get them as soon as possible." said Leilani histerically.

„Yeah, and the fact that this Okami guy knew you from the time before you were a ranger, same like this Roland guy, this is so shocking aswell, you have to tell us more about this time!" said Aria.

Lunick did tell them about Okami and Roland and what they were, but he hid the part where he and his brother were gang members of the underground gangs of Slateport City, with his brother eventually becoming the gang leader later on.

„Well, there's not much to add to what I've already told you, guys, I barely knew them." said Lunick trying to dodge any further questions regarding this topic.

„But I'm sure Lupine can tell us more about this, we should ask him some time." suggested Percy.

Solana, of course knowing this part of the two brother's backstory, tried to help her boyfriend out, „Guys, believe me, Lunick told you everything that there is to know. And Lupine wouldn't add much, I already asked him about that."

„You're only defending your lover, Sole," replied Leilani jokingly, „I think you know more than any of us. And maybe there is something for us to know between you two aswell, you've been acting strange as of late, well more than usual."

„Now that your saying it, you're right, Leil, the have been acting weird. I think there's something we all need to know now, you two." demanded Aria.

Solana and Lunick blushed heavily. They still didn't tell them about their relationship, well but Murph, but he was only trying to keep his grin back, which didn't help much. The two then looked at each other and nodded.

Lunick sighed, „Yes, ok, you win," he started, „We are together. For about a month now."

„I knew it!" shouted Leilani.

The two girls started to scream cheerfully, like they would at a concert, when Lupine took of his shirt. And to the suprise of everyone, Percy joined them at the same pitch. Murph only laughed a bit, since he already knew.

„We need details!" demanded the three in unision.

Lunick then received a call from his brother, he wanted him to come to the harbour, now. Lunick was screaming on the inside, filled with joy, that he could escape this question hell.

„Well, that was Lupine, I'm to meet him, now, so see you later, guys!" he then kneeled down to look into Solana's eyes, „Good luck, babe." he whispered. He then gave her a kiss and ran away.

At the sight of the two kissing the girls... and Percy.. screamed out again.

„Aww, wasn't this just the cutest thing ever, guys!" said Leilani.

„Yeah, so Solana, tell us everything!" said Percy.

Solana sighed. This was going to take a long time... And she would take her revenge on Lunick for that.

.

* * *

.

 _ **At the harbour...**_

 **.**

Lunick arrived at the harbour shortly after, where he found his brother looking towards the ocean, Aiyana was standing next to him and leaned against him.

„Hey guys," called Lunick, „You wanted to talk to me?" he asked.

„Yep, catch!" Lupine turned around and threw something towards his brother.

„That's your old styler! What do you want me to do with it?" he looked at the old styler. It was still looking factory-new. The styler was colored in a deep black with bright red buttons and stripes.

„Two things, first is to give it to Spenser and let him inspect the data on it. It should contain profiles and datas regarding everything about the gangs, including mine, without too much names of course, and some extra information that could aid in finding out what this strange purple fog thing was about. After that you may keep it, you can tell Hastings to update it and then you should be good to go."

„Wow, thank you, man!" Lunick has always been admiring that thing, it looked so much cooler than the normal stylers, because it was a special model, created specific to Lupine's liking. That was something that every ranger used to have, individualised stylers, to fit the owner's likings. This was to make the bond between the ranger and the captured pokémon stronger because the wielder would feel more comfortable to wield it.

„But doesn't that mean-"

„It means that I'm giving up on being a ranger. I have made other plans for the future. Some things are still in the making and I wouldn't tell you about that in a place like this." said Lupine. Lunick had a guess of what his brother was talking about...

„You can go now, enjoy your day off, Luni!" after that he made his way back to his friends.

They were still where he left them; at the fountain, piercing Solana with numerous questions. She looked pretty done.

„Oh, look, there he is, back again to aid his lovely soon-wife in this storm of questions." said Murph jokingly.

Solana turned around and looked at him with a look that said 'You are so dead for this'. Lunick smiled nervously looking at his girlfriend.

„What did your brother want from you?" asked Murph.

„Oh, he gave me his old styler, because he's no longer working as a ranger. He said that he has plans for the future and that he wanted to completely focus on them. So nothing too big." replied the blue haired ranger.

„His giving up on his career as a ranger?" asked Solana confused. What could Lupine be up to?

„Yep. I'm as suprised as you all are, but look at this sweet styler!" Lunick took out the black and red styler, that his brother gave him and showed it to the others.

„Sweet!" cheered Percy, „I thought those models weren't produced anymore because they are too expensive to make?" said Murph confused.

„Yeah, but this is his old styler, which he kept since then, it was his first and is still working perfectly fine. However, he told me to give it to Spenser first to-" he then remembered that they didn't know about his gang backstory.

„Yes? For what, Lunick?" asked Leilani.

The young ranger started to stutter while trying to make something up.

„Probably to check if everything is working and to update it." said Solana, saving her boyfriend.

„Yes, what she said!" added Lunick nervously.

.

Then a few girls walked past them, holding a magazine in their hands, which featured a shirtless Lupine on the cover. He sat on an armchair with one foot on it and was giving off a rebelious smirk.

„The new issue of Rebel!" said Aria excited.

„Look who's on the cover!" added Leilani screeching.

„Let's go grab some of these!" the group then made their way to the mall.

„Thanks for saving me, baby." whispered Lunick towards his girlfriend.

„Yeah whatever, you owe me, Luni." replied Solana playfully.

.

Arrived at the mall, the group seperated between the girls and the boys. Today the mall was filled with people, which was nothing new, but today it seemed more busy than usual. While the girls went to get those magazines, the boys decided to wait on a bench, since they had nothing in which they were interested right now.

„So, Lunick," started Percy, „I know that you were very nervous before about that thing with your brother's styler. Is something on it, that you want to hide from us? You know that you can tell us everything, man, we won't tell anyone, am I right, Murph?"

„Totally!" replied the hazel brown haired boy.

He sighed weakly, „Guys, I don't want to talk about this. This thing is a part of my backstory, that I really want to leave behind. If you want to know about that, you could go ask Lupine himself, he might tell you something about that, but I won't, sorry." the boys realized that their friend was being serious, so they didn't bother him with that anymore.

„Ok, understandable, man, we promise not to bother you anymore." said Murph smiling.

„Thanks, guys."

The three girls then returned to the boys. Aria and Leilani were smiling from ear to ear while Solana looked pretty annoyed and embarrassed.

„Hey you, we've managed to get them!" cheered the summerland ranger.

„Yeah, I mean, doesn't Lupine look totally hot on this cover, it really captures his rebel attitude!"

„He always looks great, Aria." corrected Leilani.

„Your right, about that, Leil. Oh, look, 'the story of success – how Dead Silence managed to reach this fame status within one year, find out in this exclusive interview'," Aria read out one of the headlines on the cover, „Now, I gotta read that, maybe I can take this as some kind of inspiration for becoming famous!"

Solana facepalmed and sighed annoyed, while the boys could only laugh.

„Hey, look, there is an exclusive poster from each Dead Silence member included!"

„This was really worth our money!" cheered the two girls in unision.

„Let's see.." Aria looked for the article about the success, „Ah, there it is!" she then started to read it out loud to her friends. Lupine was mostly talking in this article, him being the leader and the one who formed the band in the first place.

Lunick became a bit nervous when he mentioned his past in poverty. Luckily he didn't say too much, he only said that it was difficult at the beginning but everything turned out well.

„Lunick," started Leilani, „You sure have first hand informations about this, what can you tell us about that thing?"

Percy and Murph looked at each other concerned, Lunick looked really worried before.

„Oh, not much, he didn't say much about his band and before they really had their break-through I was already working as a ranger." replied the boy calm.

„What a shame. Well, we can't help it. Anyway, what do you guys wanna do now?"

.

The group spent the rest of the day in Fall City, shopping, talking and so on. Later when the sun was already setting they split up at the harbour with Percy and Leilani using the Lapras bus back to summerland, while Aria went back to her base in Fall City. The three Ringtown rangers then made their way back home.

At the base they also split up because Lunick and Solana wanted to go to Spenser to give him Lupine's styler as instructed.

„Leader, Lupine gave us his styler, I think you already know what that's about." said Lunick.

„Yes, he informed me about that this morning. Ok, let's have a look at the things on it then, don't worry, after that I will only update it and you can keep it, we only need the informations on the styler."

„Uhm, leader," started Solana nervously, „did he tell you anything about the informations?"

„Yes, in fact he did," the two rangers became really nervous, if there was even the slightest hint that Lunick and Lupine were involved into this, that would mean the end of Lunick's ranger career and he would have to face the consequences for his actions, which were not that horrible, but he had no proof about that.

„But why are you two being so concerned about all that? Don't worry, it shouldn't harm your position in any way. Anyway, he told me that there would be datas of everything that we needed to know about those gang leaders and probably even this mysterious fog."

It didn't look like he knew about Lunick's past. Spenser then connected the styler with the main computer in the base and extracted the data to it. On the screen appeared a folder with the name 'Gangs of Slateport' on it.

„Sounds like a movie title." said the green haired leader jokingly.

Inside the folder where five files each one of them labled after the name of a gang.

„Let's see, Carvanhabite, leader: Chelsea Fugaki, Greencut, leader: Jacob Rook, Black Death, leader: Roland Kedami, Crows, leader: Corey Kodiri and last but not least..." Lunick became even more nervous, didn't Lupine say, that he excluded their gang?! „the Wolfpack, leader: Okami Chiri." Lunick felt reliefed, internally, he jumped out and screamed out in happiness.

„Well two of them are gone, so that's a good thing. Also, all of them seemed to have broken up which is a good thing aswell. I'm going to have a closer look into the files now, after that I will update your styler, Lunick, you can pick it tomorrow, now, go and enjoy the rest of the day, we've got work to do tomorrow, get some rest."

.

The two rangers then made their way back to their room and fell asleep pretty quick..

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Me:** And there you have the names of the gangs aswell as the leaders, be sure to keep them in mind, because this will take importance in the following chapters!

The next chapter goes very downhill very fast. In an aggravating way.

Anyway, be sure to check that one out and until then, _Au-_

 **Lupine:** _Auf Wiedersehen!_ :D

 **Me:** Wha.. why?!

 **Lupine:** I told you that I will get my revenge!

.


	22. Chapter 21: A Vile Man

**Me:** Laaaadys and Gentlemen, Welcome to the 21th chapter of _Caught Between Worlds_!

And let's stop the happy mood for now, because what's following is not even close to funny, I don't like killing off main characters, remember?

Anyway, you will see what I mean while reading, to which we shall come now! And as always Have Fun! :D

.

* * *

 _Chapter 21:_ _A Vile Man_

 _._

It was early in the morning, Spenser, Lunick, Solana, Lupine and Aiyana were in the main room of the base and looked the files, while the styler was being updated.

„I still wonder how you managed to get all those informations, Lupine," said Spenser, „But then again, I don't think that it's my business and I don't even wan to know," continued the leader jokingly.

Lunick however was still nervous about those files but Solana cuddling him helped a bit. They decided to take their relationship to the outside, they already confessed to their friends and they didn't care about that anymore.

Suddenly a man in a beige trenchcoat entered te room. He had short black hair and a mischievious, self-assured smirk on his face.

„Good morning, Spenser, how is the research doing." asked the man.

.

Lupine's eyes narrowed at the sight of the man and Aiyana looked angry at him.

„Tanaka.." they thought.

„Just good, we've managed to get precise data about everything we need to know and more. Thanks to Lupine here, we'll be able to track down the rest of them and arrest them. Maybe we will even be able to find out something about this strange fog." replied the green haired leader.

„That's good to hear! One can only wonder how Lupine managed to gather all of those informations, it's almost like he was involved into this." Tanaka of course knew about everything, he and Lupine were like arch enemies and Lupine's hate towards the corrupt officer has only gotten stronger, especially after this thing in the warehouse.

Tanaka looked at the black haired man with his self-assured smirk that only fueled his anger. Lupine only looked at him in disgust. This all didn't go unnoticed by Spenser, which made Lunick even more nervous.

„You guys know each other?" he asked, he had the suspect that this won't end well..

„Yes, you could say that we are... old acquaintances from the past, we've ran into each other from time to time back in Hoenn." replied Tanaka.

„And you still disgust me like you did when we first met." said Lupine bluntly.

„Oh, c'mon, at least I was fighting for the right course, better than living a life in the dirt as a criminal piece of filth." replied Tanaka pejoratively.

„What do you mean by that, officer?" asked Spenser, he started to become a bit nervous aswell.

„Well, Mr Hayate," started the officer, „Lupine here, or also known as the Wolf was, or is, the leader of the Wolfpack, one of the gangs from which you received the data. As far as I know he pushed Okami Chiri, the former leader of this pack of criminal scum-" he was cut off by Lupine.

„Thinking about the things you did, Jim, we should reconsider the use of the word scum regarding any of the gangs. Because unlike you, we didn't take hostages to force people out of their by your people destroyed hideouts only to arrest them.. or kill them and their beloved ones, their families. Look at your own hands and watch the innocent blood drippling from it, Tanaka."

The entire room went silent for a minute, it was a silence of shock. Spenser couldn't believe what he heard, Lunick and Solana were confused aswell. What was Lunick's brother talking about?! Innocent blood?!

„Funny, because at the end of the day, you can complain all you want. I am the one who's on the right side, the side of justice and you are the criminal, the murderer, the thief, the vandalist. Don't you remember all the things that you have done, the lives that you took? It was only neccessary to take hostages. And as I see she survived, so no need to whine about that." said Tanaka.

Lupine was bursting with anger, it was a miracle that his marks didn't enlighten the room already. Aiyana was raging aswell, how could he talk about that? First he kidnapped her than he threatened to kill her and now he talks about it as if it was no big deal.

„Also" continued Tanaka, „I thought that that little gift I gave you was lesson enough, but it doesn't look like it. Why don't you show it to your friends?" Tanaka then went towards the young man and ripped of his bandages, revealing numerous scars on his entire right forearm. Lunick took a glance at the scar in the middle of his hand. It was the one that he obtained from their father.

Tanaka pointed out a 'C' on Lupine's inner forearm.

„This is a brandmarking that every dangerous person receives after they encounter us. It stands for Criminal. Thus far only the Wolfpack gang members that we caught received such markings, them being the most dangerous. You see, he is a vile man."

.

Lunick, Solana and Spenser looked at them in pure shock. Lupine, a dangerous criminal, even a murderer?! This couldn't be true! Lunick felt his world fall apart in front of him, his brother, his role model to whom he'd always looked up to a murderer?!

„Lupine.." he whispered disappointed. Solana then grabbed his hand, holding it tightly.

„To continue, I have had enough of your insults, Wolf. I think it's high time that I lock you up for good. The judges will be happy to hear what I found out." said Tanaka evil sounding.

„Fuck you," said Lupine, „Don't think that you can break me, you've made that mistake once before and you know how that turned out. Now if you want to lock me up, go ahead, be my guest. I'm not afraid to face the consequences from my past, which in fact were not half as bad as you pictured them. But remember that one day you will be facing the same 'justice' as you call it, as I am."

They were all shocked, they've never seen him this angry. Only Tanaka laughed, he then called a few people to the base to arrest him, leaving behind four totally shocked people. Lunick broke out in tears and fell to his knees. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed, his brother was arrested in front of him for murder and other horrible things.

.

On the next day they were all in court to watch the lawsuit.

„We have come together on this day to judge about Lupine Kazuki. He has been reported for the following crimes: murder, vandalism, theft, drug-dealing, rape, illegal trading and plotting against the government of Hoenn. Now, do you pledge guilty or not guitly?" asked the judge.

„Depends," replied Lupine, „Guilty regarding murder, vandalism and theft, everything else, no."

„I sense a tone of disrespect, Mr Kazuki, you should better knock that off."

„It's not disrespect, it's honesty. Something that's clearly lacking today, especially in the most honourable men, when you can call it honourable."

„Hmpf. Moving on, you pledge guilty for murder?" asked the judge.

„Murder in case of self defense and just causes, like defending the one's I hold dear aswell as mere criminals." replied Lupine.

„Just causes? There is nothing just in murder."

„I was only referring to some of your police men and some officers. Believe me, I haven't done anything close to the horrible things some of your honourable police forces did, without calling names." Lupine looked towards officer Tanaka.

„How about vandalism?"

„Honestly, just for fun. Oh and to make a point, giving off a sign. Long story."

„Theft? How does it look with that."

„Too long to explain, let me say it with one word: Survival."

„Interesting." the judge made some notes on the clipboard that lay in front of him.

„Now, how come that those other suits like rape, for example, exist?" asked the judge suspecting.

„The wrong people reported the wrong people. I was never alone, but never did I do something like that, nor gave I ever order to such crimes." he again looked to Tanaka, they were looking each other in the eye, which were filled with hatred. Tanaka then stood up and walked towards the judge and whispered something in his ear.

„Considering this I here by announce you as guilty!" the judge slammed his hammer on the podest. „You will serve a twenty year prison sentence without a chance to leave earlier. This lawsuit is ended."

The reactions in the room were mixed, on side was cheering and applauding, because a dangerous criminal was arrested while the other side was protesting, amongst them Solana and Lunick. Lupine was then led out of the court room and brought to a police bus which brought him to a high-surveilance prison.

.

* * *

.

The following weeks were pretty sad, the entire mood seemed to be low. Lunick had the hardest time out of them all. Suddenly Spenser bursted through the elevator's doors from upside and made his way towards the big screen, he used his styler as a remote and switched it on and switched towards the news channel.

„[...] has been a huge explosion at the high-surveilance prison in Fiore after some ominous purple fog appeared. It seemed to come out of nowhere. We've sent a reporter to investigate and keep us up to date, but he hasn't responded ever since, so we have only very little information about this incident. The explosion was in the west corridor of the prison in the cell of Lupine Kazuki,"

Lunick's eyes shot up and he stared at the screen, „Firefighters cannot be send to extinguish the fire because of the sudden outburst in the prison. All of the prisoners seem to have gone completely mad, so it would be too dangerous. The police is currently trying to evacuate the workers at the prison. It seems to be completely lost due to the abnormal rage of the captives. We try to keep you up to date, as always, but for now, good bye."

The broadcast then ended and Spenser turned off the Tv. The room was completely silent, everyone looked at Lunick, who was falling onto his knees, not believing what he heard and saw. His brother was.. dead? He had no chance to even say goodbye and he was dead just like that? In an explosion in prison?!

.

Solana walked towards him and embraced him, she tried to comfort him.

„Lunick, everything will be alright, it's Lupine we're talking about after all. It would take more than a simple explosion to get rid of him, you know that."

„I hope you're right.. Why does this have to happen!? First he gets arrested by this corrupt officer-piece-of-shit Tanaka and now this! A fucking explosion directly in his goddamn cell! You can't tell that this was just a coincedence!" Lunick was struggling in a mixture of anger and despair, he however felt the warmth of Solana around him, which comforted him a little.

Suddenly the doors of the base opened and no other than Jim Tanaka stepped in. Everyone looked at the officer, some in anger, some in confusion.

„Hello, folks," he then looked at the two rangers who were on their knees in the middle of the room, „I see that you have been watching news lately. Truly, quite a shame this explosion. I hope nobody too important got hurt, but then again the chances of surviving this chaos are very small, I think the prison and everyone inhabiting it is lost or dead, or will die eventually."

Lunick was about to rush towards him and kick his teeth in, but he was interrupted by his leader, who was just as angry as him. He stepped right in front of the officer, his hands turned into fists, but he stayed calm.

„What do you want?" he asked.

„I only want my informations about those gangs, you owe me after all, after I managed to capture this vile criminal right in your base and saved your behin-" he was interrupted by a strong punch to the face. Everyone was shocked at the sudden reaction of their leader, they had never seen him this angry.

„You can look for those informations somewhere else, you will not get them here and definitly from us." said Spenser angry.

„This will have consequences, Mr Hayate, for all of you!" he shouted furiously.

„Your face will see some serious consequences if you don't piss off right now." barked the leader.

Tanaka walked grunting away, out of the base. After that the rangers were applauding their badass leader. Lunick was the most grateful, he made his way to Spenser after he got back up.

„Leader, that was awesome! Thank you." said Lunick.

„No problem, wanted to do that since we first met back in the hospital."

„It looks like we're in some serious trouble for that. So, what do you have in mind, leader?" asked Solana.

„We'll have to operate on our own, we have all the datas after all. I've already sent anything that could lead to the origin of this purple smoke. I'm sure the other ranger bases will assist us aswell. But we'll have to look out for Tanaka and his men, I'm sure that they will take a closer look at us from now on. However, we'll get through that." Spenser was completely sure about the situation, like always.

The rangers then got back to work. It was a busy day for everyone, well at least the mood was better and the rangers found new motivation through their leader.

 **.**

 **Two days later...**

 **.**

Lunick and Solana were sent on a routine patrol through the forest. Everything seemed normal, but suddenly Lunick's bracelet started to glow..

„Lunick, you're bracelet, look!" Solana pointed towards it.

„Strange, I didn't activate it. It's almost like it wants to show us something."

„We should follow it, let's see where it's glowing the strongest." suggested Solana and so they did.

The glowing led them to a small cottage in the woods. It looked like it was about to fall apart, it seemed to be very old. It was definitly abandoned, that was for sure.

The two rangers walked into it. It looked just as rotten and old on the inside as it did on the outside. Their two ranger shrieked out afraid and hid behind their partners, who immediatly turned around towards a strange noise. They heard footsteps coming out of the darkest corner of the room.

A man with dark green hair stepped out, he wore a dark brown leather coat, black pants and black boots. He wore a dark grey scarf on top of the coat. The stranger had an eyepatch on his left eye. On his shoulder was an old looking Noctuh.

The two rangers stumbled a few steps back and fell to the ground afraid. Lunick then saw a bleak symbol on the man's coat. He recognized it as the Greencut's gang seal.

„How convinient," said the stranger, „I've wanted to talk with you anyway..."

„Lunick."

.

* * *

.

 **Me:** I really wonder how the entire plot is going to evolve and turn out in the end! I've got many ideas in my head, but I don't know which one will be the one in the end.

Anyway, I'm really eager to bring this thing to an end, but this will take quite some time, I'm currently about the thirties in the writing, so be sure to look forward for quite some chapters before we get to an end! :D

Now, after everything's said, let's get to the small preview for chapter 22: _Old Acquaintances_ :

We will discover the identity of the stranger from the cabin, and... too much spoiling, let's forget about that, hehe. ^^

 _Auf Wiedersehen!_ :D

.


	23. Chapter 22: Old Acquaintances

**Me:** Chapter 22. There 'tis.

Hope y'all havin' a good time readin' and have some fun.

Anyway, no big talkin's now, let's hop right into it!

 **Disclaimer:** _This is not the ownership of Pokémon you're looking for.._

 _._

* * *

 _Chapter 22:_ _Old Acquaintances_

 _._

„Who are you?!" asked Solana slightly terrified, „Lunick, he said your name, do you know this guy?"

„No, I don't.. I've never seen him before." replied Lunick nervously.

„And yet you have so much in common with your brother," said the stranger, „Anyway, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Jacob Rook, formerly known as Grasblade and the former leader of the Grasscut gang, 's that ringin' a bell?"

The two rangers slowly stood up, „Yeah, we've read about you in Lupine's styler." replied Lunick.

„So he did it, huh.." mumbled Jacob.

„What do you mean?" asked Solana.

„At first I thought he was just joking. Lupine sent me a note shortly before his arrest, he said that he was going to put an end to everything, that too much has happened. I didn't know what he was talking about and I still don't, the last thing he told me was that he would give every single information about the gangs to a reliable source." explained the green haired man.

„Us," mumbled Solana, „The rangers. Good thing that Spenser didn't give his informations to Tanaka."

„Tanaka?!" shouted Jacob, „Jim Tanaka?! Don't tell me that this corrupt piece-of-shit-officer is still alive?!" he was noticably shocked and became angry.

„Yes, he still is. Why? Do you know him?" asked Lunick.

„Do I know him? I suppose that your brother told you about his past meetings with this man. Well he wasn't the only one that he tried to arrest every single day."

Solana and Lunick briefly looked at each other, „But why are you here?" asked Solana.

„I don't live under a rock, you know. I've heard about his arrest by Tanaka and of course I thought that there would be more behind this whole thing. And what did I hear yesterday? 'Big Explosion In High-Surveilance Prison'. And just in Lupine's cell, I tell you Tanaka was involved into this whole thing."

Jacob noticed the look on Lunick's face, he was looking very sad.

„What? Are you sad that your brother died?" he sounded like he would mock the young ranger.

„How can you even say something like that?! Do you even know what he meant to him?!" hissed Solana at the former gang leader.

„Please," Jacob rolled his eyes, „I've known this Wolf long enough to know that this puny explosion didn't even scratch him. Someone like Lupine would never die of something as simple as this. If I were you, I wouldn't bat an eye on the situation, I would rather be happy since this is the perfect opportunity for him to break out. I wouldn't be suprised if he was already on his way back to us." Jacob was comforting Lunick on his.. special way, but it seemed to work nontheless.

Solana saw life returning back into her boyfriend's eyes, they was sparkling with new found eager.

„You know what?" he started, „You're right, Jacob! I was a fool to belief that he was dead for one second!"

Solana felt warm in her stomach at the sight of Lunick's eager. She however had a hard time to belief that he survived this.

„So," started the girl, „What are your plans, Jacob?"

„I'll come back to your ranger base with you and then I will have a conversation with your leader." replied the man.

.

The couple nodded and then they ended their patrol with Jacob at their side. When they returned to the base the other rangers looked at the stranger with suspect. Then Spenser came towards the three.

„What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

„Well, I suppose you already know who this is, leader." said Solana nervously.

„Yes, I do. Jacob Rook, leader of the Grasscut gang." he then turned towards him, „Why are you here? You do know that we could arrest you right now."

„Yes, and I also know that you won't do that. I've heard about your little encounter with officer Jim Tanaka, so it looks like we're on the same side!" Jacob extended his hand towards Spenser, awaiting that he'd shake it, which he didn't. He just briefly looked at it.

„Uhm.. Anyway, I'm here to aid you in whatever you could need any help in. Maybe something about this mysterious fog, perhaps?"

„How could you have known that this fog was related to us in any way?" asked Spenser confused.

„Well, I didn't until now." a sly smirk spread across his face, „And it looks like you're completely in the dark regarding this thing. How convenient that I know just what this is about." Spenser now became interested.

„What do you mean by that?" he asked confused.

„Let us discuss business, friend! Bring me to your laboratory and your assigned professor or whatever you have there and I shall show you." Spenser felt like this was all a big joke, but he had no other option and he could use every help, especially when it's first hand information. The two then made their way to the laboratory where professor Hastings was doing some research.

„Looks like we've ran into a total lunatic." said Solana. Lunick only nodded silently. They both sighed and made their way outside.

.

Outside stood a young boy who had some newspapers in his hands.

„Breaking News! The end of Dead Silence! Frontman announced dead in prison!" he yelled, telling the news.

Lunick and Solana immediatly ran towards the boy and bought one issue. On the front page they saw a burned body, which wasn't really recognizable. Next to it was a wolf-head shaped necklace pendant. Lunick however noticed that there were no rubies in the eye sockets, also it was shaped differently. This was not his brother. He exhaled reliefed.

„This is fake," he said to Solana, „Look, there are no rubies in the pendant."

In fact, Solana didn't even notice that which is why she was the more suprised by Lunick's reaction, but now she was more than reliefed.

„I've never been happier to see a fake of something." she said reliefed.

.

* * *

.

It was getting late so the two made their way back to the dorm rooms when Lunick suddenly collapsed, he shrieked out in pain and held his leg.

„Lunick!" screamed Solana shocked.

She tried to help him up, but the pain in his leg was just too big. She called some medics to help her and Lunick was soon after brought to the hospital to receive a proper treatment. This was something serious that needed to be treated immediatly.

Solana was waiting outside, she was scared, that something had happened. But what could have caused this? The only thing that came to her mind was the mission on Summerland, but that was months ago, this couldn't possibly have any effect on his current health.

Then a doctor stepped inside the waiting room, Solana immediatly jumped up from her chair and ran towards him.

„How does it look, doctor?" asked Solana nervously.

„Actually not too good. It looks like some kind of poison has been shot into his leg, we've noticed a wound on this spot. Did something happen that could have caused this?"

Solana then informed the doctor about everything that happened so far..

„It was probably something about this gun wound that he acquired in Summerland. Probably poisened bullets. The venom that was put into his leg has a paralyzing effect and is emmiting imense pain into it, it seems like the delay was on purpose, but the outcome should've been different, luckily it isn't. He'll get through it but he won't be able to walk properly for quite some time. He'll have to use crutches for about two months, meaning that he won't be able to work as a ranger until then. If you want I can bring you to him."

.

The doctor then lead her to Lunick's room. He was sitting on his bed, frowning. His leg was bandaged.

„I'm going to leave you two alone then." said the doctor before he left the room and closed the door.

„Hey, baby," greeted him Solana, she was concerned about her boyfriend and she really didn't like how he was looking.

„Hey.." Lunick sounded really sad about his current state. Well, who could blame him.

„Don't worry, the doctor said that you'll get through this with ease, so everything's alright!" she tried to cheer him up, but to no avail.

„I know, he's already told me that. But I'll have to use crutches for the next two months, and this is horrible! I won't be able to do anything." he frowned.

„You have been doing more than enough to help, now you should really get some rest, so this is the perfect opportunity. And I'll be there for you all the time, if you need me." Solana sat down on his bed and gave him a kiss.

„Now that you say it, I could really use some time off. But I also want to help, I want to find my brother and I want to find out what this is all about!"

„Don't worry, I'll take care of that and I'll tell you everything about it, promise!" she patted him on the shoulder.

„I guess there will be no use in protesting any further?" he asked smiling.

„Nope." replied Solana playfully.

„Fine," Lunick slowly got up, „Now, help me out of this bed, I'll go get the crutches and then we can go."

Solana then helped him to stand up and gave him the crutches. After that they made their way out of the hospital, slowly.

Moving forward in crutches proved to be harder than it first looked.

Finally they left the building, now they had to make their way back to the base. But luckily Spenser was waiting for them outside the base in his car. The two rangers got in and then they drove back.

„How does it look, Lunick?" asked the leader.

„Well, I won't be able to do any ranger work within the next two months, I'm bound to these crutches. This whole thing was caused by some poison that was extracted into my leg. But the only way this could have happened would be through the bullet that I got into it back in Summerland."

„But that was months ago." said Spenser confused.

„We are as suprised as you are, leader, but this is the only way it could have happened." replied Solana.

„Hmm, good thing that we've kept the bullet to inspect it. It should be in the laboratory with some researcher taking a closer look at it. Also while you were gone, we've received some interesting news, but this I will explain further when we are back at the base."

Solana and Lunick looked at each other confused. What could this news be about?

.

When they arrived at the base, they saw Murph waiting outside of the building, he held an envelope in his hands.

„Hey guys!"

„Hey Murph!"

„Lunick, look, this is package is for you," he gave him the envelope, Lunick's name was written on it, „We don't know who send it, it seems to be anonymous."

When Lunick opened it, his heart began to pound, inside it was Lupine's necklace and a note that read:

.

Corruption in once just men, a dangerous threat. Stick to the sun.

.

Lunick noticed a few blood stains on the note.

„What is this supposed to mean?" asked the dark-blue haired boy confused.

„Don't ask me." replied Solana with the same confusion.

„Anyway, I think this is a message from Lupine, look this is his necklace! Maybe he wants to give me a sign that he's alive! Murph, from whom did you get this?"

„Well, a Mightyena gave it to me while I was patroling. I know this sounds crazy, but it's true!" the ranger looked at each other, suddenly Solana made a conclusion.

„Why do I have the odd feeling that we know this Mightyena.. I think it's the one that we saved from those Go-Rock grunts a few months ago. The one that helped me to capture those Murkrow."

„You could be right, but what do you want to say exactly?" asked Lunick.

„Well, if we find this Mightyena, it can lead us to Lupine!"

Lunick's eyes shot wide open, he felt some energy flowing through his body, if it wasn't for those crutches, he would have jumped through the air.

„Solana, you're awesome! We so have to do this. We'll head out to the Lyra Forest first things tomorrow!"

„I don't think so," interrupted them Spenser, „Solana can go, but you'll have to stay here, your leg needs to cure after all."

Lunick totally forget about that. He looked a bit discouraged to the ground.

„Don't worry, Luni, I'll tell you everything that happened, as promised! Maybe I'll even return with him." Solana gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made him smile weakly.

Then Jacob came towards him, he was eating an apple.

„Honestly, I don't think that you'll find him" he said.

„And why is that?" asked Solana a bit angry.

„Because if he wanted to be found, he would have returned by himself instead of writing a letter to you. If you ask me, he's up to something. Maybe revenge plans for his officer friend, maybe he's trying to hire members to form a new gang, the hell do I know. But you surely won't find him."

.

Even if it was difficult for them to admit it, he was right. Lupine was not the kind of person that wanted to be looked after. If he wanted to be alone, or if he planned something, he wouldn't want to be found, no matter by whom.

Solana however, decided to go after him anyway. Even if it would lead her to nothing, she had to do it, for Lunick.

.

* * *

 ** _._**

 **Me:** Let me just say one thing. The views so far are.. mixed. It's good to see that we're on our way to the 500 views, but the views are getting less and less as the story progresses. Is it really that uninteresting? xD

Anyway, I also want to ask you to write some reviews, I still haven't got a single one, guys! xD

Anyway, fame was never the intention when writing this. As long as there is one person that reads my story, I will keep uploading.

So, after that is said, the next chapter:

Solana will venture out into Lyra forest to search for Lupine, or at least any tracks that could lead to him. Will she be successful? Will she return with the Wolf? And what will she encounter? Also what is this message about?

Find out next time! _Auf Wiedersehen!_ :D

.


	24. Chapter 23: Not Quite Good News

**Me:** Do you know what a horrible thing is? Writing blockade. Do you know what I'm currently having? JUST THAT!

*sigh* Luckily I'm about eight chapters in advance so that shouldn't be too bad, I guess.

Also I want to thank Alternative Angel for writing the first review (Yaaay!) and pointing out something, that I actually saw aswell: _Italic_ stuff.

Yep, gonna cut that. I actually got a bit annoyed by it aswell, but I thought since I did it once, I could aswell just go all the way with it.

Anyway, I'll change that now, I think that I'll even edit the previous chapters aswell as the one's in _Origin Stories,_ just because.

 **NOW,** enough of that! Let's get back to the story, you readers, you! Have fun! :D

 **Disclaimer:** _As much as I would love to, I don't own any of the pokémons!_

.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 23:_** _Not Quite Good News_

 _._

On the next day Solana went into Lyra Forest. Her goal was to find this Mightyena and eventually Lupine. She and her partner Plusle were walking through the forest, everything seemed calm and she was eager to accomplish her goal.

But there was only one problem, she didn't know where to start the search in the first place!

„Oh man, I should've thought this through.." complained Solana.

„Plah plah." Plusle didn't seem to be too happy about that aswell.

The thing is, the forest is huge. Eventhough Solana knew about every inch of it, she had no idea where this Mightyena could be.

„Ok... think think.. oh.. Plusle have you got an idea?" asked the young girl.

„Plah Plah! Plah plah plah." replied the electro-type pokémon. Fortunately Solana has been with Plusle long enough to understand it.

It suggested that they should start at the spot where they last saw it, which was the clearing with those Murkrow.

„Great plan! Let's go then!" The two made their way through the forest, luckily everything was calm. Here and there were a few pokémon running around the forest and what not. But when she arrived at the clearing Solana heard voices, human voices. She decided to hide in a bush and take a look at the persons.

Solana saw about five people, they all wore long black trenchcoats, which covered almost their entire body. Some of them wore white maskes, while others only wore black sunglasses. They were accompanied by two Weavile, a Sableye and two Mightyena. However, the Mightyena Solana was looking for wasn't underneath them.

„Those guys look like those Blood Brother idiots from about two years ago.." whispered Solana. Plusle looked at her a bit confused.

„I'll explain later."

.

Suddenly two other figures appeared out of nowhere. There was only a dark cloud and then they were there. This time it was a man, who wore a dark red mask with a black dot in the middle of it, who had a Dusclops with him.

„What did you find out?" asked the man.

„Not much, he doesn't seem to be in this area, nor are any kind of tracks that could lead us to him, and, to be honest, most of us, including me, think that he didn't make it. The bomb did go of directly in his cell after all." said another one, who had one of those Weavile on his shoulder.

„Do you even know about who you are talking, Finn?" asked the red-masked man sounding angry.

The man, who appeared to be quite young, started to stutter, he seemed pretty nervous.

Then another one, the one with the Sableye, raised his voice, „We are looking for Lupine Kazuki, the Wolf, former leader of the Wolfpack-gang. He was once trapped in a burning warehouse together with Roland Kedami, who had the intention to crush him and he survived without any grave injuries. He is one of three known remaining bearers of the curse marks of the blood rose and you are more than stupid to even think that this explosion even harmed him."

The young one looked disapointed towards the ground, „I'm sorry, sir."

The red-masked man just looked down at him, while the others were either looking at the two or tending to their pokémon, as some of them looked pretty hurt. It looks like they've been in some fights recently.

„So they are looking for him aswell, huh." thought Solana.

„Vince," the man in the red mask, who appeared to be the group leader, turned to the man with the Sableye, „I won't stay here for long, but I want you to scout through the rest of the forest, look for anything that could even come close to a clue, but don't harm any civilians, this is an order from the boss. However, he said that if there would be someone to get in your way, you may get rid of them. No limitations, armed combat allowed, if necessary."

Before he could even respond the leader was already gone, he vanished in the same dark cloud with what he arrived with. It seemed to be some kind of portal that was casted by the Dusclop.

„You've heard him, guys, get going so we can get this done and head back home." the group then separated and they moved into different directions.

.

After that Solana checked if she had green light to go, and came out of her hideout to go to the clearing.

„Ok, now after that's cleared, we have to be more careful from now on. I should also inform Spenser, but that can wait."

„Plah Plah!"

She then saw a bag lying on the ground. The young ranger got down and searched it, it probably belonged to one of those shady guys. Suddenly she heard someone behind her.

„Damn, I forgot my bag again." her eyes widened and she turned a bit pale.

„Hey! Who are you?" asked the person. Solana recognized it as the voice of the young man from before.

„Get away from my bag!" he ran towards her.

It was then that Solana jumped up and turned towards him.

„Go Weavile, Shadow Claw!" he commanded, pointing towards Solana and Plusle.

The Weavile stormed towards them, it's right claw starting to emit a black light. Solana then commanded Plusle to use Thundershock on it, to stop it in it's jump – It was a direct hit!

The pokémon fell to the ground but got up immediatly. The man then commanded his Weavile to use Shadow Ball, which it shot at them right afterwards. The two briefly managed to dodge it and it hit the ground. Plusle then used Thunder and managed to land another direct hit. This time it knocked the Weavile out, it was no longer able to fight.

Grunting, the young man sent it back into it's pokéball. It however looked like he had no other pokémon with him. Suddenly another Shadow Ball shot towards Plusle hitting the pokémon directly – it was a critical hit and Plusle flew a few feet through the air to land back on the hard ground.

Out of the bushes came a Slabeye followed by another man, this Vince guy.

„You're telling me that you are not even capable of finishing of a simple girl and it's weak pokémon, Finn?!" asked the man angry.

Before he could say anything, the man told him to get lost. He would now deal with this girl.

Solana immediatly ran to her partner, who looked really hurt. This Slabeye must be really strong! Shocked, Solana looked back at her opponents, who moved towards her.

„What a shame," said the man, „Such a pretty face gone to waste just like that. *sigh* Oh well, I'll get over it. Slabeye, finish her."

The dark-type pokémon then built up a huge Shadow Ball and prepared to fire it at right at her. Solana however picked up her partner and ran away, in the heat of the battle, she didn't think of any other option. Also fighting under those circumstances would be plain suicide.

.

She ran into the bushes, followed by her opponents. The Slabeye continued to shoot Shadow Balls after her, but fortunately didn't hit her. After two minutes Solana managed to loose them. She was hiding behind a rock. Suddenly the girl heard steps right behind her, it must be them!

Solana held her breath, hoping that they wouldn't find her. She only heard grunting and the noise of a pokémon being sent back into it's pokéball. Then the footsteps became quiter and quiter, her follower was going away from her.

Reliefed, the young girl exhaled and then took out some medicine to treat Plusle's wounds. The little pokémon had gained it's consciousness back. After it was treated, it climbed back onto Solana's shoulder, who continued to look for anything that would lead her two this Mightyena and eventually Lupine, which was her main goal after all.

About half an hour passed since Solana got rid of her followers, it looks like she put a good distance between her and those strange masked guys. She would've informed her leader but he would then insist on her coming back to the base immediatly, calling this too dangerous and this is something that she couldn't need right now. Also, she made Lunick a promise, that she would return with Lupine.

Suddenly the young ranger heard the bushes behind her rustling. She turned around immediatly, but was reliefed to see that it was the Mightyena that she was looking for her. The wolf-like pokémon came towards her, barking happily.

„Hey buddy, good to see you again!" said Solana. She then activated the translator on her styler, so she could communicate properly.

„So um, I heard that you gave a friend of us an envelope with a note and a necklace inside it?" asked the girl.

'Yes. Yesterday, why do you ask?'

„Well, I was looking for you and I wanted to ask you if you could bring me to the person that gave it to you."

'You mean the Wolf?' asked the pokémon.

„Yes, exactly! Do you know where he is?" Solana had some hope that she would finally be able to bring him back.

'I don't know where he is exactly. He didn't tell me.' Solana's expression became sadder, 'But I can bring you to the spot where I last met him. Maybe this will help you to find him. I can also try to track him by his scent, this way I can bring you right to him! How's that sound?'

Solana immedialty looked back up, her eyes were filled with joy.

She nodded briefly and then the three made their way to said spot. It was a small clearing with an old tree in the middle of it. Solana recognized it, they were at the northern end of the forest, pretty far away from Ringtown. She didn't realize that they've come this far.

'This is the spot.' said Mightyena.

„Great, this is great thanks! Now, how does it look, can you track him or anything?"

.

„That won't be necessary." Solana turned around, she got a bit scared at the sudden sound of a person behind her, since she didn't even hear footsteps before.

Her heart however skipped a beat when she realized who it was. In front of her stood a, a bit rugged looking Lupine.

He now had an eyepatch above his right eye. Also his beard looked a bit grown out. His pants looked even more ripped than before and his boots were totally worn out. Lupine whore a dark-brown old-looking leather coat, which had the right sleeve rolled up, showing his bandages, which seemed to go up his entire right arm now. On his left arm he wore a black fingerless leather gauntlet, which had something attached to it on the underside, that looked like some kind of styler.

Solana immediatly ran towards him and hugged him tightly. She was so happy to see him alive!

„I'm so glad that you're alive! We've all missed you so much!" Solana started to cry a bit but felt warm when Lupine comforted her and hugged her back.

„I've missed you too. And did you really think that such a puny, akward excuse of an explosion could bring me down?" he asked jokingly.

„Lunick and I, we didn't have one doubt that you survived, really! Then there was this Jacob guy, who arrived out of nowhere, he told us everything about your plans, but how is this connected to the explosion?" asked Solana confused.

„Yeah, I guess I owe you an explanation since you were all so worried. Ok now I did plan to get arrested, which is why I gave you all those informations. I however planned to break out, I didn't plan how, though. Anyway, this would give me the opportunity to start over, eventhough I would have to leave everything behind. I needed to operate underground to gather some useful informations, which I have, to assist you in any way possible."

He then took out an USB-stick and gave it Solana, „This should be of good use for you." he said.

„But now to the explosion; Now, I was still planning my break out, which proved to be more difficult than expected. It was then that an agent of our favorite officer arrived at my cell. He just stood there and suddenly pulled out a small package and handed it to me, that caused the big explosion. But it seemed like this was no normal explosion, since it released lots of this strange fog, which made all those prisoners go completely mad, which you probably already knew. Anyway, I thought this was my perfect way out, everyone thought I was dead, meaning that I could start over without anyone bugging me."

Lupine then looked at Solana with an arched eyebrow. Solana then realized that this is just what she did, bugging him. She then blushed a bit and chuckeled.

„Hehe, sorry about that," said Solana, „But you know, I made Lunick a promise that I would bring you back, he was so worried and all. He would've come aswell but he's got a bad injury, probably caused by the gun shot he received after the fight with Okami."

Lupine frowned, „Probably a poisoned bullet.. it would fit him, he's always been a sadist. But to your promise. I hate to break it to you but I can't come, at least yet. This is why I sent you the note with my necklace."

Solana looked down at the ground disappointed, „Why can't you come?"

„Solana.."

„Why?! Of what use would it be if you just stayed here in the woods?! Do you even realize how god-damn worried we all are? We've been doing everything to finally find you and now that we did you just don't want to come?!" Solana started to get angry.

„Please hear me out, Solana." asked Lupine calm. He then put his hands on her shoulder.

„Fine, but you better have a good reason!"

„You see, I could have found many ways to disappear, but this was the best opportunity. I don't have Tanaka up my back anymore, meaning that I can do more to finally get those things done, I can finally give you my hundert percent support. I was planning on starting a new gang to work more efficiently. I would of course stay in contact with you, giving you signs of life from time to time. Also this would ensure your operations, since Tanaka would let you on a longer leash and eventually forget you. I would return to you when the time is ready."

Solana looked on the ground, she now realized that his plan wasn't that bad after all. She too felt bad for being so angry at him before..

„I get it now.. Sorry for shouting at you, Lupine." Solana suddenly felt a fatherly warmth around her and a big stone fell from her heart. Lunick was right, Lupine's hugs were always great to make someone feel safe and happy.

„It's okay, I would've reacted the same way, Sole."

„But I have one question left," started Solana, „This note – what was it all about, like what did it mean?"

„You will find out.. beware of Tanaka and don't trust anyone that you can't be hundert percent sure of, since I know that Lunick has a thing for this, I also told him to stick to you, since you are the most thrustworthy person at the moment." said Lupine.

„Me? I didn't see my name in this note at all." said Solana confused.

„Stop looking at me like that, this has to sound mystical and confusiong, otherwise it wouldn't be half as cool!" said Lupine childish while Solana gave him an 'are you kidding me'-look.

„Whatever, I guess if your going, your going all in, huh?" the both then laughed.

„So," said Solana finally, „What should I tell them when I return?"

„Don't tell anyone that you found me. I fear that Tanaka will return and then he will ask someone about me, who might be no so strong-minded as you are, or Lunick, or Spenser. This way everything would go downhill and the plans would blow up. Tell them that you didn't find me, but give them a proof that I'm actually alive," Lunick then took out skull-ring, „Take this ring and give it to Lunick, this should be enough. Oh and tell them beware of the masked men. I know you've already ran into them before."

„How?" asked Solana confused.

Lupine only nodded at the currently sleeping Mightyena.

„Anything else?" asked Solana.

„I want you to give Aiyana this rose here, she'll understand, but don't let anyone else see." he then took out the rose that he was looking at the other night. It was still shining with the same bright red like before. When Solana took it, she noticed that it was made out of crystals, but felt like an actual rose.

„And that should be about it." said Lupine finally.

„Ok, I'll do what you told me. But when will you return?" she asked.

„I don't know yet, but I will." replied the Wolf.

„Ok, I think I'll go back then. It was good talking with you again, Lupine, bye!"

„Bye, Solana. And thank you."

„Thank you for what?"

„For coming here today."

.

* * *

.

 **Me:** Now wasn't that just the most obvious but still kinda heartwarming 'he's still alive' moment?

 **Solana:** Meh. I found the revival of John Sn-

 **Lupine:** Shhh! Don't spoil that! The episode was released just yesterday!

 **Me:** Spoilers happen. Shall you all feel the pain of being spoiled! MUAHAHAHHAHAH!

 **Solana:** Depends when you're reading this. Also maybe you've already watched the last episode of _Game of Thrones_ , so, you're evil spoiler plan won't work out I guess.

 **Me:**...

Anyway... buckle up for the next chapter. Next time, and so on. You really robbed my motivation there..

 **Lupine & Solana: **_Auf Wiedersehen!_ :D

.


	25. Chapter 24: A Small Light

**Me:** Chapter 24, yays! It's sooo boring to have writer's blockade! .

I have at least continued to write the next chapter for _Origin Stories._ But I'm not entirely done with that.

Anyway, I promise that I'll get over it before the story actually catches up! :D

Now, let us return to our fine story! And as always Have Fun! :D

.

* * *

 **Chapter 24:** A Small Light

.

When Solana arrived back at the base, the sun was already setting. Lucky for her, she didn't run into any more of those strange mask guys. She saw Lunick and Aiyana waiting for her outside of the base. Their expressions darkened when they saw that she was alone..

„Hey, where's Lupine?" asked Lunick.

„Didn't find him," replied Solana sounding a bit sad, eventhough she could jump around in happiness right now, but she made Lupine a promise that she won't tell anyone.

„What I did find however is this Mightyena. It lead me to the northern parts of the forest to a small clearing with a tree in the middle. There was something written on it; The Hunt begins, beware of the Masks. Also in a hole in the tree there was this ring, I think you should have it, Lunick."

Solana then took out the skull ring, which Lupine gave her, and handed it to Lunick.

„That's his ring! This means that he is alive!" Lunick's expression grew happier and happier and he then hugged Solana tightly.

„This.. this is great to hear guys.." Aiyana started to cry, a big stone had fallen from her heart when she heard those news.

„But what was that about masks?" asked Lunick confused.

„I think I know what he was talking about. You see, when I was looking for this Mightyena, I ran into a bunch of men with white masks, one of them had a blood-red mask. They were looking for him aswell, but I don't think that they had friendly intentions." answered Solana.

.

Suddenly professor Hastings came out of the base, „Lunick, my boy, I need you to come with me to the laboratory, we've found something regarding your injury, that you might find interesting."

Lunick briefly nodded and said good bye to his friends before he joined the professor on his way back into the base.

Solana saw this as the perfect opportunity to give Aiyana the rose, „Oh and Aiyana, I've got something else for you," she then asked her if they could get to Aiyana's and Lupine's house where they were alone.

Inside the house Solana told her what really happened, „.. And when I arrived he came out of the shadows behind me..." she continued to tell her why he wouldn't come with her. Aiyana nodded understanding.

„So, what did you want to give me?" asked the girl.

„He gave this to me, saying that you would understand everything," Solana then took out the rose. Aiyana's eyes widened when she saw it,

„So he kept it all that time..." said Aiyana with a calm smile on her face, „And it still looks like on the first day."

„Uhm, may I ask what this rose means? If you don't want to tell me that's fine, I'm just curious." asked Solana.

„Well, normally I wouldn't tell anyone, but since you were the one to give it to me and that you comfirmed his survival and all that, I'm making an excuse." replied Aiyana smiling.

„This rose, I think you already noticed that it was made out of crystal, is a gift from Lupine for our fifth anniversary. He told me on the day this rose wilted, that he would stop loving me. You know, I was a bit sad about that of course, I thought that this was just a normal rose. But when I took it, I realized it was made out of crystals meaning that it would never wilt,"

„Aww, that's so cute, 'yana!" said Solana.

„It really is. Anyway, he told me that he also had one of them, so no matter how hard it would be, no matter how fierce we would argue, this rose would remember him of the promise he made. Unfortunately, mine was destroyed when a fire broke out in our hideout once. I was so sad, that I didn't manage to secure it, I was also afraid that Lupine would be angry with me for my carelessness. But it was completely different; He told me that it was okay, since this rose was just a symbol, something that could be replaced, the most important thing was that I made it, besides he still had his."

„That's so sweet! Lupine always wanted the best for you, he did anything only to make you happy! I don't even want to imagine how you felt when you heard about the explosion.." said Solana frowning.

„Imagine how I felt when you told me that you actually met him." replied Aiyana chuckling.

After that the two girls said good bye to each other and Solana returned to the base. She still had to inform Spenser after all.

.

 **At the base after about ten minutes...**

 **.**

„Men with white masks and black trenchcoats... Sounds a bit like those strange Blood Brother guys that you said you met back in Unova a few years ago. But I somehow don't think that it's them, at least that would suprise me since they were all locked up and besides they didn't seem like the kind to actually manage to do something big. Also what does that mean 'The Hunt begins'? What does he want to tell us.." Spenser was trying to figure the meaning of this. This was the second strange note from Lupine...

„Just a wild guess, but I think, since Lupine is referred to as 'Wolf', this might be about him. Maybe he's going after Tanaka and all those other threats that we faced in the last months. We still don't know who those strange fog-guys are so maybe this is one of his goals aswell." said Solana.

„I think you might be right about that, at least this is something I could imagine he'd do. But still, why the isolation? We could work together and didn't have to rely on those notes and letters." asked Spenser.

„I've got no idea, but we won't change his decision, I guess, besides I think it's safer that way."

„How is that?" asked Spenser confused.

„Tanaka thinks he's dead, that means that he won't go after him anymore, which means that he can do everything without fearing to be caught again."

„Solana," started the leader, „I'm quite impressed. All those conclusions, it's almost like he told you." he then started to laugh and was joined by a nervous Solana.

„I've had a lot of time to think on my way back, hehe." replied the ranger.

Spenser then dismissed her and she went looking for Lunick.

.

 **Meanwhile in the laboratory...**

 **.**

Lunick, Hastings and Jacob were looking at a black board, on which Jacob then wrote some things.

„So, you see, the poison inside this bullet was on herbal base, mainly Aethusa cynapium, or fool's parsley in combination with Conium maculatum, poison hemlock. The poison of those herbs has a paralyzing effect, which eventually leads to death because of the coniine in it. Luckily, Okami was a sloppy guy, he didn't use enough of it; he used about 100 mg while the lethal dosis is at 500. By the way, did you have any cramps latetly?"

„No, why?" asked Lunick.

„That means he didn't use water hemlock, which again means that you will survive. He probably would've extracted some of the cicutoxin which is held inside the tuber. This cicutoxin was commonly used for murder or suicide, which is the same for the poison hemlock, you've probably heard of Sokrates, who was executed by forcing him to drink a glas of hemlock. As I was saying before, he didn't use enough and I can ensure you that this was not intended, not in this situation. Now, the pain must've been caused by the poisonous extracts which are inside the root of the celadine. Normally celadine is used to cure diverse injuries and serves as a treatment for warts, for example, but if the alkaloids in the plants are too high concentrated in the roots, which is process happening in autumm, they turn poisonous, even deadly."

While he was telling the two all that, he made several notes and sketches on the blackboard. While Lunick didn't understand a single word Jacob was saying, Hasting showed himself as very impressed.

„How come, you know all this?" asked the old man.

„I've been the leader of the Greencut gang for almost five years, and our focus was on.. well.. let's say the diverse usage of herbs." replied the green haired man with a sly smirk.

„Anyway, how long are you going to be like this, Lunick?" asked the professor.

„For two months." replied Lunick sighing.

„Two Months?!" asked Jacob histerically, „Wait a sec."

Jacob then moved to a table with many different things on it, some herbs, some fluids in glasses. Two minutes later he returned with a syringe which he rammed into Lunick's leg, without saying one word. The boy screamed out shortly, „WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" he shouted at him.

„Relax, I just made the time of your injury a bit lesser, now you should be fine in about a week." replied Jacob calm.

„What?! Wha.. how?" Lunick was now totally lost, at least his leg didn't hurt anymore.

„Antidote, sorta. You know, we've had to have a backup plan, in case that someone in my gang got hurt, or like you poisoned. Since your... situation.. will last for about two months, I figured that this will have severe consequences, like traumatas, maybe a paralyzed keg. This antidote is to ease the pain a bit, you won't be able to use that leg for the rest of the week entirely but after that you'll be just like before, promise."

„Uhm... thanks, I guess." said Lunick.

„No problem, now," he turned to Hastings, „I think we can dismiss Lunick for now, can't we?"

„Yes, of course, we are done for now." replied the old professor.

Lunick had a hard time walking through the base and everything, since his leg was totally unable to move, Jacob must've paralyzed it. Luckily Solana was waiting outside of the lab for him and helped him to get to their room.

.

A few hours passed and Lunick already fell asleep. Solana however decided to take a walk, she couldn't sleep very well, she had so many thoughts going through her head. What was Lupine's plan, what game did he play? And what is it with those strange masked guys?

She went to Lyra Forest, to a small pond which was very close to the forest's entrance. She sat down underneath a tree. At times like this Solana always brought a lamp with her and something to draw. Some pieces of paper, a rubber and a pencil. She sat down, made herself comfortable, and started to draw. Suddenly she heard some bushes rattling behind her. A bit afraid, she turned around and held the lamp in front of her so she could see. A small Rattata came out of it and ran past her.

Solana sighed reliefed and returned to her drawings...

„What are you drawing?" asked a voice next to her. She toppled a few steps back and looked at the spot from which the voice came. Again she was reliefed when she saw this rugged dark-brown leather coat. She then recognized the voice aswell.

„Damnit, do you have to scare me like that?" asked Solana while she returned to the tree.

„Sorry, didn't want to." replied the young man.

„What are you doing here anyway, Lupine. I mean you are so close to town."

„Got news. I actually wanted to put them in front of the base and then return to the northern end of the forest. But what are you doing here, Sole?" asked Lupine.

„Felt like it, I do that from time to time when I think about some things. I was thinking about those masked guys and who they are and all that."

„And you draw while doing that?"

„Yes, why is that so strange to you?" asked Solana sounding a bit nerved.

„No no no, don't get me wrong, I think that's a pretty cool thing. Anyway, I've written it down on this sheet here. Also I've managed to get such a mask from one of them, who was walking alone. Bring that to Spenser and let him inspect it, maybe he knows more."

„How did you get it? Did you...?" Solana felt unsure about this thought.

„If you want to imply that I killed someone, you're wrong. I merely knocked him out and brought him to my little hideout. I'm going to interrogate him to get further informations, unfortunately I think that I won't get much out of him, though, he seems to be pretty new in this group." he then looked towards the pond, „You don't happen to know a Ben Grande, do you?" asked Lupine.

„Ben Grande...?" Solana's eyes widened, she was shocked..

„I knew him since I was twelve years old, we went to school together and he's been a total dick to me and my friends, he even beat up my boyfriend once, because he ran into him by accident. At some point he moved to Kanto and I never saw him since." said the girl.

„Kanto, hm? At least he didn't lie about that." said Lupine.

„He joined them? I never thought that he would manage something like this. ...So this is his mask?" asked Solana.

„It is, I figured he won't need it anymore."

„I guess that's for the best.." Solana looked down. She thought what Lupine would do after he's finished

Lupine then sat down next to her. Solana then put her head on his shoulder.

„Don't worry, I will try my best not to hurt him, but I can't promise anything if he'll do something."

„It's okay, I didn't like him that much, he's done quite a lot of very mean things in the past but.. can we.. can we switch the topic?" asked the young ranger.

„Sure. You still haven't told me what you're drawing."

The two then continued to talk about Solana's drawings.

After about half an hour the two separated with Solana going back to her room and Lupine walking back into the woods.

.

* * *

.

 **Me:** I hope that my research on poisonous herbs wasn't totally pointless, hehe. ^^

I've got no idea about that stuff so I did some research and I hope that the things are quite correct, if not, don't hurt me! xD

Ok, so.. yeah. That's it for this day, tune in for the next chapter and be sure to review!

Now, I'll return to play Fallout 4, so _Auf Wiedersehen! :D_

 _._

 **Lunick:** And if you wonder why he uploaded two chapters today, he fucked up the upload. He actually wanted to upload one chapter yesterday and one today, but he forgot to submit after uploading it to the Doc Manager.

Shame on him!

.


	26. Chapter 25: Behind A Veil Of Lies

**Me:** Next Chapter, heeey! :D

This time the chapter is.. well mixed. I don't know how to sum this up and I'm pretty bad at summaries anyways. xD

Just read and you'll see what you get. ;)

Now, the views of the last two chapters could be better, but I think this can be blamed on me since I was too stupid to upload properly, hehe. ^^'

Anyway, let's not think about such things and get to the story! Have Fun! :D

 **Disclaimer:** _Well do you know what's not a lie? That I don't own the rights to pokémon!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25 :** Behind A Veil Of Lies_

 _._

On the next day Solana and Lunick were called early by Spenser, they were to attend at the base because Spenser found a package outside of the base this morning, which contained some notes and informations aswell as a strane mask. What Spenser didn't know was, that after Solana and Lupine parted, she put this package there without anyone noticing.

When the two arrived, Spenser was analyzing the mask, there were some books on the table and he was searching on the internet for any useful informations regarding those masked guys.

„Good morning, you two," said the green haired leader, „I suppose you can see why I told you to come here?"

„Actually not really, leader." replied Lunick.

„What happened?" asked Solana.

„This morning I found a package in front of the base containing some informations aswell as this mask here. Looks like it came from Lupine," he then turned around and gave the white mask to Solana.

„Do you recognize this mask?" he asked.

„Yes, it belonged to one of those shady guys I saw in the forest." replied the ranger.

„Hm, looks like one of them ran into the fangs of the Wolf." said Spenser with a bit of respect in his voice.

„Do you think that he.. you know.. killed him?" asked Lunick unsure.

„Nah, he wouldn't do something like that," said Solana, „Not without a good reason." added Spenser.

„Anyway, I want you two to help me get the most useful out of those informations on the sheets. Look that stuff up on the internet, in the books, anything, but try to find out as much as possible."

The two nodded and made their way to the books and the computers, aswell as the sheets. Unfortunately there were not many, Lupine didn't manage to get much out of his ' _victim'_.

.

 _ **Meanwhile somewhere in the forest...**_

 **.**

Ben slowly opened his eyes, he found himself in the same old cottage as yesterday. He was tied to a chair and wasn't able to move any further. Suddenly he heard steps behind him, his eyes shot open and he became really nervous.

„Good morning, Ben," said Lupine cold, „Slept well? Look, I told you that yesterday, I don't think that you're a bad guy, but I can't let you go just yet. I hope you can understand that I won't be able to release you, I will have to bring to the police and you'll probably be locked up."

Lupine stood before him and bowed a bit down, looking him directly in the eyes. He looked threatening which scared the young boy even more, „But if you stay stubborn, I'll have to force the informations out of you, this however won't be to your liking. Not. One. Bit."

.

Ben tried to shrug of his fear and to stay resistant, eventhough it would mean that he got hurt, „I won't tell you anything, you.. you asshole! Belive me, they will find me and you and when they do, they will whoop your ass and cut you into many small parts!"

„Somehow I doubt that. But, you see, I really don't want to hurt you, but I'll have to think of something if you give me no other chance. Do you see that?" he took out an old knife, which he carried around for a long time. It had a dark wooden handle and a very sharp edge, the blade was almost black. There was a sentence engraved on the blade that read 'Bomaye'. _(Which translates to 'Kill Him')_

„Do you wanna know what this knife is called? It's called the Silent Fang, and do you wanna know why? Because the victims were never able to cry for help before this blade pierced them, immediate death. Well, if I want to."

The young boy breathed heavily and grew more and more nervous, he also started to sweat, but he still tried to remain strong, even if it meant pain, or even death,

„Fuck you!" he grunted.

„Ben, you don't need to pretend that you're though and all, I know that your shitting your pants right now. I can hear your irregular and heavy breath, I can feel your veins pulsating nervously, I can smell the fear on you. But I understand that you don't want to betray your friends and comrades, that would be a good thing, if you wouldn't have such bad plans. Maybe you should eat something, makes you think better, we'll go on afterwards."

Lupine then put a small plate with a bit of food on it, he then untied Ben, who started to eat. The Wolf then left the room.

Ben immediatly tried to sneak out of one of the windows, that were open. Due to his training, that was no big task and he managed to get out without making a sound.

He ran, he ran for his life, as fast as his legs could carry him. He was constantly looking around, nervously, scared.

.

Suddenly he was stopped by something. He didn't feel anything anymore, anything but a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked around and saw a brown leather coat directly in fron of him. He was slowly falling to the ground, his body becoming weaker and weaker. Ben was afraid and sad at the same time, he should've just coorparated and he wouldn't have gotten hurt, but no, he just protested and why? For a bunch of guys he barely knew who were mean to him most of the time.

Lupine lowered him and put him on the ground, slowly. They both looked at each other, Lupine with cold and Ben with regretful looks.

„We are... the order.. of.. the Black Rose.." whispered the young boy when he drew his last breaths.

After that he stopped moving, his face became expressionless and his head fell to the side a bit.

He was dead.

Lupine closed Ben's eyes and stood up, „Forgive me." whispered Lupine before he returned to his hideout.

Back at his hideout, he wrote down the name that Ben gave him, _'The Order of the Black Rose'_...

.

 _ **Back in Fall City after about three hours later...**_

.

A few people gathered around a man standing on a crate with a megaphone in his hand. It was Tanaka, who shouted diverse bits of propagand against this and that, at some point he even trash talked the pokémon rangers...

„The pokémon rangers are a union of corruption! Their only goal is to gain more and more power and to achieve this, they would even coorparate with dangerous criminals! Believe me, people, I've seen it with my own eyes, when I was at the base of Ring Town's ranger base! They were operating with a high-level criminal, that was wanted for various crimes of the most cruel art! But when I confronted him, they even defended him, attacked me! We as the police cannot tolerate such actions against the law and we promise that we will make this world more safe without the tyranny of those rangers!"

Suddenly Solana, Lunick, Leilani, Percy, Aria and Murph arrived at the scene. They were utterly shocked by what Tanaka told the people. And the most of them even believed it!

„The only corrupt one are you!" yelled Lunick. Tanaka immediatly turned towards them, the crowd did aswell. The rangers now met many angry looks, but Lunick didn't really care.

„You are the one who works with criminals! You only lie to get yourself into a better spotlight and your trying to bring the people against us eventhough you clearly know that you are only talking shit!"

The rangers were furious, but Lunick stood out amongst them as the most raging one.

„See people, this is what I mean. They hide behind a veil of lies, and if their cover blows, they get offensive and go against the police, against the law and everything that's just! This is what we have to stop, now. But we can only accomplish this with your help, so if you want to rid the world of the corruption that the rangers spread, join us and deny their help, because you already have a helper in need! The police of Fiore!"

The crowd, which became bigger then applauded the officer, while the rangers only stood there in shock. The people then started to shout anti-ranger paroles towards them and booed them.

.

The six rangers then made their way to the Fall City base..

„Can you actually believe this bullshit?!" asked Aria histerically.

„Yeah, who does he think he is?!" added Leilani.

„I can't believe that he would actually do something like this.. What have we ever done to him that would lead him to start this madness?" Murph was sad about all that. He didn't like how those people treated him and his friends before.

„I seriously don't know, we've only refused his 'help', saying that we would go on our own," replied Lunick.

„And we also refused to give him those informations after all this Lupine and what he said after the prison exploded." added Solana.

„Yeah, you've told us about that. But seriously, we all would've done the same. I would really like to see someone kick his ass big time so he'd finally shut up!" said Aria.

Of course she was thinking about Lupine doing that, but then again, none of them but Lunick, Murph and Solana knew, or had a hint, that he was alive.

Murph decided to take the Dragonite Bus back to Ringtown, but Solana and Lunick made their way through the City again, while they escorted Percy and Leilani to the harbour.

Tanaka's propaganda spread like wildfire and the rangers received many angry and even disgusted looks.

.

Now after the two Summerland rangers left it was Lunick's and Solana's turn to get back, which they managed without further complications, luckily. Back in Ringtown everything seemed normal, looks like Tanaka or any of his men hadn't reached them yet, at least that's what they thought...

In the base stood two men, Spenser and another man with white hair and a x-shaped scar on his right cheek. The stranger wore a black trenchcoat with a high collar. He had ruby eyes, which looked coldly at the leader, who was looking at some papers. The two immediatly looked at the doors when the two rangers entered.

„How about that, you give me a day or two to think about this and carefully read this through and then you'll receive my respond. I won't make this decision in such a hurry, Mr. Jackson." said Spenser to the white haired men.

„Please, call me Vince. And of course, I can understand that this decision is not an easy one, I shall return within two days to get your response. And since this is everything I have to say, I shall leave now." replied the stranger, he sounded very friendly, well faked friendly, one could easily hear that he was only trying to be convincing.

On his way out he took a small glance at Solana, who looked back at him a bit suprised.

„Why do I have the odd feeling that I know this guy..?" mumbled Solana.

„Good that you're here, guys." said Spenser, „*sigh* I tell you, this Tanaka is only causing trouble, he's like a bad omen. First this incident with Lupine, then I heard the news of Tanaka's propaganda in Fall City and now this excuse of an insurange agent comes to my base and hands me this contract. Here, read it yourself." the leader then handed the papers to his two rangers.

...

„This contract is a declaration of closing this base!" Solana was shocked at what she read.

„It says that if we are to accept, every kind of ranger action is punishable, like it woulld be law retardant. It would basically mean that we all lost our job. Please tell me that you don't consider signing it, leader!"

„Of course not, Solana. But he also said that if we don't accept and we continue to work as rangers that he and his organisation will file a crap load of law suits against every single one of us individually, meaning that the outcome is the same in the end." Spenser looked at the floor and then took the conb tract back, Solana and Lunick couldn't believe what they just heard.

They would lose their jobs if they accepted or they would get arrested _And_ lose their jobs if they didn't. And then there was this strange guy, Solana couldn't help but think that she at least heard his voice before..

„Leader," started the young ranger, „Who was that guy anyway? He didn't look very trustworthy."

„That, Solana, was Vince Jackson, I think he's in Tanaka's elite group or something. He and some other guys are in every base in Fiore to hand the leaders those contracts. Why do you ask?"

„It's nothing, I just think that I met him before.." replied Solana.

Murph then entered the base with a note in his hand, „Leader, leader! I've found this note in the back of the base! It says that the name of those white masked guys is 'The Order of the Black Rose'. I think it's from Lupine." he said.

„Order of the Black Rose you say.. Not ringing a bell, but this is some great news, Murph, good job. Ok, now we have something to work with, I'll need you three to help me find some informations about this Order, now!" comanded the green haired man.

.

After and extensive four hour session of searching in every thinkable way Solana and Lunick decided to take a walk in the town while the sun was setting.

„I can't believe what is happening right now." said Lunick a bit sad.

„Me neither, and what reason would any of them have to ban the pokémon rangers from anything, I mean we haven't done anything wrong." said Solana.

„I know, right? This is all pretty odd, if you ask me. I somehow think that Tanaka is bigger involved into this whole thing than we think."

„Me too, but we need to get some kind of proof or we won't be able to do anything. If only we could ask Lupine to get something that we could use against him." said Solana.

„Yeah, anyway, I think we should get back, I somehow have a bad feeling with staying in public places for too long right now."

The two rangers went back to the base and to their dorm. On their way Solana could swear that she saw someone in the shadow of the trees in the forest. And her guess was right, Lupine was watching them, before he went back into the forest.

„Find informations about Tanaka, hm?" he thought.

.

* * *

.

The next three days were troubling, at least Lunick's leg was almost fully healed and he could walk normally again. The couple tried to stay away from Fall City as often as possible and would only patrol without wearing their uniforms so they wouldn't be recognized as rangers. They started to train more often with their partners to make them stronger, since they thought that they would have to face a lot of troubles in the next days. And Lupine didn't leave another message or note ever since, which concerned them aswell. It was a night in which Solana couldn't find any sleep, which is why she went to the forest in the evening while Lunick slept. This time she went further into the woods with one intention: Meeting Lupine. She wanted to make sure that nothing big happened to him.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. Happy she turned around, „Hey, Lupine! We've all been very..." she silenced when she saw a white mask in front of her.

„Isn't it a bit late for little girls like you to walk around in the forest?" asked the man with a threatening voice. He slowly walked towards the young girl, who made a few steps backwards until she was stopped by a tree behind her. The man came closer and closer towards her, extending his arms to grab her.

Just when Solana thought that she was done for, the man stopped. Now he just stood there paralyzed, he didn't move an inch. Now Solana heard different footsteps slowly approaching her from the front, but she couldn't see who it was since the white masked man was blocking her view.

„Out of my way, boy." said the man. The attacker then fell to the ground, motionless, Solana then saw a small dart in his back and in front of her stood another guy, but this time a friendly face.

„What are you doing so far in the forest at night, Solana? It's way too dangerous." but she didn't listen, she hugged the man tightly.

„Oh god, I was so scared, Lupine. If it wasn't for you..."

„It's okay, it's okay, now I'm here, nothing will happen to you, okay. So, what are you doing here?" asked Lupine.

„I couldn't sleep and since we didn't here from you, I decided to go look for you a bit." replied the young girl.

„Not quite the best idea you've had so far, hm?" said Lupine chuckling.

He then turned to the man on the floor, „Anyway, he is not dead, just unconcious. This dart has a paralyzing poison on it, which tranquilizes the target. How about we get this guy to your base?"

Solana then nodded and the two walked to the base. Luckily the streets were empty, so no one would see them. Lupine then placed him in front of the bases door and tied him up.

„The poison will last for about five hours, but he'll be too tired to do anything. I'm sure Spenser knows what to do with him from that point on," said Lupine, „And if you were wondering what I did in the last three days, I tried to gather some proof for Tanaka's actions and everything that he did to bust him, but he's guarded pretty well, meaning that it won't be easy to get anything, but I will definetly tell you if I managed to get something and until then, good bye, Sole!"

The two then parted and Lupine made his way back into the woods.

.

* * *

.

 **Me:** Do you think that Lupine will be successful at finding informations? I sure as hell don't know, I forgot what the next chapters were about, hehe. ^^

 **Lunick:** Idiot.

 **Me:** Hey! Shut up! I wrote that chapters like two weeks ago!

 **Lupine:** Well, memorizing doesn't seem to be one of your qualities, now does it.

 **Me:** Why are you guys doing this?! I thought writing this things can get me away from all this mocking and bullying from my real life! T.T

 **Kazuki Brothers:** Oh man, we are sorry.

 **Lupine:** You see, we had a bad day and didn't think about that.

 **Lunick:** Yeah, well, your day was worse..

 **Me:** Oh, you bet it was.. *sigh* Anyway, let's not think about my personal life anymore and look forward to the next chapter.

 _Auf Wiedersehen!_

 _._


	27. Chapter 26: No More Rangers!

**Me:** Guys. Chapter 24 has 1 view. Chapter 25 has 3. Chapter 26 has 5.

Do you see what I mean? xD

Aaaah, anyway, I'm in a way too bad mood to talk about that, I'm literally one insult away from beating someone up.

So let's just get to it. Have Fun! :D

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own the FUCKING rights to Pokémon. I. Still. DOOOON'T!1_

 _._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 26:_** _No More Rangers!_

 _._

„HEEY! WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

.

The masked grunt was yelling out his vocal chords early in the morning. He was still tied up and sat in front of the Ringtown ranger base. Suddenly the doors opened, a tired looking Spenser came out with a cup of coffee in his hands.

Spenser looked at the captive, who looked back at him.

The leader then shook his head and started to laugh, „Motherfucker.." he said chuckling before pulling the white masked man into the base.

The grunt continued to scream histerically 'til Spenser brought him into a white room. He sat him down on a table and the lights went off. A few seconds later the lights went on again and in front of the grunt sat Jacob. The masked man shrieked out scared but couldn't move very well since he was still tied up.

Jacob then stood up and cut his ties open.

„If you decide to do anything stupid, you're going to lay on the floor faster than you can beg for mercy. Anyway, let's see what we have here.." Jacob looked at the mask, he saw the engravings, which pictured a menacing face with a wide smile. Under the right eye were the wearer's initials: FH.

„What are you hiding under that mask, boy?" asked the green haired man.

„What.. what do you mean?" asked the boy stuttering.

„Who are you and what is your god damn purpose? Why the hell are you in our forest with you friends? Are you playing dress over?"

„Like I'd tell you! You've got nothing agai-Arrgh" Jacob smashed his head on the table.

„Next try." he said cold.

„I can't tell you, they would kill me if they found out." replied the young man.

„Believe me, I'll do much worse things to you than they ever could imagine." said Jacob. He could see the fear through his opponents mask.

„Then my fate is decided. If I am to die by the enemy this is what it shall be. I will resist though. Aslong as I can serve the Order." replied the boy.

„You're starting to get on my nerves. Let us start with removing your mask, kid." Jacob then stood up and immediatly ripped of his mask, what he saw shocked him.

„Finn?!" he was utterly shocked. One of his most trustworthy members of his former gang, one of the enemies.

„Hey, boss.." replied Finn embarrassed.

„How could you do this after everything we went through together..." asked Jacob sad.

He then received a question from Spenser, who was watching the interrogation from outside the room, which he only replied with a loudless nodding, _"Do you know this guy?"_

„Anyway, I won't cry after the old memories, now I want my answers!" comanded Jacob.

„And I won't tell you! You cannot force me!" replied Finn rebelling.

Jacob then went out of the room and locked the door, „Keep him here, I'll have to do something real quick." he then made his way to the lab, while Spenser observed the captive.

.

 _ **Meanwhile in Fall City...**_

 _ **.**_

Solana and Lunick took a walk through Fall City, since they had gotten a day off by their leader. But what they saw was everything else than relaxing; Anti-ranger poster everywhere and a horde of angry people in front of the base protesting against the pokémon rangers. In front of them stood three rangers who tried to calm everyone down and settle this peacefully.

After a while they found a newspaper lying on the floor, the headline got their attention; Lyra Forest Murder – Deadly Rangers?

Underneath was a picture of the dead body of Ben Grande. Solana recognized it immediatly and remembered what she and Lupine had talked about..

The article read:

'Man found dead in Lyra Forest with a single but deep stabbing wound in his stomach, he most likely bled to death. The victim is the 19 year old Ben Grande from Uvena region, who worked in Officer Jim Tanaka's special forces unit from Slateport City, Hoenn. Relatives said that he'd been entirely gone for about a year after he had moved to Kanto. The police states that the murderer could be a Ringtown Pokémon ranger. It is stated that undercover agents saw a young ranger walking into the forest in the night. This person is the Ringtown ranger Solana Hinata […]'

Lunick looked at Solana, he had a look of disbelief on him. Solana got worried, she of course knew what happened.

„Solana," started Lunick, „Please don't tell me that this is true."

„Of course it's not! You know that I would never do such a thing!" replied Solana histerically.

„Then why is your name in there? I know that you go out into the forest from time to time, but what do you do there?" he asked.

„I mostly draw things, you know that. I also go there to get my head free, taking a walk, when it's a hard day or some things happened that happened that were troubling. It sounds like you would be suspecting me, I really thought that you had more trust in me, Lunick!" Solana started to get angry.

„Of course I believe you, I just wanted to know, that's all. But do you know anything about that?"

„I know that Ben guy. He lived in my town back in Uvena. I never really liked him though, he was alsways mocking me and my friends and all that. Also he's the one that the mask is from." replied Solana.

„And how do you know that?" asked Lunick.

Solana now realized that the others didn't know about that and that only Lupine and her knew it.

„Uhm... well, the.. initials! His mask had his initials 'BG' under it, it was just a conclusion." said Solana sweating.

„Solana, you are hiding something from me, and I don't like that. You know that you can tell me everything."

Solana looked down at the ground, „Okay, I tell you, even if you shouldn't know.. *sigh* Me and Lupine, we've been meeting in the forest to talk about this and that, like this whole thing. He mostly gave me the evidence and the informations and I placed them somewhere at the base so it looked like he did it. I've also talked about Ben Grande with him and he said that he interrogated him, but I don't know what happened then, really!"

Lunick was getting angry; His girlfriend hid his brother directly under his nose and met with him without telling him?!

„Are you kidding me?! Why didn't you tell me something?! Do you even know how much I missed him and now you tell me that you've been meeting with him all the time behind my back?!" Lunick was shouting at her.

„I had to! He didn't want you all to know and I only met him by accident! He wanted this to be a secret so no one would have a suspect, or someone would tell Tanaka or someone of his people! How can't you understand that?!" Solana got angry aswell.

„What? Are you calling me stupid for wanting to see my believed-dead brother?! I can't believe it! I think you are the one that doesn't understand that! But how would you, you have never had to live like me! You don't understand anything at all! I don't even know why I put up with you!" shouted Lunick at her.

Solana couldn't say anything, she felt shocked and hurt at the same.

How could he say something like this to her? In tears and with a broken heart, Solana ran away to the only place where she could be alone, in the forest.

„Solana, wait, I didn't mean to.." but Lunick was too late, she'd already run off. Angry and with regret, Lunick went in the opposite direction, he had to get his mind free from all of this. And as he continued to walk through the streets his head filled with regrets,

„Maybe she was right, I shouldn't have been so angry at her, I was so dumb, I mean, she even said that before. I shouldn't have doubted her in the first place.." he thought to himself.

He then took out his styler, he saw that two hours have passed since they split. Lunick decided to call her and apologize.

But since he didn't reach her, he thought that she simply ignored him. But after the seventh call after another two hours, he started to get worried and went into the forest, he had the feeling that she'd be there.

.

 _ **Meanwhile in Lyra Forest...**_

 _ **.**_

Solana ran through the forest until she thought that she was far enough from the forest's entrance away. She sat down underneath a tree and started to cry, her heart hurt and she thought about Lunick's words, how could he say such a thing? Will he break up with her? She should've told him before, why not? She knew that she could trust him and Lupine would've understood aswell.

Suddenly someone came out of the bushes, it was Aiyana. The young girl came towards Solana and sat down next to her.

„Hey, Sole, what's wrong?" asked Aiyana warmly.

„Lunick and I had a fight and now I don't know if he still wants to be with me.." said Solana

„Oh, don't worry, I'm sure he won't break up with you, this is just what happens. Couples fight from time to time, but they always forgive each other in the end." said Aiyana.

„I'm sure you and Lupine never argued.." said the young ranger.

„Oh, you wish!" replied Aiyana chuckling, „We've fought so much in the past, when I did something wrong or when he did. We argued about the most pointless things, but we always forgave each other in the end and it's working out for us."

„Really?" asked the blue haired girl.

„Ooh yes. There was this one time when..." Aiyana continued to tell her about some of the funniest arguments that she and Lupine had, which cheered Solana noticably up and she soon forgot about the fight.

But just when they thought everything was fine, they found themselves surrounded by purple fog, the same one that Solana encountered in Summerland. And before the girls could even react they were lying on the floor, not able to move a muscle. The two slowly drove into unconciousness.

.

In the meantime a dark blue haired ranger ran through the forest, calling for his girlfriend with his Minun on his shoulder.

Suddenly he received a call from his leader, „Lunick, where are you? I tried to call Solana but she doens't respond."

„We had a fight and she ran into the forest, I'm currently looking for her." replied Lunick.

„Ok, I want you to come to my base first, then we can go look for her together." and with that Lunick ran back to the base, even if he'd rather been looking for her. His worries got even bigger when he heard that even Spenser couldn't reach her, something was wrong.

When he arrived at the base, Spenser waited for him, he told him to get to the interrogation room, where Jacob was interrogating Finn. The leader then told Spenser that Solana was missing.

„Ok, I understand," he replied, „Finn, I'll just ask right away, where is your hideout in this area?"

„I won't tell you a thing, bastard!"

Jacob only rolled his eyes. He then took out some kind of powder and blew it into Finn's face, who started to scream horrified after a couple of seconds. Jacob grabbed him at his collar and pulled him close to his face.

„Now, Finn Houdson, you will tell me everything! Do you understand?! EVERYTHING! Where is your god damn hideout?" he asked threateningly.

Spenser and Lunick looked at each other shocked, what was happening?! What did Jacob blow into Finn's face?

Anyway, they could ask those questions later, now they had to get to Solana.

Finn however told them everything, like he would try to convince the god of death to spare his soul. After he told them where it was, the two made their way into the forest, while Jacob continued to interrogate him.

„I should've done this right away." he said smiling.

.

 _ **In the hideout...**_

 ** _._**

Solana and Aiyana woke up next to each other, they were tied up and were lying on the floor. They found themselves in a dark room without windows, maybe underneath the surface.

Suddenly they saw someone in front of them;

A red mask, a grey suit and a beige trenchcoat.

.

* * *

.

 **Me:** *exhale* *inhale* Okay.. Sorry about that in the beginning, I'm just really pissed off lately, reasons stay private.

Aaaaanyway.. the next chapter is going to be horribly painful for me to write.. or was. I want to excuse in advance, I feel uncomfortable myself.

So tune in for _Chapter 27: Rutheless, Merciless_!

 **Lupine:** Title says it all..

 **Me:** I'm sorry, okay?! I had this idea and thought that it was neccessary to show.. you'll see.

 **Solana:** But really, I think that this was a bit too much. A huge bit.

 **Me:** OKAY GUYS! I almost had a mental FUCKING breakdown today and you are not helping!

AARGH! And I'm angry again. -.-

 _Auf Wiedersehen!_

Lil' added note: I recommend that you read the next chapter of _Origin Stories,_ which will be released before the next chapter, so be sure to check that one out! :D

.


	28. Chapter 27: Ruthless, Merciless

**Me:** It's a me! The German Storyteller greets you to yet another chapter! And I'm back with some kickass good mood! The only direction it will go from now on is up!

Aaaaanyway, enough of my private life and back to the story. Almost. Do you remember how I said that I will first publish the next chapter of _Origin Stories_? Well.. I haven't finished writing and I didn't want to take too long. After I publish this chapter I shall continue writing so that I hopefully can upload this on friday, maybe saturday!

Also the god damn Writer Blockade is over and my mind is filled with ideas and scenes to implement in the story! :DD

Now, let us step riiiiight into the 27th chapter of _Caught Between Worlds..._ But before, the mood in this one is... less positive. I recommend a sad soundtrack thingy while reading this, it helps to set the mood, it also helped me to write! :D

And last but not least, Have Fun!

.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 27:** Rutheless, Merciless_

 _._

„Look what we have here," said the man in the beige trenchcoat.

Solana and Aiyana looked at them with pure shock, they recognized Tanaka amongst them.

„Good job, you and your Dusclops did really well. You may leave now, but I want you to come back later, in about an hour." said the man in the grey suit to the guy in the red mask, who then vanished in a dark cloud together with his Dusclops.

„Now, where are my manners," said he to the girls, „I am Amon Lapan, I'm sure you heard about me, Mrs Morino."

„I heard your name before, but I don't know anything else," replied the black haired girl.

„I'm sure that Lupine Kazuki told you that. Well, how fitting, you being his girlfriend, just perfect!"

„Why? What are you up to?!" asked Solana afraid and angry.

„You see, Lupine killed my two children, he mercilessly slaughtered them and burned my house afterwards. Then he raped my wife before cutting her open, and now I plan revenge and while I'm at it, I could aswell take over the control over Fiore and the whole world afterwards. And my nephew here, Jim, is helping me."

„Lupine would never do such a thing!" protested Aiyana.

„Oh yeah? Then explain how else they could have been killed after I saw him running out of my burning house. Can't? Well, thought so, anyway, we'll now proceed with my revenge."

he then whispered something into Tanaka's ear, he looked at him with an evil grin and then nodded. Tanaka then went to a locker next to him and took out a syringe, which he gave to Aiyana.

She screamed out shortly but wasn't able to move afterwards. She was then put on a table on her back. Then he ripped of her clothes and threw them on the floor, Aiyana tried to move and free herself, but she couldn't move.

„Now you shall witness the pain that my wife had to go through before she died! Jim, go on and show no mercy!" the man then nodded. Lapan went to Solana with another syringe.

„Don't worry, you won't have to look, we'll get to you later."

It seemed to be some kind of sleeping drug, Solana felt tired and soon went unconcious, the last thing she heard was Aiyana's horrible screams of pain and fear. Then everything faded to black..

.

 **Meanwhile...**

 **.**

On their way to the hideout Spenser encountered three men from the Order of the Black Rose, they were accompanied by two Weavile and a Mightyena, meaning that it was two against three.

„Aerial Ace on the Weavile, Fearow!" comanded Spenser and pointed towards the enemy pokémon.

„Minun, Thundershock on the Mightyena!" shouted Lunick.

The two attacks had a hard impact but the two Weavile managed to dodge the attack with ease and the Mightyena simply deflected it with a Shadow Ball.

The pokémon then continously clashed against each other, while the enemy pokémon slowly gained the upper hand and Fearow and Minun losing strength and stamina, they were noticably exhausted.

„What is it, are your pokémon already at their limit?" mocked them one of the grunts.

„Heh, looks like it! Let's get this behind us then." said another one.

„Leader, this doesn't look good, they are right, our pokémon can't take any longer!" said Lunick to Spenser.

But when they thought that they would be finished...

.

„Shadow Ball."

.

Two big Shadow Balls shot out of the bushes and directly hit the enemy pokémon, who stumbled back.

Out of there came a man with a worn out dark-brown leahter coat together with a Mightyena and a Gengar.

„Lupine!" cheered Lunick. He was bursting with happiness to see his brother.

„Go on, let's show those guys who's boss!" said Lupine and together the three attacked with the rest of their power and the grunts were soon afterwards defeated.

„Spenser, you should call someone to pick them up, but first let us tie them up." said Lupine.

Spenser called reinforcement and after that the three sprinted further towards the hideout.

.

 **Back at the hideout...**

 **.**

Aiyana was lying on the table, naked, she was sobbing and only shivered. Her entire body was covered with bruises and wounds.

Solana slowly woke up, she felt a bit paralyzed and rugged. The young ranger was still tied up on the floor, but she didn't seem hurt at all. Also there was no sign of Lapan or Tanaka. She tried to free herself and get to Aiyana, but it was of no use, she was still too weak and Plusle wasn't with her aswell.

The electric type pokémon had some grieve injuries from a mission that Solana and Plusle attended. They were sent to Summerland to look for strange activities after the explosion in the hideout. Eventhough everything seemed normal, some of the pokémon were still raging and Plusle had to fight many hard fights all by itself and got struck by some poisonous pokémon, which injected some poison into it, which caused it a lot pain.

Suddenly Solana heard the door to the hideout opening. She hoped that it was Lunick, or at least someone to save her. But her hopes crushed when she saw a red mask looking back at her.

„Slept well?" he asked.

„Fuck you!" shouted the girl.

„Thought so, the floor is pretty uncomfortable, isn't it? What a shame, really." he then took out a thin knife and sharpened it while he walked towards the still shivering Aiyana.

„Hello, young lady. I hope they didn't go to rough on you." he said.

„What are you doing?! Leave her alone!" yelled Solana, who now tried even harder to untie herself.

„Or what? It's not like you could do anything right now. You know, it's pathetic how you all think that you can play hero that easy. One will always have to face consequences. You probably already know that since you shot down dear Okami like a wild dog. Also do you think that you could just stop me with screaming like a child? It's not like I will stop and feel bad about what I did." he then removed his mask, revealing his face.

„Todd?! But.. I thought you... How?!" asked Solana shocked.

„Don't call me that! Todd Hardy is dead! I am Blaze, first general to the Order of the Black Rose and you do not have the right to shout at me, nor ask stupid questions! Now shut your pretty little mouth before I cut it off!" barked Todd back at her.

He then grabbed Aiyana's arm and started to carve. He carved out her curse marks, slowly and deeply. Her screams were devastating but he didn't care, he continued to cut.

„You really annoy me! SHUT UP! I'm going to kill you if you don't!" Blaze then hit her three times in the face, silencing her.

„You monster! How can you do that?! Do you even understand what the hell you are doing?!" shouted Solana.

„Shut up, you bitch! I understand just fine what's happening! You are the one who doesn't understand shit! You will see it in the end when we rule, you will obey, you will fall to our knees! When we are victorious you shall see your stupidity, your failure and eve-"

He was interrupted by a loud noise; The door to the base was kicked out of the hinges and against the wall, afterwards it fell to the ground. Out of it stormed a black haired man who immediatly rushed to Blaze and pushed him on the floor. He gave him a punch that threw his head into the ground causing it to crumble at the spot.

Spenser and Lunick followed him quickly afterwards. The leader took out his styler and called some medics to them after he told them their location.

Lunick rushed to Solana, „Solana! Thank god, I was so worried!"

The two then hugged, „Lunick, I'm so sorry for everything, I should have told you in the beginning. I didn't trust you enough and I know that I was wrong." said Solana looking to the ground.

„Don't be foolish. You did the right thing. You did just what Lupine told you and with a good reason and I shouldn't have been so angry with you. Also I didn't mean what I said earlier, I was just so furious, I didn't think. Can you forgive me?" asked Lunick.

„Only if you can forgive me." replied Solana smiling.

The two then shared a warm kiss.

Meanwhile Lupine was trying to stop Aiyana's bleeding. She was losing a lot of blood due to the carvings on her arm. Luckily he managed to bind her wounds and stop the bleeding but the imense pain and all those injuries didn't look too promissing.

„You'll get through, baby, I promise, you'll make it, come on, stay with me, look at me, you'll make it!" said Lupine, trying to do his best at staying strong.

„I...love.. you" mumbled Aiyana, while looking him directly into the eyes.

.

Suddenly he screamed out in horrible pain and fell to his knees.

„Lupine, what's wrong?!" asked Lunick shocked. He saw that Lupine held his right arm, his marks were glowing very bright and they saw that a new mark spawned on it. Soon after blood started drippling through his bandages.

„What's happening?!" asked Solana horrified.

Lupine then slowly stood up again, he had a look of total horror on him, he looked shocked and filled with fear at the same time.

„No no no no no, please, NO!" he screamed, „Please, don't.. don't die.." he started crying and fell back on his knees, holding Aiyana's hand tight in his. It was then that they all saw that Aiyana didn't move at all..

Her body was completely motionless and her face expressionless. Lupine then looked back up, „Everytime a new mark spawns on my arms... it's because.. because another bearer somewhere on the world has died.."

The room filled with silence, no one dared to say a thing, Spenser then called of the medics. Solana and Lunick walked towards Lupine.

They tried to comfort him, but how? How can you comfort someone that just witnessed the love of his life die in front of his eyes and he couldn't do anything against it.

„I couldn't even say good bye.." he said almost inaudible,

„I promised to defend her.. that I'd be there for her at any time and now.. I shouldn't have stayed away this long.. I should have returned earlier, but I wanted to find evidence.. I wanted to find some proof against Tanaka.. And I didn't even manage that.."

„Don't be so hard to yourself, you did everything you could. I'm sure Aiyana was proud of you, she would always forgive you, you know that." said Solana.

„But did I deserve it?" he asked.

„You did. We all can ensure you about that. You've done more than any of us and there's no need to question that." said Lunick.

„I think I need some time alone.. I'll come to you later, eventually. We'll meet up later than.."

The three rangers then made their way back to the base, slowly and mourning. Solana told them what happened and this left the other two purely shocked. They had to do something against them and Spenser immediatly saw an opportunity, Vince Jackson would come to them tomorrow to get the answer for the contract. They now had more than enough evidence to bust Tanaka once and for all, also they now had the name of the mastermind behind all that.

„Listen up, we have to do something about those guys, luckily I have a plan!" said Spenser.

„You see, this Vince guy will return tomorrow to get my respond for the contract. We now need to find a way to bust them all, but who can we trust..."

„Oh, I think I now someone!" said Solana, „I've met him two years ago at a festival.."

.

* * *

.

Back in the hideout Todd slowly woke up, his head hurt terribly. He looked around, but everything was dark, there was only one lamp, which emitted a dim light. Suddenly he saw something; In the shadows glowed something in a threatening looking blood-red. And there was something else, something that looked like an eye, staring back at him with deadly intend.

„Who.. who's there..?" asked the young man nervously.

And out of the shadows stepped a man, he wore dark brown leather coat, had a glowing, bandaged right arm. In his one hand he held an eyepatch and in the other one..

A long, black knife with a wodden handle.

Todd crawled back a few feet on his back, he was scared like never before, he felt paralyzed and couldn't stand up.

„Todd Hardy,

tell me...

Do.. you fear...

death?"

.

* * *

.

 **Me:** Tell me.. do _you_ fear death.. the live giver.. and taker. Merciless he wanders through the shadows, unnoticed, but feared. If you seem to see him, beware for it's a that this might be one of the last things you'll see.

Also beware of his loyal followers. The one's who send the killing blow.

Those have many shapes and forms but beware of one more than other. A demon disguised as a man with the name of a predator. Shrouded by deep shadows he awaits, patiently, deadly.

He is known throughout the land under many names; The Death's right hand, Devil of Hoenn or most commonly, the Black Wolf of Slateport...

Lupine Kazuki..

.


	29. Chapter 28: Find Strenght In Despair

**Me:** Guys! Gals! I thee greet! Welcome to chapter 28 of this fine story of mine!

I have no idea what to say right now, other than that the next chapter of _Origin Stories_ has been uploaded if you didn't know already!

Ok, then without any further talkings, let's tune in for this chapter!

And as always, Have Fun! :D

 **Disclaimer:** _In case you were wondering: I don't own Pokémon._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 28:_** _Find Strength In Despair_

 _._

The next day started very busy;

Solana called her special friend and asked him for help, none of the others knew who she was calling, but they all trusted her with what she did.

Spenser informed the other ranger leaders. He called them on his styler and told them about what happened and warned them.

He also informed them about their plan and what would happen today.

.

Meanwhile, deeper in the forest Lunick and Lupine burried Aiyana..

„So," started Lunick after they were done, „What happened yesterday after we left?" he asked.

„I'd rather not talk about it, Lunick, sorry." replied his brother frowning.

„That's ok, let's move on then. What have you been doing after your breakout and where have you been?" asked the young ranger.

„Well it started with me running into the wilderness after I escaped. The beginning was mostly securing my survival, you know, creating shelter, gathering food, this stuff. After that I wanted to do some research, what this was all about, the explosion, what Lapan was up to. Needless to say, I didn't get to find out much, didn't even have the opportunity."

Lupine briefly looked at his right arm, which was freshly bandaged, he tied up some lose ends, „After that I learned about Blake's death. You remember Blake, right?"

„Of course, one of your best friends back in Hoenn! He was one of a kind.." replied Lunick.

„He sure was. And what he also was, he was a bearer of those marks, meaning that his death caused another of those marks to appear, which again always causes a lot of pain. You know, it's like those things are being carved into your flesh out of a sudden, but only way more painful." said Lupine.

„How did you find out that it was Blake?" asked the boy.

„Vince Jackson, I met him while he was walking through the forest with some of his new friends. You know Vince was one of Roland's guys, from the gang, but I managed to recruit him for our base, this was a week before everything went straight downhill. You could say our meeting was not really of a friendly kind. At least I got out of it unharmed, which can't be said about him."

„A scar on his cheek?"

„Yes, how'd you know?" asked Lupine.

„He's the guy we're planning to arrest today, he's been here before." explained Lunick.

„Is that so, huh? Great, this way we can.. talk a bit."

Lupine then took of his eyepatch to his brother's suprise, „What are you doing?!" he asked confused.

„There's something I need to show you." he then looked at his brother, what he saw shocked him:

His right eye was blood-red instead of the it's normal colour, but it didn't bleed or anything. Also, the pupil was replaced by something that looked like a black rose, similar to the ones on his arm.

„This, Lunick, is the Eye of the Black Rose. This happens after a bearer receives a special amount of marks, this is basically a further evolution step. It too has benefits and comes with another great burden. This is a thing that I was thinking about a lot. Lunick, I'm going to retreat after everything is done. I may come back someday, but I will first have to learn how to control it and what else will happen. I may develope a split personality, and I don't want to endanger anyone of you."

Lunick was silent for a moment, he was completely shocked, his mind is troubling him. One side wants to protest but the other one can understand him.

„I understand.. Why does it have to be so difficult all the time.. Oh well, I won't be able to change it i guess. I wish you best of luck at that and I'm sure that you will manage it."

.

Lupine was actually a bit suprised by his brother's response. He awaited protesting, something like that, but this? He felt really proud for him.

„Thanks, Lunick, I really appreciate it. Anyway, how about we go back, we still have to do some preparations back at the base, don't we?"

The two brothers walked back to the base. The walk back to the base was calm, luckily the weather was good, but that was soon going to change.

Shortly after they arrived at the base it started pooring like crazy.

„Pretty sudden change of weather, huh?" mentioned Lupine.

„Yes, pretty strange, but sets the mood, I guess." said Spenser, who waited for them at the base, „Anyway, let's get inside, so we can discuss the plan further."

.

Inside the base was a table with two chairs. Around it were Solana and Jacob, who were waiting for the three.

„Hey guys!" greetted Solana.

„Hi." said the brothers in unision.

„Jacob Rook, you god damn son of a bitch." Lupine walked towards him, he sounded cold, almost angry.

„Hello, Wolf. You got nerves to show up here like that. Thought you died." he replied cold.

„Hmpf, you wish. I believe you've got something that belongs to me?"

The two walked towards each other looking like they would burst out kicking each other's ass. The others were quite nervous about them.

„Is that so? Well, consider it as even. Remember what happened back at my base some time ago?"

„How could I forget. You were involved into it aswell, don't forget that part."

The two men looked at each other for a tense moment...

Suddenly the two broke out in laughter, they hugged and greeted each other, „Good to see you, you damn hell hound!" said Lupine laughing.

„You too, man, good thing to see you alive, Wolf!" replied Jacob.

The three rangers only looked at the display with confusion and disbelief.

„Lunick, care to explain?" asked Solana.

„I would, if I knew what to explain." replied Lunick.

„Why are you looking so confused guys?" asked Jacob innocently.

„You know what? ..Let's just move on." said Spenser sighing.

The group then gathered at the table and the leader started to explain the plan, suddenly someone entered the base. It was a black haired man, who wore a dark-blue swat uniform.

„I believe my help was being requested?" asked the man.

Solana walked towards him, „Hello, Mr. Koiri, remember me?" asked the girl.

„How could I forget the beautiful lady, that saved the Sundance festival and stopped the Blood Brother organisation all by herself? Good to see you, Solana." the two hugged.

Spenser then walked towards them.

„Admiral John Koiri, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm Spenser Hayate, the leader of this base."

The two men shook hands, „I'm glad to meet you aswell, I'll be happy to aid you in your plans, Solana already put me in the picture about the situation."

The leader nodded and they got back to the table.

„Now, listen up everyone, the plan goes as follows..."

After about twenty minutes everyone got on their position and Koiri instructed his men. Another twenty minutes later Vince arrived. He was accompanied by two other men, they all wore the same black trenchcoat with the high collar.

They entered the base and looked around, they had a strange feeling about this situation.

„Hello, Mr. Jackson. How about we sit down and get this done?" suggested the ranger leader.

„Yes. Good idea, the faster this is done, the better." replied the white haired man.

„So, where were we last time? I believe you wanted me to sign something." said Spenser.

„Yes, that is true, you are to sign this contract, I believe you already know the content, so I'll spare that part now. What does your answer look like?" asked Vince.

„You see, we ran into some trouble as of late. I believe you already know what happened in this forest hideout? Horrible blood bath, truly. Officer Tanaka said that he would investigate further about that matter, I'm sure he told you." it became obvious that Spenser was starting to provocate Vince.

„That is correct.. I have already been informed about that... Horrible thing. How can someone be capable of such things.. This is truly a cruel world we live in." Vince was getting a bit angry.

Of course he knew about all that. He even saw what Lupine left back for him, and it didn't look nice. One could almost say poor Todd, almost..

„But," continued Spenser, „We didn't do anything. We only patroled a bit through the forest and the city, gotta get used to that contract slowly, right? By the way, don't you think that you would need the help of us rangers in this matter? We could be of good use, you know."

„I don't doubt that, but I'm sure we'll manage without any help. So, back to topic, if you could just sign real quick." Vince handed him the contract.

„May I read it? I've had a pretty busy morning and I wouldn't want to forget what I'm signing here." said Spenser.

Vince was getting more and more aggravated, „Of course.. take your time.." he tried to act calm and polite, but he felt very provoced.

„By the way, did you hear the news? After Lupine's imprisonment and death by explosion the bassist of the band died aswell, I've only heard rumors about it though, do you know anything specific, Mr Jackson?"

Vince was only inches away from taking out his gun. Suddenly a man in a swat uniform entered the room.

„Oh, did I forget to mention, we've got a guest. This is corporal Fisher, he's from Uvena and he's a good friend of one of our rangers."

Vince took back his gun and put both his hands on the table. After a brief but fake grin, he jumped off his chair and threw a gas bomb on the ground, it contained this purple fog. The three men ran out, while Spenser and corporal Fisher stayed inside.

Outside of the base Vince and his goons stood, they were paralyzed. In front of them stood about four swat units and in the middle two men, one of them wore a uniform similar to the others and the other one wore a long black coat, and a bandaged right arm.

„Vince Jackson, you are here by under arrest. Go on, get 'em guys!" comanded Koiri, and immediatly five units walked towards them and handcuffed them, first the goons then Vince.

„What a clever trick! But you should all know that this won't be of big use!" he turned to Lupine, „Wolf! I've been practising since our last meeting! And you were right, no chains can keep this power in control!" his both arms then started to glow and he simply broke his handcuffs open.

„Is this part of the plan?" asked the admiral.

„Not really," replied Lupine, „But I've always preferred improvising." added the man.

Koiri then told his men to get to Vince and capture him but to no avail; He was just too strong, the fact that he had those marks on both arms, making him way stronger, wasn't quite helpful.

„Damnit, what is this?!" asked Koiri after an intense, battle filled ten minutes.

„Curse marks. I'll explain later." replied Lupine, he hadn't fought yet. Slowly he took of his eyepatch, revealing his blood-red eye. Meanwhile Solana and Lunick stormed towards them. They both looked at the two men standing in front of each other, looking at themselves like hell was going to break lose, and this time it didn't seem like a joke.

Solana looked was shocked when she saw Lupine's eye, „Lunick, what's wrong with Lupine's eye?" she asked.

„Curse marks, I'll explain later."

.

The two rangers then stormed towards Vince's goons and attacked them.

Solana started of with a swift punch to one man's stomach – a strong hit! He stumbled a few steps back but quickly regained concience and approached her for another attack. He swung his right fist at her but Solana managed to dodge it and simultaniously sent off a high kick to his head.

Meanwhile Lunick had jumped towards his opponent with his leg extended, which was dodged by the goon, who then grabbed his leg. Lunick however managed to turn and use his other leg to still land the kick. The goon let go of his leg and took a few steps back, holding his head.

Lunick and Solana were standing back to back while the two goons stormed towards them with imense speed. The two rangers however switched sides and sent of a high kick directly to the head.

Their two opponents seemed to be pretty resistent and now stormed towards one of them, Lunick.

The young ranger had to dodge and parry a lot of blows and kicks by the two when Solana jumped towards one of them, her knee extended. He shrieked out in pain but was soon afterwards silenced by another kick to the jaw, which left him unconcious.

She grabbed the other one's arm, so he couldn't use it to punch, which caused him to turn towards the girl, sending off a high kick.

Solana let go of his arm so she would be able to dodge the attack. Lunick immediatly punched the goon in the back of his head and ended it with a kick to the ribs and then to the head.

.

 _ **Meanwhile in the center of the action...**_

 _ **.**_

„Now, Vince, I hope your marks aren't the only thing that you can bring up against me, I tell you it won't be enough." said Lupine.

„Your pathetic attemps at discouraging me won't work, Lupine, I am the stronger one of us and I will succeed and when you will be on your knees, you will beg for your worthless life to be spared. And do you know to whom you will beg?! To me! Vince Jackson!"

„Is that so?" he whispered.

Vince's eyes shot open, he didn't even see how he moved, Lupine stood directly next to him.

„Let's get it started then." added the wolf. He started of with a high kick with his right leg to the head, which Vince barely managed to dodge it and sent of with a spinning low kick, but Lupine easily jumped over it. The Wolf put his left hand on his opponent's shoulder and jumped on it. He now had his feet in the air, which he rushed towards Vince's face, turning it into another kick – direct hit!

Vince was sent to the ground on his back and Lupine stood in front of him, looking down at him.

„Admiral," he started, „You may know arrest this man as planned."

Koiri then ran towards the two and tried to handcuff Vince, but he jumped back on his feet before he arrived.

„No! I won't be arrested just like that! I'll take you with me! DIIIIEE!

He pulled out a gun and fired of a shot into the direction of the two young rangers.

.

 _BANG!_

 _._

It was like everything went silent for a moment.. Even the rain seemed to stop. Time didn't proceed and no one moved. Slowly everyone returned to reality and looked at a picture of pure shock.

He fell to the ground, almost motionless. His eyes were filled with regrets and sadness. He had so much to reach for, so much that he wanted to do, but there he was..

lying on the ground in front of the Ringtown base, bleeding heavily, dying. He knew that he was looked at by everyone, but did they react? He didn't know, everything was slowly fading to black and he felt getting weaker and weaker. Even his glow left him.

Suddenly he felt something, something surrounding him. It felt cold, so cold.. But he couldn't move so he just let it happen and closed his eyes..

.

* * *

.

 **Me:** *gasp* What was happening?! Who was shot?! Find out next time!

 _Auf Wiedersehen! :D_

 _._


	30. Chapter 29: I won't leave

**Me:** NEXT CHAPTER! Whoooo!

This time we'll find out who was shot and what happenend, so isn't that just nice! :D

So without further ado, let's get right to it!

And as always Have Fun! :D

 **Disclaimer:** No Pokémon owning in here!

.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 29:_** _I Won't Leave_

 _._

A young man was lying on the ground, he was bleeding heavily. Soon after this display medics arrived at the scene, they were alarmed by the shot. Some people arrived at the scene, they were curious about what was happening, the weather didn't seem to bother them.

„Admiral," shouted a black figure, „Will any action here have any further consequences regarding my imprisonment?" he asked. He sounded a bit mad and even more angry.

„I don't think so, but please don't do anything here, you can figure why, Lupine." replied Koiri.

„Solana," he said, „Stay with him, I don't want you to leave his side until he arrives at the hospital, understand?" asked the Wolf.

„I won't, promise!" she was doing her best to keep calm sounding, but she just couldn't. She broke out in crying, and held him tightly to her. The fact that he'd actually do such a thing... jump in front of her to make her survive.. And now his life was on edge and it didn't look good.

„Lunick," said Lupine finally,

„..stay alive."

It was a purely terrifying display; A Black Wolf slowly walked towards a white haired man lying on the ground. He looked at him with more fear in his eyes than ever before in his entire life. A deep and dark blood-red glow started to emit from his right arm and eye.

„Vince Jackson," he began sounding insane and threatening, „Tell me, after everything you've done..."

He rushed towards him and grabbed him by the neck and before Vince realized it they were deep in the forest where no one saw them. They were alone now..

„Do you fear death?"

A loud scream sounded through the entire forest, the rangers could swear that they heard the desperate cries of Vince quietly.

„And I thought you could be trusted.." mumbled Lupine afterwards. The glow started to fade and he sat down on a rock next to him, „You killed Blake. You tried to kill Lunick. You assissted Tanaka and spread fear amongst us. You tried to kill me. And you transplanted those curse marks onto your both arms. At least I won't feel the pain of new marks spreading onto mine."

Lupine stood up and walked in circles around Vince.

„Do you have anything to say in defense?" …. "Thought so, would suprise me, really. By the way, have I ever told you how I got this knife?"

It looked a bit like he waited for a response, of course he didn't get one.

„Well, I made it myself actually. The black blade is made out of steel, which is quite normal. But I somehow turned black after they blew up this warehouse, remember? I did some research and this knife is somehow connected to me and absorbed my hatred and some of the curse itself. The handle is made out of ebony wood. Do you know how difficult it was to carve all those little markings into it? Pretty difficult, I tell you that."

Lupine looked into the forest, into the direction of the base, „I wonder what they are doing right now... I hope he'll get through after what you did to him, Vince. You know, funny, how ironic things can be; You tried to kill someone to secure your freedom or to continue Lapan's plan. And now you're the dead one! I would laugh if it wouldn't be so sad and if my brother wouldn't have been shot. Anyway, I've gotta go. We'll meet in hell when the time has come."

.

* * *

.

Lunick was transported into the hospital as quick as possible, he's lost a lot of blood, because the bullet hit an artery, it's a miracle that he was still alive.

Solana and Spenser sat in the waiting room, the young ranger was crying, she didn't manage to stay calm at had tried to comfort her, but nothing would help so he decided to let her, maybe it's for the better.

Then Lupine arrived, he sat down next to Solana, not saying a word. He knew that this would only make things worse.

„How...?" asked Solana sobbing, „How can you stay so calm?"

„I know he'll get through." he replied calm, „He isn't dead."

„But how can you be so sure?" she asked.

„I can't. I just am, it's a natural thing."

„It just hurts so much.. I've never felt more pain ever before.. How can something like this hurt so much?!" asked Solana desperately.

„Love. This is what love can do to you. You know, every rose has a thorn. You being like this, having this pain, that's a normal thing, it's part of the package. And the best thing you can do right now is letting it happen, you will feel better in the end, even if it hurts so much right now."

„How was it when Aiyana died?" Solana asked without thinking, it was more that she thought out loud, she didn't want to ask that, she knew that it would hurt him.

Lupine breathed in and then out deepily, he looked at the ground and then back at Solana.

„Worse." he replied briefly.

„I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked, I didn't want to-"

„It's okay. Really, everything is fine, Solana." Lupine almost chocked while talking, but tried to hide his emotions.

.

Admiral Koiri then entered the room, he looked exhausted and had a few bandages on his arms and legs.

„Where have you left Vince?" he asked looking at Lupine.

„In hell." he replied cold.

Koiri nodded, „Seems like we won't see him anytime soon then, huh?"

He saw the young ranger, who was in tears. Of course he knew what this all was about, but Lupine who shooked his head, signalising that he'd better not talk to her at all made clear how hard this all was for her.

Lupine then took the sobbing girls hand. She squezzed it tightly, which even caused Lupine a lot of pain, but he tried to shrug it of and ignore the pain.

After thirty minutes a nurse entered the waiting room, „Solana Hinata?" she asked.

The young girl looked up, „Yes?" she replied insecure.

„Could you please come with me? The others will have to wait, though, I hope that's okay."

The three men briefly nodded and Solana stood up, she was shivering. Lupine grabbed her hand before she went. The two looked each other in the eye.

„Everything will be fine, okay? Don't worry, Solana." he said. Solana nodded, she was still insecure but something about Lupine's words made her a bit more secure.

She took a deep breath and put all her courage together before she left.

„Where are you taking me?" asked Solana.

„To Mr. Kazuki, he said he wanted to see you." replied the nurse.

Solana's heart skipped a beat, „He said? That means he'll get through?"

„Yep, he was very lucky, the bullet hit an artery right above the heart, missing it by merely inches. Other than that, the bullet didn't go through or hit anything vital. He'll be back on his feet in no time!"

Solana almost exploded in happiness, Lunick was well!

When the two arrived at the room, Lunick sat on his bed. His chest was bandaged but other than that he was fine.

„Hey, bab-" he couldn't end his sentence, as he was pushed back into his bed by Solana, who wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Lunick slowly put his arms around her aswell. She actually hurt him a bit, but he didn't care right now.

„I was so worried..." she was sobbing a bit, but Lunick's hug warmed her.

„I'm fine don't worry, Solana, everything's okay. I'm just glad that you are fine." he replied.

„But why did you do that? You didn't have to jump in front of me and yet you did, without even thinking about anything."

„Of course I had to, Solana, I love you. I would do anything to protect you, even if it would cost me my life."

„But how could you know that you would survive...?" asked the young ranger.

„I didn't. I jumped towards you with the intention to save you and nothing else." replied the young boy.

„How.. how did it feel?" asked Solana.

„Actually? At first it fell terrifying, I couldn't feel my body and I felt weaker and weaker. I felt so cold then everything faded to black and the last thing I saw was you, hovering above me." replied Lunick.

„I'm so sorry about all that... we should've thought this through more. This all should have gone different.. Why didn't I think of something like this.."

„Stop blaming this on yourself, Sole. It's not your fault, we all could've thought about such things. But we accomplished our goal in the end... Um, did we?"

„Yes, Vince won't bother us anymore, thanks to your brother. Also I don't think that we will hear from those Order guys ever again." said the young girl. She now sounded way more calm and secure.

„See? Everything worked out perfectly!" cheered Lunick.

„Yeah, I guess so." Solana chuckeled a bit. Lunick then whiped the tears off of her face and the two shared a look of happiness before kissing.

„I love you." said Solana.

„I love you too. Always have, always will." said Lunick.

.

They heard someone sniffing from behind and immediatly turned around – It was the nurse... and Spenser.

The two suddenly turned completely red, „*clears throat* Hello, Lunick. Good to see that you're well. I was... um I was.. I wanted to pick you two up, since you're doing so well, I don't think that this would be problem?" said Spenser nervously.

„Uhm, no, he should be fine. Eventhough it looked horrible, he actually got through pretty well, like, no-major-injury-well. He's got a few scratches but those will heal up in no time and he won't need any further treatment." replied the nurse.

Solana then helped her boyfriend to get out of bed and the three walked towards the exit where Lupine and John were already waiting for them. The two were leaning against the small iron fence of the building with the admiral smoking and Lupine typing some things into the styler that was attached on the underside of his gauntlet.

„Smoking in front of the hospital, huh?" asked the Wolf jockingly.

„We can't all be perfect, now can we." replied the admiral.

Looks like the two got along really well, they seemed to even become friends. The three rangers walked out of the hospital and joined the two.

„Ah, look who's back with the living!" Lupine approached his brother, his arms wide opened and ready for a warm hug.

„Yep, and I didn't even got hurt! I told you that I wouldn't be killed that easily, I'm Lunick Kazuki, the god damn best Pokémon Ranger in all of Fiore!" replied the young ranger.

Normally Solana would have intervened with saying, 'didn't you forget someone?' but she didn't care, she was just happy that he was well.

„And a god damn hellhound aswell. Good to see you, Lunick." added Admiral Koiri.

„Now," started Spenser, „If you excuse us, Lupine, John and myself have to get back to Ringtown and clean up and to talk about further planings, you two will have the next two days off, you earned it!"

„Thanks, leader!" said the two rangers in unision.

.

 _ **Some time later in Ringtown...**_

 _ **.**_

„What are your plans for the following days, or weeks?" asked Spenser.

„I'll have to report to the headquarter and then I'll do some further investigation against Jim Tanaka and this Amon Lapan guy, that you told me about. I will of course still be there if you should need me and so are my men. Fortunately none of the guys died or got majorly injured." replied Koiri.

„Good to hear. And you?" asked the leader turning to Lupine.

„I will have to think of something that I could do since my band has undergone.. troubling circumstances. And after all of this is done? Pff, I don't know really... I actually thought of retreating back into the woods to, well, to control my inner deamons." said the Wolf.

„The two won't be happy about that, that's for sure. Anyway, you will always be welcome here." said Spenser. He sounded very fatherly, since he knew what has all happened to the young man and what he and his brother had all gone through.

„Thanks, Spenser. I'll keep that in mind." replied the young man.

„Now, what should we do after we've cleaned up? You said you wanted to talk about further progression?" asked John.

„Yes, but I think after all this work we've earned ourselves some time off aswell. Besides, there is not much for us to further plan, right?" said Spenser.

The three men laughed, „So, that means...?" asked Lupine.

„That, Lupine, John, means that I will now get myself something cold to drink and relax a while, care to join me?" suggested the green haired leader.

„Sounds great!" replied the other two men.

.

* * *

.

 **Me:** Isn't that just nice! :D

But what was that about Lupine retreating?! Well it won't be too far ahead, him leaving is.. You'll see! :D

Also I'm trying to slowly come to an end with the story, let's say I might reach chapter 40, I dunno, I'm actually only at 32 in the writings, hehe. ^^

Anyway, we'll see about all that later one and 'til then, _Auf Wiedersehen!_ :D

.


	31. Chapter 30: Broken, Shattererd

**Me:** Hey guys, next chapter. I'm not starting of so hyper like normal cause this chapter is going to get deep and depressing.

So without too much talking, let's get to it and as usual, Have Fun! :)

 **Disclaimer:** Be suprised, I don't own Pokémon!

.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 30:_** _Broken, Shattered_

 _._

Solana and Lunick had gotten the next two days off decided to meet up with their friends. The thing is, one of those two days would be their work-free day anyway so they decided to spend it together in Fall City, like they did so often.

Aria, Leilani... and Percy.. were all... three... staring at a poster of Dead Silence in the park. They were sobbing a bit and talked about their favourite Dead Silence moments.

„I remember it like it was yesterday! He was talking about the hot weather and then took of his shirt and threw it right into the crowd.. to me! I still have it, you know that, and I will always keep it as a reminder of this day and Dead Silence." said Aria.

„Totally. It's such a shame that they broke up after Lupine got imprisoned. Also, I heard that the bassist, Todd died! Can you believe that?" said Percy shocked.

„I don't think he's dead, I mean, how? He was perfectly healthy also there was no proof, so I don't buy it. He's probably retreating from all the fame and all the pressure of the band breaking up." replied Leilani.

.

Then Solana and Lunick joined them, „Hey guys!" said the two.

„Hey, you two, where's Murph?" asked Percy.

„He said that he's feeling kind off sick and that he'd rather stay at home." replied Solana.

„What a shame, oh well, can't help it, can we. Let's just hope he'll get better soon." said Leilani.

„Yeah. So what were you talking about and.. why is there a poster of Dead Silence in front of you..?" asked Lunick confused.

„We are mourning the break up of them and we're talking about our favorite Dead Silence moments." said Aria.

„You've got to be kidding me..." mumbled Solana embarrassed.

„Come on, they didn't die. Besides you can still listen to their music." said Lunick.

„How can you say such a thing after the things that happened to your brother after he got imprisoned. He's probably dead aswell!" protested Aria.

„And Todd is said to have been killed too." added Leilani.

.

Solana and Lunick looked at each other, briefly nodding.

„Lupine is alive." said Solana.

„How can you know that? You have no proof!" said Leilani.

„Of course we do! It's my brother we're talking about after all!" protested Lunick.

„Looks like we have to tell you guys something..."

Solana told their friends what had happened so far, from the secret meetings to Vince and the other masked guys. And Todd. She tried to spare the parts where Lupine killed them, though.

„Wow... I'm.. h-how.. wow." mumbled the female Summerland ranger to herself.

„I feel so dumb right now." said Percy.

Aria was speechless. An akward silence came over the three and they felt embarrassed.

„How did we even think that he would die that easily after everything we've heard about him," started Aria,

„After all those things that you two had gone through." added Percy, turning to Lunick.

„Yep," Solana sighed, „you are foolish fangirls, we know. Anyway, what do you wanna do now?"

.

 _ **Meanwhile at the harbour...**_

 _ **.**_

A dark-green haired man stood at a pier, looking towards the ocean. He looked at the Pokémon that were either flying above the surface or swimming underneath it. He didn't experience this much calmness and peace since he got to Fiore.

He noticed a dark-red haired woman going next to him. Suprised he looked at her. The sun was shining on her face, making it look even more beautiful than it actually was. The woman must've been about nineteen or twenty years old. She wore a navy blue jacket, which reached to her waist and underneath it a black top which had a yellow Carvanha on it. The same one was also on a red ribbon on her upper right arm.

For a moment the man thought that it was only his imagination, but in fact, it was real.

„Long time no see, Jacob." said the woman, with a small grin on her face.

„Chelsea.."

„Yes, I know, I look absolutely stunning. Now close your mouth before something flies in."

Jacob turned towards her. She really did look stunning. Chelsea turned towards him and the two gave each other a small hug.

„Where have you been? We didn't see each other since the warehouse incident!" cheered Jacob.

„Oh, you know, here and there. Did you hear that Archie started his own gang some time before? Team Aqua they call themselves and they want to rule the oceans and stuff like that."

„Any problem? Like, are they something to be concerned about?" asked Jacob.

„Pff, hardly a challenge, they have already been defeated by a ten year old!" laughed Chelsea.

„A ten year old?" repeated Jacob chuckling.

Chelsea nodded, still laughing and Jacob soon joinded her.

„What happened to the rest of the boys? I heard that Roland wasn't doing so well?" she asked.

„Roland? He's been confirmed dead for months. Do you live under a rock, Chelsea?" replied Jacob.

„I've been around for a while and didn't find the time to catch up, so shut it, dumbass." said the red haired woman.

„Anyway, as you can see, I've been doing well so far and I didn't hear anything about Corey at all. Not even the slightest gossip."

„Me too, like he's vanished or something. Anyway, how's our favorite kingslayer doing?"

„Lupine? He's.. well alright, could be better, it's a long story and I'm involved in it aswell."

„Care to tell me?" asked Chelsea.

„Long or short version?"

„Long version, I've got a lot of time, please, and don't spare me any details."

Jacob then told her everything that has happened since his arrival. And it really did take quite some time.

.

„Wow, I didn't expect it to be this grim... Aiyana.. This god damn motherfucker! It's a miracle that Lupine didn't already kill him." Chelsea got furious and sad at the same time. Her best friend died and she didn't even know it..

„It really is, but I think he plans something. I really think that he's up to something and frankly, I like it."

„Where is he now?" she asked.

„I have no idea. I didn't see him since last night, not in the base, not.. well anywhere. He told us that he was going mad because of the marks and that he would isolate himself from time to time to live out his insanity where he wouldn't hurt anyone. Maybe he's in the forest. Anyway, he'll come back later."

.

The two walked through the streets when they saw the group of young rangers sitting at the fountain.

„Is that him?" asked Chelsea. She pointed towards the dark-blue haired boy.

„Yep, that's Lunick, you remember him right?" asked the green haired man.

„'Course I do. I never really got to know him, that's why I'm asking. He has quite some similarity to him though, not quite as good-looking, but still – Their parents were really working those genes." replied the woman.

„If you say so. I'm not going to respond to that. Anyway, the girl next to him, with the sky-blue hair is Solana, his girlfriend and ranger partner. I wonder where they left there pokémon, Plusle and Minun though."

„Maybe they left them at home? I wouldn't want to have my pokémon around me all the time aswell." suggested Chelsea

„That might be true, but not for them. They are really close to their partner pokémon, like family-close. The two are with them all the time, meaning that there has to be a good reason for them being abscent." replied Jacob

„You said that Plusle was hurt and that Minun had to fight a lot of tough battles, maybe they are just exhausted."

„Yes, you're probably right. Anyway, let's move on, shall we!"

.

Solana looked over to the two, who walked further into the city, „Hey, isn't that Jacob over there?"

„Huh," Lunick looked over to the spot where his girlfriend was pointing, „Your're right, that _is_ Jacob!"

„Who's that woman that's with him? I don't think that I've ever seen her before."

„No way! That's Chelsea Fugaki, one of the leaders, and one of the few that didn't try to kill us. What's she doing here?" he wondered.

„Hey what are you talking about, you guys?" asked Percy.

„Oh nothing," replied the two, „Now, where were we?"

The five rangers went to the park where they were hanging out most of the day. The park was really lively today, there were many people, children playing, some pokémon, everything seemed so peaceful. And in fact, it was. After those poster had been removed and the people have been calmed everything calmed down a bit and the normal peace was being restored. The picture of this with hatred filled Fall City was truly horrifying, but luckily it was over.

.

 _ **Later that day...**_

 _ **.**_

The hours passed and the sun was setting. The group split up where they met, at the fountain. Aria walked back to her home near the base, Leilani and Percy went to the harbour to get back to Summerland and Solana and Lunick walked to Lyra Forest to make their way back home.

„Lunick...?" asked Solana frowning, „What do you think how all of this will end?"

„What do you mean by that? Everything will be fine, like it always will be. Don't worry, Sole, we will defeat them. How come that you seem so insecure lately? Kinda worries me, you know, you've always been so confident and eager about everything."

„It's just.. so much death. So many people died, so much bad has happened in the last months. I'm just so scared, you almost died – Twice! I'm so worried, you know.."

„You don't have to," Lunick grabbed her hand and ran into the forest, away from the path, deeper and deeper into the dark woods.

„Where are you going?" asked Solana confused.

„I don't know. Somewhere." he replied eager.

.

They stopped in the middle of a small clearing, with a tree in it's middle. The sun was shining through it's leaves, it looked really marvelous.

„Perfect." said the young ranger.

„Wow, this place looks great." admired Solana.

She looked at the tree and noticed something carved into it, 'A+L' in a heart.

„Lunick, look." she pointed at the carvings.

„'A+L', Aiyana and Lupine maybe?" he took out his styler to look where they actually where, „Wow, we've gotten further than I expected. We are very much at the northern end of the forest."

„Yeah, I remember this place. This is where I first met Lupine after he broke out of prison, he must've carved that into the tree some time later." said Solana.

.

A moment of silence came between the two, they remembered what happened with Aiyana a few days before. They imagined how Lupine felt, and thought how they would feel if this would happen to one of them. How would they get over it, if they got over it at all. Lupine's heart was ripped out, broken and shattered to pieces and he just carried on, but how? Also there were those marks that made everything even worse.

They felt a sharp pain in their chest and looked at each other. Their eyes lost their glow and looked weak.

Eventhough Lunick didn't admit it, he was as insecure as Solana, if not more. The thoughts of hopelessness came over him every single day, but he tried to carry on, to be strong. He wanted to stand above those things, but it was just so difficult, it seemed even impossible.

So many dead people, so much hatred... What happened to the times when everything was calm and peaceful..? When the world seemed fine.. those times are over but he was still there, standing strong, eventhough he almost broke down.

And Solana? She thought the exact same. She needed to be strong, no matter the situation, she knew that if she managed to find courage, she would prevail. But this was harder than it looked.. Thoughts of guilt came to her mind; She was responsible for a man's death, with her own hands.. Solana thought that those thoughts left her, but it was still there, inside her.. tearing on her.

She started to shiver weakly and a few tears rolled down her face.

Lunick exhaled deeply, insecure and broken. He wanted to move forward, to embrace Solana. He wanted to tell her that everything was fine, that he knew that everything will be fine.. but he couldn't. He couldn't move, like he was paralyzed. He couldn't embrace her, it would only hurt him more and he couldn't comfort her, because he himself wasn't sure what would happen. He didn't know if anyone else would die, maybe even him?

It felt like a big wall between the two and like they were chained. No matter how much they wanted to get to each other, they simply couldn't.

Then, after a brief moment, Lunick fell to his knees, crying. He couldn't take it anymore, he was broken, at the bottom. It felt like he was suffocating in a big dark emptiness. He never felt weaker before in his entire life.

Solana managed to put all her strength together. Slowly she walked towards Lunick, she was still shivering. Shortly before him she too fell to her knees, but didn't cry. She just looked at the floor with the same broken expression as Lunick.

„Is...is this how.. it feels...?" mumbled Solana with cracking voice.

Lunick looked at the ground aswell and nodded briefly, „I.. think so.." he uttered.

„How can one live like this...?" asked the girl.

„This is like dying slowly.. a little more each day.." replied the boy.

The slowly took each other's hands, grabbing them tightly before looking each other in the eyes again.

They stayed that way for another moment, a moment that felt like an eternity...

.

* * *

.

 **Me:** Depression is one hell of a motherfucker.. Anyway, the next chapter will be a bit lighter!

I hope you have a wonderful day and that you return when the next chapter is up! :)

 _Auf Wiedersehen!_ :D

.


	32. Chapter 31: Sparks Of Hope

**Me:** Hello guys and gals and welcome to the 31th chapter of _Caught Between Worlds_!

This time we'll have a lighter atmosphere before the entire storm. We're getting closer to the finale and as such the tension is getting higher but before that we'll have two calmer chapters! :D

Okay, then let's get back into the story! And as always, Have Fun! :DD

 **Disclaimer:** Ok, um, I think you all get it, I don't own Pokémon, blah blah blah, I'll think, I'll leave it out for the rest of the story, you can figure it! :D

.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 31:_** _Sparks Of Hope_

 _._

The walk back to the base was quiet. Solana and Lunick had been staying there for quite some time and it was really dark. They were holding each other's hands, but didn't say a word, they didn't even look at each other.

When they arrived shortly in front of the base they saw two figures standing in front of the building, they were talking and laughing. They saw that one of the figures was male and the other one female.

The two ended their conversation with a brief hug and the woman walked away, while the man entered the base. When the doors opened, they recognized the man as Jacob.

Solana and Lunick didn't enter the base, they just went to the dorm building next to it and got into their room to sleep.

However, they had a hard time doing so, moving around in the bed, walking through the room and what not. Lunick looked out the window, while Solana was lying in her bed. She managed to get some sleep eventually, but Lunick had a harder time.

Now, he was looking out of the window; He saw the lamps, the empty streets, the dark buildings. Was it already this late? No one was walking through the streets, or at least that's what he thought.

Lunick saw a black figure walking alone on the street. He couldn't see who it was though. Suddenly the person stopped. The figure now just stood there.

Lunick felt the shivers down his spine; The shady person looked directly at him, he saw two blood red dots directly staring him in the eyes, staring into his soul.

The person walked a few steps and stopped underneath a lamp. Lunick shrieked up, he saw a menacing wide grin, the man was still staring at him. It now looked like he was preparing for something, something like a jump.

The young ranger heard a loud scream and saw the figure rushing towards him, it was like it was flying. He was scared, he couldn't move, couldn't scream. The figure was now inches away from his face, it had broken through the window. It raised it's two arms, revealing lots of scars and marks aswell as razer sharp, blade-like claws, which rushed to him.

.

Lunick screamed out. He was sweating. He looked around him and found himself lying on his bed, Solana next to him.

The boy was breathing heavily, touching his body to look for wounds, he was completely fine.

Solana slowly woke up and looked at Lunick.

„Are you alright, honey?" she asked, half asleep.

„Bad dream.." replied Lunick panting.

„It's okay, it was just a dream, so try to get back to sleep now." she gave him a small kiss on the cheek and went back to sleep. Lunick lay down aswell, but thought about what he dreamed of, he recognized the strange figure, shortly before he woke up. It looked like a monstrous version of Lupine. Did this mean something? He would have to think about that the next day, right now he wanted to catch some sleep.

The next day was rainy. The sky was filled with grey clouds and everything beneath it was slowly being covered with rain.

Solana was already in the kitchen when Lunick woke up. She made something to eat for the two.

Lunick however was still thinking about his dream, it could all be just a bad dream, but he didn't think so. The young ranger thought that there was more to it.

The boy got out of bed, got dressed and made his way to the small kitchen corner.

„Good morning, sweetheart!" greeted him Solana, she sounded really happy, which seemed a bit strange thinking about the things that happened yesterday.

„Good morning, baby." replied Lunick tired.

The two then sat down to eat.

„So," started Solana, „What was your dream about?" she asked.

„It actually didn't feel like a dream, more like reality, I didn't even notice that I fell asleep. So, I was standing at the window and looked out of it. Then there was this guy, a black figure that was walking down the totally empty street. He.. or it suddenly looked directly at me, with his blood-red eyes. It was like he was staring directly into my soul. This thing had a wide grin, you know like this,"

he mimicked the length of the grin with his hands, it went up to about ear-height, „and had a lot of sharp teeth. He made a few steps forward and suddenly rushed towards me, like he could fly. The last thing I saw was that thing inches away from me, he wanted to bury his razer sharp claws in me. The most terrifying thing however was, that it looked like Lupine."

„Like Lupine?" repeated the female ranger.

„Yes. And I think that this was no normal nightmare, I think that it was something more. Like a vision, or even warning." said Lunick.

„I think you shouldn't interprete too much into this. You were probably just concerned about him after that thing in the forest. Also, what kind of warning should it be?" asked Solana.

„I don't know, but it feels like it. By the way, do you know where he was?" asked Lunick.

„No, now that you say it. I didn't see him since you got out of the hospital." she replied.

.

After the breakfast the two wanted to check if Lupine was at home. They rung the bell, knocked on the door but didn't get a response. So he was not there. Maybe at the base?

The couple went to their base to find it mostly empty. Only Spenser and professor Hastings where there and looking over the most recent reports. Briefly after they greeted the two young rangers the elevator doors opened and Jacob stepped out of it, he was carrying a box filled with lots of different things.

„Oh, hey guys, slept well?" asked Jacob.

„Not really," answered Lunick, „But that's not why we are here. Have you seen Lupine?" continued Solana.

„Lupine.. Not since lately," he turned to Spenser, „Did you see him after that evening?"

„No, not after we parted. He didn't say anything so I figured he'd go home." replied the leader.

„Well, he isn't at home. We also can't reach him, not on his wrist styler, his phone. Nothing." said Solana.

Jacob and Spenser looked at each other with concern, they had a suspect where he mitght've gone to..

„What is it, guys? Do you have any idea where he could be?" asked Lunick worried.

„You know, after you've gotten out of prison and everything calmed down, the three of us sat together, we talked about lots of things and about.." Spenser stopped for a moment before Jacob took over and continued,

„About Lupine. He mentioned that he's going to leave, you know, he talked about retreating into the woods and getting stable again. He's developed a second personality as you probably noticed and he wants to get this under control. But he said that he would go after everything is done, after we've stopped this Lapan guy."

Spenser turned to Jacob, „But do you really think that he'd go just like that? Without even saying a thing? I think he would've at least left a small note."

„That's Lupine for ya. He's always been the guy for shady and mysterious things, like vanishing without a small mention. But still, I'm very sure that he'd at least told Lunick." replied the former gang leader.

„Split personality you say?" professor Hastings joined the small group, „Like schizophrenia?" he asked.

„I'm not sure, I would say it's more like an alter ego, we've all seen how he acted back there with this Vince guy. This was not Lupine, this was plain terrifying." replied Spenser.

They had a moment of silence, which was then interrupted by Solana, „Maybe some side effects from this exposure to the purple fog, back at the prison? The explosion was right in his cell after all."

„But still, especially if he was exposed more than anyone and closer to the center of the explosion than anyone, how come that he didn't go full insane right away?" asked Jacob.

„Because he's always been insane to begin with.." replied Lunick frowning.

„What are you talking about, Lunick?!" asked Solana confused.

„You know, Lupine was the most caring person in my life, ever, but he isn't all good. He always had his two sides, the light side which is the Lupine as we know him and then there is his dark, almost alter ego like, dark side in form of the black Wolf you could say. I think that the explosion could've brought it out more. I think he lost control over it and tries to regain it." explained the young ranger.

„Without hurting anyone of us.." added Solana.

Lunick thought about his nightmare, about this monstrous version of Lupine.. Was this what it was about? Lupine's insanity?

Solana grabbed his hand and held it tightly, she felt that this was really getting to him.

„So," started Spenser, „What do you suggest that we do know?"

Everyone looked at Lunick, expecting a reply..

„We.. do nothing.." mumbled the young boy.

„What?!" They couldn't believe what he was actually saying, they expected something like 'let's find him!' or something like that.

„You heard me!" Lunick was getting louder, „He doesn't want be found!"

He exhaled and calmed down, „Lupine knows what he's doing, I'm sure of it. He'll return after he managed to get over it, but for now it's better not to get too close to him."

„Lunick is right!" said Solana, „Lupine wants to be alone, and we all can understand why. Also, he's returned after all after the last time, right? He'll get back, you'll see."

The other three agreed. Spenser and Hastings got back to their work and Jacob continued carrying some boxes around.

.

The couple left the base and decided to take a walk to Fall City. They thought about yesterday.. What had happened to them back there? All of a sudden their light mood shattered and they broke down.. How could this happen?

Their thoughts were interrupted by their two partner pokémon, who pointed towards something..

„Plah! Plah!"

„Maai Mai!"

„What is it guys?" asked Lunick.

The two pokémon pointed towards a tree. Underneath it sat a little girl, she was crying. The two ranger immediatly ran to her.

„Hey, is everything alright?" asked Solana.

„No," replied the little girl sobbing, „my Pachirisu ran away and I can't find it anywhere! I'm so scared that something happened to it."

„Don't worry, we'll bring it back to you, promise! You will be with your Pachirisu before you know it!" promised Lunick eagerly.

„Thank you!"

„No problem, just wait here, okay?"

„okay!"

The two rangers walked further into the woods looking for the girls pokémon, „Minun, go around looking for this Pachirisu." commanded Lunick.

„You two, Plusle." added Solana.

The two pokémon nodded and hopped up into the trees to look for the missing pokémon. Solana and Lunick looked around on the ground to find any tracks. However they had a hard time staying focused, the thoughts of the last day always got in their way. How was this so troubling for them?! Oh well.. what two letters can do..

The forest was terribly quite today, it was almost unsettling. They didn't see any pokémon, no Taillows, no Furrets, nothing. It was like all the pokémon vanished.

„Strange.. The entire forest seems to be empty.." said Lunick.

„Where have all the pokémon gone.. I hope nothing happened, but somehow I've got a really bad feeling about all that."

„Me too.."

Suddenly they heard rashling behind them. The couple turned around and saw their two partner pokémon approaching them. They rushed to them alarmed, like they wanted them to follow.

So the two rangers ran after their pokémon who lead them to a big pond which was surrounded by pokémon, amongst them the Pachirisu. But what were they doing there?

They just stood around it and looked at it..

Suddenly Suicune, the legendary pokémon rose up from the middle of the pond. It now stood on the water, like it was solid ground and gazed upon the pokémon around it. It then spotted the two rangers, that saved it once from the Go-Rock's grasp. Suicune recognized the two and walked towards them. The pokémon's movements looked so elegant like nothing the two had ever seen before..

Solana and Lunick were a bit nervous but they knew that they had nothing to fear since Suicune remembered the two from two years ago.

„Hello, Suicune," started Lunick calm, „Remember us?" asked Solana.

The pokémon nodded silently. The two could see a small smile on it's face.

„So, what is happening here, if we may ask?" asked Lunick.

Suicune came closer to his face and looked him directly in the eyes, it's red eyes began to glow.

Lunick saw _things_ in front of him.. He saw pokémon being trapped in lots of cages after they were knocked unconcious by this purple fog. They all looked weak and terrified. He saw pokémon fleeing from it but to no avail.

Those must've been the pokémon of the entire region, this is why the Lyra Forest has been so empty lately, all the pokémon have been kidnapped!

Solana was wondering what was happening, since she didn't see any of this..

„So, you're watching over the pokémon and look if all of the remaining are there?" asked the young ranger.

The legendary pokémon nodded.

„Lunick, what are you talking about?" asked Solana.

„Most of the pokémon have been captured! They are trapped in huge cages and they were paralyzed by this fog. Suicune is looking if the remaining pokémon are all there." explained Lunick.

„So this is why the forest has been this empty as of late." concluded the girl.

The two rangers turned to Suicune who looked down at the ground frowning.

„Don't worry, Suicune, we will get all the pokémon back and bring them to safety, we promise!" said Solana eagerly.

The pokémon's head rose and a spark of hope could be seen in it's eyes. It nodded happily.

„But we have to take this Pachirisu with us and bring it to it's owner. She is really worried about it, I hope that is ok." added Solana.

.

The pokémon again nodded and the two rangers then approached the electric-type pokémon and took it with them, luckily without protest.

Solana, Lunick, Minun, Plusle and Pachirisu returned to the young girl, who was still sitting under the tree and waited for them. When they returned the small pokémon immediatly sprinted towards the girl and jumped into it's arms.

„Pachirisu! You're back!" cheered the girl.

„Yep, safe and sound." said Lunick happily.

„Thank you so much, rangers!" said the girl.

„No problem, that's our job." replied Lunick.

After the three said goodbye to each other and seperated the two rangers continued their walk to Fall City...

.

* * *

.

 **Me:** Well isn't that nice? Suicune appeared and it remembered our favorite couple after all this time! But where are all the pokémon locked up and why?  
Well, there's only one way to find out, right! :D

The next chapter.. Well I wanted to create this bitter sweet, heartwarming atmosphere and I hope I managed to do that! Let me know if I did and tell me what you think of the story so far, if you don't mind, hehe! :D

'k then, there's nothing else from my side so _Auf Wiedersehen! :D_

 _._


	33. Chapter 32: Two Paths, One Bond

**Me:** Heeeeeeeeeeey! Welcome to this fine chapter on this.. not so fine day.. The weather has been.. well shit lately and it's been a really exhausting day. -.- Meh.

Aaaaanyway, back to the important stuff! Last time Solana and Lunick.

 **Solana & Lunick: **Hey, that's us!

 **Me:** Yes, that's you. Well those two helped a little girl getting her beloved Pachirisu back, isn't that just nice! On their way they met good ol' pal Suicune, which told them that shit was going down in Fiore, with about every Pokémon getting trapped and captured after a while.

Now they finally arrive in Fall City, which was their main goal all along. They just wanted to get their mind free and spend a fine day together, but it should come a bit differently..

.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 32:_** _Two Paths, One Bond_

 _._

The rest of the walk was calm, no further incidents. When they arrived at Fall City everything seemed normal aswell. It was a calm day, yet Lunick and Solana thought about what Suicune told them earlier. They had to find a way to stop them as soon as possible...

Hand in hand the couple walked through the streets, looking for a distraction.. They really needed to get their heads free from all of this, at least for one day. But when they arrived at the fountain, they saw something that was more than a distraction. A big uplift for their moods. Because sitting at the fountain, wearing a white button tape, longsleeved shirt, playing on an acoustic guitar sat Lupine!

„...Ain't no Sunshine now she's gone.. only darkness everyday.. ain't no sunshine now she's gone, and this house just ain't no home ever since you've been away.."

The two rangers rushed to the believed-gone man with new found happiness. A huge stone had fallen from their hearts. When he saw that, Lupine stood up and put his guitar aside, he knew that he was in for a big hug.

„Hey, you two! What makes you so happy?" he asked in his usual warm tone.

„We thought that you were gone after that thing with Vince. We thought that you left us without saying a word." replied Lunick.

„Don't worry about that, I can ensure that I would tell you about that, I would not jut leave without a slight mention." assured the former Wolf.

„But," started Lunick worried, „when _are_ you going to leave?" he asked.

„*sigh* Tomorrow." he said frowning.

„Tomorrow?!" repeated the two shocked.

„Yes, tomorrow. I thought about it for quite a while and I think it's for the best.. I'm... I'm sorry, this must be totally devastating for you.. But I hope you understand why I have to do it." he said sad.

„Of course, Lupine.. we understand.." replied Solana frowning.

„And we wish we you the best of luck.." added Lunick.

A moment of silence passed. Solana and Lunick stood in front of Lupine and nobody dared to look at each other. Lupine of course knew that it was necessary and it seemed almost selfish to him that he would part just like that.. And for what reason? To get his mind free.. It's not like Lupine didn't already had his insanity under control, he did that all along, but he just wanted to get away from everything and everyone to get over Aiyana's death. He didn't show it, but he was basically an empty shell of himself, he was torn apart.. But he didn't want to show it, he couldn't..

.

„I won't be gone forever, guys. I'll try to be as fast as possible and before you know it, I'll be back and we can do something together, go on adventures, have fun, I promise!" said Lupine trying to comfort the others.. and himself eventually.

Suddenly, without a word, Lunick ran away. All of this was simply too much for him to bear right now. First that thing at the clearing, than this whole thing with Tanaka and Lapan.. and Aiyana. And now his beloved brother, the only one left in his family will leave him aswell..

„Lunick.." mumbled Solana confused and worried.

„It's okay. He'll be alright, he just needs some time for himself that's all.. We all do from time to time.."

„It's just.. You know.. yesterday, Lunick and I went to the forest, deep into the forest, he wanted to do something to lift me up, because I was so sad that day. Suddenly we came by the clearing where we met after your break out and we saw the carvings in the tree.." explained the young ranger.

Lupine only looked at the ground, he didn't know how to response to that.

„It was like we had a mental breakdown back there.. I have never felt more weak and insecure in my entire life.." added Solana.

„I understand.. The burdens we have to carry.. Each day another fight, I know how this feels, Solana," another moment of silence passed, „Anyway, I think you better go looking for my brother, I'll get home and.. pack my things, you know.. so I won't be in a hurry when we say goodbye tomorrow.."

.

Solana silently nodded, gave Lupine a final hug and went after Lunick. Lupine went back to Ringtown, to his house and started packing.

Luckily Solana caught up to Lunick pretty fast and he wasn't hard to find. He was sitting on a bench at a pier, there were no people around, most of them were in the city center as it seemed.

Solana slowly approached her boyfriend and sat down next to him. He was crying silently, his hands shielding his face, covering it. The girl put her arm around him and his hand with the other and turned to him, looking at him directly.

„Lunick.." she carefully mumbled, „is.. is everything alright..?" she asked.

„...Of course not, Solana." replied Lunick sobbing, „My brother is going to leave me, I'll be away from him again.. And god knows for how long this time.."

„Don't worry, he assured me that it won't take that long, he'll hurry.." she said. She continued comforting him, assuring him that everything will be alright.

Her tender voice calmed Lunick a bit, it always has. And this was just what he needed right now. Solana was at his side, comforting him. This felt like everything was alright, like there were no problems in the entire world. Eventhough Lunick still had some pain in his chest, it was healing as Solana was speaking to him. It was.. timeless.. perfect..

After about ten minutes of comforting and two silent ones, the two stood up. They looked each other deep in the eyes and shared a kiss.

And again, hand in hand the two walked through the streets of Fall City, the hours were passing and the sun was setting..

The two rangers passed a lot of couples on their way, a lot of people, lonely and in company. They felt their wounds healing, their scars vanishing, the pain driving away. It was like they were being cleaned from all of their suffering.

This day was purely peaceful, just what they were wishing for, a calm day where nothing was happening, were everyone was happy, it seemed like the entire world had calmed down for one day..

Slowly the two made their way back home after this peaceful day. It was already getting dark..

„The forest is always so calm in the evening, isn't it?" asked Lunick.

„It really is.. Finally. After all this trouble this is really a welcome change." replied Solana.

„Um, Solana..?" asked Lunick nervously.

„Yes?" asked Solana curious.

„I just wanna say thank you.." he said.

„For what?"

„For today. Talking to me, comforting me.. That really felt great. It felt like the whole pain was vanishing."

„Oh, Luni.. I would have done it anytime! I love you, remember? That's what girlfriends just do, so no need to thank me." replied Solana happily.

„I know, but I just wanted to say it anyways." said Lunick.

„I love you."

„I love you too, Solana."

The remaining walk was aswell quite, the couple talked a bit about this and that before returning to their dorm room. There they went to sleep and fell into such pretty quick...

.

* * *

.

 _ **On the next day...**_

 _ **.**_

Solana found herself lying bed alone. Lunick was already gone, but where did he go? Curious the young ranger walked through their room, after she got dressed and all, she went to the kitchen, where she indeed found a note from her beloved boyfriend. It was lying on top of a plate full of delicious looking food!

The note read: _'Hey, honey! Minun and me have gone earlier to help Lupine with packing, I didn't want to wake you up since you were sleeping so tightly! Eat up, I made it just for you!'_

„..Just for me? Aw, that's so sweet!" the girl sat down and ate up, she was very hungry. Also the food tasted even better than it looked! Solana was impressed by Lunick's cooking abilities. He could do that more often, she thought..

After her delicious meal, Solana, with Plusle on her shoulder, went to Lupine's house were he and Lunick had spent their morning. She found the two sitting on two chairs. Lupine had a piece of paper in his hands and was talking to Lunick, probably about the content on it.

.

„Hey guys!" she called.

„Hey, baby!" replied Lunick.

„Good morning, Sole!" said Lupine.

„What were you talking about?" asked Solana curious.

„This." Lupine handed her the piece of paper. It was a deed, that said that Lupine's house would now belong to Lunick and Solana.

„Wow.. Lupine, you are giving us your home?" she asked confused.

„Yep, I thought that it might be better than your dorm room thing at the base. It's not the biggest but, it's something. Especially it's something that I want to give you." replied the Wolf.

„I still can't believe it," said Lunick, „I mean, that's a lot that your just giving away to somebody."

„I'm not giving it away to _somebody._ I'm giving it away to my best friends, to my brother and his girlfriend. There is no better person on earth that I could give it to." replied Lupine.

Solana and Lunick looked at each other, smiling from cheek to cheek.

„So," said Lupine finally, „What do you say?"

„We accept of course!" replied the two.

„Then it's settled! Now, if you two would sign there and there, to make it official." he pointed on two spots on the paper where Solana and Lunick signed afterwards.

„Ok then, I've already packed all the things I'll need and I don't want to go just yet, let me show you around the house, then." suggested Lupine.

The two agreed and followed him inside, their two pokémon hopping of their shoulders and running inside the house.

„This reminds me so much of our home back in Slateport City! It's amazing!" said Lunick amazed.

„I know right? It's actually a bit bigger than our old home." added Lupine.

He showed them were everything was, the kitchen, the bathroom, and so on and so on. The tour took about half an hour and Lupine left out a few details for them to discover by themselves.

.

When the group left the building a Gengar was waiting for them outside patiently. Solana and Lunick left the building first and were very suprised at the sight of the ghost-type pokémon. Then Lupine joined them, he directly approached the pokémon and looked it right in the eyes. The pokémon's eyes started to glow, similar to what Suicune did yesterday.

„Yes, I know, but, c'mon, it's not like we're in a hurry. Just um.. just dunno, do _something_ , man!" said Lupine.

„Do you know this Gengar?" asked Solana.

„Yep," Lupine turned to the young ranger, „This Gengar was one of the pokémon that lived in the prison. When I found it it was still only a Ghastly and later when we broke out it joined me and he's been with me ever since." replied the Wolf.

„I remember this Gengar from the day we.." Lunick stopped in his sentence.. He wanted to mention the day when they freed Solana from Tanaka and Lapan but then he remembered what else happened that day..

„Yes, that's the one.." replied Lupine calm, it was noticable that he didn't want to think about it.

Lupine then turned to the Gengar again, „Ok, how about you wait here while I say good bye to everyone?"

The Gengar crossed it's arms, sighed and then it's eyes began to glow again.

„'Hurry up'" mimicked Lupine the ghost pokémon, „Calm down, we'll leave today that's what counts."

„How can you understand him?" asked Solana confused.

„You probably noticed it's glowing eyes, that's how some pokémon communicate with humans, not every pokémon, only psychic-types, ghost-types, you know, pokémon like that. Also I think legendarys do that to.." replied the man.

„Ah, so that is what Suicune did yesterday, Lunick." concluded the young ranger.

„Suicune?" asked Lupine confused.

„Yes, yesterday before we arrived in Fall City we went through the forest and there was this girl that was looking for her pokémon, which we then looked for aswell. All the pokémon in the forest gathered at a lake and then Suicune came out of the water and then it approached us and did this glowing thing." replied Lunick.

Lunick didn't want to mention the part where all the pokémon were trapped inside cages, he didn't want to bother his brother with that after everything, since he was going to leave today.

„Okay then. Shall we head to the base?"

.

The three then walked to the base where everyone was already waiting for them.

As they entered the base, a red haired woman approached them and gave Lupine a big hug, „Hey Lupi!" she cheered.

„Um.. Hi Chelsea." replied Lupine confused but happy.

„It's great to see you again!" she said.

„Even better to see you, how are you doing?" asked the Wolf.

„Just great. You know, I just arrived here a week ago or so and I already love this place! I should've gone to Fiore earlier!" replied Chelsea.

„...Lupine.. brother.. Care to introduce us?" asked Lunick.

„What..? Oh, yeah, um right, Lunick, Solana, this is Chelsea Fugaki, you've read about her, remember? Chelsea, this is Lunick, my little brother, you remember Lunick right? And this is his wonderful girlfriend and fellow ranger companion, Solana Hinata." said Lupine.

„Luni! Heey, man, you've grown a lot since we last me. How old were you back then 15? Something like that. You look great! Anyway it's nice to meet you all! I think we will get along well!"

Chelsea was pinching Lunick's cheek, like she was an old lady and he was a baby.. He obviously didn't like that. At all.

„Yes.. you can stop now." said Lunick annoyed.

„I'm sorry, it's just.. ugh I'm so happy to see you two again!" replied Chelsea.

„Well, I'm more than happy to see you aswell, Chelsea, it's been a long time and I never thought that I'd say that, but I really missed you, Chelsea Fugaki." said Lupine.

„I missed you two Wolfie." replied the red haired woman jokingly. The others couldn't keep their laughter about what she just called Lupine.. _'Wolfie'.._

„Yeah.. never say that again.." said Lupine embarrassed.

Shortly afterwards Spenser, Jacob, Hastings and Murph joined them and they decided to go outside...

Lupine looked towards the village's entrance, towards the forest.. He glanced at his future.. what would he make of it?

„*sigh* Looks like it's time.." mumbled Lupine.

.

* * *

.

The others accompanied Lupine on his way to the exit. It was a mix of happiness and sadness between them.

„Lupine," started Spenser, who stepped out of the group first, „I want to thank you for everything that you did. Your commitment to this whole thing was just astonishing and all of this without you even having to do anything. I'm sure going to miss you, Wolf. Good luck on your path, where ever it may take you."

„Thank you, Spenser, I can only give that back." replied the Wolf. The two then shook hands brotherly.

Hastings and Murph came after Spenser to say goodbye, then came Jacob,

„Wolf," he started, „This is how it's going to end then, huh? More peaceful than the last time we all parted.. Oh man, I'm so going to miss you, man! I'll never forget what you did for me, you were one of my best friends and I too can only wish you the best of luck with whatever you may need it." he started to tear up a bit.

„I'll miss you aswell, Jacob, you've been one of my best friends aswell and for that I want to thank you." The two shared a brotherly hug and Lupine took the opportunity to whisper something in his ear, „Oh and finally make a damn move towards Chelsea, can't keep your feelings forever, man."

Jacob blushed a bit and then returned to the group, he passed on to Chelsea.

„And I thought we could spent some more time together.. What a shame. Anyway, best of luck and so on, youalready know it." said the young woman.

„Come on, Chelsea, you don't need to hide anything here." said Lupine jokingly.

„Pff, what do you.. I.. like.. um.. Oh fuck it! I'm going to miss you so much, Lupine!" she bursted out in tears and the two hugged warmly, Lupine smiled calm.

„It's okay, I promise when I return, we're going to do something together, like in the old days." he said.

Chelsea then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, „I take you by your word, Lupi" she whispered.

Lupine, who was aswell starting to blush was just confused, „What was that for?" he asked.

„Come on, don't behave like you didn't like it. Besides, you know me, that's what I do, take it as a small reminder!" she replied innocently and returned to the group.

And at last Solana and Lunick both walked towards Lupine. Solana was already in tears and Lunick tried to hold it back, having a hard time doing so.

„I guess that's it, huh?" started Lupine with a weak smile on his face.

„Looks like it.." mumbled Lunick looking at the ground.

„Guys, whatever happens in the next days or weeks or whatever, I want you to be strong, stand above those things, I know that you have it in you, you jut need to bring it outside. Show the world how strong you really are, reawaken your courage, relit your fire and let it enlighten the darkness. I know that you can." said Lupine.

„We'll try our best.." replied Solana discouraged.

„No, don't try, _do_! Come on, you guys, you are the most talented and bravest people that I ever saw," he turned to Solana, „Solana, I've heard so many great things about you. Like how you saved the Sundance festival in Uneva a few years ago, you defeated a band of gangster all by yourself without even breaking a sweat. That was you, am I right?"

„Yes, you are. That was me!" replied Solana with new found courage.

„And Lunick," the young ranger looked up, „My little brother.. I couldn't be prouder of what has become of you! You calmed Groudon, Kyogre all by yourself, not to speak about the three legendary cats, Suicune, Entei and Raikou. You never backed down from any challenge, from any obstacle, you've always found your way around them and mastered them. You've shown your fears who's boss and kicked their asses!"

Lunick developed a wide smile on his face.

„You two are by far the best pokémon rangers in the entire world and there's no one who could even compete with you two! You defeated the Go-Rock Squad all by yourselves, defeated the Eternal Moon organisation after that, and what is a suit-wearing, slick corrupt rich-kid compared to that? Nothing I tell you! Amon Lapan only wants to spread fear and to gain control over everything, but you'll prove him that fear is not a weakness of you! I know you can do that, Spenser knows that, Jacob, Hastings, everyone! But do you know that?"

The two rangers looked at each other for a moment, „We know! We'll show them that they better not mess with us!" replied the two couraged and eager!

„Now that's what I wanted to hear!" shouted Lupine cheerful.

The three shared a big hug, „I'm so proud of you two." said Lupine.

„Lupine," started Lunick, „I want you to know that when you return.. That I'll be stronger than you! You'll see!" he said with great eager.

„Oh is that so, huh," replied Lupine with a wide grin on his face, „Well, best of luck with that, brother, you've got a long way to go!"

The two brothers shared a final hug. It was like everything that they have lived through went past them, they saw all those moments in front of them.. Everything good and also the bad things.. Those moments, even if they hurt, were the best. They shared their emotions and memories, like no other one ever could, they had a bond that no one could break, a bond like nothing else in the world..

.

* * *

.

 **Me:** Now isn't that just bitter-sweet heartwarming?

Wonderful things, even if it might be hard in the beginning.

Anyway, this was that chapter and I really hope that you liked it! If you did, let me know in form of a review, and if you didn't do the same! I would really appreciate it. :)

 _Auf Wiedersehen!_ :D

.


	34. Chapter 33: A Calm Day

**Me:** Yooooo! Welcome to the 33th chapter of this fine story!

This one plays three days after good ol' Lupine left and our two rangers just helped out at a small fire that was caused by some pokémon in the forest and got a day off. (Wow, how many days off work they got.. something to envy! xD)

This chapter got some nice comedic moments, and I hope that you'll laught at least a bit. ;) And also Have Fun! :D

.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 33:**_ _A Calm Day_

 _._

Three days had passed since Lupine left to retreat, to make peace with himself. Lunick and Solana had already moved into their new house and arranged everything there, they were starting to get comfortable. Spenser too welcomed the idea of a home for the two, this way he had space for new recruits and they had their privacy.

It was an early morning, inside the base, however, everything was already quite busy, a huge contrast to the rather calm atmosphere outside. Spenser, Murph and two other rangers were looking over a pile of papers. Mostly reports and requests. Hastings and Jacob were inside the laboratory, the green haired man was lecturing the old professor and a few medic rangers about the purple fog, it's variations and of what it consisted aswell as how to protect from it. Four rangers were looking at the screens in the media room, there were some strange activities that need someone over looking them and their job was to check what was going on.

And Lunick and Solana? Well let's say their morning was not so busy..

Inside their home was Solana, doing her usual morning workout, Plusle and Minun were mimicking her as best as they could. Lunick had gone to the baker to fetch some bread.

Suddenly Solana received a call – It as Lunick!

„ _Um, hey honey, I hope I'm not interrupting your workout too much."_ he began.

„No, it's fine, what is it?" she asked.

„ _Heh.. um.. how do I put it.. Could you.. I mean.. Ugh, just get here now."_ he then hung up.

Solana didn't even have the to ask why.. Anyway, she got dressed and left the house, Plusle and Minun following her. The baker was luckily not too far away and she soon arrived their after about five minutes. Lunick was standing in front of the shop, waiting for her.

.

„There you are!" he said and approached her, they shared a quick kiss.

„Yes, I am. Now what do you want?" she asked a bit annoyed.

„Hehe.. I um.. forgot the money." he replied blushing.

„That's all? And you didn't care to tell me to take some money with me?" she asked even more annoyed.

„... I knew I forgot to tell you something." said Lunick ashamed.

Solana looked at him in disbelief, „Are you serious?!" she asked again annoyed, yet she couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

„Anyway, there is something else that I want to show you." said the young ranger.

He pointed towards a magazine in the shop next to them, it featured two very familiar rangers on the cover..

„We are on the cover of a magazine?!" shouted Solana cheerful.

„And not just one, it's the newest issue of Rebel! Look at the headline: _'The best at what they do – Solana and Lunick, Pokémon Ranger'_ , can you believe that!"

„I wouldn't if I didn't see it! Unfortunately they didn't open yet." replied Solana.

Without money and bread the two rangers walked back home. They were bursting with joy, featured on the cover of a magazine and a top notch magazine like _Rebel_? This is amazing!

On their way they passed the ranger base, where two figures were standing outside – Jacob and Chelsea.

The couple didn't understand what they were talking about but they saw that they were holding each other's hands and so they decided to make as little noise as possible and don't get noticed by them. Luckily they managed that and continued their way back home.

.

„Okay.. So, what do we eat?" asked Lunick.

„What do you mean 'what do we eat'? You get your money and return to the baker, we've got nothing here." commaned Solana.

„But-"

„No but, I'll go buy the groceries later, okay?" she suggested.

„Ok.." said Lunick.

„Oh and you better take an umbrella with you, weather report says it's going to rain today like crazy." added Solana.

„Nah, I got it, I'll be back before it starts." replied Lunick.

„Well ok then."

He took his purse and went back to the baker, Minun accompanied him. In the meantime Solana and Plusle made themselves comfortable on the couch and switched on the TV.

.

About six minutes later she could swear that she heard Lunick shouting 'Motherfucker' in the distance.

„Huh?... Must've been my imagination." she said.

Suddenly she received another call, again from Lunick, he sounded very annoyed.

„ _They closed!"_ he shouted through the phone, _„They FUCKING closed!"_

„Calm down, okay, who closed?" she asked, she was grinning all over her face.

„ _The baker! They suddenly closed up! They, I mean.. UGH! I'M PULLING AND PULLING BUT THIS DAMN DOO- I needed to push."_

Solana bursted out in laughter, „You idiot!"

„ _They are all looking at me, like 'what the hell is wrong with him'. Oh my god, it even says that on the door.. I.. I'll be back in a lil bit, love ya.."_ he hung up quickly and ashamed.. His face was all red.

„Love you too, you little idiot." whispered Solana chuckling. She turned back to her television show when she suddenly heard thundering outside – It was starting to rain. And not a bit, it was pooring like crazy!

Solana had to laugh again, poor Lunick.

.

Eight minutes later a completely wet Lunick stood in the door, in his right hand a bag with breads. He was visibly pissed. The young ranger walked slowly to the kitchen.

„Hey, Luni, how was your walk?" asked Solana jockingly with a wide grin on her face.

„Wet. I'm. Wet." replied Lunick. His left eye was twitching.

„And why is that? Did it start to rain?" asked the young girl mischieviously.

„Yes. It rained. A lot. All of a Sudden." replied Lunick pissed.

„Weeeell...?" Solana only wanted to hear that she was right.

„I should've brought an umbrella." mumbled Lunick.

„Excuse me? I didn't understand."

„I. Should have brought. An umbrella. Like you told me. Dear." repeated Lunick.

„Just what I wanted to hear. Now give me that bag and change, Luni." Solana gave him a kiss on the cheek and took the bag.

In the meantime Lunick made his way upstairs and changed into new clothes. Solana prepared the meal in the kitchen, happy that she was right.

„Lunick can be so cute when he's and idiot." mumbled Solana smiling.

.

After a nice breakfast the two rangers made their way to the base, accompanied by their two partner pokémon, this time with an umbrella. When they entered, they were baffled by how busy the place was.

„Wow, the base hasn't been this lively since.. like a year." said Lunick.

Then Murph passed them, „Hey Murph," Solana stopped him on his way, „What's the meaning of all this fuzz? Did we miss something?"

„Hi Solana and Lunick, no you didn't it's just after everything that happened over the last days we didn't have the time to work out all the requests and reports. Other than that it's just a normal, a bit more than busy day. Nothing to worry about. Also we're working on finding where all those pokémon have been brought. Spenser contacted every ranger base in Fiore and the surrounding regions to keep an eye out for that." explained the hazel haired ranger.

„Can we.. um can we help you with something?" asked Lunick.

„There you gotta ask Spenser, but I think all the important things are covered." replied Murph.

He then went on to do whatever he was assigned to do. The two rangers started to look for their leader, who was upstairs.

After Solana and Lunick stepped out of the elevator, they already saw Spenser sitting at the chair covered in a huge pile of papers. They could only see the top of his head though. He was swearing and they swore that they heard some music coming from his direction. When they approached him, the music got louder, aswell as their leader's swearing,

„God damn this motherfucking vamp-" Spenser stopped in his swearing when he saw the shadow of two people behind him, his face was getting red.. He quickly turned off his Gameboy and turned around.

„Castlevania?" asked Lunick grinning.

„Hey you two." said the leader quickly.

„I thought you had work to do?" asked Solana.

„I do, but even I have to take some time off. Besides I'm almost done and what about you two? I thought you had a day off after your work to extinguish the fire and rescue the pokémon in the forest yesterday." said the leader.

„We thought we'd pay you a quick visit. To see what you are doing. Also we saw the latest issue of _Rebel_ with us on the cover and we don't remember giving them an interview so we thought that you might have talked to them?" asked Solana.

„And when would I have done that? I've been too busy lately to have an interview with anyone." replied the leader.

„Too busy playing Castlevania?" asked Lunick.

„No, too busy working. I don't know if you already know it, but I've had a lot of work to do over the last week. Besides, I'm not getting any further on this god damn Lord Dracula anyway." replied Spenser.

„Should I take a look at that for you, leader?" asked the young boy.

„Hmpf, try it, but it's not easy, I've been trying to beat him like forever." Spenser handed Lunick his Gameboy and he began playing.

Solana only rolled her eyes, „Anyway, can we do anything? Murph told us what had all to be done and we're happy to help, even on our day off, leader."

„Thank you Solana, but at the moment there is really nothing for you to do, maybe tomorrow, when we start to work on the numerous requests that can be delayed. The most urgent ones are already being worked on."

„And I'm done!" shouted Lunick and returned the handheld console to his leader with a big grin on his face.

„Wha.. You can't be serious!" Spenser looked at the screen in disbelief and it was true, Lunick had beaten the game while he and Solana were talking. On his first try.

„This is horribly frustrating. But thank you Lunick, I'll do the rest then.." Spenser turned the Gameboy off and put it on his table.

After that the two rangers left his office and went downstairs again and left the base. Since it was still pooring like crazy, they just went home. But before that they made a quick stop at the magazine shop, they just had to know what stood in there.

The couple made themselves comfortable on the couch and started to read:

.

'The best at what they do – Solana and Lunick, Pokémon Ranger

Lupine Kazuki talks about the pokémon rangers and about two specific – Solana Hinata and his younger brother Lunick Kazuki and how they are the best at what they do.'

„My brother told them about us? But when did he do that?" asked Lunick.

„Probably before everything went down, he had a couple of interviews back then, remember? They probably just forgot to publish it or something." suggested Solana.

' _What do you think of the pokémon rangers?_

„ _About the pokémon rangers? Only the best things. Especially the ones from Fiore, I have to say, I've never seen more couragous men and women ever in my entire life. They work with so much dedication for their course and they give their best to help the people aswell as the pokémon and I can say that I am more than proud that my brother is amongst them."_

 _Your brother? Tell us more about that, please._

„ _My brother, Lunick and his partner Solana are by far the best of them. The bravest, the most couragous and the thoughest rangers in the entire world. I've never ever seen someone with such a dedication and a heart for pokémon. I mean, the two have beaten the Go-Rock Squad all by themselves and rescued the three legendary cats while they were at it! And you all now about those Eternal Moon guys? The one's who wanted to take control over Fiore? Those two kicked their asses and they have never been heard of ever since! I promise you that you will never find better pokémon rangers on this world and any other."_

 _Looks like we'll have to interview them aswell then, right?_

„ _Oh yes, you should."_

 _Ok, moving on...'_

 _._

„Wow, that's just amazing." Solana and Lunick were stunned by what Lupine had said about them.

„I think he did this on purpose." said Lunick.

„What do you mean by that?" asked Solana.

„You see, he left three days ago and now we see this, the newest issue of Rebel, featuring us on the cover with an article only about us. I think he told them when to publish this." replied the young boy.

„So you think, that Lupine planned all of this months ago? Like almost half a year ago? I doubt that." Solana didn't quite belief that, but she aswell thought that it was possible. Well, it would fit him to do such a thing.

„Anyway, what should we do now?" asked Lunick.

.

 _ **A few hours later at the base...**_

 _ **.**_

Murph was rushing upstairs, a piece of paper in his hands.

„Leader! Leader! You should see this!" he shouted.

Spenser was currently looking at a report when the young boy entered.

„What is it Murph? Is it really that importan?" he asked.

„Leader, look at this." he handed him the sheet and Spenser started to read immediatly.

„Oh.. This is not good.."

.

* * *

.

 **Me:** This was a nice and calm day, but little did they know that this should be their last one for some time...

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! So please, leave a quick review telling me how to improve or what you like, etc, you know it! :D

 _Auf Wiedersehen!_ :D

.


	35. Chapter 34: So It Begins

**Me:** Isn't it just a lovely, sweat-provocing, dehydrating weahter we're having? Ah, just great, summer has finally arr...aaaand it's gone! And back with the rain. Nice. -.-

Anyway, enough of the current german weather, and back to the story!

Well, last time was calm, we had a few laughs, etc, etc, but now! Oh hoho, now it's gettin' real serious up in this bitch!

As the title may suggest, we are storming towards the finale! I hope, hehe. ^^'

And as always, I hope you'll have a good time reading this chapter and that you like the story!

 _*mumbling* and now back to the sweating.. I can almost swim in here.._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 34:**_ _So It Begins_

 _._

„You wanted to see us, leader?"

„Yes, it's urgent, I want you two to go to Fall City as fast as possible, I suggest that you take the Dragonite bus, but hurry! Joel will explain everything when you're there."

Solana and Lunick were ordered back to the ranger base after they previously left. They were given the task to get to Fall City, it was urgent, but what happened? They were very curious about what they would have to do and also what made Spenser so worried..

Shortly before they arrived at the base they saw what Spenser was so worried about. The city was in a complete uproar, the people were panicking everywhere and running around in the entire city. The Police aswell as the rangers tried to bring some order into the masses but they didn't really come far since there were just too many people. But what was all of this about?

The rangers saw smoke coming from a building in the east end of the city, the old factory! It was in flames!

Finally Solana and Lunick arrived at the Fall City base, where Joel was already waiting for them.

„Leader, what is happening?!" asked Solana shocked.

„As you two probably have seen, the old factory is in flames, this is because there was a huge explosion. As you probably know, the building has been reopened a year ago but there were never any accidents and I don't think that this was one either." replied the blonde leader.

„That's horrible.. All the people and the pokémon!" Lunick was completely shocked aswell.

„It really is. Unfortunately we didn't entirely manage to get all of them out there. Aria and two others are currently working on the situation and I want you to join them and get the people out of there. And the reason why I wanted you two to come here is that I think that this Lapan guy, that you're chasing is connected to that, maybe you can find some tracks or hints while you're at it." said Joel.

The two rangers nodded and ran to the old building. The way was pretty difficult, they had to manage their way through a big crowd of spectators, but luckily the police managed to calm most of them down.

When they entered the property, the saw Aria, who was currently bringing to people to safety, in the meantime two other rangers left the building with several pokémon.

„Was that the last one?" asked one of the rangers.

„I think so, how about the pokémon?" asked Aria.

„Should be all of them, but I think we'd better take a look, to check if we really didn't miss anyone." replied the other ranger.

„Aria!" shouted Solana as she and Lunick approached the three.

„Solana, Lunick! Glad that you're here!" said the blonde ranger.

„How does it look?" asked Lunick.

„Actually pretty good so far, we think that we managed to get everyone out of the building, including the pokémon, but we are not quite sure." replied one of the other rangers.

„Don't worry, we'll take a look, you've done enough, just make sure to bring those people to safety and have them checked. Do you have a list with all the names of the workers and pokémon?" asked Lunick.

„We do!" replied the second ranger.

„Check if everyone is there, while we go inside." ordered Lunick.

„Are you sure that you want to go in there all by yourself?" asked Aria.

„Yes, don't worry about us, we've been through worse. Now go!" commaned Solana.

Aria and the other rangers nodded and ran to the people and pokémon that already made it outside the building and brought them away from the property.

Solana and Lunick ran into the burning building. The smoke was really thick and blocked their vision, but they could still see a bit. The couple decided to split up to search faster...

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Solana's search...**_

 _ **.**_

„Ok, Plusle, let's check upstairs shall we!" Solana ran upstairs, her partner on her shoulders.

„Plah!"

Solana searched the hallways and every single room, but they were all empty. Then she came accross the boss' office.

„Ok, looks like this is the last room, maybe we find something there. Maybe we can find out what exactly happened and why. Let's go!"

Inside the office she found lots of documents, but most of them were almost burned entirely, there was not much, but on the desk she found a folder, which was still umharmed. She picked it up and put it inside her bag.

Suddenly she heard something from a corner behind her – It was the headmaster of the factory! He was bleeding heavily. Solana immediatly rushed to him and checked on him.

„Oh my god.. Can you walk, sir? We have no time to patch you up right now, we'll have to do that outside!" Solana was completely terrified, he was heavily wounded and she didn't know much about first aid.

„Let's.. let's try it at least.." said the elderly man coughing.

Solana nodded and lifted him up, helping him to walk. Unfortunately they weren't pretty quick, since he couldn't walk properly and was heavily wounded. Solana got more and more worried about his condition.

But luckily most of the way went without problems but suddenly the ceiling crashed down before them and blocked the way!

„Oh no.. Not good.." mumbled Solana worried.

„There is another way outside, I'll show you.." said the manager.

Solana nodded and he lead her through the burning building, supported on Solana's shoulder. They went to an emergency exit, which lead to a staircase.

„This will lead us right to the main exit and it should be still untouched by the flames." explained the old man.

„Let's go then." said Solana.

And they made their way downstairs, slowly but safely, without any further complications and they soon arrived at the main exit and stepped out the burning building.

Solana saw a big crowd of people spectating the whole thing. Two doctors rushed to her and took care of the old man to treat his wounds. Solana looked around but there was no sign of Lunick!

„Aria, has Lunick already returned?!" asked Solana terrified.

„No, I thought he was with you?" wondered the blonde girl.

„Oh god.. I'm going back inside!"

Solana wanted to rush back into the building but was stopped by Spenser, „Solana! You will not return into this burning hell whole, this is an order!" commanded the leader.

„But Lunick's still inside! We can't just let him there!" protested the young girl.

„Don't worry, he'll be fine. It's Lunick we're talking about, right? From what I learned a Kazuki is one tough bastard, they are not easily killed, especially by explosions or a bit of fire. He'll come out of there, you'll see." said Spenser, trying to calm her down.

„Ok..I'll wait.." said Solana a bit low-spirited.

„Good. But I want you two to get checked aswell, there was a lot of smoke, I don't want anything happening to you, understood?"

„Understood, leader!" Solana then walked to the ambulance to get checked aswell.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Lunick's search...**_

 _ **.**_

Lunick took the right side of the building, and Solana the left side. Lunick was however closer to the center of the fire, meaning that it was a lot hotter than before and the temperature rose the further he moved into the building.

„Damn, I didn't expect it to be this hot, what about you, buddy?" Lunick looked at his little companion on his shoulder.

„Mai Mai.." complained the small pokémon, it was thinking the exact same.

Suddenly they heard someone calling for help, it sounded like a man, like one of the workers!

The young ranger rushed towards the noise but what he saw was no worker..

„I thought there were no more members of this order." said Lunick approaching the mask weaing stranger.

„Oh no, oh no, oh no!" the man shrieked out by the sight of the young ranger, „Anyone but you! Why did it have to be just you?!"

„Calm down already, it's my job to get you ouf of here and that's what I will do, even if I don't want to, just don't move, so I can remove this pillar from you." replied Lunick annoyed.

He lifted the thing up and the order goon was able to get out of there. Suddenly they heard a loud explosion.

„Oh no, looks like one of those generators went off! We better get going!" shouted the goon and ran outside, Lunick followed him.

But suddenly something hit Lunick and he fell to the floor unconcious.

A bit later, Lunick woke up again, his head hurt terribly and he felt something heavy on top of him. Another steel bar had fallen down, right on him. He was stuck and couldn't get out! The goon fled, he was nowhere to be seen and so was Minun, he must've taken the pokémon with him.

.

„Oh, not good, not good! Come on... Ah.. It's no use, I'm stuck! Where did this damn idiot gone to?! Just left me back after I saved his ass and he took Minun with him! The bastard!" Lunick was really angry, but he still didn't manage to lift the bar.

„ _Oh little brother.."_

Lunick looked around shocked, that was Lupine's voice! But where was he?

„ _I thought that you were going to be stronger than me."_

Suddenly Lunick saw him in front of him, he just stood there, looking down at him.

„Lupine!" shouted the young ranger.

„ _Yes! That's me! But that won't get you out of this situation either, Lunick."_

Lupine began to walk around him in circles.

„Then help me, god damnit, before we die!" shouted Lunick.

„ _What? Am I your servant? Do it alone, damnit. You said you wanted to be stronger than me, now prove it, Lunick. Show me your strength."_

„I can't! Ok, I can't! I am not stronger than you, happy now?!" Lunick was yelling at his brother and got angrier.

„ _I would say yes, but that wouldn't get you out of this situation, now would it. I don't want you to be weaker. In fact I already know that you're stronger, you just don't. But you have to unleash your power, show the world who the hell you are! Show them who the fuck Lunick Kazuki is and that they better not mess with you! DO IT!"_

Lupine bowed down in front of him and looked him directly in the eyes.

„ _DO IT! COME ON! What would father think of this? Or Mother? They would be embarrassed at what they raised! A shame that they made you! A weak little no-good!"_

„Shut up!" barked Lunick.

„ _What?"_

„Shut up! SHUT UP! Don't ever say this again!" yelled the young ranger.

„ _Or what? Are you going to hit me? Huh?! Because it doesn't quite look like it, you would have to free yourself, but it looks like you are not able to."_

Lunick build up his entire strength and anger, „I'll get free! You'll see it! And then I'm going to beat you!"

Lupine bowed down again and looked him deep in the eyes, he was now only inches away from his face..

„ _Better not hesitate, what would Minun do without you?"_

He gave Lunick a hard slap and the young ranger woke up! He was still in the building, and still underneath the steel bar. Minun was standing on his chest and tried to wake him up, using electro shocks.

.

* * *

.

„Mai Mai!"

„Minun! What happened?" asked Lunick confused.

„Mai Mai! Mai Mai Mai!" The little pokémon was completely panicking.

„It's okay, I'll get out of there in no time, you'll see!" replied the ranger eagerly.

And with all his strength he managed to lift the bar and push it aside – he was free!

„So it was just a dream.." mumbled Lunick to himself.

„Mai?" asked the little pokémon curious.

„Nothing. Let's just get out of here."

The rest of the way outside went without any troubles and he soon left the building...

And out of the smoke stepped a young ranger, his partner pokémon on his shoulder, limping on one leg and panting from exhaustion. Solana ran towards him and gave him a big hug, „You were so long inside.. I got scared that something happened to you.." she pressed her head against his chest.

„Don't be, a Kazuki is not killed by fire. A Kazuki is made in it." replied Lunick and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

„You sound just like your brother." said Solana chuckling.

„I know." Lunick chuckled aswell.

The couple heard loud cheering in front of them followed by a big applause. The crowd were now chanting 'Rangers!' cheerful and thankful. Spenser and Joel aswell as Aria and the other two rangers approached the two.

„You two.." said Spenser smiling.

„Rangers, you did a marvelous job today, all of you and we couldn't be more proud, this applause is all yours!" praised Joel.

„And the best thing is, that everyone got out alive! The headmaster will also get through, he'll take some more time than the others, but he'll be back on his feet aswell!" added Spenser.

„ _And_ we've caught the strange masked guy, that ran out of the buidling before you two." continued Joel.

„I call this mission a great success, rangers!" finished Spenser, „Now, I want you all to get checked if you are alright, it looks like you are not too well on your way, Lunick."

„What, my leg? Don't worry about that, I'm perfectly fine! In fact, I feel stronger than ever before!" replied the young ranger.

„Well, okay than, looks like I don't have to be worried at all."

„Leader," started Solana, „In the office I found _this._ " She handed him the folder that was lying on the desk.

„Interesting.. Great, thank you Solana, good job. Ok, then I think you've earned yourself some rest for the remaining day. Oh and I think you've made yourself some fans." Spenser pointed to a group of girls who were all wearing Lunick and Solana shirts, they were cheering and holding up signs saying that they are awesome."

„'Lunick and Solana – The best at what they do!', I think I can get used to that." said Lunick and the group laughed happily..

.

* * *

.

 **Me:** You know, if I wouldn't sweat like crazy, I would probably burn. I don't know if that makes sense, but I don't have to. Meow.

Oh yeah, if you were wondering, Lupine won't really show up in this story anymore... _*foreshadowing*_

I kind of planned how I'm gonna arrange the ending, but you'll see about that! ;D

 **Lunick:** Oh man.. Why is it so damn hot all of a sudden?! .

 **Me:** Well, you were in a burning building and had a mental argument with your older brother, who wasn't even there. And right now you didn't quite leave the scene.

 **Lunick:** No, I mean in real life! I'm _swimming_ to the fridge! SWIMMING! In my own sweat!

 **Me:** Calm down, I'll get something cool to drink, just go outside again and try to calm Solana down, before she too starts to rampage.

 **Lunick:** Can I.. Can I at least say the last words?

 **Me:** *sigh* Fine, go ahead.

 **Lunick:** Yay! So, next time it's going to get even more serious and everything is.. beginning!

So be sure to tune in next time for the 35th chapter of _Caught Between Worlds_!

 _Auf Wiedersehen! :D_

 _._


	36. Chapter 35: Invasion

**Me:** Neeext chapter! This is the beginning of the end... sort of.

It's starting to get real serious and since I don't know what else to write, let's start!

Oh and always, Have Fun! :D

.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 35:**_ _Invasion_

 _._

One day after the factory incident, the member of the order was interrogated by the Fall City rangers, Spenser and Joel observed them. Meanwhile Murph looked through the folder if there was anything that could give them answers about what happened.

Lunick, Solana and Aria were walking through the city, the entire situation calmed down pretty fast and luckily no one died and everyone was saved, thanks to them! They were allowed to take the day off, tomorrow would be another hard day..

„Leader, it's no use, he won't speak, no matter what we do." complained one of the rangers.

„There has to be a way.." mumbled Joel, „Have you got an idea, Spenser?"

„One. I'll have to make a quick call though." replied the Ringtown leader and took out his styler..

About twenty minutes later Jacob entered the base, „You wanted to see me?" asked the young man.

„Yes. Do you brought what I wanted you to?" asked Spenser."

„I do. So where is the lucky guy?" Jacob was lead to the interrogation room, where the white masked man was still sitting.

„Guys, I won't tell you anything, so you should just let me go, threatening me won't work and you can't persuade me, so just LET ME GO!" shouted the captive.

The door opened and the green haired man entered the room an sat down in front of him.

„And who the hell are you?" asked the white masked one.

„First you tell me your name, then I'll tell you mine, who's that sound?" suggested Jacob.

„It sounds like fuck you! I'm not telling you anything!" replied the order goon angry.

„They always have to play though.." mumbled Jacob.

He took out a small pouch and opened it. He then poured some purple powder in his hands, „Last change, though guy." said Jacob.

„I won't say a word, asshole!" protested the stranger.

Jacob rushed from the table and suddenly stood behind him. He pulled his head and slammed it on the table, crushing his mask, Jacob pulled him back again and threw the powder in his face. Then he let go of him..

„What the hell is he doing?" asked Joel confused.

„Helping us out. You haven't tried to scare him before, have you?" said Spenser.

„No, we didn't take it for possible, why?" asked Joel.

Spenser just nodded into the captives direction. He lost his damn mind back there, he screamed his lungs out and tried to free himself from the chair with everything he got. Joel has never ever seen someone as scared as this man. Jacob had jumped on the table and looked him directly in the eyes, his movements were very.. strange..he was twitching a bit.. all in all it looked terrifying.

„What the hell is that?!" asked Joel terrified.

„Jacob used a special fear poison, his own creation. Back in Hoenn he used it to interrogate someone, because it was the most effective. You wouldn't believe how people sing when they are truly terrified. Honestly, I'm not much of a fan of this bizarre method, but what works.." replied Spenser.

„Where do you always find those guys.." asked Joel sarcastically.

„They find me.." replied Spenser cynical.

.

Back in the interrogation room, the captive was still terrified like never before. Jacob jumped down from the table, pushed it aside and kicked him on the chest, making fall on the ground with the chair.

„Now, my dear friend.. Who are you?!" shouted Jacob.

„I'm.. I'm Mike Gordon! Mike Gordon!" he was weeping of fear.

„Well then, Mike Gordon, I believe that you have to tell me something. Let us start then; Who are you working for?"

„I.. I used to work for Todd Hardy, but he died.. N-now I'm working for officer Tanaka."

„Jim Tanaka?"

„Yes! H-he's taken over the lead of the Order!"

„And what is your goal?"

„We are only mercenaries! We work for mister Lapan!"

„Speaking of which, where is his hideout, or headquarter for that matter?"

„In my bag! Th-there is a map, I..I've marked it on there." Mick pointed towards his bag, which was lying in the corner of the room.

„Thank you, we'll take care of that now."

„Ok, last question. What do you know about the explosion in the factory and how were you involved in it?"

„The explosion.. ok.. ok.. So it was like this..."

.

Mick went on telling a long story when he received the order to deliver the folder and the news, aswell as planting a bomb in the generator room.

„Ok, let me sum up, a one man job, you had to plant a fucking bomb inside the generator room, you know, where all the highly flamable thing are, but first you got to the manager and tell him that 'the deal is off', because.. why not, and you fucked up the timer and didn't get out in time? I've gotta say, you are the most horrible errand boy that I have ever seen in my entire life." said Jacob.

The effects were slowly cooling off and Mick calmed down.

„I didn't kill anyone, I swear! I never did, in my whole life!" protested Mick.

„No, that's probably true. You are too weak to actually kill someone with your own hands. But what did you think would happen when a bomb goes off in a place filled with people aswell as pokémon?! Didn't you think that Lapan had the intention to kill them?!" yelled Jacob.

The young boy looked on the ground in shame, „I.. I don't know what to say.."

„Anyway, we are done here, you're going to jail, Mick and you can count yourself lucky, when they don't send you to the high-surveilance prison in the north of Fiore. I heard that it reopened only for people like you."

Jacob then left the room, leaving an utterly terrified Mick Gordon back..

„Good work, Jacob, you've been a great help, thank you." said Spenser, shaking Jacob's hand.

„Thank you, but I've been just doing my thing." he replied.

„I must say, I'm impressed, how easily you handled him. We've been trying to get something out of him for an hour and you just went in there and.. well scared him." said Joel praising.

„Thanks again. So, is my help still needed, or can I go?" he asked.

„I think you can go, we've got everything we wanted." replied Spenser.

Jacob then nodded and left the room, and walked back to Ringtown.

.

 _ **Meanwhile in the city center...**_

 _ **.**_

„... And then I saw him lying there under the steel bar. You know, the ceiling crumbled and it fell down on him. So I went up to him and freed him without hesitation, I have to admit that this thing was quite heavy, but it was nothing compared to the things that I normally lift back home."

Lunick flexed his right arm in front of a bunch of girls, who were all listening to his story, with sparkling eyes an pure admiration.

„Wooow.." one of the girls touched his arm, which was actually pretty well trained thanks to the days and weeks of hard training and work..

„And what happened then?" asked one of the girls.

„Well, I helped him up afterwards of course, eventhough he was one of the enemies, because it doesn't matter if it's your friend or foe, as a ranger you have to save everyone. But don't worry, he's already locked up. Anyway, I let him go ahead and everything seemed fine when suddenly.. Another generator exploded!"

A wave of shocked expressions went through the small crowd.

„Yes, it was shocking. Another steel bar fell from the ceiling, which was entirely falling apart above me and I was buried underneath it.." Lunick paused for a moment. He remembered what happened.. His dream, his fictional encounter with Lupine in his unconcious mind. The thing that actually gave him the power to get free. It felt so real and surreal at the same time..

„And how did you get out?" His thoughts were interrupted by another one of his.. „fans".

„Wha- um.. Well by myself of course! Honestly I was knocked unconcious, because I was hit on the head, but my buddy here knocked me out of there and then I lifted the bars up and left the building." finished Lunick.

„Wow, Lunick, that's so amazing! You are so though, like, how you did all this! I've never seen anyone as brave as you! Why can't be more guys like you?"

The girls were totally admiring their new found hero, like a fanclub.. While Lunick was enjoying all this he couldn't help but think about Lupine, he was thankful that he gave him the strength to get out of there, eventhough it wasn't actually him..

„Thank you, thank you! But it's just my job, that's what rangers do." replied Lunick.

He then received a call on his styler – It was Solana!

„ _Hey, Luni. Where are you right now?"_ asked the young ranger.

„Oh, hey, Solana! I'm at the city center, where you two left me. What about you?"

„ _Aria went home followed by a group of.. admirers.. And I'm at the harbour, there's something that you should take a look at, I'll wait here for you."_ replied Solana.

„Ok, I'll get there now, see you in a bit, love you!" said Lunick.

„ _Love you too."_ said Solana. They both hung up.

„Ok, girls, it was nice talking to you, but duty calls! I'll see you around!" Lunick stood up and went to the harbour.

„Did.. did he say 'Love you'..? Like in in-a-relationship 'love you'..?" The girls looked their.. um senpai.. I guess.. as he left. They were a bit crushed about his words.. 'love you' he said.. He was already taken and he was already almost unnearable..

.

At the harbour Lunick was looking for his girlfriend, who was already awaiting him at the entrance. She was hiding behind a wall, like she was spying on somebody.

„Hey, Sol-"

„Shh!"

Confused Lunick approached her more silently, „So, what's the matter?" he asked whispering.

„I need your help with something." she replied.

„Ok, let's hear it then."

„You have to go behind this wall, there are too persons currently talking about something, and I want to see who they are, so try to take pictures of them without getting caught. I think they are working for Lapan." explained Solana.

Lunick nodded and then made his way around the wall. There were to men standing in front of it, they both wore black trenchcoats and black hats.

Lunick leaned against the wall of a building, took out his styler and held it in their direction inconspicuously, trying to take a picture of them. Unfortunately they were too disguised by their clothes, so Lunick couldn't see their faces.

Suddenly he heard someone behind him, „Look at that! Zeppelins!"

Lunick turned around and saw a huge zeppelin flying in the air, accompanied by two smaller ones, they were directly heading for the city.

.

„What the hell..." mumbled the young ranger.

Then he saw the two men running away and Solana soon joined Lunick, the two of them now gazing upon the three huge flying mashines.

„City Center!" said the two of them and rushed towards said location. They had a suspect about who this was and what this all was about.

Through the entire city they could hear the voice coming from the biggest zeppelin,

„ _Our first attempt at freeing this region with from the evil that are the pokémon rangers have failed. They have been spat upon by non other than you, the common people. Our goal was to create a world where everyone can live in order with each other, a world where there was no need of pokémon rangers, hence all the pokémon being no more threat! Our methods were perfect, our intentions peaceful and yet you spit on us! Disobey ME! No longer will I tolerate this!"_

There was a short break and the airships were directly above the middle of the city.. The hatches of them opened and out fell bombs!

„ _It is time to take over Fiore..."_

 _._

When the bombs hit, they released tons of the purple fog, that immediatly filled the city. A mass panic broke out and the people were running through the city, screaming. It was truly terrifying. Here and there were explosions, caused by the three bombs that destroyed some buildings.

There were people calling for help, people praying that everything will get better, it was a display of horror and in the middle of it stood two rangers.

„Lunick, we have to get out of here!" shouted Solana.

„Yes, best we get to the base!" replied Lunick.

The two ran as fast as possible to the base, past all the screaming citizens.

Inside the base everything seemed about normal, but everyone was trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

„Lunick, Solana," Joel approached them, „What the hell is happening out there?"

„This is the purple fog we've been talking about, leader. And the ones sitting in those zeppelins are Lapan and his men, they are taking over!" explained Solana.

„Also we found out that, depending on the mixture, this thing has different effects. For example in the prison it turned everyone completely insane. In Summerland when we first encountered it, we fell unconcious, but I don't know what will happen this time." added Lunick.

„This is more than unsettling.." said Joel to himself, he then turned to his rangers, „Inform everyone! Every base and every ranger, they all have to get to their base immediatly, this is a strict order!" commaned the blond leader.

„Yes, sir!" replied the rangers and immediatly send the notifications.

„We have to get to Ringtown, Lunick." said Solana.

„Are you sure? How will you do that?" asked Joel.

„We could take the Dragonite Bus.." suggested Lunick.

„Too dangerous, we don't know which effect this smoke will cause and it would most likely effect it too." said Joel.

„You're right.." Solana turned to Lunick, „What else could we do?" she asked.

„...We walk."

.

* * *

.

 **Me:** And boom goes the dynamite!

And what the hell has gotten into Lunick that he wants to walk through the smoke all the way to Ringtown?!

You'll find out next time!

 _Auf Wiedersehen! :D_

 _._


	37. Chapter 36: Takeover

**Me:** It's. So. HAAAAWT! I'm currently writing this on the outside, I'm sitting in the shadows and it's still hot.

Anyway, chapter 36! Yaay!

Fiore is getting taken over and it looks like the bad guys are going to succeed!

Let's see how this all turns out, shall we!

.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 36:**_ _Takeover_

 _._

„Walk?! Are you out of your mind, Lunick?!" protested Joel.

„How would we do that, we would get sucked into it." added Solana.

„I know I know, but can't we use, like, gas masks? This way we wouldn't breathe this stuff in. I mean, Jacob said that this would be a way to prevent it, and he knows about everything about that." replied Lunick.

„Knows everything you say? Don't you find it a bit strange that he left so quickly after the interrogation? Also he used a strange powder, which had just the same colour as this smoke.. Frankly, I don't trust him." said Joel.

„Jacob is trustworthy, I'm pretty sure about that, I mean, he helped us so much in this whole thing, it would be ridiculous if he betrayed us." replied Lunick.

„You said you were 'pretty sure'? Spenser told me that _your_ brother, Lupine always stuck to one thing, _'never trust anybody you can't be more than hundred percent sure of'_ no matter what this person did or how long you know them." said Joel.

„We'll see about that, but first we have to get to Ringtown and tell them what happened, even if I think they already know." said Solana.

Joel nodded and had two rangers go to the storeroom to get four gas masks, two for the rangers and two smaller ones for their partner pokémon. After that they handed them the masks and Solana and Lunick put them on.

„Good luck, rangers." said Joel finally before the two left the base.

The city was covered in a dark fog and it was raining. It was truly a bleak and unsettling atmosphere, in the distance they heard shots and terrified screams.

„What the hell is happening.." mumbled Solana.

„I have no idea, but we best get to Ringtown as fast as possible." replied Lunick.

.

They suddenly heard vehicles coming closer, so they decided to hide behind a building. Out of the car stepped two men in uniforms, they wore helmets, which were aswell equided with gas masks, so they wouldn't breathe the smoke in. They had two rifles with them.

„ _I swear, I saw two people here just a few seconds ago.."_ said the first one.

„ _Must've been your imagination, I told you it was nothing."_ said the second one.

„ _Wait. Don't you think we should at least look around? Just to make sure."_

„ _*sigh* Fine.."_

The two soldiers split up and searched the area around their vehicle. Solana and Lunick shortly looked at each other and decided to split aswell, they agreed to meet in the forest.

Solana was the first one to leave the city and so she decided to wait for Lunick near the exit..

.

* * *

.

 _ **Lunick's way out was different...**_

 _ **.**_

„Damnit, I'm surrounded.." mumbled Lunick.

„Mai.." whispered Minun worried.

„It's okay, buddy, we're going to get out of here in no time." comforted Lunick his little friend.

„ _Hey, I think I heard something over here!"_ said one of the soldiers.

They approached the source of the noise and were slowly coming closer to Lunick from both sides. Lunick was trapped in his hideout and there was no way for him to escape.

Suddenly he heard something behind him, his heart stopped for a moment, when he felt cold steel in his back, _„Found you."_

Lunick turned around and tried to attack his opponent with a kick to the head, which was easily dodged. He was sent back to the ground when the soldier hit the young ranger with his weapon.

„Minun, run as fast as you can! You have to get out of here!" said Lunick to his little partner.

Hesitatingly the little pokémon ran away and managed to escape. He ran into the forest to Solana.

„Hey Minun. Where's Lunick?" asked Solana.

The little pokémon just looked discouraged at the ground.

Solana's expression immediatly darkened and left her in shock and despair, „No.."

Meanwhile the second soldier joined them and they handcuffed Lunick.

He had no chance to free himself and was soon after brought into their car and they drove off into the lost city..

.

Solana ran as fast as she could through the forest to Ringtown, followed by Plusle and Minun. The forest seemed to be untouched, luckily. However, there were no pokémon anywhere..

The young ranger saw smoke in the distance, in direction of the base! Solana now ran even faster, driven by the adrenalin and the fear.

In Ringtown she saw people running around, screaming. It was a mass panic..

Near the base were several medic tents and people getting carried in them, but the most shocking sight was the base itself – It was almost entirely in flames and had a huge whole in the roof.

Rangers were trying to calm the people down, so luckily there was no fog here. Solana spotted ranger near the base, he was helping to carry some of the injured.

„Leader!" Spenser looked around and spotted the young ranger approaching him, followed by two pokémon.

„Solana! Where is Lunick?" asked the leader concerned.

„He was captured by those soldiers! They have taken over Fall City entirely! The whole city was covered in this purple fog, from bombs that Lapan dropped out of some zeppelins." replied Solana worried.

„Bombs?! In Fall City?! That's horrible.. Lapan has yet again gone too far! And what about the citizens?" asked Spenser concerned.

„I don't know, but I think that this time they used fear gas to make them submissive. We also heard several shots and the soldiers were armed. Also there were no pokémon in the forest, it looks like they captured all of them now!" replied Solana.

„The rangers in Fall City won't be able to withstand them much longer I suppose.. I just hope that the others are unharmed.."

He then received a call - it was from Cameron!

.

„ _Damnit, try to keep the god damn doors shut! - Oh hey, Spenser! Um, I just wanted to inform you that we have a huge problem over here.. and some kind of.. um answer.. I guess. Good news, we found your missing pokémon! Bad news, they are completely NUTS! The jungle is being overrun!"_ Cameron was panicking on the other end.

„Cameron! What is going on?!" asked Spenser.

„ _The pokémon. Are. CRAZY! And they are currently breaking through the damn door! Damnit, barricade it with something! Anyway, we heard some horrible things about Fall City and we can't reach anyone there, how does it look in Ringtown?"_ asked Cameron concerned.

„A bit better. There are no dead, only injured. Unfortunately the base blew up, someone must've snuck a bomb in there without us noticing, how ever this would've been possible.."

„ _So there was an explosion in your base?!"_

„Yes. But Fall City is basically in ruins right now. I also want to check how things are in Wintown."

„ _You do that, we'll be trying to get things here under control. Oh right, why I called, could you send someone to assist us a bit? Only if you don't mind it and if you don't need all of them right now."_

„Sorry, Cameron, we need everyone to get things under control here aswell, but I'll call you as soon as I have someone."

„ _*sigh* Well, ok, thanks Spenser, bye."_

Cameron hung up. Concerned Spenser looked at the scene, people getting carried away, getting treated by medics and all rangers trying to calm the townsfolk down. How could it come to this..

Spenser then called Elita on his styler...

„ _Hello?"_

„Hello Elita, Spenser here, is everything ok in Wintown?" he asked full of concern.

„ _Yes, everything is fine. We've seen what happened to Fall City, they are currently broadcasting and someone in a trenchcoat is talking, he looks like he belongs to the police.."_ replied the Wintown leader.

„Tanaka.." mumbled Spenser angrily, „Anyway, Fall City has been taken over by this man and his leader. Their goal is to take over Fiore! Our base exploded, because someone planted a bomb in it. Summerland is currently overrun by the pokémon, which they captured, it looks like they all have been injected with this poison that makes them so terribly angry."

„ _I see it. They are showing the island right now. Oh my god.. There are pokémon everywhere.. They are saying that this is the true nature of the pokémon, that they are dangerous and should be locked up. They should be thanked for that they isolated the pokémon on the island, where they can't hurt anybody.."_

„What?! It's worse than we thought.. They want to create a world without pokémon.."

Suddenly Spenser heard someone in the background enter the room in which Elita was.

„ _Hello, how can we help you, sir?" 'Hold this for me, okay?'_

Spenser's eyes shot wide open, he recognized the voice – It was Jacob!

„Elita, get out of there, immediatly!"

The last thing he heard was a short explosion followed by nothing.. everything went silent.

Shocked and completely lost Spenser fell to his knees, his expression.. fear and sadness..

„Leader..." mumbled Solana worried.

„It's.. it's okay, Solana.. I'm sure she'll be fine.." replied Spenser sad.

It is well known that Spenser and Elita were in a relationship, so of course this was really getting to him..

.

He slowly rose back up and shook his head returning to his bold role as a leader.

„Solana, I want you to tell me what the actual hell is going on, from start to where we are now, every detail and then we'll think of something." commaned Spenser.

„So, it started when I saw two men in black trenchcoats sneaking around the harbour, they got to a wall and talked about something. I decided to spy on them and told Lunick to join and help me, he made some photos, which are still on his styler, but I don't think that he managed to get any good ones, since they were almost entirely disguised. Suddenly we saw those zeppelins, it were three, one bigger than the other two. This must've been the main airship, where Lapan was. The two men suddenly ran away as fast as possible. So we followed the zeppelins and they stopped directly above the city center, where the monument is. The other two then spread across the city and then they dropped the bombs. The city was almost immediatly covered in purple fog and we fled to the base. Joel, Lunick and me were then talking about what to do, but we only came up with running back to Ringtown and this is when we got separated after we left the base again. Lunick and I were on our way when we heard a car approaching, so we hid. Two men stepped out, they wore uniforms, the same ones that we saw in Summerland and were armed, they looked for us. Lunick and I we split up and I made it out of the city before him, where I was waiting for him but only Minun returned.." explained Solana.

„Wow.. that's horrible, but don't worry, we'll find Lunick and he'll be back in no time, but we have to find a way to stop Lapan. Also it looks like Jacob is now on his side for some reason.. Why would he do that.. I thought he was one of Lupine's best friends, what reason would he have to do that?" wondered the leader.

And out of nowhere Chelsea stepped, with tears running down her face.

„Chelsea, what is wrong?" asked Spenser concerned.

„It's about Jacob.." replied the young leader.

„Why? What did he do?" asked Solana.

„I just found out what he did.. I never thought that someone like him would do that. He's always been so nice to everyone and yet he was on Tanaka's side all along," the young woman whiped away her tears and shrugged her sadness off, „I wonder for how long he's been..."

„Well, it is obvious, that he was the one who created this purple smoke, which means that we can't rely on what he taught us. Also I'm more than sure that he gave them about every piece of information." said Spenser.

„I just now noticed that it was pretty convinient that he showed up just after Lupine was arrested.." said Solana.

Suddenly they heard someone running towards them from behind, he was calling for Solana.. What they saw left them shocked and reliefed at the same time...

„Lunick!"

.

* * *

.

 **Me:** Yeah, I gotta be honest, I really didn't want to have this cliché of someone getting kidnapped, I'm not really a fan of this concept so, yeah. That's that.

The next chapter will give us a bit of background on the baddies, their intentions and stuff like that. We maybe even see a glimpse of redemption with one of them...

So stay tuned for this! And as always I thank you for reading and hope that you enjoyed this chapter! :D

 _Auf Wiedersehen! :D_

 _._


	38. Chapter 37: Liars and Traitors

**Me:** Chapter 37! And I have to hurry a bit, since I haven't finished chapter 38 yet. ^^'

Anyway, today's chapter will focus on the bad guys and we get some backstory about them, well a bit, I didn't go into too much detail - I may get to that another time! :D

Now, let us start, shall we! Have Fun! :D

.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 37:**_ _Liars And Traitors_

 _._

„Lunick!"

Solana ran to her wounded and exhausted boyfriend while Spenser called a medic to check on him.

The young ranger was covered in bruises and looked really done. He must've taken a brutal beating.

Minun ran to him aswell and jumped in his arms.

„What happened to you?" asked Spenser shocked.

„Those guys that we hid from.. they caught me.. and I jumped out of their car in which they were dragging me.. They beat me up, they had.. they had bats and knifes.. Luckily they didn't use.. their.. guns..."

Lunick collapsed, probably because of the exhaustion. He was brought to their home where he received further medical treatments by two medics. They couldn't go to a hospital after all and the base was burning. However the local trainers used their pokémon to help extinguish the flames.

.

 _ **Meanwhile in Fall City...**_

 _ **.**_

„How is the takeover going?" asked a man in grey suit, he was looking out of the window of his huge airship.

„We have succesfully taken over Fall City, Summerland is no threat and serves as a place where we can bring all the pokémon, Wintown is in the process of being taken over, Jacob Rook has destroyed the base, same with Ringtown. Speaking of which, the base is blown up but other than that everything is normal." replied Tanaka.

„Good. Wintown won't be able to withstand the attack, so there is no problem. What do you think should we do about Ringtown, Jim?"

„We should let them suffer. I don't think that the poison fog is required there. We just have to make sure that they stay where they are. They will slowly run out of supplies and then starve. Then they will come to us begging and they will obey us."

Suddenly one of the soldiers entered the room, „Mr. Lapan! Mr. Lapan! The rangers of Fall City are still resisting. They've locked themselves up in their base, what shall we do?"

„I'll talk to them, if you don't mind, uncle." suggested Tanaka.

„And what are you going to do with them? I don't think that you'll achieve anything. Remember how the last time I sent you to a ranger base ended? You had a black eye and were whining about the lack of respect." replied Lapan discouraging.

Tanaka looked at him visibly pissed, „And what should we do instead?" he asked.

„Where is Jacob?" asked Lapan. He turned around and walked towards the young soldier.

„He is on his way back from Wintown, sir." replied the soldier.

In this moment the door openend and a green haired man entered the room with a Noctowl on his shoulder.

„Ah, Jacob, we were just talking about you." said Lapan.

„Hello Amon, hello soldier.." he took a quick look to Tanaka, „...Jim."

Lapan and Jacob shook hands, „Mission successful, Wintown is almost taken over and the ranger base has been destroyed."

„How many killed and how many captive?" asked Amon.

„Three dead, four captives. The villagers are being put under control without the use of the toxic fog." replied the green haired man.

„Good, very good. The more we safe the better. Anyway, I have another job for you."

„Let's hear it then."

„The rangers are still resisting and we can't get through."

„Send all of the soldiers away from the base. They should trust me after all."

Jacob then left the room and made his way to the base. The soldier left the room aswell.

„Why the angry face, Jim?" asked Lapan.

„I can't believe that you're letting him do this. I thought you trusted me!" complained Jim.

„I want this to be executed without mistakes and I think that he'll do a better job. So spare the envy." replied the man.

„I just have a hard time trusting a criminal underground boss."

„Well considering what has all happened, he has more reason to hate you than you have to hate him, don't forget that, Jim."

Tanaka grunted and turned away from his unlce.

„Anyway, how does it look with the pursuit of Lupine?" asked Lapan.

„Not good, he left Fiore as far as we know. Jacob said that he was 'retreating' to.. I don't know why, the point is he left and won't be a threat for us anymore." replied Tanaka.

„He left just like that? Looks like he isn't this shining hero after all. He succumbed his selfishness and his inner deamons, just as planned," Amon turned around and looked out of the window again, „You may go now, I will contact you if I need you for anything."

„Of course, uncle.." Tananka then quickly left the room.

„Why is he such an asshole towards me.." he mumbled angrily, „I did everything he was asking for and helped him with his plan and this is how he thanks me?! I should've just stayed an officer.."

.

When he arrived at the landing plattform he saw Jacob standing there, he was leaning against the railing and looked down at the corrupted city. In his hands he held a picture of a young red-haired woman. Tanaka recognized her, it was Chelsea Fugaki. But what did he want with a picture of her?

However, before he could approach him to ask about that Jacob already left into a helicopter which brought him down into the city. He put on his gas mask and gave a quick look to Tanaka with a mischievious smile, which angered Tanaka even more.

The former police officer went back to his airship, which was currently above the old factory. Having arrived there, he immediatly stormed into his office and sat down on his desk. On his wooden desk was a computer and next to it a framed picture which showed a man and two children. They were all smiling and the man was wrapping his arms around the two children. One of the kids was Tanaka, while the man was Lapan. But who was the girl..? Jim picked the picture up and looked at the girl

„Oh how much I wish I could return to those times.. When the world seemed so careless and calm.. What has just become of me? I'm a corrupt ex-officer who helps his insane uncle to take over Fiore. I wonder if I made the right decision back then. *sigh* Maybe Lupine was right and I was just too delusional to see that.."

He put the picture back down on the desk and rose up from his chair. He slowly walked towards the window and looked out of it. From there he could the whole of Fall City. It looked like everything was slowly getting under control. The fog cleared and the people stopped their screaming. They still lived in fear but they stopped resisting and started to adapt to their new situation – Under Amon Lapan's tyranny.

When Tanaka looked towards the ranger base he saw two vans standing outside of it. The rangers were brought into them by Jacob and a few soldiers. They didn't resist either, but they didn't look hypnotized or anything, they looked sad, even hopeless. It looks like they've given up and realized that it had no use to withstand them, they were just too strong.

.

After a few minutes he heard someone knocking on his door, it was a soldier.

„Sir, do I have the permission to enter? I have been given an order that I am to inform you about immediatly." said the soldier, who was female. She had a very beautiful and tender voice.

„Of course, come in." replied Jim.

A light brown haired woman entered the room – and damn did she look gorgeous. She had big turquoise eyes, red lips and a nice slim but yet curvy figure.

„So, how can I help you, soldier?" asked Tanaka.

„Actually I wanted to ask you the same, sir. You looked very upset when you stormed to your office.." replied the young soldier.

„It's nothing, don't worry about me." said Tanaka discouraged.

„I'm sorry, but I have to insist, sir," the woman walked towards him, „I don't like people seeing like that, and I think that it could affect this whole mission."

She now stood directly next to him and they both looked out of the window.

„..Do.. Do you think that we're doing the right thing?" he asked.

„I don't seem to follow. What do you mean, sir?" she asked.

„Look at Fall City. The people have to live under a terror reign after we bombed the city. They are terrified. I mean, how can this be a good thing? Where is the order in fear?"

„I understand your point, sir, but I'm sure that everything will turn out just right in the end. Also it was you who tried to persuade the people without any of this and they refused, it was the only thing that we could do to accomplish this and reach our goal."

„ _Our_ goal? More like my uncle's goal. What's your name?" asked Tanaka.

„Mako, sir." replied the young soldier.

„Mako, ok. Let's be honest here, let us back out of our job for a moment."

She nodded.

„Look at the city, look at the rangers faces as they are being transported into those vans. Does this look like order? Does this look like peace?" he asked cold.

„.. Honestly, I just want to get this behind me. I don't support this whole thing at all but I have no other choice. My father had a deal with Lapan and when he was to repay it, he just gave me away like I'm worth nothing to him. And to answer you, no, this is far from peace. This is a madness. The people here are suffering, do you know what I had to do earlier? I had to separate a family so the father could join us. I don't know what happened to the others, they just brought them somewhere.."

The two continued to talk for a while when suddenly...

.

„Jim Tanaka!" Jacob kicked the door open a gun in his right hand and his Noctowl on his shoulder. He was accompanied by Lapan and a soldier.

„What terrible things did I have to hear from you two? It sounds like your planning a treason!" he shouted.

„We never said that!" protested Tanaka.

„Well, not exactly but next time you talk like this about our cause, make sure to turn your transmitter off." replied Lapan.

„Please, we didn't do anything, sir, we were just talking! It is allowed to-"

.

 _BANG!_

 _._

„Oh shut up." Jacob shot her blunty in the leg and Mako screamed out in pain.

„Bring her away." commanded Lapan and the soldier carried her away.

„Are you out of your mind?! Why did you do that?!" barked Tanaka fierce.

„Well, she was interrupting and I found that quite annoying. As far as I know it's allowed to, am I right." replied Jacob mocking the two.

„Now, what shall we do with you.." mumbled Amon.

„I've got an idea, sir.." replied Jacob smiling.

„Yes, but I don't want to kill him, he is too important," He slowly approached the former officer, his hands behind his back, „Jim, I can forgive you this time. I know that you only said that because you were angry about what I said earlier. And I can understand that. But you joined my team and as a member of this organisation I demand loyalty, especially from you and I will not tolerate something like this ever again, do you understand?"

Tanaka hesitated for a moment, but agreed finally, „I... understand. It won't happen again."

„Good, I knew that you still had some sense in your mind. And don't worry, after everything cooled down, we will all live in peace together. Like a big happy family."

Lapan and Jacob then left the room.

That last sentence.. 'Like a big happy family'.. He was referencing their actual family – Or what's left of them. And what had happened. He only said that to provoce him of course.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Back in Ringtown...**_

 _ **.**_

„How does it look?"

„He is pretty though, he'll get through and we also checked on his mental health. We don't think that he will have to suffer any other effects. So concluding, Lunick is one tough son of a bitch."

Solana and a doctor were talking outside of her and Lunick's bedroom, where he was currently treated. Luckily he didn't have any major injuries but only a few bruises and scratches. However it was a miracle that he didn't got affected by the fog at all.

„But something is strange," said the medic, „It's almost like he was immune to this poison. I mean, he didn't got affected by it at all, while everyone else did.."

Solana was also confused. But then she remembered how it was with Lupine when he was imprisoned. He hadn't been infected aswell, eventhough he was right next to the explosion.

„Do you mind if we take a blood sample of Lunick for some research?" asked the doctor finally.

„No, please go on. And thank you, doctor." replied Solana.

„No problem, Solana." The doctor went back into the room, where Lunick was sitting on his bed.

Solana decided to wait outside for Lunick. It had started to rain, which made everything a bit easier and the flames were soon extinguished.

Chelsea joined her after a short while and they both waited outside.

„How's it looking?" she asked.

„Oh, he's getting through. He was just exhausted." replied the female ranger.

„That's good to hear. Really.." said Chelsea.

„Is everything ok?" asked Solana.

„It's just.. *sigh* I still can't believe that Jacob is on their side. I mean, why would he? He was no reason to join them – Especially Tanaka. If only Lupine would be here.. I bet he knew what to do." said Chelsea discouraged.

„I can't believe it either.. And yes, I think Lupine would make things easier for us, but we all know why he's gone. Honestly, do you really think that it's because he has to overcome his marks?" asked Solana.

„Of course not, Lupine never had any problems with them at all." replied the red haired girl.

„Exactly. We know that it's about Aiyana. And who can blame it for that? Definitely not me. I can understand that he just wants to get away from everyone. However, that means that we have to be even stronger if we want to fight them, we have to prove that we can manage even if Lupine is not with us."

Solana's words were lifting Chelsea up, „I think you're totally right, Solana. And I think that we can do it! We can beat them, I just lost my faith for a bit."

„By the way, what were you talking about lately? I'm sorry if I shouldn't ask." asked Solana curious.

„It's okay. Jacob and me? You mean this morning before the fire in the factory?" Chelsea hesitated for a moment.

„Well.. he told me that he wanted to get away from here. He told me to come with him, he said that he already had a place to go. Then I asked him why he wanted to leave just now and so suddenly. He only said that I don't need to know, the only thing I had to know was that it's urgent. After that we've gotten into a bit of an argument and I decided not to join him...

Well, now I know why he wanted to leave.."

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Me:** So maybe they aren't entirely bad...

Anyway, I don't have much time to write a big end... stuff so, I'll just say thanks for reading and...

 _Auf Wiedersehen!_ :D

.


	39. Chapter 38: Captured But Not Broken

**Me:** It is time for yet another chapter!

I gotta say, I just started to write chapter 39, and I don't know how it could come to this.. xD

Anyway, don't ya worry, I got this!

Ok, then let us begin!

.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 38:**_ _Captured But Not Broken_

 _._

On the next day the rangers of Ringtown regrouped, luckily they hadn't been attacked besides of the explosion. The problem, however, was, that they would run short on supplies sooner or later, hence them being basically isolated from the rest of Fiore.

Spenser sent ten rangers to Summerland to aid them with the wild pokémon and to bring them back into the forest.

He and four other rangers were scouting through the base to estimate the damage done by the explosion.

Chelsea was taking a walk in the empty forest and Solana and Lunick had been ordered to infiltrate the surroundings of Fall City to look how everything is going and what happened to the city without getting too close to the city itself.

So our two rangers were in the middle of the woods on their way to the Krokka tunnel from where they would go to the outskirts of Fall City.

.

Arrived at the tunnel they were quite suprised – There were pokémon! It looks like they haven't managed to capture the pokémon from the tunnels.

„Geodudes? Poliwags? Well, it's good to know that the pokémon of the tunnels are still here, I'll inform Spenser about that." said Lunick.

Suddenly they heard something, „Shh, you'll have to do that later." whispered Solana.

The two sneaked towards the source of the noise and they soon discovered that it were footsteps. In another corridor stood three soldiers, they were armed with rifles and probably looking for the pokémon.

Lunick recognized the voice of one of the soldiers – It was one of the guys that tried to capture him yesterday!

„What are they doing here?" asked Lunick.

„They are probably looking for the remaining pokémon. We have to stop them!" replied Solana.

„You're right, but what should we do, we can't approach them just like that." said Lunick.

They heard the steps coming cloaser to them and quickly hid behind some rocks in a dark corner. Three men entered the room.

„Ok, let's look for those pokémon." said one of the soldiers.

„I mean, that's good and all, but how are three soldiers supposed to capture every pokémon in those god damn caves?" asked the second one.

„We aren't to capture them, we only have to mark the locations. Why do you think have we gotten those radars?" replied the one that tried to kidnap Lunick yesterday.

„Ok, then I guess let's hurry up and place those radars in each room so we can get out of here as soon as possible." said the second one.

„Why the hurry? Are you scared or what?" asked the first soldier mockingly.

„Didn't I already tell you the story about how an expidition team, in which I was, were locked up in a cave in the sekkra range because the cave collapsed? I was the only one that got out, that's why I'm a bit paranoid towards this whole thing." replied the soldier.

„Oh.. Sorry, I forgot about that."

„Nevermind, let's just get this done."

They took out a small radar device out of their backpack and placed it at a wall. One of them then activated it, by entering a serial code.

„Good, so this should show every living entity in this area. Let's move on."

The three soldiers left the room and proceeded back to the corridor.

„Shit! What if they spot us through on of their radars?" asked Solana worried.

„We'll have to risk it, let's just deactivate them while they are at it." suggested Lunick.

Solana nodded and they made their way to the radar device, slowly and quietly.

However, they had no idea how to deactivate that thing. There were lots of buttons and they didn't know which button did what..

„Oh boy.. Ok, how are we going to do that.." mumbled Lunick confused.

„Maybe we sh-"

„Shh, I got this, don't worry, I'll have this done in no time, Sole."

„But how abo-"

„Shh, I can do that."

Solana rolled her eyes over the ignorance of her boyfriend, if he would only listen for once..

„Ok, how does this work.. Maybe if I push _this_ button.. No, nothing.. Maybe that one? Argh, nothing. Ok.. Maybe a code.. But only if there was a code.."

Lunick was completely lost..

„Ugh, I'll take a quick walk, you just.. just try to get this done." said Solana and left the room. She wanted to get the code from those soldiers.

.

The three soldiers were near the exit to Lyra Forest and sat down in the middle of the room. It looked like they were taking a small break.

„So, have you ever wondered why the boss wants to destroy the ranger organisation?" asked one of the soldiers.

„I think it was because of something in his past." started the second one.

„Yes, I heard it was because the rangers back in Hoenn were like total dicks towards their village. They refused to help them when their village got attacked by pokémon and in the flames his parents died. At least that's what I heard." continued the last one.

„I don't think that this was true. I mean, it's the ranger's jobs to protect everyone. They surely didn't refuse to help." said the first one.

„Anyway, it's probably none of our business."

Solana hid behind a wall and thought of a way to approach them when the three stood up and decided to split, one of them came into her direction.

The young ranger quickly seized this opportunity and ambushed the soldier. She knocked him out and carried him into the room, luckily other ones didn't notice. She searched inside the unconcious soldier's pockets for something that could lead her to the code. And finally she found a key card on the code was written.

 _'5893'_

Solana returned to the room where Lunick tried to deacitvate the radar, but what she found shocked her; Lunick was attacked by one of the soldiers, he strangled him! It looked like he was ambushed aswell.

„Solana!" he shouted, „Run, it's a trap!"

But before she could react she got hit by something hard on the back of her head. She fell to the ground and became unconcious, the last thing she saw was Lunick getting tied up and getting hit by the rifle of one of the soldiers aswell.

„ _Bring them to Lapan!"_

 _._

* * *

 _._

When Solana regained her conciousness she found herself lying on the floor of something that looked like a cell. Around her she could see many other cells, which contained a lot of people, amongst them all the rangers from Wintown and Fall City and next to her in the same cell Lunick.

„Where are we...?" wondered Solana still a bit dizzy, her head hurt horribly from the blow.

Lunick slowly woke up aswell, he looked around the cell before he turned to Solana.

„Where are we?" he asked confused.

„I don't know but look! Everyone is here, the Wintown rangers, the Fall City rangers, they are all caught in those cells!" Solana pointed towards the others, who all seemed to not notice them..

„Why don't they hear us?" asked Solana.

„Look, it seems like there's some kind of barrier behind the bars that keeps the noises inside the cells." Lunick pointed towards the bars – and it was true; Behind them was some kind of special glas that seemed to keep every noise inside – and outside.

The saw two men walking down the stair at the end of the hallway, they were approaching them. One of those men was none other than Jacob Rook.

„Jacob!" yelled Lunick angrily and stormed towards the barrier.

When the two passed them, he took a quick glance at the two rangers and moved along like nothing happened.

„This damn traitor!" Lunick punched against the barrier but nothing happened.

„Lunick.. stop it, you won't get through." said Solana concerned.

„*sigh* you're probably right.. But where are Plusle and Minun?" wondered the blue-haired ranger.

„They must've brought them somewhere else.. I just hope that nothing happened to them.." said Solana even more worried.

„We have to get out of here.. There's gotta be a way!" said Lunick furious.

„Yes, but calm down, we'll have to think of something but we won't manage that if we don't have a clear mind." replied Solana.

They looked around the cell, but it was empty, there was nothing but them in there, surrounded by glas and iron bars.

.

Suddenly the cell moved. It moved upwards, together with all the other cells.

They were all brought into a big hall, which was above their prison, so they must've been underground. The cells jumped open, the glas was lifted up and the bars fell to the sides.

The room was filled with bright lights and everyone had to cover their eyes.

„ _Hello rangers!"_ They heard a voice coming from some speakers above.

„ _It is I, your new master and chief, Amon Lapan! I am here to announce your inevitably defeat and my victory over you. You have managed to resist us for too long and now you shall see that it was useless. Speaking of useless, your duties will no longer be required in my world, as I transfered every pokémon to Summerland where they will be no obstacle. And you? Well you have two options; First you submit to me and obey me as your leader and will live and serve freely under my banner, or second, you'll stay imprisoned for the rest of your worthless rebelish life. Choose wisely."_

The hall broke out in mumbling and discussions. Of course none of them would want to join him and his cause, but they didn't know how to get out of here either.

„ _Oh and in case you were wondering, your pokémon are there aswell."_ After that he ended the broadcast and the speakers were turned off again.

„Damnit! They are on Summerland with all the other infected pokémon! We have to set them all free!" said Lunick.

„You're right!" agreed Solana.

Joel then joined them, followed by Aria and a wounded Elita.

„Oh my god.. are you alright leader?" asked Solana.

„I'm alright, don't worry, I've been through worse. I only want to get out of here and end this whole thing." replied the Wintown leader, Elita.

„Same as we all, obviously," added Joel, „But no one knows how."

„Also, isn't it just a bit weird that we are now here in this big hall, where we can talk and actually move instead of those cells?" mentioned Aria.

„Yeah, now that you mention it.. Anyway, let's not waste time with that, we should think of a way to get out of here." replied Lunick.

„I think Lunick is right." said Joel.

The five then looked around and analyzed the hall, there was no exit, nor an entrance, but a locked door that probably lead upstairs. There were some windows, but they were too high to reach. Other than that there was nothing.

„It looks like they thought of everything.." mumbled Joel.

.

Well.. Almost...

„Lunick! What the hell are you doing, get down there!" shouted Joel and Elita.

Lunick was climbing up the wall and grabbed on everything that he could, it was like he driven forward by something. There was burning eager in his eyes and instinct in his bones.

„Looks like they _didn't_ think of everything," said Solana,

.

„Nothing can stop Lunick Kazuki!"

.

* * *

.

 **Me:**...Not even the highest of walls and the biggest obstacles!

I think I'll use this opportunity to talk about the future!

So, after _Caught Between Worlds_ is finished I will start to work on multiple projects:

The first one is the prequel to this story, for which I don't have a name yet. This one will be delayed, because I'm focusing on.. just read on! :D _***EDIT:**_ It will be called _Underneath Stars_. ;D

The next one will be the kind-of-sequel which will only be consisting of one shot-like things. You know, another thing each chapter, like in the actual Tv episodes. So this is not that big of a project.

The last one will be different..

And my biggest announcement is the start of an entirely new series! It will be called _Tales of Aventuria_ and it will be a fantasy story, which will be set in a completely new fictional universe, which I created.

The concept stands and the ideas are growing! I'm looking forward to write this one, because I think that I will lay my main focus on those stories, yes stories, there will be more than one!

Ok, that all being said, I hope you are as eager to read as I am to write all the coming stories aswell as this one! :DD

 _Auf Wiedersehen! :D_

 ** _*EDIT:_ ** I just found out that Aventuria already exists.. Well, what a shameful coincidence.. I'll think of a new name! :D

 _._


	40. Chapter 39: Just Orders

**Me:** Hey hey hey, next up, chapter 39! :D

This time we'll get out of this damn hall thing! Nice!

Let us see, what this leads to...

Have Fun! :D

.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 39:**_ _Just Orders_

 _._

„Nothing can stop Lunick Kazuki!"

It looked like he was actually going to make it to the window! When he arrived however, there was no way to open the windows. So, what would every compeletly sane person do? Exactly – He smashed it in with his fists.

With one hand he held onto the wall and with the other he repeatedly punched the window until it cracked. It seems like there were no cameras in the this room, which is why this whole thing went unnoticed. When he broke the window the shards fell to the ground, luckily there was no one in the way, they were all watching him as he escaped in this ludacris way.

„So, who's gonna join me?"

The hall broke out in loud cheering and soon the rangers followed him. Climbing those walls proved to be no obstacle for all those well-trained rangers.

And one after another they climbed out of the window and left the building. They found themselves in the middle of the night at the northern part of Wintown. They were on a huge terrain but everything was dark, the whole place looked abandoned and there seemed to be no one near them.

„I recognizes this place," said Elita, „This is the long abandoned arms factory. All the entrances were locked and secured, by welding them together so no one could enter. There was no way that we could have gotten out if it wasn't for Lunick. It looks like they wanted us to never get out of here."

„Well, that would at least make sense. But it's still odd that there is no one around to guard the place." wondered Joel.

.

 _ **From afar in the woods...**_

 _ **.**_

A green haired man sat in the forest, in his hands a sniper rifle and next to him his loyal Noctowl.. He was aiming directly in the crowd.

„...Hehe.. almost no one."

 _BANG!_

A loud shot was fired out from the dark woods into the crowd of the twenty rangers. They all ducked and looked shocked and confused around. In the middle of them however was someone still standing.. His purple suit was starting to turn red as it was soaking with blood. His glasses fell to the ground and with them the Fall City ranger leader, Joel. He was hit by the shot.

„JOEL!" Aria immediatly ran to him, blood was coming out of his left shoudler.

„We have to get out of here immediatly!" She screamed.

„Not so fast." Suddenly in front of them stood the sniper.

„Jacob!" barked Lunick and Solana.

„Oh, how good to see you two. Well, unfortunately our meeting won't be of a long due, it looks like you have to go. You know, we figured that you'd escape in no time, so we've planted mines everywhere you are standing. One wrong step and this whole place goes kaboom." said Jacob.

„You can't be serious!" Shouted Elita.

„I can and I am. Also, I would recommend you to just stay where you are. Joel will bleed to death eventually and you.. well, I don't know what will happen to you, but I'll find out." He sat down on the ground and looked at the terrified rangers.

„Why are you doing this?! Why did you join them, I thought you hated Tanaka!" yelled Solana.

„This is not about Tanaka!" protested Jacob, „It is about something bigger! Too big for you to even comprehend! Lapan will take over the world and I will not only have more wealth than I could've ever dreamed of, but I'll also have the power to rule over my own region! He promised me that I will have the control over Hoenn _and_ Fiore! I will forge my own reign out of those two and you all will walk beneath my banner and you will serve me. ME! ME ALONE! And then, then I can finally have my revenge on all those that I hold such a deep grudge against.. Starting with Jim Tanaka and Lupine Kazuki!"

„Lupine?! What has he ever done to you?! He was one of your best friends!" shouted Lunick furiously.

„Friend?! Hah! He took something from me that I will never be able to retrieve and he killed the one's I hold so dear.."

„What are you even talking about?!"

„He took my chances to win Chelsea's love.. He just took her away from me! Shamelessly after Aiyana died, you all saw it! But I've noticed those feelings between the two before this whole thing, even back in Hoenn, it was always there! And he killed my dear cousin, Roland! He murdered him years after he destroyed everything we stood for! If it hadn't been for his feud with Tanaka and his repeated actions against our rules we wouldn't even be in this situation!"

„What are you talking about? He never did something like that, I think you are just getting this wrong! Also, he would never do something like betraying Aiyana like that, Chelsea was just a really good friend." protested Lunick loudly.

„Oh and those are the lies that he told you? Well of course you would belive them, you are his stupid little brother, you share them same blood. And you are just as traiteruous as him! A liar!"

Lunick got more and more angry.

„A cheater!"

„A murderer!"

„The first born to a whore mother and an abusive father!"

This was it. Lunick snapped.

Without even thinking he ran towards Jacob. He build up every bit of strength that he had in his body and stormed towards him.

Jacob showed a bit of suprise by the speed of this young ranger. But before he could react he was already hit in the face and sent flying across the ground.

„Don't you ever say that again! EVER!" Lunick was bursting with anger.

He walked towards Jacob, his fists ready..

„Wow, you are stronger than you look.. Too bad.. that it won't really help you much.."

Jacob pulled out a gun and aimed it at Lunick, but just before he could shot something stopped him. He couldn't pull the trigger.. He felt the cold running down his spine, a black shadow was behind Lunick and he could feel it staring in his soul.

„What? Forgot how to shoot?" asked Lunick.

Jacob's eyes were suddenly filled with fear and his expression changed to a terrified look.

„N..No no no no, this can't be! It is him! He is coming for me!"

Jacob stood up and ran as fast as he could. He ran back into the dark forest..

.

„Let's go after him!" shouted the rangers.

„No!" said Lunick, „Let him go, it's not necessary to follow him, he won't get too far anyway, I think."

A moment of silence passed, but it was eventually broken by a young blue haired ranger, „He is right, we have more important things to take care of, we have to get away from here, but be careful about those mines."

And after the rangers got out of the trap safely and with a bit of luck, they had to find a way to treat Joel's wound.

„We have nothing here to treat his wounds.." said Aria.

„Don't worry, I got this. Luckily I can call my partner pokémon from any distance." said Elita. She then took out a flute and started to play a calming melody.

And soon after they could heard the cry of a Skarmory from afar. The pokémon was quickly there and it looked completely fine.

„Skar Skar!"

„Skarmory! I'm happy to see you, my friend. I need your help, you have to bring Joel to Ringtown, bring him to Spenser, he will know what to do with him, but do it as fast as possible.

The pokémon nodded, grabbed Joel and flew of. It vanished as fast as it had appeared.

„Ok, so.. What do we do now?" asked the Wintown leader.

„Well, we find a way to take Wintown back." suggested Lunick.

„Great idea!" replied the others.

„I suggest that Aria, Lunick and I will go to check how everything is looking and what we could do, we can stay in contact through our stylers." said Solana.

„I agree, it's better to know _what_ is going on before we do anything, but we should inform Spenser first. He won't be able to send anyone to us in this short time, but he should still know. We can't contact Cameron, since he is cut off and way too busy with all those pokémon." said Lunick.

„Ok, I'll do that. You should go now, good luck, rangers."

.

Aria, Solana and Lunick then made their way to the village of Wintown..

When they arrived everything seemed normal, there were no people in the streets, but that was nothing strange, it was in the middle of the night, let's not forget.

They hid behind the hills and looked for any guards. And yes, they did spot some – Four guards that were patrolling through the village. They saw bright lights coming from the base. It was actually looking pretty good, there was about no damage, which was still suprising, considering that there was an explosion in the base only one day ago.

It looked like they were celebrating. And it sounded like it.

„They are.. celebrating?" mumbled Aria.

„I won't deny, it kinda looks like fun." added Solana.

„Agreed. I'd kinda like to be there.." said Lunick.

„Yeah, um, anyway, let's focus on the task, we can still celebrate after this is over." said Solana.

„You're right, but I think that we could use this as an opportunity." replied Aria.

„What? We don't have the opportunity to go on parties, Aria." said Lunick.

„That's not what I meant. You see, there are only four people patrolling and look at them, they look like they have already been a bit celebrating. They are not fully.. there. You know, what I mean? We'll have it easy to take Wintown back. We just have to wait." explained the blond ranger.

„Wow, Aria, you are a genius!" cheered Solana.

„Well, what can I say, it's all about experience."

.

The three rangers quickly returned to the group of rangers, who were all sitting around a bonfire while Elita was callling Spenser.

„Oh, you're already back? Good, how does it look?" asked the leader.

„Very good. They are all on their way to get drunk. We can use this to our advance." started Lunick.

„Yes, when they are all drunk after their party, they won't be able to do anything really, so it will be easy to take the village back. Their are currently four soldiers patrolling but they are all a bit dizzy already." continued Aria.

„Good to hear, so we just have to wait a bit. This way we can regroup a bit and rest." said Elita.

Half an hour passed and they all rested a bit before they moved forward to Wintown.

And just predicted, the soldiers were all beyond drunk and couldn't walk straight, if they could even walk at all. Some of them were already sleeping, leaning against building walls or lying on the ground, others were slandering through the streets singing in drunk gibberish.

„Gross." mumbled Elita.

„It's better this way, we have basically free passage to the base." replied Solana.

„As long as no one pukes on me.."

When they arrived at the base, they were utterly shocked at how dirty and chaotic everything looked. The place was a total mess, which was – well, luckily I guess – only because of the party they were having. Other than that the base was actually unharmed.

„What did they do here..?" mumbled Elita.

„You know, celebrating, having fun, stuff like this. It's actually not too strange." explained Aria.

„...Anyway, we have to focus on more important things." Elita assigned half of the rangers to go and get these soldiers and tie them up, so they won't be a potential threat. Seven other rangers had to clean up – yay.

Which leaves Aria, Lunick and Solana. Together with Elita they searched the computers for any piece of information. They also looked around the base for any kind of document that could be useful.

The ten rangers that were assigned to capture the drunk soldiers brought them all to the base. They found a total of thirty soldiers, but they were absolutely no danger. In fact, they didn't even seem to know what was going on. They were all brought to the base and placed there.

Meanwhile in the base the cleaning up went... well uneventful, I mean they cleaned the base up, what do you expect to happen?

„Hah! I found something!" said Lunick.

The others joined him shortly after. He was in the office and read something on a letter.

„What is it?" asked the Wintown leader.

„It's a letter from Lapan. It says something about instructions about how to handle the villagers. He told them to force them to obey his reign otherwise..." Lunick paused for a moment out of shock.

„Otherwise what, Lunick?" asked Solana.

„Otherwise they were to be executed in public. He wanted to set an example for everyone that didn't believe in his ways, or had rebelish thoughts..."

„Oh god.. This is horrible!" said Solana shocked.

„Has he never heard of free speech?!" added Aria.

„I just hope that no one had to die yet." worried Elita.

„Do you remember how the situation was in Fall City? Right after we left the ranger base we heard gun shots and screams.." Lunick turned to Solana and reminded her how it was just yesterday.

„Yes.. I was so terrified. How can he just do that.." replied the female ranger.

Elita took the letter and turned away from the group, she slowly walked towards the elevator.

„Well, it's always the same with people like him. Leaders who don't participate in the actual fight..."

.

She paused for a moment and looked at the three young rangers.

They always calm themselves with the thought that it isn't them who is killing those people, they are only giving orders.."

.

* * *

.

 **Me:** Well, they got Wintown back, so that's great!

Next time our rangers will return Ringtown where they plan to finally end this terror reign of Amon Lapan, so look forward to this.

I think as far as I've written it, it'll be less of a fight in the beginning, but it will lead up to a one! A big one! Because we are steering towards the finale...

But until then...

 _Auf Wiedersehen! :D_

 _._


	41. Chapter 40: Fight Back

**Me:** Hey guys, this is the 40th chapter. And the second last!

Yes, you heard right, the second last one. I've just finished to write the ending and I can say that I am quite happy with it!

But no spoiling! :D

Anyway, let's just see to what the finale evolves to! (pokémon pun.)

Haaaaave Fun! :D

.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 40:**_ _Fight Back_

 _._

Everything was going just fine.

Wintown had been successfully retrieved, now they only had to deal with their captives, but Solana had already something in mind.

„Who are you calling?" asked Lunick on their way downstairs to join up with the others.

„I'm calling admiral John Koiri, he'll get those guys away from here and lock them up in Unova. Way out of Lapan's reach." replied Solana.

„Uh, great idea!" cheered the young ranger.

On the next day four helicopters arrived in Wintown, they came from Unova. Out of one of them John Koiri. It was a late morning and the rangers were waiting outside together with their captives who were complaining about their headaches and their.. well unfortunate situation.

„Admiral!" Solana and Lunick approached their friend happily.

„Solana, Lunick! Good to see you two! Especially after I heard all those things that happened around here. Ok, so why exactly did you call me?" asked the black haired police leader.

„As you've probably already seen, we've tied those men behind us up. They are soldiers of Lapan and were in control of Wintown under his command. We're taking back what's our's and we need you to bring them away from here, maybe in a prison, as long as they have no opportunity to contact Lapan or any other one of their people." explained the female ranger.

Koiri nodded briefly, „We can do that, sure. But is there anything else, that we can help you with?" he asked.

„Could you drop us off in Ringtown? We have to inform our leader about all this." asked Lunick.

„Of course, no problem, you can come right with me, in my helicopter. Maybe I can help you otherwise aswell, but I shall discuss that with Spenser himself." replied John.

Then Elita joined them, „Good idea, Spenser needs to know what happened. Also this is a great way to get the Fall City rangers closer to their base."

„And you don't need any more help?" asked Lunick.

„Don't worry, we've got everything from here." replied Elita.

The group nodded and everyone got into the helicopters which soon afterwards flew off to Ringtown.

.

Speaking of which, in Ringtown, Spenser was waiting outside of a medical tent – inside it was Joel who got treated by a few medics. He was very worried about the condition of his best friend and didn't leave his side since he arrived yesterday in the middle of the night.

Suddenly he saw four helicopters approaching the town, which made his worries grow even bigger. But a big stone fell from his hear when he saw the rangers getting out of them followed by Koiri and his men.

„Solana, Lunick! I was starting to get really worried about you. Elita told me what happened, but how was it with you, what happened in the tunnels?" asked Spenser.

„Everything was normal, there were even pokémon left. We encountered three soldiers from Lapan who were placing radars in the tunnels. They were talking about tracking the pokémon so they could later gather them and bring them away to Summerland." started Solana.

„And then they ambushed us and knocked us out. We woke up in this big hall, which was at the old arms factory in Wintown. We've managed to get out of there but this is when Joel got wounded. Jacob, who was hiding in the forest shot him! He then moved to us and we clashed against each other. Then something weird happened.. He was about to shoot me but stopped.. He ran away in fear and we decided to leave him for now." continued Lunick.

Aria then joined them to finish the report, „After that the three of us scouted out in Wintown and together with all the other rangers we've taken it back from them. This went super smoothly, since they were all drunk."

„Drunk...?" repeated the leader.

„Yes.. they were having a party and.. well, you know it's been going on for a while." replied Lunick.

„What matters is that everyone is safe and Wintown is back in our hands. Joel is currently under medical observation, I just hope he gets through." said Spenser.

„Well, what do you suggest to do now?" asked admiral Koiri.

„I.. I actually didn't think of something yet.." replied the green haired ranger.

„Well, my men are going to bring the soldiers to Unova, where they will be out of range and no danger. I will stay here with a few of my men to assist you. The others will join us eventually." said John.

„Good, that's good to hear. We should talk about a plan, best we do that now, before anything else happens." suggested Spenser.

The two then wandered of to the base. In front of it they talked and thought of a plan while all the others rearranged and prepared for further instructions.

The three rangers took this moment to make a break and calm down from all of this.

„I think I've never seen Ringtown this busy." said Solana.

„Me neither. I would say that I like it, but seing the circumstances... ah, it's just so depressing what this whole thing has come to.. So many dead." added Lunick.

„Yes. I mean, the Eternal Moon organisation at least didn't kill anyone.." replied Aria.

„Well, but their goal wasn't that much better. I mean 'controlling the moon and taking over the whole world'? It still sounds ridiculous today and we know what they all did." said Solana.

„And we still have to get Plusle and Minun back!" said Lunick.

„Yes, oh man, I just hope that nothing happened to them... We have to get to Summerland!" replied Solana.

.

Suddenly they heard Elita's Skarmory flying towards them, on it's back two little pokémon.

„Plusle!"

„Minun!"

Solana and Lunick ran towards the three pokémon and their two partners immediatly jumped in their arms.

„We are so happy to finally see you two again, we've missed you so much!"

And the four were finally reunited! Luckily Plusle and Minun weren't hurt at all. They hid in the northern parts of the jungle together with Skarmory where they weren't bothered by the other pokémon.

Anyway, our rangers had no time to bother with what exactly, what counts was that they are finally reunited with their partner pokémon. Anyway, there was something else that they had to bother with, becase they had a visitor..

„I am a humble squire and ambassador to our noble lord and savior Amon Lapan and I am here to bring notice to the common folk and to you, the rebelish ranger organisation, that threatens to cross his plans of a better and pokémon free world."

A blond slim man suddenly stood in front of them, he came out of the woods and ran towards them. He was walking the same uniform as those soldiers but it was a bit altered; It looked more... pompous..

„Why is this guy talking like this?" asked Lunick.

„I don't know, but we've had worse I guess." replied Solana.

„But more importantly, what does he want?" asked Aria, she turned to the man, „What do you mean 'you bring notice'? What do you want to tell us?"

„I will tell your supervisor and your supervisor only, thus this message is exclusively for him. So, may the fine ladies aswell as the young sir lead me to this.. Spenser Hayate?" he asked.

„Whatever, come on. But don't you dare to try anything stupid!" replied Lunick.

The four went to Spenser and Koiri who seemed to just have agreed on a plan. A big one! With a feath- ( _No, um, sorry, pirates of the carribean reference._ ^^)

.

„Hey guys.. Who is your little friend here?" asked Spenser suspicious.

„I am a humble squire and ambassador to our lor-"

„He's one of Lapan's guys and wants to tell you something." interrupted Solana.

„Oh is that so," Koiri crossed his arms, „Make it quick, we'll be happy to listen."

„*coughs* Mr. Lapan told me to bring you the following message; He, the ultimate leader of the new world, invites you to a meeting in an airship, where he wants to negotiate about how this all is going to be from now on. You are allowed to take two people with you, who will serve as mere company. He does not want anyone to get hurt this time, he only wants peace."

„Leader, this is a trap!" protested Solana.

„She's right, it's too dangerous to accept." added Lunick.

Everyone looked at Spenser for a moment before he finally decided, „I agree."

„WHAT?!"

„Yes, I agree. I accept the invitation and thank for it. I'll be happy to finally settle this matter in peace." he said finally.

„Very well, I shall inform Mr Lapan about your response. I thank the young sir and look forward to meet you in the airship. By the way, the meeting will be tomorrow in the evening. Bye bye!" The ambassador then ran off just as quickly as he had arrived.

„I don't mean to be rude, leader, but are you out of your mind?!" asked Solana histerically.

„It's an obvious trap, leader." added Lunick.

„It's an obvious _opportunity_." retorted Koiri.

„You see, this is the best way to get close to Lapan without any complication. Of course it's a trap, I am not dumb, but we can use this to our advantage." Spenser pointed at Lunick and Solana, „I want the two of you to join me when we go there tomorrow. John will contact the headquarter to send some men to our position while the captives are being brought away. He will wait outside of the airship and interfere if anything should go wrong. When we are done talking with Lapan, we have to take him captive. He will be guared, obviously, so I need you to take care of that. Meanwhile I will contact John, who has by then sent six men to climb the zeppelin, they will break through the window to aid us."

„Wow, leader, this is such a great plan! We are so sorry that we doubted you.." said the two young rangers.

„Good, I will contact the hq immediatly, excuse me for a moment." Admiral Koiri then left the group and took out his phone.

Aria went to Joel to check on his health, she too was very concerned about her leader.

That leaves only the three Ringtown rangers...

.

* * *

.

 _ **The next day...**_

 _ **.**_

„Mr. Hayate? Please enter, Mr. Lapan is already awaiting you."

Spenser, Lunick and Solana have entered the zeppelin and are on their way to the conference room where Amon Lapan is awaiting them. They were astonished how fancy the place looked. It was so different from the exterior of the airship. Lapan must be really rich to afford all of this..

„Ok guys, this is the room. Behind this door, Lapan is waiting for us. Are you ready?" asked Spenser.

„As never before!" replied the two rangers.

Spenser nodded and then they entered.

Inside the room were four people, Tanaka, Lapan and two guards at the entrance. To the rangers suprise, Tanaka looked quite tired and exhausted.. and kind of sad actually.

Lapan was wearing a black suit and looked directly at the rangers.

„Ah, you're finally here. Good, take a seat please." he said.

.

Spenser, Solana and Lunick then sat down.

„Before we start, as you can see, there are two guards in this room. They are armed. Any attempt at attacking us will be punished and you will be killed at the spot. I'm sure that you can understand why I have to be this secure." said Lapan.

„Of course, I wouldn't have acted any different." replied Spenser, „But let us not waste anymore time with this and get right to it."

„Of course, you are a busy man, I can see that," he turned to his nephew, „Jim, please tell them about our terms and conditions."

„You have to disband. You see, the ranger organisation will be no longer needed after we've brought all the pokémon away to safety. You can look for other professions, I'm sure that considering your experience, you would be able to work as anything."

„But how do the people see this? I mean they love the pokémon and we've lived in peace together with them. I don't see why you would remove them." asked Spenser.

„Well, you see, I have the concept of a perfect world, a world without pokémon. But since I do not intend to extinct them, I'll bring them away, to places where they won't hurt anybody. And the way I saw it, the people were terrified by the pokémon. Have you not heard about what happened in Summerland? There are already two dead people." replied Lapan.

„I did." Spenser stayed calm, eventhough Lapan was obviously aiming to provoce him, „Terrible thing. But isn't it so, that they are behaving like this because of your poison, which, and I talk of experience, has been used against humans multiple times."

„Why has it? I did not know that."

„Must've been Jacob's own doings, when he acted ouf of command." replied Tanaka.

„Yes, this must be it. Anyway, it was not under my command. But to get back to topic, I've only showed the world how the pokémon really are. I showed them their brute nature, which was deeply hidden inside them. Trust me, it is for the better that they are gone."

„Speaking of Jacob. What part does he play? I mean, he was on our team for a while and helped us, how come that he was walking under your banner all the time?" asked the green haired man.

„It was his will all along. After the warehouse incident, which I belief Lupine has told you about, he was lost. He had nothing, but I gave him shelter and the opportunity to become something." replied Lapan.

„Makes sense. Anyway, let us get back. We won't disband and we cannot tolerate how you treat the pokémon. I kind of think that this won't get to a result, it's for the better that we end this... quickly."

Spenser pushed a button on his styler, which gave Koiri's men the sign to attack. Suddenly six men jumped through the window inside the room. They aimed at the two guards aswell as Tanaka and Lapan.

„You have to understand that is not personal." said Spenser.

And just as they thought that they succeeded, someone kicked the door open – it was Jacob! He rushed to Koiri's men and immediatly disarmed the first one and took him hostage.

„Ah, you're late, Jacob." said Lapan to him.

„Oh the traffic was terrible. So many helicopters on the way." relied Jacob, „Now if you excuse me, let me take care of the trash first."

He snapped the neck of the one he took hostage, took his rifle and shot the other three. Now there were only two, but before they could shot, he was already at the first one. He took ouf a knife and stabbed him in the chest from behind. The soldier let out a loud painful scream before he fell to the ground.

Jacob's right arm began to glow and a wide grin spread on his face.

The last remaing soldier had a fearful expression but before he could react he was shot by one of the guards. Direct hit to the forehead – dead.

.

„You didn't really expect that I wouldn't foresee this, did you?" asked Lapan mischieviously.

.

* * *

.

 **Me:** Well isn't that just unfortunately?

How will our three rangers get out of this situation? And what the actual hell is wrong with Jacob?!

Find out next time in the big finale!

(well maybe except for the part with Jacob, I really have no clue what the fuck is wrong with him. Difficult childhood, I guess.)

 _Auf Wiedersehen! :D_

 _._


	42. Chapter 41: Let's End This

Embrace the finale, dear reader...

Yes! We've finally reached the end of this story!

As I said before, I am really happy with it, and I do hope that you'll enjoy it, and that you enjoyed the story in general. :D

.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 41:**_ _Let's End This_

 _._

Well, isn't that just unfortunate.

.

Spenser, Lunick and Solana were trapped, six of admiral Koiri's men dead. Well how would they get out of this more than unpleasent situation.

„And I didn't even set up a trap," Lapan walked towards the three, „This you did all by yourself. I knew that you would plan to bring me down. I just had to wait for you to fall right over your own plan."

„Damnit." hissed Spenser, „you won't get through with it!"

„Oh I already have. Jacob, Jim, let's end this."

The two men nodded and approached the rangers. They grabbed Solana and Lunick while Spenser was held by the two guards.

„I will make you learn to fear me." said Lapan finally.

Suddenly the entire airship was shaking and everyone stumbled.

„What was that?!" shouted Lapan confused.

A man entered the room, it was the squire, „Sir, we are being attacked!"

„What?! By whom?!"

„We don't know yet, but we are taking heavy damage!"

„If we don't get this thing down, we will all die!" said Tanaka.

The three rangers seized this moment of confusion and sprinted towards the broken windows. They jumped through and saw three helicopters – Admrial Koiri! One of them got closer to them and they could enter.

Tanaka, Lapan and Jacob looked out of the window, they could see the flames on their right. They came from the landing platform, they weren't able to get out of there.

.

They decided to bring the zeppelin down so they would survive this. The pilots had to steer the airship away from the city, which proved to be harder than expected. They managed to turn and got in the direction of the forest, but they didn't get any further. The zeppelin crashed at the west side of the city, near the entrance. Luckily there were no civillians, however they crashed through a building

The entire airship stood in flames and the rangers decided to get to them to search for them if they survived.

„Everyone, get to the forest, I've marked the location on your maps. Go there, immediatly!" ordered Koiri, who was talking into the communicator in his wristband.

When they arrived they saw the giant airship burning, it would only be a matter of time until the flames reached the forest.

„Spenser, you get the firefighters before the forest starts to burn." commanded Koiri.

Spenser nodded and took out his styler. Koiri's men arrived shortly afterwards.

They looked for Lapan and his followers who were probalby inside the burning wreck.

Suddenly they heard shot! Two soldiers fell to the ground. Out of the zeppelin stormed thirty soldiers, all of them armed with guns and rifles.

.

„FIIIIREE!"

.

From both sides were shots fired, many soldiers fell in this battle. Desperatly looking for cover, or while shooting. More and more soldiers came out of the zeppelins, while Lapan ordered the men from the city to join them.

Koiri asked for reinforcement. Luckily he had sent some soldiers to Ringtown before.

Lunick and Solana were hiding behind a big steel plate from the zeppelin, while Spenser had taken part in the fight.

„Lunick, what should we do?!" asked Solana terrified.

„I don't know, but we can't just wait here until everything is over. First you have to calm down, Solana, everything will be alright." replied Lunick.

He held her tightly to him while thinking about what to do.

.

Suddenly they saw someone approaching them – It was Jim Tanaka, and he was horribly bruised and was bleeding heavily.

„Tanaka!" yelled Lunick.

„It's alright, rangers.. please.. calm down, I am in no condition to harm you.." replied Tanaka panting, he sat down next to the two.

„What are you doing?!" asked Lunick.

„I'm hiding.. what does it look like!?" he replied.

„But aren't you supposed to fight us?" asked Solana.

„Argh, I'm fucking sick of my uncle and his plan! It's been too long since I made my own decisions.. I have made a lot of mistakes and regret many things, but at least today I will do something right."

He handed Lunick his gun, „Here, take this. If one of them should get to you, defend yourself."

„But what about you?!" asked Lunick.

„Oh, I just hope that your brother will have mercy on my soul!" Tanaka then stood up and ran towards the battleground again where he picked up a rifle.

„Lunick.." Solana looked at him. Lunick held this gun in his hands and looked at it in shock...

„I.. I.. can't do this.. I can't just shoot someone!"

„You don't have to, none of us has to. We better get to Spenser and John!" said Solana.

.

The two rangers then looked for them. They were standing behind a wall of scrap and were fighting against Lapan's soldiers.

„You know, what your problem is, Spenser?! You don't have the guts to kill someone!" yelled Jacob as he sprinted towards the leader.

„I don't have to! But that doesn't mean that I won't beat you!" replied Spenser.

„Oh come one, your poor attempts at attacking me won't work, I am way superior to you!"

Jacob's arm began to glow again and showed the curse marks of the blood rose. He then stormed towards Spenser and punched him in the stomach, which sent the leader to his knees.

„See, you're weak! Pathetic!"

„Why don't you fight me!" yelled Tanaka from behind.

„What!?" Jacob turned around and ran directly into a hit from Tanaka's rifle.

„Argh.. You damn traitor! Fine then.. I can finally take revenge for what you did to me!"

Jacob stormed towards Tanaka, to Spenser's suprise really. He surely didn't expect this change of situations.

Tanaka however regreted his decision to interfere in this battle. He forgot about the curse marks..

The former officer aimed his rifle at the opponent and tried to shot him, however he was so fast that he simply dodged the bullets – Well, not all of them.

„Argh!" One shot hit him in the left shoulder and another one in the stomach.

Jacob's walk slowed and he slowly fell to his knees. The marks also glowed weaker and weaker until they entirely faded.

„It's over, Jacob Rook, you are under arrest." said Tanaka and pointed the gun directly at his head. Spenser and John then came to the two.

„Tanaka.. I.. I didn't expect this.. but.. thank you." said Spenser confused.

„I can only thank aswell. I also want to say that I'm utterly sorry, seems like you're not so bad after all." added John.

„Thanks, but it's not entirely over yet, we still have a battle to win, right!"

Koiri and Tanaka then brought Jacob to one of the police cars before they continued to fight the soldiers. Tanaka decided to stay with him to guard him.

Speaking of which, the enemy's numbers were decreasing fast and when they didn't cover all the time they surrendered individually, because they didn't think that they could win.

Lapan stood in fron of the still burning zeppelin and was barking out orders to his soldiers who more and more refused to do that. And soon afterwards everyone stopped shooting.

It started to rain...

.

Behind the big scrap plate were Solana and Lunick, still sitting close to each other, they were exhaling deeply in relief. Looks like the battle is over!

The two rangers then rejoined with Spenser and Koiri, who were walking towards the middle of the battleground.

„Amon Lapan, it is high time that you follow your men and surrender. You've lost and there's no way that you can escape this." said admiral Koiri.

Lapan slowly walked towards the middle. His suit looked completely ruined and destroyed.

„So this is how it will end? Just like this? I will serve a prison sentence for the rest of my life. I've lost everything. But, admiral, you are forgetting something here."

.

 _BANG!_

 _._

„I don't like losing."

John Koiri fell to the ground with a bullet in his chest, directly to the heart. Lapan hid a gun in his sleeve..

The entire scene was silent for a moment, everyone looked at this display in confusion and pure horror.

Solana and Lunick ran towards their friend, „Admiral! No! No no no! Why does this have to happen?!" cried Solana.

„Solana.." mumbled Lunick. Again he didn't know what to do.. How do you calm a person in this situation..

But what only Solana saw was a quick wink from Koiri, before he acted dead again.

Lapan however began to laugh evily and insanely.

„Now, who is going to shoot me? It doesn't look like any of you will! Just look at how pathetic you are! With your weak attempts of resistance, because at the end of the day you are nothing but weak and simple rangers who can't hurt anyone. I could just go right now and none of you would be able to intervene! No one!" It sounded like Lapan was drowning in an ocean of madness..

.

„No one?"

.

They heard a voice coming out of the woods.. Suddenly the area filled with a thick, black fog..

When it cleared up soon afterwards, Lapan was flat on the ground, tied up. With an apple in his mouth..

„What..?! Well would you look at that!" said Spenser laughing.

„He looks like a pig on silver plate!" replied Solana.

Lunick only looked into the forest, with a wide smile on his face, „Welcome home." he whispered.

Koiri then stood up again to the suprise of everyone around.

„Wha- you still live?!" asked Spenser confused.

„Bulletproof vest. Standard equipment. He was too desperate to realize this." replied the admiral.

His men then cheered loudly for their leader.

„Okay then, where were we? Right! The rest of Lapan's men, since you've already surrendered, what should we now do with you..."

They were all tied up and brought to the police SUVs where they saw another terrible thing. The sliced open corpse of Jim Tanaka lying in front of the car. Jacob was gone, gone for good.

„Oh god.." whispered Solana.

„This is.. horrible.. I've never seen someone.. like this.." Spenser almost threw up.

„We have to get him! I need fi-" John was interrupted by Lunick.

„No, that won't be necessary." he said.

„And why do you think that?! There is a murderer on the loose! Look what he did!" protested Koiri.

„Well, I think that the wolves began to hunt." replied Lunick.

.

* * *

.

On the next day Tanaka was buried in the morning. Afterwards the rangers went all to Summerland to help the rangers there and bring the pokémon back to their natural habitat. This process would take a week before it was finished.

Meanwhile in Rintown and Fall City was a lot to do. There was a lot of damage to fix and a lot of things to be cleared. Spenser would have to go to many press conferences in the following days and weeks..

John Koiri and his unit returned to Unova with all of Lapan's former soldiers. They would meet a fair judgement in court and would be brought to a high security prison.

.

And far in the northern parts of the wilderness of Fiore ran a dark green haired man for his life. He ran as fast as he could, laughing insanely. From time to time he looked around to see if someone followed him. He had suspect of who might be after him.. But it was just a suspect and as such he shrugged it off.

„I killed him! I killed him! I drained the life off his body! HAHAHAHA!" he cheered insanely. He had managed it – He killed his worst enemy and finally took revenge.

But he didn't realize that he was only running into the knife..

.

Suddenly he stumbled into something and fell to the ground. With slightly blurry vision, he saw a black silhouette, with a bright, blood red glow. As his sight became clearer, he grew more and more terrified. A red eye was staring at him and it felt like his soul was burning..

He tried to crawl away but to no avail..

„Jacob Rook..

Tell me..

Do You Fear..

Death..?"

.

* * *

.

Later that day in the evening as the sun was slowly setting our two rangers took a walk in the forest. It was still so quiet and peaceful.. They sat down underneath the same tree at the same lake like they always did after eventful days..

The sun was glistening in the golden water as it slowly set to embrace the night..

Plusle and Minun were playing by the water. It's been a long time since they've been this happy.

„It's finally over.." said Lunick with a deep exhale.

„Yep. We've made it after all." replied Solana.

„Can you believe how much time has passed? It's almost winter.. This whole thing took the entire year. And what all happened."

„Yes. It only feels like yesterday when your brother arrived for the first time.."

„Speaking of which. How do you think he was involved into this whole thing? I mean he himself said that it was him that brought them here.."

„I don't know really, but I think that we can ask him once he's back. Now let's not focus on work, okay? I would just like to relax for a bit and cool down." Solana leaned against Lunick and put her head on his chest.

„I love you." whispered Lunick.

„I love you more." replied Solana.

„*chuckles* you know that's not possible, Sole." said Lunick.

„Oh yeah? Well, get to know the impossible, Lunick Kazuki." Solana kissed him on the cheek.

„I think I know the impossible enough to know where it ends. Solana, you are the best that has ever happened to me in my entire life. And I don't mean this in a poetical way, I'm plain serious. Since I met you, back then, when you arrived in Fiore, I grew to love you more and more each day. The way you talked, the way you treated everyone around, everything about is great. I really thought that I'd never be able to trust someone again after what happened to me in Hoenn, but then you came." Solana let a few tears over Lunick's words.

„Oh, c'mon you, little idiot. Stop saying this, you know that it will only make me cry." she said, lightly chuckling.

„As long as those are tears of happiness, I can deal with it." he replied.

.

A small moment of silence passed in which the two looked at the water – Well, less the two than only Solana. Lunick couldn't take his eyes off of her. The light of the setting sun really brought out her beauty.. Her hair, her eyes, everything about her looked so perfect.

Lunick wondered how a guy like him ever managed to get with a girl like her...

Solana slowly noticed this and looked up at him. Lunick however quickly looked towards the water again, blushing a bit. Solana smiled warmly and put her head back on his chest.

„Do you know what happened? I mean how we got together." asked Solana.

„Of course, how could I forget." replied Lunick.

„Tell me." said the female ranger.

„Um.. ok. So we were walking through the streets in Ringtown, it was a late evening, later than now, like already dark. We talked about my past and what all went down and then after a short moment of silence you-"

Solana interrupted him with a kiss. One that lasted for quite a while.

„Exactly that." finished Lunick.

.

The two shortly looked at each other and it felt like they were the only people in the world. It felt like the entire world was peaceful and quiet.. Nothing could happen and all worries were gone..

„I love you."

„I love you too.

Always have,

always will."

.

* * *

.

Always...

And that's it. My first FanFiction ever, finished!

At the end I want to thank everyone for reading and again I really, really hope that you like it and that you'll someday come back to read some of the other stories that I'm currently writing, you're always welcome.

And please leave a review about what you think or thought about _Caught Between Worlds_ so I'll know what I can improve, or what went well. I think, you don't even need an account for that. ;D

Okay, so I don't think that I have anything else to say, so - one last time - I wish you a wonderful day and...

 ** _Auf Wiedersehen! :D_**

 _._


End file.
